Il est à toi
by Pollypocket51
Summary: Vous pouvez me dire comment on fait quand on tombe amoureuse du petit ami de sa meilleure amie? Parce que moi je sèche complètement là. Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Et oui, je sais! Me voilà avec une autre histoire. Elle est complètement différente de mes autres fictions, je l'ai écrite quand je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner 2 mots romantique ou tristounet.**

**J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la publier, j'en ai discuter avec une amie qui m'a dit que de toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre, on aime ou on aime pas! Merci encore Ulkan13 pour tes conseils et ton soutien ;)**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse tranquille...bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Papa, roule plus vite, allez! T'es flic, tu vas pas te faire arrêter! Allez, allez, allez! » m'énervai-je.

« Calme toi Bella. OK, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu ne les a pas vu, c'est pas 5 min.. »

« QUOI? » hurlai-je « Bien sûr que si 5 minutes de plus vont me tuer »

« Baisse d'un ton jeune fille ou je ralentis » gronda-t-il.

« Mouais » grommelai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

C'était vrai quoi! Je venais de passer un mois et demi à Phœnix chez ma mère, Renée. Ça voulait dire 45 jours, soit 1080 heures, ou encore 64 800 minutes, ou pire 3 888 000 secondes sans voir mes amis, mes meilleurs amis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été en apnée tout ce temps. Et maintenant mon père, Charlie, roulait comme une limace sous antidépresseur sous prétexte que ça n'allait pas me tuer! Il avait fallu que je m'absente un peu pour qu'il nous pète un fusible. Que ferait-il sans moi? Bella Swan, sa fille depuis...bah...16 ans. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur nos gènes en commun, j'avais les mêmes yeux chocolats que lui, et les mêmes cheveux châtains, quoique les siens étaient un peu plus foncés. Et ils ne lui arrivaient pas au milieu du dos, ça aurait surement fait désordre pour le shérif d'une petite ville comme Forks. Ah oui Forks, cette chose recouverte de nuage et pluvieuse qui osait porter le nom de ville, avec ses 3120 habitants. Bon, elle avait tout de même une chose géniale, ou plutôt une famille géniale, les Cullen! Alice, Edward et Emmett, mes meilleurs amis depuis toujours.

Ma toute petite, déjanté et boulimique de shopping Alice, 16 ans, les cheveux noirs court coiffé...disons en épi, les mêmes yeux verts que son jumeau Edward. Mon sexy, craquant et tendre Edward, 16 ans aussi, logique, des cheveux bronze coiffé...hum..Non! Pas coiffé, en bordel, un corps parfaitement bien dessiné, pas trop musclé, contrairement à Emmett. Mon adorable, immense et baraqué Emmett, 18 ans, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux noirs coupé court et donc déjà coiffé, ça en faisait au moins un.

Alors voilà pour qui je cassais les pieds et les oreilles de mon père depuis qu'il était passé me chercher à l'aéroport. Alice et moi avions passé notre été au téléphone, dès le début elle m'avait parlé d'une grande nouvelle qu'elle devait m'annoncer. Mais comme Mademoiselle avait décider de me punir pour avoir échouer dans la mission « Empêchons Bella de se carapater au soleil loin de sa famille adorée », elle avait décidé de ne rien me dire tant que, selon ses mots, je n'aurais pas ramener mon joli minois. Et pour couronner le tout, ils ne m'attendraient pas chez moi à mon arrivée. Je devais les rejoindre chez eux, au fin fond de la forêt, et comme mon père ne pouvait pas m'y déposer directement, nous devions rentrer à la maison pour que je prenne ma vieille camionnette.

Je retournai mon attention sur la route, contemplant ses arbres qui m'avait, contre toute attente, horriblement manqué. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, imaginant déjà pouvoir serrer mes meilleurs amis, ma seconde famille dans mes bras. J'allais enfin respirer à nouveau!

« Bella? Chérie, réveille toi, on est arrivé »

J'ouvris les paupières d'un coup, voyant tout de suite notre maison et ma camionnette rouge garée devant. Mon dieu, ça voulait dire que j'avais perdu le temps où mon père m'avait réveillé. J'ouvris la portière pratiquement à grand renfort de coup de pied, et m'éjectai de la voiture...

« Humpf! »

Je détachai cette saloperie de connerie de ceinture à la con qui venait de m'arrêter dans mon élan, et m'élançai vers la maison sous le regard moqueur de mon père. Bah quoi? Il me fallait mes clés de voiture. J'étais encore une fois stoppé par le porte verrouillée de la maison. Mais quelle idée de fermer quand on savait que j'étais pressé? Un tintement de métal derrière moi me fit faire volteface, j'attrapais le trousseau de clé que mon père balançait devant mon nez et déverrouillais le porte, je me précipitai dans ma chambre à l'étage. Parfait, elle était toujours sur mon bureau. Je dévalai les escaliers en frôlant de justesse une cascade en bonne et du forme, et passai à toute vitesse devant mon père.

« Attends Bella! »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'aurais dût m'en douter. Je m'arrêtais de très mauvaise grâce, et me tournai vers lui.

« Oui papa? » grognai-je en voyant son petit sourire ravi.

« Tu comptes vraiment allez chez les Cullen habillé comme ça? »

Bah quoi? Je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue. Bon, je voulais bien lui accorder que mes claquettes, mon débardeur et mon short en jean n'était peu-être pas très approprié pour le climat désastreux de Forks, contrairement à Phœnix mais je n'avais pas le temps de me changer maintenant.

« Oh tant pis , j'ai pas le temps de défaire mes valises » protestai-je en reculant vers la porte.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut dans ta chambre, tu vas tomber malade si tu reste comme ça. Va te changer Bella »

« Mais papa, j'vais pas mourir si j'attrape un rhume » pleurnichai-je en tapant du pied, de façon vraiment très mature bien sûr.

« Tout de suite » gronda-t-il en pointant l'escalier.

Je passai devant lui en grognant un truc du genre « arghhh gronnng prfffffff », absolument pas puéril, ça allait de soi et retournai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'enlevai mon portable de la poche de mon short, et...Oups, j'avais trois textos. Le premier était d'Alice.

_« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Bell's? Si tu ne magne pas, je te jure que... »_

Trois petits points? Comment ça trois petits points? Bon, voyons le deuxième message. Edward.

_« Je viens te chercher moi même par la peau des fesses et... »_

Mais ils vont arrêter avec leurs petits points bordel! Bon, maintenant, c'était forcement Emmett. Gagné!

_« Je te traîne sans la moindre douceur jusqu'à chez nous! Ps: C'est Alice qui nous dicte les mess, et ce que je viens d'écrire là aussi. C'est bon Emmett, j'viens de te dire que c'était bon. Mais qui m'as foutu un frangin pareil? Arrêtes d'écrire! J'vais m'le faire c'lui là. EMMETT »_

C'était bon de voir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait changé. Je balançai mon téléphone sur le lit et ouvrit mon armoire pour récupérer un jean noir et un pull bleu. Avec mes converses, se sera parfait. Je filais à la salle de bain, me déshabillai en vitesse puis enfilait mes vêtements tout aussi vite. Je dévalai les escaliers tout en me brossant les cheveux, manquant de peu d'éborgner mon père qui passait par là. J'attrapais mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et mon sac.

« A tout à l'heure papa » hurlai-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

J'ignorais totalement s'il m'avait entendu, j'avais déjà mis le contact, et m'étais engagé sur la route.

Bon, j'avais roulé peut-être un peu trop vite, mais qui pouvait me voir avec tous les arbres qui bordait la route pour arrivé chez les Cullen. Je pilais sans aucune douceur devant leur maison, Esmé, leur mère, allait me tuer pour avoir massacrer ses graviers, et sautait de la voiture après avoir pensé à détacher ma ceinture bien sûr, pas deux fois dans la même journée. Je me ruai vers la maison lorsque je percutais un mur. A y réfléchir un mur ne sentirait pas aussi bon, et ne m'entourerait pas de ses bras. Je crochetais mes mains à sa nuque et enroulais mes jambes autour de la taille de mon meilleur ami. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me serrant encore plus contre lui. Bordel, que c'était bon d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as trop manqué ma Bella » murmura-t-il ses lèvres contre ma peau.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward » répondis-je en l'embrassant sous l'oreille.

Il frissonna et me reposa par terre en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je remarquai alors l'absence des autres. C'était une blague ou quoi? Je m'étais faite engueulé via texto et ils n'était même pas là. Bon, là, je commençais légèrement à broyer la main d' Edward, je me tournais vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Bah oui! Si je l'ouvrais, je risquai de hurler.

« Emmett » cria-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien « Tu peux ramener la furie »

Son frère nous rejoignit un immense sourire aux lèvres et avec une Alice survolté balancer sur l'épaule. Elle s'agitant dans tous les sens, frappant le dos d' Emmett en criant. Il la posa sur l'épaule d' Edward, qui paraissait avoir plus de difficulté à maîtriser le petit lutin, et se tourna vers moi en ouvrant grand ses bras. Je mis jetai sans hésitation, m'écrasant contre son torse, il nous fit tournoyer comme des gosses, et je riais comme une gosse pour le coup.

« Ah, c'est bon te revoir ma Belli Bella, c'est trop long un mois sans toi » s'exclama-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

« Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord c'est long un mois sans moi » rigolais-je quand il me reposa au sol « Tu m'expliques? » demandais en désignant Alice.

« C'est sa punition pour m'avoir frappé avec mon portable, elle sera la dernière à t'embrasser! Mais on va dire qu'elle a compris, tu peux la reposer Ed »

Edward s'exécuta et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle épousseta délicatement sa tenue en leur jetant des regards noirs puis se tourna vers moi. Pourquoi moi aussi j'avais droit au regard qui tue? J'avais rien fait! Elle s'avança doucement vers moi, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Au secours, elle était carrément flippante là! Sans prévenir elle se jeta sur moi, m'envoyant valdinguer sur le sol, sous les éclats de rires de tout le monde.

« Ah ma Bell's, t'as plus intérêt à partir aussi longtemps, sinon je te jure que je porte plainte contre tes parents » lâcha-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

« Promis ma Lili, on les laissera plus faire » répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ça devait faire bien 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle me serrait contre elle sans dire un mot. Il devait y avoir un problème, parce que, elle, ne pas parler, c'était pas normal du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. Un raclement de gorge derrière nous la ramena à la vie, elle s'écarta de moi pour me laisser voir Esmé et Carlisle, leurs parents. Je les embrassait rapidement avant qu' Edward ne m'entraîne à l'intérieur suivit du reste de la famille. Quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Je stoppai Edward une fois arriver au salon et me tournai vers Alice qui avait le même sourire que pendant les jours de soldes. Hum...de plus en plus bizarre.

« Dit moi Lili » commençais-je « Tu m'avais parler d'une grande nouvelle, tu peux me le dire maintenant que j'ai ramener mon joli minois, comme tu dis si bien »

« Retourne toi Bell's au lieu de parler » dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je retournai mon attention dans le salon. Euh...ils étaient au courant qu'ils y avait des gens chez eux? Il y avait une fille un peu plus vieille que moi, tout droit sortir d'un magasine de mode, longue chevelure blonde, sublime yeux bleu, un corps aux proportions absolument parfaite, c'était décidé je la détestai!

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon à ses cotés, je cru me liquéfier sur place. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau? Je trouvai Edward vraiment canon, mais lui, il était...il était...piouffff. J'avais chaud là, super chaud! Il avait les cheveux blond qui lui arrivait au niveau de la mâchoire, ils étaient légèrement ondulé. Et ses yeux étaient bleu acier, c'était envoutant. Il était de la même taille qu' Edward, et tout aussi élancé. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça en présence d'un garçon, je devais ressembler à une écrevisse tout droit sorti d'une séance d'UV intense. Je restai complètement muette devant lui, alors, que merde! J'étais plutôt du genre grande gueule, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir des millions de papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon ventre?

_Allez Bella, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, tu te souviens comment on fait?_

_Bah non, sinon je le ferais correctement!...Euh, mais t'es qui toi?_

_Ta conscience ma cocotte! Et crois moi, je pense que je peux t'être utile._

_Rohh, la ferme! j'ai pas le temps._

Et j'avais raison puisqu'Alice me passa devant pour se placer entre eux.

« Ma Bell's, je te présente Rosalie Hale » dit-elle en me désignant la belle blonde.

_Forcement, tu vois le mec s'appeler Rosalie?_

_Euh, je t'es pas dit de la fermer y a 2 minutes par hasard?_

« Et voici Jasper Hale » me dit-elle en désignant le garçon.

_Forcem..._

_Tsss tsss, LA FERME !_

« Ils sont frères et sœurs, ils ont emménagé à Forks juste après ton départ pour Phœnix, d'ailleurs leur maison se trouve juste à côté de la tienne » m'expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, et en posant un bras sur mon épaule, puisque ma taille était occupé par celui d'Edward.

« Attends, ce n'est pas fini ma Bell's, Rose et Emmett sont ensemble » je me tournai vers Emmett pour le féliciter quand Alice poursuivit « Et je suis avec Jasper »

OK! Plus personne ne bouge! Je crois que mon cœur vient de s'échapper, et que l'un de vous êtes entrain de le piétiner. Et bordel, ça fait un mal de chien.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Ma Bella est un peu...comme moi en fait =) **

**Dîtes moi tout! J'attends vos impressions avec impatiente!**

**Une petite review...**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Mina **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris =)**

**Ma petite puce a eu 1 an aujourd'hui, ça m'a mise de bonne humeur!**

**Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu!**

**BEA: Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review...La suite est là..Bisous**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**On se retrouve plus bas...Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je me trouvai toujours debout au milieu du salon des Cullen avec Alice d'un coté, Edward de l'autre et Emmett pas très loin non plus. Alors pourquoi rien n'allait avec eux près de moi? Ah! Je me souvenais, un instant plus tôt, j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un garçon parfait, et ma meilleure amie venait de me dire qu'il était son petit ami. Voilà ce qui déconnait! Comment on faisait pour respirer déjà? C'était un truc avec le nez et la bouche, mais là ça ne me revenais pas bizarrement. Mais pourquoi ce genre de merdier n'arrivait qu'à moi? Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéresser aux garçons. Bon, il y avait eu Jacob l'année dernière, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse, je tenais à lui. D'accord, ça ne m'avait pas empêcher de coucher avec lui, de nombreuses fois, mais il avait été le seul. Sinon, il y avait eu Edward avant Jacob, mais c'était seulement de la curiosité. Et de toute façon, je ne m'étais pas gêné pour lui demander de m'embrasser, je voulais savoir comment ça faisait. On avait 14 ans, j'avais à peine fini de lui poser ma question qu'il s'était jeté sur mes lèvres. J'avais aimé, beaucoup même. Et lui aussi. On avait jamais recommencer, mais il me disait de temps en temps que si j'avais d'autre demande de ce genre, je n'avais pas à hésiter, qu'il aimait être mon professeur particulier. Et là, il me répondrait quoi si je lui demandait un conseil sur '' Comment ne pas fantasmer sur le petit ami de sa meilleure amie? '' Pas certaine qu'il me trouve un truc efficace.

« Ça va ma Bell's? » me demanda Alice me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Hein? Euh...ouais, le vol de ce matin m'a un peu crevé, tu sais bien que je déteste prendre l'avion, je vais à la salle de bain me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, j'en es pour une minute »

Elle ôta son bras de mes épaules, contrairement à Edward qui m'accompagna à l'étage. Il me couvait du regard, un regard emplit d'inquiétude. Il fallait croire que j'étais nulle pour cacher mes émotions. Arriver devant la salle de bain, il me fit pivoter puis posa ses mains sur mes joues, en les carressant doucement des pouces.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ma Bella? » s'enquit-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

« Mais oui » mentis-je en souriant « Juste de la fatigue. Allez descend, j'arrive »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, bah oui il était vraiment grand, et déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il me serra dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Je t'aime ma belle » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

« Je t'aime aussi beau gosse »

Alors oui, ça aussi c'était très courant, on se disait ces mots là tout le temps, c'était un « je t'aime » plus fort que de l'amitié, on arrivait pas à l'expliquer, on s'aimait plus que de simple ami, c'était indéfinissable. Ça choquait pas mal de personne, comme mon père qui trouvait ça malsain, ou encore les élèves de notre lycée, qui entendait souvent Edward crier ça dans les couloirs quand on était ensemble. Et à cette instant plus que tout autre, ces mots là m'avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres, me laissant replonger dans mes pensées.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain, et me regarda dans le miroir. Jasper était en bas, avec Alice. Le premier garçon qui m'attirait aimait une des personnes qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Comment j'allais faire pour survivre à leurs séances de bizouillages et compagnie?

« Et bah mémère, t'es pas dans la merde » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Oups, mauvaise idée! Je les rouvrais aussitôt, arghhh! Comment j'allais faire si le visage de ce mec se dessinait derrière mes paupières dès que je les fermait? C'était décidé, interdiction de dormir à partir de maintenant sous peine de devenir légèrement irritable.

_Ah parce que pas dormir ne va pas te rendre irritable peut-être?_

_T'es revenu toi?_

_T'as besoin de moi ma cocotte! Tu compte faire quoi pour le beau blond?_

_Rien du tout! C'est le copain d'Alice._

_Moi ça me va! Je reviendrais quand tu commencera à dérailler._

_Je ne déraillerais pas!_

_Mais bien sûr!_

_Ta gueule!_

Je venais de me disputer avec ma conscience, rien de plus normal. Bon, j'arrangeais mes cheveux, une expression joyeuse sur le visage, histoire de ne pas ressembler à une nana qui vient de s'engueuler avec elle même. Ouais, j'étais bonne à enfermer. Et merde!

Je sortis de la salle de bain le plus lentement possible, et entreprit de descendre les escaliers tout aussi doucement. Non mais n'importe quoi! J'allais pas me rendre malade et changer ma façon d'être pour un type que je ne connaissais même pas et qui était prit. J'accélérais ma descente et loupai la dernière marche. Je fermais les yeux, attendant l'impact. Il fallait savoir que c'était une habitude chez moi, je passai plus de temps étalé sur le sol que debout sur mes pieds. A ma grande surprise, j'atterrissais contre quelqu'un qui posa ses mains sur ma taille pour me stabiliser. J'ouvris un œil discrètement, histoire de voir mon sauveur et croisant un regard moqueur bleu azur.

« Alors Bella, toujours pas fichu de rester sur tes deux pieds? » rigola-t-il en me relâchant.

« Faut croire que non Carlisle, mais j'y peux rien moi si la gravité ne m'aime pas. En tous cas merci » répondis-je en souriant.

« Allez file, Alice était entrain de se demander si un pied de biche serait pratique pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Tu leur a vraiment beaucoup manqué ma chérie, et à nous aussi »

« Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manquez aussi, à tout à l'heure » dit-je en entrant dans le salon à reculons.

Je me figeais en voyant tous les yeux braqués sur moi. Alice et...Jasper étaient enlacés sur le canapé, Emmett et Rose étaient à coté d'eux, collé l'un à l'autre. Et Edward assis dans le dernier fauteuil m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'installai sur lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et glissa une de ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour jouer comme toujours avec mon piercing au nombril. Je fermais les yeux un instant, savourant l'étreinte de mon ami.

« Aïe » m'écriais-je en me frottant le ventre par dessus la main d' Edward « Si tu me pinces encore une fois, je ne te laisserais plus me tripoter espèce de sadique »

« Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résister. J'adore te faire crier, je trouve ça excitant » répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin irrésistible, me faisant rougir malgré moi.

« Ed, t'es au courant qu'il y a d'autres façons de la faire crier sans lui faire mal? » ricana Emmett, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Rosalie.

« C'est vrai ça! » m'écriai-je en attirant encore plus l'attention des Hale « Em' au moins, il ne me fait pas mal. Et je crie bien plus fort, bon après on est essoufflé tout les deux. Mais au moins on prend du bon temps » finis-je en me blottissant contre Edward qui savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais.

Je l'avais fait un peu...non, beaucoup exprès que ce soit très ambigu, mais bizarrement je trouvais ça jouissif de voir le visage de Miss Hale se décomposer.

« Ouais, et puis au moins avec moi, ça dure bien plus longtemps. N'est-ce pas ma belle? » me demanda Em' en levant les sourcils de façon subjective, entrant dans jeu.

Rosalie se leva d'un coup en me fusillant du regard, puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami en pointant un ongle rouge sur son torse. Je retenais difficilement une crise de fou rire, Alice et Edward étaient dans le même état. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Jasper, je remarquai qu'il fixait la main d' Edward, ou plutôt l'absence de main puisqu'elle était toujours glissé sous mon pull. Mouais bizarre. Je retournais mon attention vers la copine d' Emmett qui s'apprêtait à exploser, ça allait être marrant.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça veux dire tout ça? Tu as couché avec..cette...cette...fille? » cracha-t-elle en me désignant vaguement « Avec elle? Elle est banale » Eh, elle va se calmer la blondasse « Et en plus, vous vous vantez de vous être envoyé en l'air. Mais tu lui trouve quoi? Elle a rien de bien, elle... »

« ROSALIE » gronda Jasper en se levant.

Bon, il nous avait tous devancer, j'avais senti Edward se raidir, et pas dans le sens agréable, Em et Alice avaient commencé à prendre une jolie teinte rouge, le beau rouge colère des Cullen, et moi encore une seconde, et Miss reine des glaces aurait mangé mon poing banale. Je regardais, non, j'admirais Jasper, debout, les poings serrés, le regard dure et froid, la mâchoire contractée. Mais comment il pouvait être encore plus sexy? Je retins un soupir de plaisir en l'observant, et détournait le regard lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Rosalie, excuse toi tout de suite auprès de Bella » asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Mais non Jasper, tu as ente... »

« Attends » la coupai-je en me levant et en me rapprochant d'elle « Nous ne parlions pas de sexe Rosalie, on parlait de chatouilles. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé croire qu'on avait couchez ensemble. Par ailleurs, je ne te permet pas de critiquer mon physique, oui je suis banale et pour ta gouverne, ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre. Alors si tu as un problème avec ça, je ne t'oblige pas à me regarder. Et pour finir, ne hurle plus sur Emmett, parce que lui, il n'osera pas t'en coller une, il est bien élevé...enfin le plupart du temps, mais moi, je n'hésiterai pas. Compris? » Finis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle me toisa froidement une seconde puis acquiesça en se rasseyant près d' Emmett. Jasper se racla bruyamment la gorge en la fixant.

« Oh oui, désolé Bella d'avoir été désagréable » siffla-t-elle en regardant son frère.

« Je m'en remettrais je pense, mais merci quand même » répondis-je me laissant tomber sur Edward.

« Ah, c'est bon de te retrouver bébé » s'exclama Edward en embrassant mon nez.

Ça faisait un petit moment que plus personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, on était seulement bien, ensemble dans la même pièce. J'avais niché mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, une de mes mains caressant les cheveux dans sa nuque. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit que les bras de mes amis, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais certaine que le torse de jasper devait être très confortable, sa peau était certainement très douce et ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue...Non mais je divaguais complètement, je me redressai en secouant la tête, tentative pour remettre mon cerveau à peu prêt correctement. Bon, c'était déjà foutu depuis le jour de ma naissance, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Carlisle et Esmé entrèrent dans la pièce, souriant devant le spectacle de câlins éparpillés dans la pièce que nous représentions.

« Ça change d'avant les vacances, n'est-ce pas Carlisle? » murmura Esmé en se tournant vers son mari « On était plutôt habitué à voir nos 4 ados agglutinés sur le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres, refusant qu'un d'eux se retrouve seul sur le fauteuil. C'est surtout pour toi Bella que ça doit paraître étrange? »

J'eus un pincement au cœur en réalisant que nous n'étions en effet plus seulement nous quatre, je n'avais jamais eu à les partager avec qui que ce soit. Je refusais qu'ils se culpabilisent, un petit mensonge ne ferait pas de mal.

« Pas du tout Esmé. Tu sais, Alice a beau être minuscule, elle bouge tout le temps, et Emmett, est tout sauf minuscule, alors j'avais pas beaucoup de place et en plus maintenant, j'ai mon Edward pour moi toute seule, je suis ravie pour moi et pour eux » mentis-je en passant mes bras autour du cou de mon meilleur ami.

« Et moi non plus je n'es plus à te partager avec qui que ce soit, tu es tout à moi Swan » murmura-t-il à mon oreille me faisant glousser.

Minute! Je venais de glousser là? Moi? Je rigolai, je gueulai, je pleurai mais je ne gloussai pas! Jamais! C'était pour les filles! Bon, d'accord j'en étais une. Mais je n'étais pas féminine, je me comportais comme un mec la plupart du temps, c'était ça de grandir avec Emmett comme modèle. Donc on oubliait le gloussement tout à fait involontaire qui c'était échapper de ma bouche et on revenait au présent. Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait?

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? » m'énervais-je.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouter Bella, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs » me répondit Carlisle d'un air dépité.

« Au moins j'suis rester moi. Les vacances ne m'ont pas changé » lançai-je en lui tirant la langue.

« C'est sûr ça. Toujours la même saloperie » rigola ce traître d' Emmett.

« Je t'emmerde Em' » vociférai-je en lui balançant un coussin.

« Langage Bella! » me gronda Esmé en souriant tout de même.

« Désolé! Mais il m'énerve ton fils aussi. Pourquoi tu l'engueule pas lui? »

« Ça y est, j'ai mal à la tête » dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Nous étions tous écroulé de rire, excepté Rosalie mais bon, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Par ailleurs, Jasper souriait en me regardant. Bordel, il était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure, à croire que ce mec s'embellissait de minute en minute.

« Bon Bella! » commença Carlisle en me lançant un regard sévère « Avant que tu ne colle une migraine à ma femme, j'étais venu te dire que tu pourras rester agglutiné à Edward toute la nuit vu que tu dors à la maison. Ton père vient d'appeler, il doit travailler ce soir. Rosalie et Jasper dorment là également. Un couple par chambre donc...enfin vous m'avez compris » finit-il en nous désignant.

« Cool! » s'exclama Emmett « Et pas trop de bruit vous deux cette nuit, les murs sont pas épais et ton lit grince Ed » rigola le balourd.

« Tu pourras toujours te joindre à nous mon Emmy » minaudai-je en lui soufflant un baiser.

« OK, c'est trop pour mes vieilles oreilles, je sors » s'écria Carlisle en quittant la pièce suivit d' Esmé qui nous fit un clin d'œil.

« Bon! On arrêtes les conneries » m'exclamai-je en me levant « L'heure est grave, je dois passer chez moi chercher mes nuisettes sexy pour faire transpirer mon Eddie...et mon Emmy ensuite, si j'ai le temps bien sûr » lâchai-je en me tapotant le menton d'un doigt, et en fixant le plafond.

Mes meilleurs amis partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard médusé de Jasper et Miss glaçon. Esmé entra dans le salon et se stoppa devant le spectacle de ses enfants au bord de l'étouffement et des Hales en mode bug. Elle se tourna vers moi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et quelle jolie poitrine, j'aurais adoré avoir la même.

« Bella? Qu'est-ce tu as encore fait? » me demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Moi, mais rien. Ça me choque Esmé que tu puisse penser que j'y suis pour quelque chose » m'écriais-je faussement outré alors qu'elle se retournai vers les statues dont une particulièrement sexy.

« J'ai l'impression que mes enfants ne vous ont pas prévenu que Bella était...comment dire...hum... »

« Timbré? » proposa Emmett en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Déjanté ? » ajouta Alice les larmes aux yeux.

« Complètement barré? » finit Edward en m'attrapant par la taille.

« Oui, un peu tout ça! » rigola Esmé.

« Dîtes le si je vous dérange? » m'offusquai-je en plaquant une main sur mon cœur « Bon, la cinglé s'en va chercher ses vêtements pour la nuit »

Je me dégageai des bras d' Edward et me dirigeait vers la sortie. J'arrivais à ma voiture quand une main se posa sur mon poignet. Je me retournai, tombant nez à nez avec Jasper.

« La cinglée serait-elle d'accord pour que je vienne avec elle? Je dois passer chez moi et vu que sa maison est juste à côté...ça m'arrangerais! » me dit-il avec un sourire colgate.

« Hum...la cinglée est d'accord » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire, pas aussi colgate mais en rajoutant du mordillage de lèvre, c'était tout de suite plus sexy. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais? C'était le copain d'Alice bordel, et on ne drague pas le copain de sa meilleure amie...J'étais maudite!

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? Comment va bien pouvoir se passez le trajet en voiture?**

**Une petite review...ça me donne la pêche!**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Mina :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en alertes! Ça me touche! Ma Bella un peu déjanté plaît beaucoup et j'en suis ravie :)**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Lunna: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'as fait bien rire! Ravie que ma Bella te plaise...La suite est là..Bisous**

**Melie1408: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments :) La suite est là, Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture! On se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...même Jasper, pfffff pas juste!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

OK, tout allait parfaitement bien! J'étais dans ma voiture avec le garçon le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma courte vie. Je craquai littéralement sur lui, la seule envie que j'avais à l'instant, c'était de me garer sur le bas côté, de me jeter sur lui, d'arracher sa chemise pour pouvoir faire glisser mes doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à rencontrer le premier bouton de son jean et de...

« Mmmm...»

Oh merde! Je venais vraiment de gémir là? Mais j'avais griller le peu de neurones qu'il me restait sous le soleil de Phœnix ou quoi? Je n'osai même pas regarder mon passager. Il devait se demander s'il survivrait en sautant par le fenêtre tout de suite ou si la chute lui serait fatale. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et lui jetait un petit, mais alors tout petit coup d'œil. Pourquoi il souriait en me regardant le con? Je reportais mon attention sur la route, ce serai ballot d'avoir un accident quand même et d'abimer sa gueule d'ange.

« Tu as gémi Bella » me dit une voix mélodieuse.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et constatai qu'il avait toujours le même sourire. Je trouvai le sourire en coin d'Edward absolument parfait, mais celui de Jasper était presque indécent tant il me donnait chaud. Il avait l'air de vouloir jouer. Soit! Nous allions jouer.

« Et? Je t'ai choqué? » demandais-je de mon air le plus innocent.

« Non, tu as juste attisé ma curiosité » me répondit-il avec son sourire blancheur plus « Je me demande bien ce qui a pu déclencher ce gémissement » finit-il pas le moins du monde gêné.

« Je pensais à Edward » mentis-je « Dormir avec lui après une si longue séparation promet une nuit distrayante à souhait » murmurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il leva un sourcil, et les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent, effaçant légèrement son sourire. Je détournai le regard pour me garer devant ma maison, il descendit en même temps que moi et me rejoignit rapidement les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean.

« Va faire ce que tu as faire, je vais chez moi récupérer des trucs et rejoins moi si tu as fini avant. N'hésite pas à entrer, je serais à l'étage » lui dit-je en reculant jusqu'à ma porte « A tout de suite » finis-je en entrant dans la maison.

Il acquiesça et m'adressa un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant. Bon, ma tête s'était subtilement penché pour admirer le côté pile de cet apollon aux cheveux blond. Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher, il n'y avait aucune règle pour ce qui était de mater. Et pour le coup, j'étais gâté, ses fesses étaient parfaitement moulé dans son jean bleu, elles paraissaient fermes et musclées. Tout ce que j'aimais. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un tueur en série et m'arrachai à cette contemplation où hélas je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de planter mes ongles.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et fonçai dans mon armoire, ou plutôt dans la porte de celle ci, au sens propre du terme. Je l'avais à l'évidence mal fermé la dernière fois et vu que mon armoire se trouvait près de l'entrée de ma chambre, cette foutue porte m'avait bloquée le passage. Je me frottai le front en râlant et repoussai violemment la porte. J'allumai mon ordinateur, histoire de vérifier mes mails et entreprit la recherche d'un pyjama. Je trouvai un petit haut blanc et un shorty rouge. Parfait, de toute façon les garçons de la famille Cullen étaient habitués à mon absence totale de pudeur. Carlisle avait tout de même le bon goût de regarder ailleurs lorsque je me baladai comme ça au réveil, alors qu'Emmett et Edward n'en loupaient pas une miette. Rien ne les dérangeait, ils entraient même quand je me douchai, et là je pouvais remercier les parois opaques de la douche, fallait pas pousser non plus.

Je fourrais ça dans un sac, avec des vêtements de rechange, ma trousse de toilette et une nuisette très sexy, que ma cinglée de mère m'avait acheté. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui avouer pour Jacob et moi l'année dernière, elle m'avait traîné dans un magasin de lingerie, estimant qu'il me fallait des tenue coquines pour les prochaines fois. Non mais franchement, quelle femme censée achèterait des trucs pareils à sa fille de 15 ans? Par ailleurs, cette nuisette allait m'être utile pour ce soir. J'étais impatiente de voir la tête de Miss glaçon lorsque j'agiterais ce bout de tissu noir sous le nez d'Emmett. J'étais vraiment pas nette, à croire que je cherchais un moyen de finir avec les asticots. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour la voir passer par toutes les couleurs, ça en valait le coup.

Je vérifiais rapidement mes mails après avoir fermé mon sac. Il n'y en avait qu'un de ma mère me demandant si j'étais bien rentré, si j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouver mes amis, et que si je ne lui répondait pas, ça allait barder. Ouais rien d'inhabituel.

« Tu es prête? »

Je poussai un cri en faisant volteface brusquement. Jasper se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Bordel » soupirais-je « Fais moi penser à t'acheter une clochette pour te la mettre autour du cou. Tu m'as foutu les jetons »

« Désolé Bella » rigola-t-il doucement en passant négligemment un main dans ses cheveux.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qui faillit m'échapper, et serrait discrètement les jambes pour tenter d'apaiser la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité entre mes cuisses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait? Le simple fait de le voir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux m'excitai complètement.

_Surement parce que tu aimerais les voir se glisser ailleurs?_

_Non..peut-être...OUI_

Bien sur que j'en avais envie. Je n'attendais que ça, je ne pensais qu'a ça. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, il était avec Alice. Je devais l'oublier rapidement. De toute façon, il y en avait un tas de mec comme lui, aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi excitant, aussi torride...arghhh j'étais foutue!

_Tu m'étonne, y' en a pas deux comme lui, fonce ma fille._

_Depuis quand tu as changé d'avis toi?_

_Depuis qu'on a maté ses fesses!_

_Je fais comment moi maintenant si même ma conscience me lâche?_

_Tu savoures ma belle!_

Je secouai rapidement la tête pour effacer les images classés X qui y défilaient, saloperie de conscience perverse, et rejoignis Jasper en attrapant mon sac au passage. Il s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser passer. Mon bras frôla le sien, déclenchant comme une décharge dans mon corps. Et bien v'là autre chose, je me prenais pour une ampoule maintenant. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, il restait complètement immobile, le corps tendu, le regard rivé au mien. Sa façon de me regarder ne m'étais pas étrangère. Edward me regardait de la même manière. Il secoua la tête, et m'invita d'un geste de la main à descendre les escaliers. Il me suivit sans dire un mot et retourna près de la voiture pendant que je fermais la porte de la maison. Une fois en route, il parut se détendre un peu.

« Alors? Tu as prévu de quoi faire enrager ma sœur? » me demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

« C'est si évident que ça? » Il acquiesça en rigolant doucement « Je dois être suicidaire pour la titiller comme ça » soupirai-je « Mais j'y peux rien. Ta sœur est super sexy et en plus elle vient de me piquer un de mes meilleurs amis et un potentiel futur mari. Faut bien que je me venge »

« Et moi? Tu vas me faire quoi pour t'avoir volé ta meilleure amie et potentiel futur femme? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

« Hum...Je n'avais jamais pensé à Alice de cette manière. Intéressant » rigolai-je « Mais pour ce qui est de toi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais ça ne saurait tarder » ajoutai-je mystérieuse.

« Vu qu'on est voisin, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me méfier alors. Au cas où tu penserais à te glisser dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit pour faire je ne sais quoi »

Je me glisserai bien dans son lit, mais surement pas pour me venger. Mais j'étais une véritable obsédée! Je me racla la gorge discrètement en lui lançant un regard moqueur et me garai devant la maison des Cullen. Le trajet passait bien trop vite en sa compagnie, je me demandais si le coup de la panne aurait fonctionné. Bah oui, ça marchait toujours dans les films.

Je me tournai vers lui après avoir coupé le moteur lorsqu'il rapprochant ses doigts de mon front, effleurant doucement ma peau. Je cessai de respirer et résistai tant bien que mal à l'envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact.

« Tu t'es cogné? » murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Euh...La porte de mon armoire a déclaré la guerre, et...j'ai perdu » répondis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

_Demande lui un bisou magique !_

_Bah tiens! Et puis de me faire l'amour sur le capot de la voiture pendant qu'on y est._

_Oh oui!_

_Espèce d'obsédée!_

_Et fier de l'être!_

On était toujours planté là comme deux idiots, il avait enlevé sa main mais son regard était toujours ancré dans le mien. La question était, mais on attendait quoi bordel? Pourquoi on restait comme deux cons les yeux dans les yeux?

Alice surgit de nulle part, nous faisant sursauter et m'extirpa de la voiture avec sa force de gnome sur-vitaminé, me laissant juste le temps d'attraper mon sac, puis m'entraîna dans la maison. J'entendis Jasper soupirer fortement derrière nous en nous emboîtant le pas. Emmett et Miss glaçon étaient enlacés sur le canapé, et Edward se trouvait assis à son piano. Je m'approchai de lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, le menton posé sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta de jouer et tourna la tête pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ça va ma belle? » souffla-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et m'installai sur le fauteuil près de son piano où il me rejoignit dans la seconde. Alice et Jasper s'étaient déjà assis sur le canapé.

« Au fait Bella, tu ne nous a pas dit comment était tes vacances. C'était chaud? » ricana Emmett.

« Mouais, à part le soleil, rien de hot à Phœnix » soupirai-je.

« Même pas un beau garçon? Une balade romantique sur la plage? Un baiser sous le clair de lune? Un câlin sur la sable chaud? Rien du tout? » s'étrangla Alice les yeux écarquillés.

« Respire Lili » rigolais-je « Rien de tout ça, j'ai passé mon été seule avec moi même, personne pour me câliner. Contrairement à certaine »

J'avais murmurer la dernière phrase, me blottissant contre Edward qui me serra plus étroitement contre lui. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'oublier une seconde le sentiment de jalousie qui me comprimait la poitrine. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça un jour envers ma meilleure amie, et pourtant c'était bien ça, je désirai plus que tout ce qu'elle avait.

Esmé et Carlisle nous avaient préparer une soirée pizza et télé. Parfait, tout ce qui me fallait pour retrouver le moral. J'appris que Miss glaçon avait 18 ans et Jasper en avait 16, ils venaient de Boston et ne semblaient pas déçu d'avoir atterrit dans notre petit bled paumé. Forcement, à peine arrivé, déjà casé. Où j'avais bien pu merder pour être seule après 16 ans passé dans cette ville?

« Bella? Ouhouh! » chantonna Emmett en passant une main devant mon visage.

« Quoi? » grognai-je en m'étirant.

J'étais affalé sur les coussins qu'on avait disposé sur le sol pour manger, ma tête reposant le torse d'Edward.

« T'es avec nous? Je voulais savoir si tu avais bien ramener ce qu'il fallait pour nous faire transpirer parce qu'on va se coucher » lança-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Hein? Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule sur la cheminée. Déjà 1 heure du mat, bah merde! Il fallait que j'arrête de me déconnecter du monde des vivants comme ça, je n'avais pas vu la soirée passer. La question d'Emmett me revint en mémoire. Je croisai le regard moqueur de Jasper, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. J'allais rigoler un peu avant de m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward, rien de mieux pour oublier qu'Alice sera elle, dans ceux de ce canon aux yeux bleus. Je me levais d'un bond et courus jusqu'à mon sac. Je l'ouvris rapidement, envoyant valser ce qui me gênai dans mes recherches. Je la trouvai enfin, et la cachai dans mon dos en me retournant. J'explosai de rire en voyant le visage rouge écarlate d'Edward et son air embarrassé. Une de mes petites culottes avait élue domicile sur son torse, je me rapprochai de lui et la fourrai dans ma poche après l'avoir récupérer. Je repris une respiration à peu près normale une fois mon fou rire calmé et me plaçai devant Emmett, les mains cachées derrière mon dos. Il me fixait, affichant ce sourire carnassier qui lui correspondait si bien.

« Alors mon petit Em' » minaudais-je « Tu préfères la voir tout de suite ou attendre que je la portes? » susurrai-je en me rapprochant de son oreille.

« Il n'y a pas l'option où tu ne portes absolument rien ma belle? » me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Mais ce mec était aussi taré que moi ma parole! Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne dormir que d'un œil s'il ne voulait pas que sa poupée réfrigéré ne le transforme en eunuque au milieu de la nuit. J'ignorais les regards noirs de la demoiselle à ses côtés et m'assis à califourchon sur lui en déposant ma nuisette sur son visage. Il l'attrapa en sifflant d'admiration et en hochant la tête. Je regardai rapidement Jasper qui m'adressa un clin d'œil et me relevai pour retourner vers Edward. Il attrapa la main que je lui tendais et me suivit jusqu'à la porte où je m'arrêtai pour me retourner une dernière fois.

« Au fait Emmett! Pas trop de bruit quand tu feras prendre l'air à ton petit Emmy cette nuit »

Miss glaçon avait virer au blanc, Emmett avait les yeux écarquillés, Alice était littéralement plié de rire par terre et Jasper me regardait, une lueur presque sauvage assombrissant ses prunelles. Son regard était déstabilisant, et ça n'allait pas du tout. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait perdre mes moyens, ou du moins, jusqu'à présent.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, et avoir pris nos douches, Edward et moi nous glissions sous la couette lorsqu'Alice entra dans la chambre suivit de Jasper. Ce dernier paraissait tendu et mal à l'aise.

« Edward, dehors! » lâcha-t-elle en pointant la porte.

« T'es au courant que c'est ma chambre? » répliqua-t-il en me tirant vers lui.

Elle soupira en tirant la couette et m'extirpa du lit, m'arrachant aux bras d'Edward. Et bah sympa, je me retrouvais pratiquement à poil devant Jasper, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Alice, alors que moi pour la première fois, je ne savais plus où me foutre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Alice? » m'énervais-je en me dégageant de sa main.

« Je voudrais te parler, alors tu me suis et tu arrêtes de râler! Ça changeras » répondit-elle en me poussant hors de la chambre.

Elle m'entraîna dans la sienne en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je m'affalais sur le lit en même temps qu'Alice, elle tourna son visage souriant vers moi.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Bell's »

« Toi aussi ma Lili » répondis-je un nœud à l'estomac.

« Maintenant j'aimerais te poser une question très importante » au revoir le nœud, mon estomac venait de foutre le camp « Que penses-tu de Jasper? »

« Je suis jalouse de toi »

Oh merde! L'heure présumé de mon décès? 1 heure 37.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de leur petit tête à tête?**

**Et d'Alice et Bella? Et...Enfin de tout quoi!**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout ça?**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris :) Contente que ma Bella déjantée vous plaise toujours! **

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Bea: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite est là! Bisous.**

**Lunaa: Coucou! J'ai encore bien ri en lisant ta review, merci! J'espère que ton doigt va bien! lol. Voilà la suite, bisous!**

**Et merci à ma folle furieuse Perlnoir et sa review de psychopathe! Bisous.**

**Je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! En tous cas je me suis bien éclaté en l'écrivant...On se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...et Jasper aussi hélas!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Tout allait bien, comme toujours. Je venais simplement de dire à ma meilleure amie que j'étais jalouse d'elle. Quoi de plus normal? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez moi? C'était quoi mon problème? Je tenais si peu à la vie que je cherchai tout les moyens possible pour me faire flinguer ou quoi?

Alice me regardait, non, m'observai plutôt, avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un truc à dire parce qu'on avait l'air maline à se fixer comme ça. Avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses petites forces contre elle. Bon, j'avais loupé un épisode apparemment. Pourquoi elle ne m'étranglait pas?

« Oh ma Bella! Toi aussi tu trouveras un garçon comme Jasper, tu trouveras l'amour, j'en suis certaine » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Merci seigneur! Elle venait de me sortir d'un beau merdier toute seule. Je lui rendis son étreinte, rassurer d'être toujours en vie. Elle s'écarta de moi, affichant par la même un petit sourire d'encouragement. A croire que mon cas était complètement désespéré.

« Oui ma Lili, j'espère que je trouverais un gars aussi bien que le tien »

Le sien tout court, ça m'arrangerais bien, mais pas sûr qu'elle soit ok. Elle avait vraiment l'air amoureuse de lui, mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir la confirmation. Au point où j'en étais, mon cœur ne pouvait pas se trouver en pire état.

« Dis moi Alice...euh...toi et Jasper, vous...êtes vraiment...très amoureux? »

Et bah, je n'en avais jamais autant chier pour sortir une phrase. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et son sourire était carrément inquiétant, j'ignorais qu'elle avait autant de dents. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, mélanger à du bonheur et un paquet d'autres trucs toujours en rapport avec l'amour. Bon, pour ce qui était de mon cœur, si si, il pouvait encore plus dérouiller!

« Bella si tu savais » Veux pas savoir en fin de compte « Il est si tendre, si doux. C'est le garçon parfait, gentil, à l'écoute » Bordel, ça fait mal « Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Et il est si beau, et son corps, il est...il est...Oh Bella, il fait si bien l'amour! »

Ça y est, je viens de crever à l'instant. Elle venait de m'annoncer la pire des choses.

« Tu veux...vous avez...euh...fait...hum...l'amour? »

Mais c'était quoi mon problème avec les phrases aujourd'hui?

« Oh oui ma Bell's » s'exclama-t-elle « Je voulais vraiment attendre le bon, et c'était lui, sans hésiter. Il a été si prévenant, c'était craquant, il était inquiet et c'était...oh parfait! »

Je ne pu retenir une grimace, Alice était complètement accroc à lui. Et moi, j'étais la plus monstrueuse des meilleures amies.

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi ma Lili. »

Je ne mentais pas totalement, j'étais contente pour elle, elle était réellement épanouie. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit qu'une passade pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bell's, tu ne resteras pas seule bien longtemps » lâcha-t-elle.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie sous son regard interloqué.

« Mais bien sûr! C'est vrai que je suis envahi par les rendez vous en ce moment » sifflai-je.

« Moi, je connais un gars parfait, gentil, très beau et fou de toi »

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré, elle déraillait complètement. Je devrais peut-être fouillé sa chambre, histoire de trouver sa planque de drogue. Bah oui, qu'elle partage au moins. Ça m'aiderais à oublier que son mec m'obsédait.

« Tu dit n'importe quoi Alice » m'énervai-je en me levant « Il n'y a aucun garçon fou de moi, tu devrais arr... »

« Edward » me coupa-t-elle.

Je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule en mode bugg au milieu de sa chambre. Elle me regardait, un grand sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi? Edward! Amoureux de moi! Mais qui lui avait retourner le cerveau pendant mon absence?

« Alice...tu...mais...c'est »

Et v'là que ça recommençai! Une petite note à moi même, m'acheter un dico!

« Edward est dingue de toi depuis des années. En fait je crois qu'il l'a toujours été, tu dois être aveugle pour ne pas t'en être aperçu »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Alice, c'est..c'est...Tu m'énerve » crachai-je « Je t'adore Lili, mais là, c'est vraiment des conneries, tu n'as pas le droit de dire des trucs pareils »

J'étais hors de moi, et l'option « Encastrer Alice dans le mur » commençait sérieusement à m'attirer. Je sorti de la chambre en trombe, Alice sur les talons et rentrai dans celle d'Edward tout aussi bruyamment. Lui et Jasper discutait, assis sur le lit. Ils sursautèrent à mon entrée, et se levèrent d'un bloc, surement inquiet devant une Alice qui tentait de me calmer et mon apparente colère. Edward se rapprocha de moi, je repoussai la main qu'il posa sur ma joue. J'avais horreur qu'on se foute de moi.

« Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Alice m'a.. »

Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie qui venait de gémir mon prénom tristement. Elle m'implorait du regard de ne rien dire. Une chose était sûr, si je l'ouvrais, elle et Edward se disputeraient.

«...cassé les oreilles pour me forcer à aller faire du shopping avec elle » finis-je en soupirant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es tellement remonté? » me demanda Jasper.

« On voit que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu sors avec ma sœur » rigola Edward.

Jasper lui lança un regard interloqué, puis se tourna vers moi avec le même air.

« Alice est une toxico du shopping alors que moi j'ai horreur de ça » lui expliquai-je en évitant de le regarder.

« Tu n'aimes pas faire les magasins? » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant.

Super, j'étais devenu la bête de foire, ma réputation de cinglée n'était pas un hasard.

« Et bien non, et alors? Je suis quand même une nana. Ça se voit non? » m'exaspérais-je en me désignant.

J'avais l'air fine maintenant, je venais simplement de dire à Jasper de me mater, et ceci devant sa petite amie. Pendant que j'y étais, j'aurais pu lui demander s'il voulait toucher pour s'en assurer.

_Oh oui!_

_V'là l'obsédé!_

_Forcement! Tu dis ''Jasper'' et ''toucher'' dans la même phrase! Tu t'attendais à quoi?_

_Rohhh la ferme! C'est pas le moment!_

_Pffff, ca ne l'est jamais de toute façon._

« Bon! On va se coucher! A demain, bonne nuit » annonça Alice en venant nous embrasser.

Elle me chuchota un « Merci, je te revaudrais ça » auquel j'aurais bien répondu « OK! File moi ton homme » Pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécier. Jasper serra la main d'Edward et se tourna vers moi. Il m'embrassa sur la joue en posant un main sur ma taille, je me sentis défaillir une seconde, mais me ressaisit rapidement. Ça l'aurait foutu mal de s'évanouir au milieu de la pièce. Je bredouillai un « Bonne nuit » et retournai dans le lit sans le regarder.

J'étais blotti contre le torse d'Edward depuis plus d'une heure, et il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je repensai à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit sur mon meilleur ami. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'Edward soit attiré par moi? Et si c'était le cas, que devrais-je faire? Et pour Jasper? Comment pouvais-je gérer ce que je ressentais pour lui? Il fallait que je l'oubli, et vite. Je devais trouver de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, n'importe quoi qui me permette de ne plus fantasmer sur la façon qu'il avait de sourire, sur son regard intense, sur...Arghhhh. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Edward et sorti de la chambre. Il me fallait un verre d'eau, de l'eau fraîche, très fraîche. Non, au stade où j'en étais, j'allais plutôt m'enfermer dans le congélateur. J'entrai dans la cuisine et allumai la lampe sur la table. Après réflexion, le congélateur était trop petit, la flotte ferait l'affaire. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre dans le meuble au dessus de l'évier.

« Mais c'est pas possible! J'ai rétréci ou quoi? » m'énervais-je toute seule.

Le bout de mes doigts frôlaient l'étagère où ils étaient rangés, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner et de boire directement au robinet lorsqu'un corps se pressa contre mon dos. Une main rejoignit la mienne et se saisit d'un verre sans effort. Je cessai de respirer en reconnaissant son odeur, je redescendis doucement mon bras, alors que son torse s'éloignait de moi. Je fermais les yeux juste une seconde avant de me tourner vers lui. Mes yeux accrochèrent son regard bleu, puis descendirent sur ses lèvres, sur son torse nu parfaitement musclé, découvrant par la même qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. J'avalai ma salive difficilement et remontait mon regard vers le sien. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

_Pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne?_

_Peut-être parce que ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas respirer!_

_Oh merde!_

Je tentai de respirer à nouveau, discrètement de préférence. Suffoquer n'avait rien de sexy! Mais je n'avais pas à paraître sexy devant lui! Il fallait vraiment que je me le sorte du crâne ce mec!

Il tenait toujours mon verre, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se contentai de me fixer, son corps très proche du mien. Son regard se promenait sur mon visage, s'attardant sur mes lèvres. Puis ses yeux s'égarèrent plus bas, passant sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre et il continuait ainsi doucement. Moi, j'étais au bord de la combustion, j'avais vraiment chaud. J'aurais tout donné pour me retrouver allongé sur le carrelage froid, complètement nu, son corps sur le mien. Je me secouai mentalement, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais me rafraîchir. Je me raclai la gorge, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il me tendit le verre, que je récupérai fébrilement.

« Merci » murmurai-je en me tournant pour me servir.

« Mais je t'en prie »

Son souffle tiède me caressa la nuque, me faisant frissonner. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir en m'accrochant à l'évier. Ça n'allait pas du tout! Il m'attirait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Et j'avais beau avoir un caractère fort, je me sentais sombrer complètement. Je reposai mon verre et me retournai vers lui, ses prunelles semblaient presque noirs dans la faible lumière et son odeur m'enveloppait toute entière. Il était encore plus beau, plus irrésistible que jamais. C'était n'importe quoi, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais lui, pourquoi se comportai-il ainsi?

« Bella, tu m'as posé une question tout à l'heure » souffla-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Hein? Mais de quoi il me parlait? Et s'il continuait de s'approcher comme ça, je ne donnais pas cher de ses vêtements et des miens. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Tu m'as demandé si ça se voyait que tu étais une...fille » dit-il en me dévorant du regard.

Qui avait augmenté le chauffage? J'allais réviser mon idée du congélateur. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, mon cœur tentait de dépasser le mur du son et moi j'étais sur le point de le violer au beau milieu de la cuisine. Il devait s'arrêter. Maintenant. J'avais encore cesser de respirer, j'étais bonne pour mourir jeune à ce rythme là.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je me décalai et m'éloignai de lui pour me placer dos au comptoir un peu plus loin. Je fermais le yeux et baissai la tête. J'avais envie de lui, tout de suite, je voulais tout de lui. J'étais une garce avec certaines personnes mais je refusais de l'être avec ma meilleure amie.

_Elle n'est pas obligé de le savoir!_

_Ça va pas? Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir!_

_Et alors?_

« Non » soufflai-je.

Je relevai la tête et m'apprêtai à quitter le pièce lorsque Jasper se plaça devant moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes reins et me rapprocha de lui. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur le haut son torse pour le repousser, alors qu'une vague de désir me submergeait. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, m'attardant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et son souffle tiède qui caressait les miennes.

Mon cerveau avait foutu le camp, remplacer rapidement par du désir et de la stupidité à l'état pur. Mauvais mélange! Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, mes bras entourant fermement sa nuque. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, me serrant plus contre lui. Il répondit à mon baiser aussitôt, l'approfondissant en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres. C'était enivrant, meilleur que ce que j'avais déjà connu. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses, les empoignant pour me soulever. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, sans rompre notre baiser. Il me déposa sur le comptoir, puis fit glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses boucles blondes alors que les siens remontaient mon débardeur et me l'enlevait. Je rejetai la tête en arrière lorsque sa bouche se posa sur le haut de ma poitrine, embrassant, léchant en descendant jusqu'à mes seins. J'étais dans un monde à part, loin de tout, un monde où cette homme pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de ses épaules, de ses pectoraux, dessinant chaque muscles du bouts des doigts. Il frissonna lorsque je caressais le V dépassant de son boxer. Il releva le visage, plantant son regard fiévreux dans le mien. Je faisais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, mais m'arrêter maintenant m'était impossible. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, pendant que l'autre glissait jusqu'à mon dernier vêtement.

« Fait moi l'amour » chuchotai-je en resserrant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Ma conscience effectuait une danse de la joie, et l'effet du sourire que Jasper m'adressa descendit directement entre mes cuisses.

« A vos ordres » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en glissant sa main dans mon shorty.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, d'être à l'extérieur de mon corps et de regarder la garce que j'étais trahir Alice, et pourtant j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas, et peu importe les conséquences.

« Jasper? »

La voix de ma meilleure amie provenant de l'étage nous ramena brutalement à la réalité, je me figeai dans les bras de Jasper un instant, puis le repoussai pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je baissai rapidement les yeux sur son...Whaoo! Un sourire fier s'afficha sur ses lèvres et le mien devait être plus que gourmand.

« Bébé? »

La voix d'Alice se rapprochait encore, je me baffais mentalement de penser au sexe dans un moment pareil.

_Aïe!_

_Oh ta gueule toi! C'est pas le moment._

_Comme d'hab._

J'attrapais mon débardeur et courus me planquer de l'autre côté du frigo, non sans mettre pratiquement cassé la gueule au passage. Jasper restait planté comme un con au milieu de la cuisine avec une érection bien trop voyante et...appétissante. Et encore une baffe, ça tournait vraiment pas rond chez moi.

Il attrapa mon verre toujours posé à côté de l'évier et s'assit rapidement à table. Pas bête, au moins Alice ne verrai pas la bonne humeur présente dans son boxer.

« Enfin! Je te cherchais partout » s'exclama Alice en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Euh ouais...j'ai eu soif. Remonte te coucher, j'arrive dans une minute »

Sa voix était tendu, quand à moi, je priai silencieusement tout les dieux, les cloches de pâques et même le père noël qu'Alice ne se rende pas compte de ma présence. Et pour le coup, je n'avais même pas pu renfiler mon débardeur, il était juste plaqué contre ma poitrine. Je me voyais mal lui expliquer pourquoi je me baladais quasiment à poils dans la maison sous le nez de Jasper.

« D'accord. A tout de suite mon chéri »

Je sursautai quand Jasper apparut devant moi, et plaquai mon poing contre ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Il haussa les sourcils en me détaillant, et m'embrassa avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste. Il ne me vint même pas à l'idée de le repousser, alors qu'il me plaquai contre le frigo, pressant son corps contre le mien. Il rompit le baiser, collant son front contre le mien. J'ouvris les yeux lorsqu'il caressa ma joue, plongeant dans son regard océan. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur dans sa manière de me regarder, alors que j'aurais pensé y déceler du désir et de l'excitation.

« Bella » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque « Pour répondre à ta question, tu as tout d'une femme, d'une femme bien trop attirante »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et s'éloigna rapidement pour quitter la pièce. Moi, j'étais toujours là, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire et ce qu'on avait fait.

_Oh mon dieu! On a faillit faire l'amour!_

_Eh ouais, FAILLIT! Fais chier! T'imagine si Alice n'était pas arrivé?_

_Alice!_

J'étais un monstre, une vrai salope pas foutu de laisser ses fantasmes rester des fantasmes. J'avais fait la pire des choses possibles, et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie. Recommencer, encore et encore. Sans qu'on nous interrompe.

Je remontai me coucher le cœur lourd, et il fallait l'avouer, en manque. En manque de son odeur, de sa peau, de ses mains...Je soufflai un bon coup, rentrai dans la chambre et m'allongeait près d'Edward. J'observai mon meilleur ami endormi, m'attendrissant devant son sourire en coin toujours présent même dans son sommeil. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, glissant ensuite le long de sa mâchoire. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir et murmura mon prénom. Je pensais l'avoir réveiller, mais sa respiration régulière et profonde me confirma le contraire. Blottis contre son torse, je tentais d'occulter les rires et autres bruits suspect provenant de la chambre d'Alice, j'essuyai rageusement la larme traitresse qui roulait le long de ma joue. Bordel, j'étais Bella Swan, une nana au caractère bien trempé et parfois complètement barré, il était hors de question qu'un garçon fasse de moi une fille fragile. Plutôt crever.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Moi, j'ai beau me lever la nuit quand j'ai soif, j'ai toujours pas croisé un blond sexy et torride dans ma cuisine. La vie est injuste :(**

**Une petite review...ça me met en forme!**

**Gros Bisous et à bientôt!**

**Mina =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voici avec le chapitre 5! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! J'adore!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Lunaa:Coucou, merci beaucoup! Vive les consciences obsédés! Lol...Bisous**

**Dukkie: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bisous**

**Je vous laisse rejoindre notre Bella givrée, pour ma part, j'embarque Jasper :) C'est beau de rêver non?**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Debout ma Belli Bella aux bois dormants »

Je me redressai brusquement dans le lit, prête à massacrer Emmett à coup d'oreiller lorsque je percutais un torse de plein fouet. Nous étions à quatre dans le lit, Edward à droite, Alice à gauche et Em' juste en caleçon à califourchon sur moi. Heureusement qu'il ne laissait pas reposer tout son poids sur moi, dans le cas contraire, j'aurai déjà disparu au fin fond du matelas.

« Avoue que nos réveils t'ont manqués pendant tes vacances bébé » murmura Edward en m'embrassant les cheveux.

« Mouais, surtout que la vue est appétissante! » minaudai-je en me tortillant sous Emmett.

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention, je me décalai légèrement pour regarder derrière lui. Oups! Miss glaçon se tenait debout, au pied du lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Trop forte la fille, j'arrivais à la foutre en rogne dès le matin. Elle me lança un regard noir et tira Emmett par le bras pour l'obliger à descendre du lit. Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et m'embrassa sur le front avant d'obéir à sa pou...petite amie.

« Allez les enfants, on se bouge les fesses, je crève la dalle » s'exclama Em' en se frottant les mains.

« Nous on va rester encore un peu sous la couette » répondit Edward en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Je collai mon visage contre son torse chaud, et plaçai mes mains dans son dos, faisant glisser mes ongles jusqu'à ces reins. Succès garanti, il frissonnai toujours autant. Je n'avais même pas jeter un regard à Alice. J'étais une véritable trouillarde, mais on ne savait jamais, pour peu que je lui balance tout comme le coup du « Je suis jalouse de toi ». C'était décidé, interdiction de regarder ma meilleure amie. Ça risquait d'être galère.

« Allez Jazz, aide moi à les sortir du lit » rigola cet idiot de balourd.

Je me figeais contre Edward, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur discret et me repoussa doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella? » me demanda-t-il en se frottant tant bien que mal le dos.

_Rien de grave, le petit ami de ta sœur avec lequel j'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air cette nuit se trouve là._

Euh non, j'allais éviter cette explication, histoire de ne pas mourir trop jeune.

« J'ai faim » grognai-je en repoussant les couvertures et en me levant du lit.

« Tu pourrais au moins enfiler un pantalon Isabella » grinça Miss glaçon.

Je me raidis à l'entente de mon prénom en entier, puis me retournai vers elle. J'avais une sainte horreur d'être appelé comme ça, et elle allait vite le comprendre.

« Qui lui a dit mon prénom complet? » vociférai-je en fusillant mes amis du regard.

« Euh, je plaide coupable » marmonna Emmett en reculant.

Je me retins de lui arracher les yeux et me tournai vers sa nana qui affichait un petit air suffisant. Elle n'avait pas choisit le bon jour ,je m'avançai vers elle avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire de merde lorsque Edward m'attrapa et me balança sur son épaule en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Nous arrivions dans la cuisine, sous le regard amusé d'Esmé. J'avais l'air fine, à gesticuler comme ça les fesses en l'air. Edward me déposa doucement sur une chaise et s'assit à mes côtés. Je le gratifiai d'un regard noir en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Bella? » me demanda Esmé en déposant du jus d'orange sur la table.

« Ton fils m'a empêché de m'amuser » grinçai-je en soufflant furieusement.

Elle rigola discrètement et sortit de la cuisine lorsque les autres entrèrent. Il s'installèrent à table sans dire un mot, j'évitais consciencieusement de regarder Jasper et le comptoir de la cuisine par la même occasion. Après Alice et Jasper a éviter, je devais rajouter la cuisine, cool. Rosalie m'adressa un sourire mauvais, manque de pot pour elle, c'était la goutte de trop.

« Ravale moi ce sourire, sinon je m'en charge pour toi » m'énervais-je en serrant les poings.

«Mais c'est quoi ton problème ce matin?» me demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne voulais pas me pouiller avec lui, surtout pour sa pouf, et il n'y était pour rien si j'étais frustrée...sexuellement.

« Je...j'ai mal dormi. Désolé » grognai-je.

« C'est vrai ça » s'exclama Edward « Tu as même disparu cette nuit »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et fermai les yeux une seconde. J'aurais voulu disparaître tout court, ça aurait réglé mes problèmes bordel.

« C'est marrant, Jasper aussi s'est levé cette nuit. Vous ne vous êtes pas croisez? » rigola Alice.

J'osai un coup d'œil vers Jasper. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Mais merde, il était canon au réveil. Comment pouvait-il donner l'impression de sortir d'un magasine de mode au saut du lit ce mec?

« Oh si! » répondit-il me provoquant un mini arrêt cardiaque.

Mais il était barge ou quoi? Il voulait nous faire tuer ma parole. Un psy! Il fallait que je lui trouve un psy en urgence! Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens auquel il répondit par son sourire blancheur et ''mouilleur de petite culotte''.

« On s'est croisé, elle est d'ailleurs de très bonne humeur la nuit » continua-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

« Bella? De bonne humeur? » railla Emmett.

« Va te faire foutre Em' » grognai-je.

« Je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien toi et Bella » lâcha Alice en embrassant Jasper.

_Beurk, beurk et rebeurk! Tourne la tête! Ne regarde pas!_

_Trop tard! Et je confirme, BEURK!_

_Dire que sa langue se baladait sur ta peau cette nuit!_

_Vas-y! Rajoute en!_

Je détournai le regard, hélas trop tard, et me blotti contre Edward. Objectif numéro un: Oublier la nausée qui me retournait l'estomac dès que je les voyais ensemble. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Je finissais de déjeuner rapidement et filai dans la chambre d'Edward pour ensuite aller me doucher. Je retournai dans la chambre seulement couverte d'une serviette et les cheveux encore mouillés. Je me figeais devant la personne assisse sur le lit, j'avais raison, il était barge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Ça va pas! Et il t'a pris quoi tout à l'heure de dire qu'on s'était vu cette nuit? Tu veux ma mort c'est ça? » m'énervai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il se leva et se planta devant moi. Il aurait au moins pu mettre un t-shirt, ça m'aurait évité de laisser mon regard dériver sur sa peau nu. Je me secouai mentalement, et le fixai sévèrement, putain c'était dur, attendant une explication. Il rapprocha une main doucement, et la posa sur ma nuque. La réaction normal aurait été de m'écarter au lieu de gémir à ce simple contact. Foutus hormones! Il me rapprocha de lui en plaquant une main sur mes reins. Dieu que c'était bon d'être à nouveau proche de lui! Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne avec force, me déconnectant par le même de la réalité. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, plaquant encore plus mon corps contre le sien. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres avec empressement, et rejoignis la mienne rapidement, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il m'entraîna dans la salle de bain d'Edward, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis me plaqua contre la porte de la douche brutalement m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur. Ses lèvres n'avaient toujours pas quittées les miennes et ce faisait encore plus avide, plus gourmande et j'adorais ça. Pourtant nous nous séparions, haletant et pour ma part complètement déboussolée. Il vrilla son regard au mien, ses prunelles assombries par le désir, ses lèvres légèrement gonflés par notre baiser, sa respiration rapide, il était...il me donnait envie...

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes épaules.

Je frissonnai à son toucher, mais me ressaisit rapidement. Cool, mon cerveau avait l'air de fonctionner encore un peu.

« Jasper, on ne devrait pas...tu...et si les autres...se pointaient? Et...et tu as pensé...à Alice? » bafouillai-je alors que ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou.

« C'est à toi que je pense, et à ce qu'il y a sous ta serviette » répondit-il en se redressant.

« Non » soufflais-je très difficilement en le repoussant.

Il me regarda incrédule, alors que je baissai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Alice, non je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Ma conscience allait certainement me détester (_NDA: Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne sera pas la seule? * sifflote*_) mais il valait mieux que ce soit elle plutôt que ma meilleure amie.

« Jasper, on a fait une sacrée connerie cette nuit, et il est hors de question qu'on recommence...ou du moins qu'on finisse »

« Je...je » il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux « Bella, je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive mais ce que je sais c'est que tu m'attires comme aucune fem... »

« Oh non! Tu es avec Alice, alors tu vas remballer ton matos, et t'en servir uniquement pour la combler elle. Je ne suis pas...intéressé » mentis-je.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? »

« Je...je...Oh et puis après tout, tu veux la vérité? » faîtes moi taire bordel « D'accord mais ça ne changera rien. Dès que je te vois, j'ai juste envie de t'arracher tes vêtements et de te laisser faire de moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Oui tu me plaît, pire, tu m'excites! » Mais bâillonné moi merde « Mais il ne se passera plus rien. Que dalle! Je ne laisserai pas un mec gâcher mon amitié avec Alice »

Bien envoyé mais carrément douloureux. Je sortis de la salle de bain et parti dans celle d'Alice en emmenant mes vêtements au passage. J'avais envie de faire demi tour, de le rejoindre et de lui laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, de le laisser me posséder toute entière.

_Fais demi tour putain! Je veux moi!_

_Hors de question!_

_J'te déteste!_

_Bingo_

Je refermai la porte de la chambre d'Alice derrière moi et m'adossai contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Je retins de justesse un cri de rage et ne pu retenir celui de frayeur lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec ma meilleure amie.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma Bell's? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras.

Ça risquait d'être galère de l'éviter et surtout ce serai carrément grillé. Je ne répondis rien et parti m'asseoir sur son lit où elle me rejoignit. Je pouvais toujours lui poser des petites questions, très innocentes bien sûr.

« Dis moi Lili, si Jasper n'avait pas été célibataire, tu aurais fait quoi? »

_Pas con ma belle!_

_Ta gueule! Je ne t'ai pas sonné!_

« J'aurais tout fait pour l'avoir » rigola-t-elle.

« Et si...hum, sa petite amie avait été ton...amie? »

_Putain t'es doué toi!_

_Tu veux vraiment que je me répète?_

_Pffffff_

« Ça n'aurait rien changé » me répondit-elle sans hésiter « Il faut être égoïste parfois et prendre des risques »

_Suis ses conseils, retourne dans cette putain de salle de bain!_

_Arghhh_

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça Bella? »

« Ah...euh, comme ça, j'ai vu un film l'autre jour et bah...enfin bref. Je vais aller m'habiller »

_Alors là, chapeau! ça c'est une excuse absolument pourri!_

_Si t'es pas contente, fallait le faire toi même! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?_

J'étais vraiment bonne à enfermé, et à double tour! J'embrassai rapidement Alice et sorti de la chambre pour retourner dans celle d'Edward. Avec tout ça, je n'avais toujours pas pu m'habiller. Edward sortait de la douche, une simple serviette entourant sa taille, me cachant bien sûr le plus intéressant. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux, entamant une course absolument passionnante le long de son torse. Je me surpris à les envier de pouvoir caresser sa peau pour finir si bas sur son corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait?_

_Un gars t'a excité cette nuit et ce matin! T'es en manque ma cocotte!_

_Oui mais c'est Edward!_

_En l'occurrence un mec absolument canon, parfait et qui d'après Alice est dingue de toi!_

Je baffai ma conscience qui ne pensait qu'à s'envoyer en l'air et adressai un sourire taquin à mon meilleur ami qui me reluquait sans aucune gène depuis mon entrée dans la chambre. Bon, j'avais fait pareil!

« La vue te plaît beau gosse? » minaudai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Si tu savais bébé! » s'exclama-t-il en balayant mon corps du regard.

Il afficha son sourire en coin responsable de la fonte des glaces au pays des pingouins, et me renversa sur le lit sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Il commença des chatouilles alors que je me débattais sous lui, ma serviette menaçant sérieusement de se faire la malle.

« Ed...ward...a..arrête..s'il..te...te...plait » criai-je difficilement.

« J'ai quoi en échange? » rigola-t-il en accentuant ses chatouilles.

« Tout...tout...ce...que tu...vou...voudras »

Il s'arrêta et immobilisa mes mains au dessus de ma tête, son corps toujours sur le mien, nos visages vraiment très proches.

« Je te veux toi, sors avec moi » murmura-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

J'arrêtai de respirer, bien trop choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon idée première était de lui rire au nez, très drôle comme blague, la deuxième était de flipper grave et de l'envoyer bouler en beauté et enfin la troisième...

« D'accord »

_Hein?_

_Tu viens de dire OUI!_

_Et merde!_

Un grand sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord doucement, tendrement, c'était agréable et tellement différent de la façon dont Jasper m'avait embrassé une heure avant. Je fis glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres, nous entraînant dans un baiser plus intense. Il relâcha doucement mes mains que je m'empressai de faire courir dans son dos.

« Enfin! »

Nous nous écartions brusquement, tournant tous les deux la tête vers la porte. Et merde! Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre. Mes meilleurs amis affichaient des mines ravies, pratiquement comblées, et Miss glaçon, avait l'air totalement indifférente.

_T'as pas oublié quelqu'un?_

_Veux pas regarder!_

_Froussarde! Allez soit un homme!_

_Euh, non je ne préfère pas!_

_Rohhh, tu m'as comprise!_

_Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète!_

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Jasper. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il me jeta un regard noir et quitta la pièce sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit! Alice nous adressa un « Félicitation les amoureux » qui me donna envie de vomir et Emmett nous gratifia d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ça allait être galère, comme d'habitude!

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? Vous ne me détestez pas trop pour le coup de la salle de bain?** ***Grands yeux mouillées et lèvres qui tremblent***

**Dîtes moi tout...une petite review!**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! C'est génial!**

**Pour ce qui est du couple Ed/Bella, certaines d'entre vous ne sont pas trop ravies lol. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Lunaa: Coucou! Merci beaucoup. Sympa ton idée des trois garçons au réveil lol! La suite est là Bisous!**

**Melie1408: Coucou, merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite. Bisous!**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, ça n'a pas changé non plus pour Jasper...trop injuste!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'avais filé rapidement de chez les Cullen après la prise en flague par nos amis dans la chambre d'Edward. J'avais prétexter le rangement de mes valises, et la maison a remettre en ordre. Et je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise, j'avais dit en revoir à tout le monde et embrasser brièvement mon...petit ami. Brrrr, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de le considérer comme tel maintenant.

_Au moins tu pourras te libérer de toutes tes frustrations sexuelles._

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu penses tout de suite à ça?_

_Bah parce que je suis toi et que tu y penses sans arrêt ma vieille._

Ma conscience était barge, bref j'étais barge. Et dans la merde. Comment j'allais gérer ça moi? Et Jasper qui m'avait fusillé du regard. Il était mignon lui, mais il croyait que ça me faisait quoi à moi de le voir batifoler avec Alice? Et pour Edward? On sortait ensemble mais j'ignorais complètement si j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

J'étais affalé sur le canapé depuis mon arrivée chez moi. Et j'étais seul. Mon père m'avait laissé un mot pour me dire qu'il était parti pêcher. Alors j'allais passer la journée avec moi. Passionnant.

Je me levai enfin de mon canapé, allumait la radio et grimpai les escaliers le plus lentement possible. J'avais une sainte horreur de ranger, mais c'était mon boulot si je voulais sortir quand ça me chantait. J'enfilai un débardeur et un short rapidement, histoire d'être à l'aise. Après avoir vidé mes valises et trier mon linge. Je m'attaquais au rez de chaussée dans la mauvaise humeur. Je crevai de chaud à force de cavaler dans tous les sens, mais plus vite c'était fini, plus vite l'étape ''me morfondre sur ma vie amoureuse bordélique'' allait arriver. Et c'était ce que je voulais, je le méritais après ce que j'avais fait dans le dos de ma meilleure amie.

Je venais de terminer la maison de fond en comble, et j'étais tout simplement sur les genoux. Au sens propre du terme. J'étais agenouillé au milieu de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur une photo accrochée sur le frigo, d'Alice et moi dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Nous ne devions pas avoir plus de 10 ans, et on était déjà inséparable. On s'était même fait la promesse que rien ne nous séparerais jamais. Et je comptais la tenir. Et Jasper, aussi beau et gentil soit-il ne me fera pas craquer.

_Elle l'a dit elle même bordel! Sois égoïste et prend des risques!_

_Pas à ses dépends merde!_

_Alors lâche l'affaire! Tu as Edward maintenant, arrête de fantasmer sur le beau blond._

_Mais je ne fantasme plus sur lui. Oublier le blondinet!_

_Menteuse!_

_Ta gueule!_

Je me relevai, les jambes un peu chancelantes. Je me cramponnai à la table le temps de retrouver mon équilibre. J'étais vraiment atteinte si même mon corps ne tenait plus la route. Après ma conscience qui me lâchait, il n'allait pas s'y mettre?

Je venais à peine de poser un pied hors de la douche que quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Je m'enroulai en vitesse et en grognant dans une serviette, et dévalait les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, sur le point de massacrer l'intrus, lorsque mon cœur foutu le camp au fond de mon estomac.

« Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole? » vociférai-je en le fusillant du regard « Tu as un sixième sens qui t'indique quand je me douche? »

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux en m'adressant son sourire ultra white. Et merde! Il allait arrêter de faire ça!

« Je suis malade et à l'heure actuelle rentrer chez moi » lâcha-t-il en avançant d'un pas « Désolé Bella. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas » murmura-t-il en franchissant la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Je ne compris le sens de ses mots que lorsqu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes presque brutalement. Trois fois en à peine deux jours. Ça faisait beaucoup quand c'était le mec de sa meilleure amie, non? Ses bras s'était refermé autour de ma taille, alors que les miens se trouvaient toujours le long de mon corps. Je faisais un effort surhumain et même douloureux pour ne pas répondre à son baiser. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant, faisant glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres inlassablement. J'avais la sensation de sombrer peu à peu, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Et je n'avais pas envie de résister. Pourquoi ce mec me faisait un effet pareil? Je le repoussai vivement et baissai les yeux,chose bien trop courante depuis notre rencontre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Jasper? » murmurai-je en détachant ses bras de ma taille.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai même envie de bien plus Bella » répondit-il en me saisissant le menton entre ses doigts « Regarde moi »

Je remontai lentement mon regard, puis le planta dans le sien. Ses yeux plus sombres semblaient fouillés mon âme, cherchant une brèche même infime, pour s'y engouffrer et faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu cèdes Bella. Je sais que tu le veux aussi alors ne résiste pas, laisse toi aller »

« Être égoïste et prendre des risques » murmurai-je en repensant aux paroles d'Alice « Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peuvent pas les blesser » dis-je un peu plus fort « Pas de sentiments Jasper, pas de souffrances. Personne ne devra savoir. Jamais. »

Je me détestais déjà, un peu plus n'allait pas me tuer et on n'avait qu'une vie. Alice et Edward ne souffriraient pas. Je m'en faisais la promesse et celle là, je comptais la tenir.

« Pas de sentiments » répéta-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'au nœud de ma serviette « Juste du sexe »

Ma serviette tomba à mes pieds sans un bruit, les yeux de Jasper n'avaient toujours pas quitté les miens. Ma main agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et cette fois, c'était ma langue qui caressait ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes reins, me collant davantage à lui. J'avais la sensation de me consumer entièrement sous ses caresses, mon cœur avait entamé une course déchaînée et mon sang semblait bouillir dans mes veines.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire, je rejetais la tête en arrière lorsqu'elles descendirent dans mon cou.

« Ta chambre » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Je hochai la tête, et l'entraînait dans l'escalier. Je marquai un arrêt devant la porte de ma chambre. Ce que nous allions faire dans cette pièce était sans retour arrière possible, je me tournai vers Jasper, cherchant dans son regard un soupçon de crainte et de doute. Quelque chose qui réactiverait mon cerveau en état comateux depuis le « Juste du sexe ». Et pourtant je n'y vis rien de tout ça, ses yeux reflétaient le désir et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Il referma ses doigts sur mes poignets et me plaqua contre la porte toujours close. Son regard balayait mon corps nu, m'incendiant toute entière en une seconde. Je libérai une de mes mains et la posai sur la poignée. Jasper n'attendit pas et me souleva rapidement pour entrer dans la pièce. Mes jambes s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et y restèrent lorsque mon dos toucha la couverture recouvrant mon lit.

Il me surplombait, prenant appui sur ses mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête. Il se redressa légèrement lorsque mes doigts agrippèrent le bas de son t-shirt, que j'envoyai volé par terre. Sa peau était pâle et douce sous mes mains, frissonnante sous mes caresses.

« Bella, pour éviter que l'histoire se répète » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque « Risque-t-on d'être interrompu? »

« Non » soupirai-je lorsqu'une de ses mains se glissa entre mes cuisses.

« Vas-tu encore te sauver? »

Il glissa un doigt en moi, se qui transforma ma réponse en gémissement.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse Bella »

« Je ne me sauverai plus » murmurai-je en attrapant son visage entre mes mains.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elles n'effleurent les miennes. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, l'agrippant lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner de moi.

« Je me trouve un peu trop habillé » rigola-t-il doucement.

Je le laissai se lever à contre cœur, et l'observai minutieusement lorsqu'il déboutonna son jean. Une fois débarrasser de cette obstacle, il revint s'allonger sur moi avec une lenteur exagérée. Il parsema mon cou d'une multitude de baisers en descendant toujours plus bas. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et lorsque le bout de sa langue caressa ma fente humide, j'avais la sensation de brûler vive. Ma respiration était de plus en plus erratique, et s'il continuait, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir respirer à nouveau normalement un jour. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il remonta doucement ses lèvres le long de mon ventre, léchant mon nombril au passage. Il s'attarda un instant sur mes seins , mordillant mes pointes durcies par le plaisir. Un long gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres au contact de sa langue, il l'étouffa avec un baiser alors que mes mains se perdaient dans ses boucles blondes. Je pris le dessus et le basculai sur le dos, nos intimités l'une contre l'autre seulement séparée par le fin tissu de son boxer.

« A mon tour de m'amuser » murmurai-je en carressant son torse du bout des ongles.

Je passai un doigt sous l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, il ferma les yeux lorsque j'entrepris de lui enlever. Le tissu glissant plus bas, me dévoila son sexe tendu et dressé.

« Oh putain » soufflai-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux en arborant un sourire fier. Les mecs et leur virilité! Je lui retournai un sourire gourmand et rapprochai mon visage de son sexe, le léchant à plusieurs reprises sur toute sa longueur. Il laissa échapper des grognements absolument sexy lorsque je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. J'entamai un lent mouvement de va et vient, ma langue léchant avidement son gland.

« Bella » gémit-il « Tu vas me tuer »

Je relevai mon visage vers lui, lui souriant de toutes mes dents. L'entendre grogner et gémir m'avait excité d'avantage, et j'avais envie qu'il me prenne. Maintenant. Il se redressa rapidement et me coucha sur le dos pour me surplomber de nouveau. Il s'installa entre mes cuisses qui s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui. Il tendit la main vers son jean abandonné près du lit et en sortit un préservatif que je lui piquai rapidement. Je levai un sourcil en le tenant entre mes doigts.

« Je suis prévoyant » rigola-t-il.

J'arrachai l'emballage avec les dents, et l'enroulai doucement sur son membre parfaitement prêt. Il ferma les yeux tout au long de ma caresse et les rouvrit lorsque j'enlevai mes mains pour les poser sur sa nuque. Je sentais son sexe tendu à mon entrée, je me retenais difficilement pour ne pas lui hurler de me prendre sur le champ, brutalement s'il le fallait. Il me pénétra pourtant en douceur, sans me quitter des yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, savourant cette étreinte. Ses coups de reins étaient d'abord lent puis se firent plus forts, mais pas assez pourtant. Je me cambrai lorsqu'il accéléra encore, une de ses mains se plaqua dans mon dos, pour coller encore plus nos corps. La chaleur présente dans mon bas ventre se propagea tout en moi, et mes ongles se plantèrent dans son dos lorsqu'il se redressa. Il se retrouva à genoux sur mon lit, ses fesses sur ses talons Je détachais mes jambes de sa taille pour prendre appui sur mes genoux également. Il était toujours en moi, mais aucun de nous deux n'amorça le moindre mouvement. J'avais fait l'erreur de croiser son regard, et d'y rester accroché.

« Bella » souffla-t-il doucement.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon front, puis posa sa main sur ma nuque pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsque sa langue caressa la mienne et refermai mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant notre baiser.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bassin entama un mouvement qu'il suivit et renforça par ces coups de reins puissant. Je lâchai ses lèvres et rejetai la tête en arrière lorsqu'un violent orgasme me frappa. Il attira mon visage et étouffa mes cris de plaisirs sur ses lèvres. Son grognement se perdit dans ma bouche à l'instant où il atteignit à son tour la jouissance, se déversant en moi dans un dernier coup de rein.

Je laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule, alors qu'il avait niché son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine, et le bruit de nos respirations saccadées étaient la seule chose qui brisait le silence dans la pièce.

J'avais du mal à me remettre de ce que nous venions de faire. D'abord parce que Jasper n'était pas libre et ensuite parce que je n'avais jamais autant aimé le sexe et pris autant de plaisir.

Je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il me rallongea sur le lit en douceur. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, son regard que je devinai semblait me brûler, laissant des traînées de feu sur ma peau nu. Il se retira délicatement, me donnant l'impression d'être privée d'une partie de moi.

Nous sursautions tous les deux lorsque mon portable sonna. Je l'attrapai machinalement sur ma table de nuit et vérifiai le nom sur l'écran.

« Alice » murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone sur le lit, et relevai les yeux vers Jasper. Il ne me quitta pas du regard en s'allongeant à mes côtés. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je n'arrivais pas non plus à détourner les yeux, et la main qui se posa sur son torse ne m'avait pas demander l'autorisation avant. Il y joignit la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts pour la guider jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il en embrassa chaque centimètre de peau, et le feu récemment maîtriser dans mon bas ventre se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

« Tu dois partir Jasper » lâchai-je.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, mais tu as raison » répondit-il en soupirant.

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de se relever pour se rhabiller. Je détachai vraiment très difficilement mon regard de ses fesses parfaites, et me tournai sur le ventre. Le visage enfoui dans les oreillers depuis quelques minutes, je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement et sa main se posa sur la peau nu de mon dos. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne lorsqu'il déposa des baisers sur mes épaules et dans ma nuque. Mon cerveau venait d'émerger, et carburait méchamment sur ce qui venait de se passer. Nous n'avions pas juste baiser, on ne se regardait pas dans les yeux quand on baisait, on ne s'embrassait pas tendrement, on avait pas envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre à jamais. Nous n'avions pas baiser!

_Vous deux complètement à poils! Orgasmes orgasmiques et langues très gourmande! T'appelle ça comment bordel?_

_Si tu rajoutes ce que je viens de dire, j'appelle ça faire l'amour merde!_

Oh putain! On avait vraiment fait l'amour! Non! Je me plantais surement, c'était ça. Il m'obsédait tellement depuis deux jours que j'interprétai mal notre partie de jambe en l'air!

« On avait bien dit juste du sexe? » soupirai-je en me redressant dans le lit.

Je m'enroulai dans le drap pour l'empêcher de me reluquer davantage. Il grogna en affichant une mine boudeuse, m'arrachant un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vient de faire Bella? » rigola-t-il « On a fait l'amour »

« Justement » explosai-je « On devait s'envoyer en l'air, baiser, copuler même! Mais pas faire l'amour Jasper »

Je me levai en maintenant difficilement le drap en place, et arpentais ma chambre d'un pas rapide en le fusillant du regard.

« Faire l'amour, c'est bon pour les couples merde » criais-je « C'est bon pour ceux qui s'aiment, ou au moins qui tienne l'un à l'autre mais...mais...on n'est pas un couple putain. Pas ensemble en tous cas. Tu comprend ça? » crachai-je.

Il me rejoignit en deux pas, et referma ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de l'esquiver. Je me débattais, sans le moindre succès. Il avait de la force bordel.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'arranger ce fait Bella » murmura-t-il contre la peau de mon cou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?_

_Sait pas! Quand ses lèvres se baladent sur moi, je me déconnecte complètement._

_Merde! Écoute moi pour une fois! J'suis pas ta conscience pour rien._

_Fais chier! Vas-y! T'as 5 secondes avant que je le désape à nouveau._

_Si tu lui demande! Il quitte Alice! Voilà ma vieille!_

_Hein? Mais ça va pas? Il a cramé un fusible?_

_A croire que t'es contagieuse!_

_Ta gueule!_

« T'es pas sérieux Jasper? Tu me proposes de quitter Alice pour moi? » m'étranglai-je.

« Oui Bella, c'est bien ça »

« Il en est hors de question » m'énervai-je « Tu n'es qu'un... »

« BELLA »

_Ciel mon mari!_

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour?_

_Désolé je voulais détendre l'atmosphère._

_Ouais bah la phrase exacte aurait été..._

« Merde mon père » m'exclamai-je en repoussant Jasper « Passe par la fenêtre »

« Hein? Tu rigoles? » chuchota-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'ai franchement l'air de me marrer? » cinglai-je à voix basse.

« Chérie? T'es là-haut? » raisonna la voix de mon père dans les escaliers.

« Je suis toute nue » m'écriais-je en me ruant sur la porte pour la refermer.

« Toute nue? » murmura Jasper sur un ton amusé.

« Ouais bah j'ai paniqué. Ferme la et saute par la fenêtre » répondis-je en ouvrant celle ci.

Il se rapprocha d'un air résigné et observa la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Ce n'était pas énorme, et je l'avais déjà fait quelques fois sans jamais me blesser. Un exploit en soi pour moi. Il se tourna et m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de refuser. A quoi bon? J'en crevai d'envie aussi. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment, mais sa langue essayant de prendre le dessus sur la mienne effaçait tout mes soucis l'espace d'un instant.

Nous nous séparions haletant, nos fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre.

« Si je ne suis pas à l'état végétatif une fois arrivé en bas, sache que je ferais tout pour pouvoir t'embrasser sans avoir à me cacher » lâcha-t-il avant de s'éclipser par le fenêtre.

Je restai planté là comme une idiote, nue sous un drap, les cheveux en bordel et surement un air débile sur le visage, le regardant s'éloigner vers la maison de ses parents. Il se retourna, et même d'aussi loin, je vis parfaitement son sourire et son clin d'œil avant qu'il ne cri.

« C'est une promesse »

J'étais foutu, et un monstre d'égoïsme pur et dur. Mais avoir été dans ses bras, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, son souffle erratique mêlé au mien, avoir tout simplement fait l'amour avec lui, repenser à tout ça, me fit encore oublier un instant que nous n'étions pas seul au monde. Hélas!

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu?**

**J'étais morte de trouille pour le lemon, ce n'est que le deuxième que j'écris! Pas trop déçu j'espère? * Fais une petite prière, on sait jamais***

**Je veux tout savoir! Une petite review?**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou Tout le monde! Pardon pour l'attente mais me voilà enfin avec le chapitre 7. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! Ça me touche beaucoup, merci merci et allez encore un merci! =)**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Lunaa: Coucou! Merci beaucoup. Ravie que ça tu es aimé! La suite est là! Bisous.**

**Aurélie: Hello! Contente que ma fiction te plaise! Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bisous.**

**Emma: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise! La suite est là! Bisous!**

**Je vous laisse tranquille et vous retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'étais depuis plus d'une heure en pleine action dans la cuisine. En fait depuis l'évasion de Jasper par la fenêtre. Je m'étais douché après avoir réactiver mes neurones...enfin le peu que j'avais et m'affairai depuis à préparer le repas pour mon père et moi. M'occuper l'esprit, oublier ce que j'avais fait, et ignorer les coups de téléphone d'Alice. Un programme parfait...et absolument infaisable!

J'étais obsédé par le corps nu de Jasper, et terroriser par la réaction d'Alice s'il elle venait à l'apprendre. Fantasmer sur son petit ami était déjà difficile à gérer, mais avoir craqué était bien pire. Et Jasper n'avait rien fait pour éviter ce qui s'était passé, il avait même tout fait pour que ça arrive. Quel salopard!

_Fallait m'écouter ma vieille!_

_Tu plaisantes? C'est toi qui m'a dit de me laisser aller!_

_Ouais mais après je t'ai dit que tu avais le sexy Ed._

_Justement, t'aurais pas pu m'arrêter avant que je ne dérape?_

_Surement pas! Y'avais du sexe à la clef!_

_Oh la ferme!_

Et v'là que je recommençai à me parler à moi même. Je sortis mon plat de lasagne du four en m'injuriant mentalement d'avoir été aussi faible.

« Fais chier » grognai-je pour moi même.

« Bella? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix inquiète mon père et lui jetai un regard noir. On avait pas l'idée de foutre la trouille à quelqu'un en pleine réflexion bordel!

« Ouais p'pa? » grommelai-je en sortant des assiettes du placard.

« C'est Alice » répondit-il en me tendant mon portable.

Oh non! Je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre pour éviter justement d'avoir à lui parler. Bon, je devais juste rester moi même et elle ne grillerait absolument rien. Ne rien changer surtout. J'attrapais l'objet diabolique dans la main de mon père et le rapprochai de mon oreille.

« A...allo » couinai-je.

_Très naturel! Bravo!...C'est sarcastique au cas où tu n'aurais pas deviné!_

_Noooon! C'est vrai?_

« Enfin Bella! Mais tu te fous de moi ma parole? Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle! J'ai même faillit passer directement pour te frapper à coup de portable »

« Merci d'avoir changé d'avis Alice » marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je...euh...j'avais un tas de choses à faire » marmonnai-je.

_En clair, faire passer ton mec par la fenêtre, après avoir couché avec bien sur, pour éviter que le shérif vivant dans cette maison ne lui fasse un deuxième trou de..._

_On a compris c'est bon!_

_J'voulais aider c'est tout!_

_Ouais! Bah évite._

« Bon je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Lauren m'a appelé pour... »

« Bonne nouvelle et Lauren dans la même phrase? T'es sûr que tu te sens bien? » la coupais-je.

« Mais oui, elle nous a invité à une soirée à la plage de la Push ce soir. C'est cool, non? »

« Mouais, si tu le dis » marmonnai-je.

« Tu dors à la maison comme d'habitude. Nos parents sont d'accord pour la fête, si on promet de ne pas faire de conneries et de ne pas boire d'alcool. Papa nous a menacé de nous faire des prises de sang à notre retour s'il nous trouvent une tête bizarre » rigola-t-elle.

Et le pire, c'était que Carlisle en était capable.

« Attend une seconde Alice » j'éloignai le téléphone « Papa, je vais à la plage ce soir, je dors chez les Cullen » criai-je en direction du salon.

Un faible « OK » me répondit, et pour une fois, j'aurais préféré qu'il refuse, ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver avec Jasper.

« C'est bon Alice, vous passez me chercher? » demandai-je.

« Oui, soit prête dans une demi-heure, j'y vais avec mes frères et Rosalie, j'ai appelé mon chéri, vous venez ensemble. A tout à l'heure ma Bell's » lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

La tonalité dans le téléphone m'agressait l'oreille alors que je restai planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Et merde » criai-je malgré moi.

Mon père déboula dans la cuisine en mode shérif super paniqué, canette de bière à la main en plus. Il m'observa longuement en fronçant les sourcils et soupira en secouant la tête.

« Ouais je sais p'pa » grognai-je « Tu te demandes ce que maman et toi avez bien pu foirer quand vous m'avez conçu »

« J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps ma chérie » rigola-t-il.

« Bon, on mange. Je dois me préparer après » soupirai-je en m'installant à table.

J'attendais le mec à la gueule d'ange avec une boule...non...une pastèque au fond de l'estomac. Cette soirée s'annonçait intéressante et dans le mauvais sens du terme. J'étais avachi sur le canapé, zappant nerveusement avec la télécommande.

« T'es prêtes? »

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et me relevai d'un bond. Jasper se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, son stupide sourire craquant sur les lèvres. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un sweat blanc aux manches relevées. Il tenait à la main un blouson noir et blanc. Putain ce mec avait tout d'un ange!

_Il n'en avait strictement rien cette après midi dans ton lit!_

_Ta gueule!_

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper? » marmonnai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

« Tu devais être perdu dans tes pensées. C'est ton père qui m'a ouvert » répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

« OK, je vais chercher ma veste » marmonnai-je en passant à côté de lui.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira contre lui, écrasant ma poitrine contre son torse. Je relevai les yeux vers les siens d'un bleu pétillant et cessai de respirer. Hors de question que son parfum affole encore une fois mes hormones obsédées. Pour une fois son air arrogant avait déserté pour être remplacé par de l'inquiétude, et ça le rendant encore plus craquant.

« Bella, je suis... »

« La ferme » le coupais-je « On oublie se qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tu es avec Alice et je suis avec Edward. Tout est parfait et on ne va rien gâcher. Il ne se passera plus rien et je ne me répéterais pas. Compris? »

Il acquiesça en soupirant alors que je résistais à l'envie de lui hurler « Poisson d'Avril! Prend moi sur ce canapé tout de suite » mais mon amitié pour Alice passait avant ma libido complètement détraqué. Je me figeais en sortant de la maison en apercevant la moto garée devant. Jasper attrapa un des casques posées dessus et me le tendit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère? » grognai-je en récupérant le casque.

Il enfourcha sa moto et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour enfiler le sien. Un gémissement m'échappa devant ce geste incroyablement sexy. Il me jeta un coup d'œil moqueur en m'invitant d'un geste de la main à monter derrière lui. Je grognai en mettant mon casque et m'installai sur cet engin de malheur. Pas que je n'aimais pas la moto, j'en avait fait souvent avec Jacob et j'adorais ça. Mais j'allais me retrouver collé à Jasper, et j'allais aussi devoir résister à l'envie...non au besoin de le tripoter tout le long du trajet.

« Passe tes bras autour de ma taille Bella » murmura-t-il avant de démarrer la moto.

Je m'exécutais en soupirant et tentai d'ignorer ses abdos que je sentais sous mes doigts. Il aurait au moins pu fermer son blouson bordel.

_Mais ça va pas? Et louper ce petit pétrissage de muscle?_

_Ouais bah merci bien, mais c'est pas toi qui doit contrôler tes pulsions!_

_Bah en un sens...si ma vieille!_

_Rohhh la..._

_Oui je sais '' la ferme '' Pffff_

Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes et je me concentrais sur les maisons, les voitures et même les arbres qui défilaient sous mes yeux, tout si ça pouvait me faire oublier qui conduisait la moto. Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il freina brusquement pour se garer sur le bas côté et qu'il coupa le moteur. Mais il lui prenait quoi merde? Nous nous retrouvions au beau milieu d'une route déserte bordé par un paquet d'arbre. C'était pas comme ça que commençait beaucoup de film d'horreur? Je descendais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et ôtai mon casque pour pouvoir l'engueuler.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème? » criais-je « Tu m'as foutu la trouille bordel »

Il descendit sans dire un mot et s'avança vers moi en enlevant son casque qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne souriait pas, oh non! Il avait l'air en colère et putain...il était diablement excitant comme ça. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me dévisagea froidement pendant un long moment, si bien que j'avais cessé de respirer et que je commençai sérieusement à manquer d'air. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille brusquement me faisant sursauter.

« Dit moi que tu n'as plus envie de moi Bella, dit moi que je ne te fais pas d'effet, dit moi que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce matin, dit moi que tu ne veux plus de moi, plus jamais, que je dégoute » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque « Mais putain dit moi quelque chose pour que moi j'arrête de te désirer, que j'arrête de t'imaginer nue dans mes bras, que j'arrête de penser à tes lèvres sur ma peau. Pour que toi, tu cesses de m'obséder »

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens pendant son petit discours et j'y percevais tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, le désir mais aussi sa douleur. Il souffrait à cause de moi, ce mec parfait souffrait par ce que j'avais décidé de le rejeter. Mais il voulait quoi? Que je lui balance toutes ses saloperies à la figure? Je pouvais le faire et tout s'arrêterait pour de bon. Il resterait fidèle à Alice et moi à Edward. Quelques mots et tout serait fini.

« Bella » souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

« Je... »

Les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de me désirer, et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il cesse de m'obséder. J'avais fait l'erreur une fois, bon trois si on comptait les baisers, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras. J'en avais besoin bordel!

« Je...je ne veux pas arrêter de t'obséder Jasper et je...veux encore être obsédé par toi mais Alice et Edw... »

« N'en saurons rien » me coupa-t-il « Comme tu l'as dit, ce qu'ils ignorent ne peuvent pas les blesser »

« Et si on se fait choper? » soupirai-je en posant mes mains sur sa nuque.

« Ça n'arrivera pas »

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force, et ses bras entourèrent ma taille fermement. Ce baiser était intense et avait un goût d'urgence qui le rendait encore plus excitant. Nos langues avait engager une bataille que chacune semblait vouloir remporter, sans jamais réussir à prendre le dessus. Et pourtant nous nous séparions, contraint de reprendre notre souffle. Il me serrait toujours contre lui, et je ne risquai pas de m'en plaindre. Et pourtant.

« Il faut qu'on y ailles Jasper » soupirai-je « Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait et si Alice appelle chez moi, mon père lui dira qu'on est partit depuis un moment déjà »

« Tu as raison » grogna-t-il me faisant sourire.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa nuque lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner et l'embrassait à mon tour. Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres, me faisant oublier un instant que ce que nous avions décider était mal. Mais la vie était bien trop courte pour avoir des remords.

POV Jasper

Elle était d'accord. Et putain, j'étais heureux et à la limite de sautiller sur place comme un con. Elle m'avait attiré à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, et j'avais regretté par la même d'être en couple avec Alice. Elle était pourtant adorable mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose que Bella possédait. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait, et pourtant c'était ce qui m'avait plu chez elle. Elle était magnifique, intelligente et légèrement cinglé sur les bords. J'adorais sa franchise, son habitude de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Nous reprenions la route, ses bras enserrant ma taille me déconcentrait complètement, et je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Nous arrivions bien trop vite à la plage, et le mal être que je ressentais s'accentua encore plus lorsque Alice et Edward nous rejoignirent. Bella descendit de ma moto rapidement et ne m'accorda pas un seul en regard en me redonnant son casque et en partant vers les autres en compagnie de son petit ami. Et ça me bouffait. Littéralement.

« Ça ne va pas mon chéri? »

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées et je remarquai que je n'avais pas quitté Bella des yeux. Je secouai rapidement la tête et adressa mon sourire le plus charmeur à ma petite amie après avoir ôté mon casque.

« Tu es là, comment voudrais-tu que ça n'ailles pas? » répondis-je.

Elle gloussa avant de m'embrasser et m'entraîna à son tour vers l'endroit où se déroulait la fête. Ma sœur et moi ne connaissions pratiquement personne vu notre arrivée à Forks très récente. Les mecs présents semblaient plutôt sympa, les filles aussi...quoique un peu aguicheuse sur les bords pour certaines. Je cherchai Bella des yeux et la trouvait dans les bras d'Edward en pleine conversation avec plusieurs filles. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle soit contre moi à cet instant, pour que ce soit mes doigts noués aux siens.

Alice ne me lâchai pas d'une semelle, et me présenta à tout le monde en seulement quelques minutes. J'avais perdu rapidement Bella de vu et Alice passait son temps à me demander qui je cherchais comme ça.

« Oh...euh...personne en particulier. Je mémorise juste les têtes pour pouvoir m'en rappeler au lycée »

Nous nous installions tout les deux à l'écart des autres, sur un tronc qui faisait office de banc. Elle se blottit contre moi en contemplant la mer.

« Alors mon chéri, que penses-tu de ma meilleure amie? » rigola-t-elle doucement « Pas trop effrayé par son franc parlé? »

« Je...et bien...elle est...euh...sympa » bafouillai-je lamentablement.

« Oh non! » s'exclama-telle en se redressant « Tu ne l'aime pas, c'est ça? » paniqua-t-elle en se relevant complètement « Oh mon dieu! Tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout moi? Elle est comme ma sœur. Elle...elle...c'est ma Bella. Je sais bien qu'elle a un caractère horrible et merdique mais tu ne peux pas la détester...c'est...c'est...Oh Jasper, dit moi que tu l'aimes, s'il te plait? » débita-t-elle.

« Je l'aime »

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait? Je venais vraiment de lui dire que j'aimais sa meilleure amie? Mais est-ce que j'aimais Bella? Non! Bien sûr que non, c'était bien trop tôt pour tomber amoureux. Je la désirais seulement. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

J'attendais patiemment qu'Alice explose, ou bien qu'elle me demande des explications. Elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, elle soupira de soulagement en souriant et se laissa tomber sur mes genoux.

« Je suis ravie que tu l'aimes mon chéri. Parce que tu sais, c'est Bella et moi ou rien du tout »

S'il elle savait. Je me sentais dégueulasse de lui faire ça, mais si Bella n'avait pas insisté sur le fait de ne pas lui faire de peine, j'aurais quitté Alice sans hésité pour être avec elle.

« Tiens! Bella est toute seule » s'exclama-t-elle en me désignant la forêt qui bordait la plage.

En effet, Bella se tenait appuyé contre un arbre, le regard rivé vers le ciel.

« Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie » lâcha-t-elle en se levant « Oh mon dieu! » cria-t-elle en fixant quelque chose derrière moi « Tu as vu le look de cette fille? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, va voir Bella, j'ai une urgence »

Elle disparût avant que je n'ai pu en placer une, me laissant comme un con la bouche grande ouverte. Elle venait vraiment de me dire d'aller m'occuper de sa meilleure amie? Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je me levai rapidement et rejoignit Bella tout aussi vite. Elle posa ses yeux sur moi l'espace d'une seconde et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. Bon! Mon égaux venait d'en prendre un coup, mais je m'attendais à quoi? Qu'elle se jette sur moi devant tout le monde? Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver...dommage.

« Tout va bien? » demandai-je en me plaçant à coté d'elle.

« Ouais » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu en sûr? » insistais-je.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien Jasper? Sérieusement? » s'énerva-t-elle en me fusillant du regard « Tu n'éprouves pas du remord ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui te donne envie de vomir bordel? On a décidé de faire un truc absolument horrible juste parce qu'on est pas foutu de contrôler nos hormones! »

Je m'éloignais rapidement pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Si elle devait râler, il valait mieux que ce soit loin de toutes ses oreilles indiscrètes. Je me stoppai en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et me fixai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu comptes venir ou pas? » lâchai-je en lui tendant le main.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'imagines pas faire quoi que ce soit contre un arbre, parce que tu risques d'être déçu » siffla-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

« Je ne te promet rien mais j'essaierais de me contrôler » ricanai-je en l'entraînant plus loin.

Nous étions maintenant assez loin pour pouvoir parler sans être surpris, enfin je l'espérais. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre et attirais Bella dans mes bras. Elle ne résista pas et se blottit contre moi, une de ses mains se posa sur mon torse pendant que l'autre se faufilait dans mes cheveux, jouant distraitement avec mes boucles blondes. Elle souriait, mais pourtant je ne la sentais pas heureuse, ses yeux ne brillaient pas et son éternelle petit air moqueur n'était plus là.

« Pourquoi... » commença-t-elle « Pourquoi j'ai envie de te sauter dessus dès que je te vois? » soupira-t-elle.

« J'allais te poser la même question? » rigolais-je doucement « Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est plus fort que moi et si le risque d'être pris n'était pas si grand à cet instant, les écureuils qui se baladent au dessus de nous auraient droit à un film interdit au moins de 18 ans en direct »

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux avant d'exploser de rire, un rire absolument divin pour info, et glissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt en se tortillant contre moi.

« Ce n'est pas sympa de priver ces petits écureuils à cause de quelques personnes » murmura-t-elle avant de faire glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres.

Un grognement m'échappa lorsqu'elle empoigna mes fesses fermement, et mon jean devenait de plus en plus étroit, s'en était même douloureux.

« Je croyais...que tu ne voulais rien faire? » la taquinai-je.

« Je n'ai strictement aucune résistance quand je me retrouve avec toi, toutes mes bonnes résolutions foutent le camp » me répondit-elle en déboutonnant le premier bouton de mon jean « Et je ne m'en plaindrais pas »

« Ah, v'là ma Bella » cria quelqu'un en se précipitant vers nous.

Elle me repoussa violemment, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je roulais sur le côté et me planquai rapidement derrière l'arbre. J'avais l'impression de me la jouer James Bond et ça aurait pu être drôle si un abruti ne nous avait pas interrompu, me laisser avec une érection en béton. Ouais...bon, on avait faillit se faire choper mais pour l'instant, le contenu de mon boxer me préoccupait plus qu'autre chose.

Je les observai discrètement et reconnu Mike Newton, j'étais loin du compte en le traitant d'abruti, ce mec était un boulet doublé d'un connard.

« Je te cherchais partout ma Bella » s'exclama-t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour le lui arracher, bah ouais pas touche mon gars, lorsqu'elle le repoussa brusquement, le faisant pratiquement tombé...lui aussi.

« Touche moi encore une fois et je te pète les deux bras Newton » cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« Oh Bella. T'énerve pas, je venais te dire que Cullen te cherchait, et d'ailleurs je trouve vraiment dommage que tu te le tapes »

Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là.

« J'me tape qui je veux » grogna-t-elle « Maintenant dégage »

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner et me relevait pour rejoindre Bella. Elle m'adressa un sourire d'excuse en soupirant.

« Tu te rend compte que si Mike n'avait pas été ivre, il t'aurait probablement vu? » souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre mon torse.

Je passa mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma joue contre ses cheveux.

« Je sais, mais il n'a rien vu, alors tout va bien » répondis-je.

« Non rien ne va! Combien de temps crois-tu qu'on va pouvoir se planquer putain? » lâcha-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Si tu acceptais que je quitte Alice, on aurait plus à se cacher. On pourrait faire absolument tout ce qui nous passerais par la tête, comme faire l'amour sous le nez des écureuils » ricanai-je avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est tentant, mais il en est hors de question Jasper. Retournons voir nos...petits amis respectifs avant qu'ils ne débarquent aussi » soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être séparé d'elle, je...Et merde, j'étais devenu une vraie guimauve! Je soupirai furieusement et lui emboîtait le pas pour rejoindre celle qui ne me hantait pas constamment. Combien de temps j'allais pouvoir jouer la comédie du gars amoureux avec Alice? Et combien de temps j'allais pouvoir supporter de partager Bella avec Edward?

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Ce chapitre vous a plu?**

**Je veux absolument tout savoir! Une petite review serait parfaite pour ça!**

**Gros Bisous et bon week end!**

**Mina =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Me voilà avec le chapitre 8! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! Ça me touche vraiment! =)**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Lilou: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bisous**

**Aurélie: Coucou! Contente que ça t'ai plu! Merci beaucoup! Bisous**

**Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture...j'espère!**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Nous avions rejoint les autres ni vu ni connu, et je me sentais...comment dire? Frustré! Si cet abruti de Newton n'avait pas pointé sa sale tête de fouineur, Jasper et moi serions en ce moment transpirant et très satisfait. Mais la peur d'être découvert par nos petits amis ne me quittait pas une seconde pour autant, et ça rendait tout ça plus excitant encore. J'étais complètement détraqué. Combien de temps allions nous pouvoir tenir comme ça? Pas que ça pose un problème à ma conscience puisqu'elle était encore plus dérangé que moi mais ce que j'éprouvais en compagnie de Jasper était étrange. Je le désirais, il n'y avait aucun doute et il m'attirait plus que de raison mais il y avait autre chose qui me serrait le cœur et le faisait déraillé dès que je croisai son regard. Et ça, ça me foutait la trouille!

« Où avait-tu disparut bébé? » me demanda Edward en posant ses mains sur ma taille.

« Je me suis baladé un peu » répondis-je en évitant son regard.

« Jasper était avec toi? » lâcha-t-il.

« Hein?...Euh ouais » couinais-je en cessant de respirer.

Nous avait-il aperçu? Ou bien Mike avait-il vu plus que ce que je pensais? J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse, et inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Il allait m'en falloir pour affronter sa réaction s'il était au courant de quelque chose.

« C'est bien » rigola-t-il « Avec ton caractère...hum...difficile, on pensait qu'il allait avoir droit au même traitement que Rosalie »

_Et bah heureusement que tu n'infliges pas le même traitement à Miss glagla! Quoique...Elle est sexy! Ça serait peut-être sympa!_

_J'y crois pas! Ta gueule!_

Je me détendit aussitôt en comprenant qu'Edward ne savait rien. Tout allait bien. Enfin...aussi bien que la situation le permettait si on excluait le fait que je couchai avec le copain de ma meilleure amie et que je n'avais pas dépassé le stade du baiser avec mon petit ami.

« Bella, je peux te parler une minute? » s'exclama Alice en m'attrapant par le bras.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et m'entraîna à l'écart des autres. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward et découvrit Jasper à ces côtés. Alice se stoppa net et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

« Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins ma Bell's, il s'agit de Jasper » lança-t-elle.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque. A seulement 16 ans ce serait con quand même.

« L'anniversaire de mon chéri est le 10 septembre et vu que le tien est 3 jours après j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire les deux ensemble. Une grande fête avec plein de monde et puis on... »

« Surement pas! » m'écriais-je « Fait ce que tu veux pour Jasper, mais moi tu oublie tout de suite »

« T'es pas drôle Bella » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« C'est pas nouveau ma vieille » râlai-je « Allez, je suis claqué, je vais voir avec Edward pour rentrer »

Je n'étais absolument pas fatigué mais j'avais seulement envie d'être au calme. Et quoi de mieux qu'une douche et un lit pour ça. Je rejoignis Edward qui était en pleine conversation avec son frère, Jasper et Ben, un gars du lycée plutôt sympa.

« Tu veux bien me ramener? » chuchotai-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Déjà bébé? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais, mais si tu veux que je rentre à pied, ce sera de ta faute si je me fais bouffer par un lapin » grognai-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Arrête Bella » rigola-t-il « Mais je... »

« Je peux te ramener si tu veux? » le coupa Jasper en se plaçant près de moi.

« T'es sûr qu'Alice ne va pas râler si tu rentres maintenant? » lui demanda Edward en se frottant la nuque.

« Non et puis de toute manière je suis fatigué, j'aimerais aller me pieuter. Et puis on dort chez vous »

Edward accepta sans me demander mon avis et Jasper rejoignit Alice pour la prévenir. J'allais me retrouver seule avec lui, et ma conscience avait entamé une petite danse de la joie que j'aurais bien exécuté moi même. J'embrassai rapidement Edward et suivit mon fantasme ambulant jusqu'à sa moto.

Il se gara devant le villa des Cullen, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je desserrai mes bras de sa taille. Nous allions devoir nous séparez pour aller nous coucher chacun dans un lit différent et je n'en avais pas envie.

« Bella » rigola-t-il « Tu sais que tu ne m'as pas encore lâcher? »

Je grognais et descendais de la moto à contre cœur. Je lui rendit son casque avant de me diriger vers la maison d'un pas rapide. Il me rattrapa et me retourna pour me plaquer contre la porte d'entrée. Il balada son regard sur mon visage, et je me sentis fondre comme une idiote.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais l'intervention du boulet Newton m'a laissé une... »

« ...Érection de cheval » le coupais-je « Une bonne douche froide et le tour est joué » le taquinai-je.

Nous nous retrouvions en un instant dans la chambre d'Edward, nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. On avait plutôt intérêt à se manier si on ne voulait pas se faire prendre. On ne devais pas non plus oublier que Carlisle et Esmé se trouvaient à l'étage d'en dessous. Il me poussa dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Je retins de justesse un cri lorsque l'eau glacée coula le long de mon dos. Jasper me rejoignit avant même qu'elle ne se réchauffe et me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules alors que les miennes effleuraient son torse parfaitement musclé. Je glissai une main dans ses boucles dorés et ramenai son visage près du mien. Son regard assombrit par le désir ne quittait pas le mien, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

« On est fou » soufflai-je.

« Complètement » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'à son sexe tendu et les refermai dessus. J'entamai un lent mouvement de va et vient lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Il me retourna brusquement, son torse collé à mon dos et glissa une main entre mes cuisses. Je plaquai mes mains sur le mur et rejetai la tête en arrière lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent en moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire lentement, et son autre main caressait ma poitrine, les pétrissant en douceur, j'étais déjà aux bords de la jouissance lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de mon intimité. Sa main se posa sur le haut de mon dos et glissa jusqu'à mes reins. Je me cambrai en gémissant lorsque son sexe se frotta à mon intimité dans un mouvement langoureux. Il me pénétra doucement, ses mains posées sur mes hanches accompagnaient le mouvement quand il fut complètement en moi. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, s'était presque brutale mais tellement bon. Il glissa une main sur mon ventre pour finir entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts caressaient mon bouton de plaisir, accentuant encore le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je fus frappé par un orgasme violent et me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier et réveillé les habitants de la maison. Jasper se déversa en moi après quelques coups de reins en gémissant mon prénom.

« Putain » grogna-t-il en posant son front contre mon dos.

« J'aurais pas dit mieux » dis-je haletante.

Il se retira doucement lorsque je réalisai une chose.

« Merde! »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, en tentant d'ignorer un instant à quel point il était beau les cheveux humides et le corps mouillé, et baissai les yeux sur son bas ventre pour confirmer mes soupçons.

« On n'a pas mis de capote » m'étranglais-je.

« Oh » souffla-t-il.

« Oh? » m'énervais-je « Oh? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Non non, chut! Tais toi! Je prends la pilule mais toi, dit moi que tu te protèges avec Alice? »

Aïe! Merde, ça faisait bien plus mal de le dire que de le penser.

« Oui, on se protège mais tu sais on... »

« La ferme! Je ne veux pas savoir. Quand on est ensemble, j'aimerais...qu'on ne pense et ne parle que de...nous s'il te plait »

« D'accord » murmura-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

Il m'embrassa doucement et tendrement, et bordel, ça faisait du bien. Nous nous lavions rapidement ensuite, on allait quand même pas tenter le diable en prenant notre temps. Nous ne savions pas vers quel heure les autres avaient prévu de rentrer.

Il récupéra ses vêtement abandonné sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte avant de figer. Il se tourna et posa son regard sur moi avant de me rejoindre en un instant et de m'embrasser...sauvagement? Fougueusement? Avidement? Ouais bah un peu tout ça et bordel c'était parfait et...excitant. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle et des sourires cons sur le visage.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça à longueur de journée » rigola-t-il doucement.

« Ouais bah on manquerait vite d'oxygène » murmurais-je « File avant que les autres n'arrivent »

Il s'éloigna à nouveau avant de s'arrêter à la porte et de se retourner vers moi...encore.

« Ne couche pas avec Edward » lâcha-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Je fixai la porte qu'il venait de franchir, un air certainement stupide sur le visage. M'avait-il vraiment interdit de coucher avec mon petit ami?

_Ohhh c'est excitant!_

_Mais ca va pas? Il croit pouvoir me donner des ordres!_

_Oh oui!_

_Putain mais t'es complètement barge!_

Je secouai brièvement la tête et prenais un t-shirt dans l'armoire d'Edward. Je l'enfilai et me glissai sous les draps après avoir éteint la lumière. Je me voyais mal repousser Edward, au début ça n'aurait rien d'étrange mais par la suite...comment j'allais faire?

Je m'endormis avant qu'il ne rentre et me réveillai vers 10h avec son bras posé sur mon ventre. Je m'extirpai doucement de son étreinte, en essayant de ne pas me casser le figure, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et m'apprêtai à faire demi tour en voyant qui s'y trouvait.

« Te sauve pas ma Bell's, viens déjeuner avec nous » rigola Alice.

Jasper et elle étaient installé à la table, un petit déjeuner copieux sous le nez. Le regard bleu clair de mon amant me déshabillait sur place et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas gémir en dévorant des yeux son torse nu.

« T'es bien matinal ma belle » lâcha ma meilleure amie lorsque je m'affalai sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Mouais, mais je dois rentrer de bonne heure » mentis-je « Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Charlie depuis mon retour »

Par ailleurs, ça , c'était la pure vérité. Et la rentrée avait lieu dans une semaine, ce qui impliquait fourniture et repos obligatoire. Je ne pouvais pas découcher de toute la semaine. Une règle idiote de mon père, il estimait que les études passaient avant tout, et que les Cullen n'allaient pas disparaître si je ne dormais pas chez eux une fois de temps en temps.

« Où sont Carlisle et Esmé? » demandai-je.

« Partis faire un tour à Port Angeles. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais me doucher » lâcha-t-elle en se levant.

Je baissai les yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser Jasper. J'avais déjà le son, pas besoin d'avoir l'image. Et me boucher les oreilles aurait été suspect.

« Tu viens bébé? »

« Pas tout de suite. Je vais tenir compagnie à Bella »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure »

A l'instant où Alice referma la porte derrière elle, Jasper se leva d'un bond et fut à mes côtés en un éclair. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, entourant ma taille de ses bras et me souleva lorsque je nouai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres et rejoignit la mienne rapidement, approfondissant notre baiser. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il me posa sur la table et s'installa entre mes cuisses. Il quitta ma bouche pour nicher son visage dans mon cou, et resserra ses bras autour de moi. Sa façon de m'étreindre était tendre, douce et je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été privé d'air depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'Edward la veille et de respirer à nouveau dans ces bras. Hélas, cette sensation ne pouvait être qu'éphémère.

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit Bella » murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

« Je...euh...on pourrait nous voir » bafouillai-je lamentablement.

Il me relâcha doucement mais garda ses mains sur mes épaules. J'avais toujours les fesses sur la table, et...Jasper entre mes cuisses. Pas sûr que ça semble naturel si quelqu'un entrait dans la cuisine. Je le repoussai à contre cœur et me remis sur mes pieds en tentant de réajuster correctement mon t-shirt. Il glissa une main sous mon menton pour me faire lever les yeux. Pas bon du tout ça. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et le monde disparut autour de nous, comme à chaque fois. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement, doucement, rien d'urgent, rien de brutal. Et j'aimais qu'il soit doux, il me faisait me sentir unique et j'adorais ça.

_Sauf que vous êtes deux à bénéficier de ses...services!_

_Et bah vas y! Démoli moi mon truc!_

_Jamais contente!_

_Mais qui m'a foutu une conscience aussi pourri?_

_Pffffff..._

« Bella » murmura-t-il en quittant mes lèvres « Laisse moi quitter Alice »

« Non » lâchai-je « Je refuse qu'elle souffre »

« Et que se passera-t-il par la suite? Combien de temps on va jouer à ça? Tu vas faire quoi avec Edward putain? Tu...tu ne comptes pas coucher avec lui quand même? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu m'emmerdes! Tu t'en prives toi avec Alice peut-être? Ne viens pas me dire avec qui je peux m'envoyer en l'air Jasper. Toi et moi, c'est juste du sexe. Tu te souviens? »

Je le repoussai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et quittai la pièce sans me retourner. Je grimpai les escaliers rapidement et entrai dans la chambre d'Edward en trombe. Il se réveilla en sursaut et complètement désorienté, son regard émeraude balayant la pièce en vitesse. Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il ouvrit ces bras dans lesquels je me précipitai. J'eus alors la réaction la plus stupide de ma courte vie, j'éclatai en sanglot, mais pas les petites larmichettes qui peuvent passer inaperçu...non non! Les grosses larmes qui font suffoquer et renifler. Le bon gros chagrin quoi! Et la raison? La jalousie tout simplement. J'étais jalouse de ma meilleure amie, écœurer que Jasper la touche, l'embrasse et...lui fasse l'amour. Il suffisait d'un mot, et tout ça pourrait être pour moi, uniquement pour moi. Ma conscience avait beau être une dépravée perverse, elle m'empêchait pour mon plus grand malheur de faire de la peine à mes meilleurs amis. Combien de temps allais-je supporter ça? Encore une fois, j'étais maudite.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Ce chapitre vous a plu?**

**Dîtes moi tout! Une p'tite review =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou! Me voilà de retour de vacance...mouvementé mais de retour quand même! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que j'adore littéralement =) et vos mises en alertes et en favoris! Les 100 reviews dépassés! Heureusement que vous ne me voyez pas en train de sautiller comme une cinglée sur ma chaise! J'ai l'air quelque peu euh...barge =) Merci encore! Ça me touche! **

**mmve: Coucou! Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise =) Bisous**

**Et bien! Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer, je m'éclate juste avec!**

* * *

POV Bella

J'étais toujours en larmes dans les bras d'Edward, qui s'évertuait sans succès à me faire parler.

« Mais dit moi Bella » murmura-t-il « Bordel, ça fait dix minutes que tu pleures et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi »

Je secouai la tête et m'obstinai à garder les yeux fermés. Comment je pouvais lui expliquer les raisons? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

_Trouve nous un joli mensonge ma belle._

_Tu crois que c'est simple merde?_

_Rohhhh attends...Euh...Ta mère te manque et tout ces changements sont perturbant!_

_Tu plaisantes? Mais c'est pourri!_

_Bah trouve mieux si t'es si maligne!_

_Grrrrr_

J'allais devoir me contenter de ça. En espérant qu'il gobe mon bobard.

« Je... » je soufflai un bon coup et me redressai « C'est juste les nerfs qui lâchent. La rentrée, l'absence de ma mère et notre « nous quatre », qui est devenu « nous six ». Ça me perturbe un peu » marmonnai-je en m'essuyant les joues.

Il posa sur moi un regard plein de tendresse. J'étais doué pour les mensonges apparemment. Et heureusement, vu le jeu dangereux auquel Jasper et moi avions décidé de jouer.

« Oh Bella, Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne réagisses pas plus tôt » murmura-t-il « Mais tu ne nous perdra jamais. Tu es notre Bella, et personne ne prendra jamais ta place »

Un sourire crispé étira mes lèvres avant que je ne me dégage de son étreinte.

« Bon je suis rassuré » m'exclamai-je « C'est pas tout, mais je dois rentrer »

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et refermai la porte derrière moi avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Edward avait tort, j'allais les perdre si je ne trouvais pas une solution en ce qui concernait Jasper. Je me douchai rapidement et m'habillai tout aussi vite avant de retourner dans la chambre. Alice était assisse sur le lit, le regard rivé sur le sol. Où était passé mon lutin sur-vitaminé? Je m'installai près d'elle prudemment et posai une main sur la sienne. Elle leva des yeux tristes vers moi en poussant un soupir tout aussi déprimant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma Lili? » soufflai-je inquiète.

« Je m'en veux tellement ma Bell's » murmura-t-elle le voix tremblante « Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes rejeté »

« Hein? » m'étranglais-je.

« Edward nous a dit que tu étais mal par rap... »

« Nous? Nous qui? » la coupai-je en me levant.

« Et bien, Emmett, Jasper et moi »

Et bordel de merde! Mais ce mec était pire qu'une gonzesse. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue deux minutes?

« Je vais bien Alice » lâchai-je « Un coup de blues passager. Bon je dois partir, oublie tout ça » la rassurai-je en souriant.

« Il y a autre chose en fait » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux « Je crois que Jasper ne me trouve pas attirante »

Arghhhh...Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher des trucs pareils sans prévenir bordel! J'avais frôler une rupture d'anévrisme et une syncope en même temps.

« Lili, t'es pas obligé de me par... »

« Tu es ma meilleure amie » me coupa-t-elle en se levant « Tu es la seule à qui je peux me confier. Tu me vois en parler à mes frères? »

« Je...je suppose que non » soupirai-je « Vas-y, je..t'écoute »

« Et bien, il ne veut plus faire l'amour. On ne l'a fait que deux fois Bella » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu crois que je devrais mettre des tenues coquines le soir et l'aguicher jusqu'à ce qu'il me... »

« NON » la coupais-je un peu trop vivement « Je veux dire...euh...Il veut peut-être que vous preniez votre temps maintenant et je...euh...trouve ça très bien »

J'étais la pire des garces, donner des conseils pareils à ma meilleure amie pour espérer qu'elle et son copain ne couchent plus ensemble, on ne pouvait pas faire pire.

_Bah s'envoyer en l'air avec son mec, tu crois que c'est quoi?_

_Oh ta gueule!_

« Tu crois que je dois juste attendre ma Bell's? »

« Oui, et je compte faire la même chose avec ton frère, je veux prendre mon temps »

« Oh et tu lui a dit? » rigola-t-elle.

« Non » m'offusquai-je « Et s'il tient à moi, il attendra 10 ans s'il le faut »

J'allais finir en enfer, c'était sûr. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire et de me serrer contre elle.

« Je t'aime Bell's » souffla-t-elle entre deux rires.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondis-je la gorge serrée.

Nous rejoignions les autres au salon, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la console, pendant qu'Edward et Rosalie discutaient.

« Je me sauve » m'exclamais-je en attrapant mon sac.

« Oh non! Déjà? » s'exclama dans un sourire cette peste siliconée.

« Et oui, mais t'inquiète pas, on est voisine, je te ferais des petits signes par la fenêtre et puis on se verra au lycée tous les jours » lâchai-je « Je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer »

Son sourire avait complètement disparut et son regard réfrigérant avait repris ses droits. Je refermai mes bras autour du cou d'Emmett qui dut lâcher sa manette pour me serrer contre lui. Je l'embrassai bruyamment sur la joue en jetant un regard appuyé à Miss glaçon qui m'aurait certainement étranglé si elle avait pu.

« A plus ma belle » rigola-t-il en me relâchant.

« J'y compte bien » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

Il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux, bien que la partie soit sur pause. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue lorsqu'il tourna imperceptiblement la tête. Et heureusement pour nous, les autres ne pouvait pas voir nos visages, car mes lèvres se posèrent à la commissure des siennes et y restèrent un peu trop longtemps pour un baiser amicale. Mais mes stupides hormones d'adolescente obsédée avaient encore pris le contrôle de mon corps, et savoir que sa langue si experte se trouvait si proche de la mienne me rendait complètement irrationnelle. Je me relevai rapidement sous peine de le violer sur place, pas que ça ferait mauvais genre mais...euh en fait si, ça le ferai et encore plus avec les petits amis respectifs dans la pièce.

J'embrassai Alice et sortit en compagnie d'Edward, je balançai mon sac sur la banquette et me retournai vers lui. Il m'attrapa par la taille et colla ma poitrine contre son torse.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas dormir ici ce soir? » murmura-t-il en parsemant mon cou de baiser.

« Non » soufflai-je « J'ai plein de truc à faire chez moi et puis une semaine, ça passe vite »

Il grogna en nichant son visage dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser doucement. J'écourtais notre baiser et m'installai derrière le volant rapidement. Il m'adressa un sourire triste et me regarda partir. Il souffrait à cause de moi, et si je continuais mes conneries, ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

..::::..

La rentrée avait lieu le lendemain, et je n'avais pas vu la semaine passer. Je m'étais occupé le plus possible. Mon père avait tenter de me mettre dehors à plusieurs reprises, apparemment je lui donnait le tournis à courir partout dans la maison. Mais j'avais eu besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, et je voulais également tester mon attachement à Edward. Je pouvais dire sans le moindre doute que j'étais dans la merde, il ne m'avait pas manqué le moins du monde, mais bizarrement un ange aux boucles blondes avait élu domicile dans mes pensées, et elles n'avaient rien de catholique.

« Papa, je prend une douche et je vais me coucher » criai-je en montant les escaliers « La vaisselle est faite et je t'ai préparé un café. Bonne nuit »

« Merci, bonne nuit chérie » cria-t-il à son tour.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai lentement. J'avais nettoyé le jardin toute l'après midi, et faire semblant de ne pas voir Jasper dans son jardin avec ses parents avait été très sportif, voir dangereux lorsque je m'étais emmêler les pieds dans le tuyau d'arrosage.

Je m'observais un instant dans le miroir, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le faire encore longtemps au rythme où allait les choses. J'avais parler au téléphone avec Edward et Alice toute la semaine et ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi j'avais refusé de venir chez eux, mon excuse du « je suis trop occupé » n'avait pas très bien fonctionné. Ils avaient voulu venir mais j'avais tenu bon et leurs avaient rappelé que la rentrée approchait, et qu'on allait pas mourir si on ne se voyait pas quelques jours. Bah pour le coup, si on m'avait dit un mois plus tôt que je sortirai un truc pareil, j'aurais ri à en avoir mal au ventre.

Je réglai la température de l'eau et me glissai dessous en soupirant. Je fermais les yeux, savourant pleinement la chaleur qui m'enveloppait toute entière. Un parfum me chatouilla les narines, le parfum de Jasper. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et tombait sur ceux bleu de mon cinglé de voisin. Il était là, tout naturellement...nu, sous ma douche.

« Mais, ça va pas? » m'énervais-je « Et si ça avait été mon père? »

« Bah, j'aurais eu l'air con » ricana-t-il.

« Tu aurais surtout eu l'air mort et enterrer au fond du jardin » grognai-je « Comment es-tu entré et qu'es-ce que tu fous sous ma douche? Pas que la vue me déplaise mais c'est légèrement suicidaire »

Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille et posa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes puis les fit glisser sur ma gorge.

« Tu devrais penser à fermer la fenêtre de ta chambre et ensuite, tu m'as évité toute la semaine » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

« Besoin de faire le point » répondis-je simplement « Et c'est le monde entier que j'évitais, pas seulement toi »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le haut de ma poitrine, me faisant momentanément perdre mes mots.

« Et...euh...qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? » soupirai-je lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent entre mes cuisses.

« L'amour Bella » souffla-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur miennes.

..::::..

Ma main s'abattit lourdement sur mon réveil alors qu'un grognement s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je repoussai les couvertures, et me levai péniblement de mon lit. J'avais dut chasser Jasper la veille au soir, non sans avoir au préalable profiter longuement de son corps et de sa...forme physique, mais mon père avait frappé à la porte de la salle de bain, inquiet du temps que durait ma douche.

J'attrapai des vêtements et filai me laver avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Mon père était partit travailler et il avait laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine pour me souhaiter une bonne journée. J'avalai un bol de céréale lentement en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, ça allait être dur de reprendre le rythme des cours. Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée et me levai toujours en grognant pour ouvrir à mon visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Rosalie? » m'étranglais-je.

« Et bah sympa l'accueil » siffla-t-elle en me poussant pour entrer « Il faut qu'on parle »

J'avais toujours la main posé sur la poignée, et la bouche grande ouverte, enfin bref, je devais avoir l'air complètement débile. Mais il fallait me comprendre, Miss glaçon était là, devant moi, et apparemment prête pour une discussion qui me faisait flipper à l'avance. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa parfaite poitrine, et me regardait de ses yeux bleus parfaitement parfait...elle m'énervait!

« De quoi tu veux parler? » grognai-je en refermant la porte d'un coup de hanche et en retournant dans la cuisine sans l'attendre.

Je m'affalai sur ma chaise et la dévisageai froidement lorsqu'elle posa son fessier siliconé en face de moi.

« Tu crois honnêtement que je ne vois rien Bella? » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Je haussai un sourcil et tentai d'ignorer ma conscience qui courait dans tous les sens avec un panneau « Danger! Bordel ça craint ».

« Si tu pouvais développer, ça m'arrangerais » cinglai-je en posant mes mains sur la table.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune gêne ma pauvre fille. J'ai remarqué vos regards et vos sourires discrets, ça me rend malade »

_Et merde et merde et..._

_MERDE! J'avais compris!_

_Zigouille la, elle ne manquera à personne!_

_Et bah en v'là une bonne idée! Non mais ça va pas?_

_Oh bah j'dis ça, j'dis rien..._

_Contente toi de ne rien dire, ça me fera des vacances!_

_Pffff_

OK! Tout allais bien! J'allais trouver un truc, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de solide et de plausible. Je soufflai un bon coup, que j'espérai un minimum discret, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Dis le fond de ta pensée Rosalie au lieu de tourner autour du pot » lâchai-je en me levant.

« Arrête de te pendre à son cou, de lui tourner autour et par dessus tout, arrête de faire du rentre dedans à mon mec bordel! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Hein? » m'écriai-je « Tu parles d'Emmett? Tu...tu...hein? »

J'explosai de rire malgré moi, soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne se doutait de rien en ce qui concernait son frère et moi. Et bien j'avais eu chaud, vraiment chaud.

« Bien sûr que je parle d'Emmett! De qui d'autre espèce d'idiote? » cracha-t-elle.

« Oh! Déjà baisse d'un ton! » vociférai-je en la repoussant « Et ensuite, je ne drague pas Em', alors ta parano de merde tu peux te la foutre où je pense »

Je me reculai en réalisant que mon visage se trouvait trop proche du sien et que mes poings ne demandaient qu'a rencontrer un peu son nez parfait. Je sorti de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée en pointant l'extérieur d'un doigt.

« Maintenant tu dégages Rosalie! Et rassure toi, j'aime énormément Emmett mais comme un frère, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de lui courir après »

Elle me toisa froidement et sortit calmement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« J'ai bien l'intention de te surveiller Bella. Au moindre faux pas, je... »

« A la bonne heure » la coupai-je en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Et bien, ça avait été presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme tout ça. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'entrée, et constatait que l'heure de partir au lycée était arrivé. Je récupérai mon sac de cours et mes clés de voiture tout en enfilant mon manteau. Je me garai sur la parking de cette immense bâtisse qu'on osait appeler un lycée et rejoignit les Cullen près de la voiture d'Edward. Alice se précipita vers moi pour m'embrasser, suivit d'Emmett puis d'Edward qui m'adressa un sourire en coin craquant avant de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Salut ma belle » murmura-t-il.

« Salut toi » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Em' « Ta mis...Rosalie est passé me voir ce matin pour marquer son territoire. Je résume, toi être à elle, moi pas toucher toi! » ricanai-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai beau la rassurer, elle est persuadé que tu craques pour moi. Mais je la comprend, il est vrai que je suis irrésistible comme mec » lâcha-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Nos ricanements furent rapidement couverts par le bruit d'un moteur que je reconnu bien trop vite. Jasper gara sa moto près de la voiture d'Edward suivit de près par Rosalie et sa voiture rouge pétasse. Voir dès le matin Jasper enlever son casque et rejeter la tête en arrière pour remettre ses boucles blondes en place était beaucoup trop dur pour mon cœur trop mis à l'épreuve ses derniers temps mais aussi pour ma...petite culotte. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir devant ce spectacle bien trop érotique en public, et le regard qu'il posa sur moi avant de descendre de sa moto n'arrangeait absolument rien. Je détournai les yeux lorsqu'Alice lui sautait littéralement dessus et entraînai Edward vers le lycée. Les autres nous suivirent rapidement et récupérèrent leur emploi du temps avant de rejoindre la cafeteria pour le discours habituel du proviseur en début d'année.

La matinée passa si lentement que je failli m'endormir à plusieurs reprises pendant les cours, je pouvais d'ailleurs remercier Alice pour les coups de coudes bien placés dont elle m'avait gratifié dans ces moments. J'allais vivre la pire année de ma vie et certainement la plus sportive, entre Edward que j'allais devoir refroidir dans quelque temps pour qu'il se contente de mes baisers et Jasper, qui bien au contraire m'excitait simplement lorsqu'il respirait, je me foutais le doigt dans l'œil si j'espérai vivre tranquillement à partir de maintenant. Mais combien de temps on allait jouer à ça? Et surtout comment allions nous faire s'il nous était impossible d'arrêter?

« Bella? T'es toujours là? Le cours est fini » ricana Alice en me secouant doucement.

« Hein? Euh ouais, c'est bon Alice » grommelai-je en repoussant sa main.

« T'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien depuis que ton retour de vacances » siffla-t-elle avant de me planter pour quitter la salle.

Et merde! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas être aimable une minute ou quoi? Je me levai brusquement et rattrapai Alice avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cafétéria.

« Alice! Excuse moi » lâchai-je lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi « Je ne suis qu'une emmerdeuse doublé d'une râleuse au caractère merdique »

« Et... »

« Tu es la meilleure amie dont je puisse rêver puisque tu es parfaite »

« Excuses acceptées » rigola-t-elle doucement en m'entraînant dans la cafétéria.

Le reste de la journée se déroula encore plus lentement, à croire qu'un abruti s'éclatait à reculer de deux minutes dès qu'une s'écoulait. Nous nous retrouvions tous les six sur le parking à la fin des cours.

« Et une journée de faite » soupira Em' en s'appuyant lourdement sur la volvo.

« C'est que le début » marmonnai-je en me calant dans les bras d'Edward.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et glissa sa main sur ma nuque. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant de plaisir et resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je devais admettre qu'être dans ses bras était tout de même très agréable.

« Tu viens à la maison? » souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

J'allais accepter lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sorti rapidement, un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant celui qui m'avait envoyé un message.

_« Coucou beauté! Y a-t-il une chance pour que tu passes à la Push me voir? »_

« Désolé beau gosse » lâchai-je en levant les yeux vers Edward « Je dois passer à la réserve »

Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant que j'avais l'intention d'aller voir Jacob mais acquiesça finalement. De toute manière, d'accord ou pas, j'y serais allé. J'avais besoin de parler, et vu le sujet concerné, mes meilleurs amis n'étaient absolument pas recommander pour ce genre de conversation.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatiente!**

**Une petite review pour me le dire!**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous**

**Mina =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10! La fameuse discussion entre Bella et Jacob!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos superbes reviews, je les adores! Et merci également pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris! =) Voilà, je n'es rien de spécial à dire pour l'instant, si ce n'est '' Bonne lecture ''**

**On se retrouve plus bas! Là, j'aurais des trucs à dire =)**

**Les perso...à Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

POV Bella

J'entrai dans le commissariat en saluant les collègues de mon père et poussai la porte de son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il sursauta, envoyant au sol plusieurs papiers.

« Bella » gronda-t-il en se levant « On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ou quoi? »

« C'est toi mon père! A toi de me le dire » répondis-je en m'affalant sur la chaise en face de lui.

Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible, apparemment c'était de famille et me fusilla du regard.

« Tu serais bien plus terrifiant si tu n'avais pas des miettes dans ta moustache » ricanai-je en posant mes pieds sur son bureau.

Il les repoussa d'un revers de la main et se frotta discrètement le visage pour enlever les restes de son déjeuner.

« Là c'est mieux » m'exclamai-je en levant les bras « Refais moi ton regard qui tue pour voir »

« Tu joue à un jeu dangereux ma fille » marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant.

_Si il savait!_

_Oh! Boucle la!_

« Bon j'arrête » rigolai-je « Je voulais te prévenir, en petite fille modèle que je suis » il leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant « que j'allais voir Jacob. Et comme à chaque fois, Billy va me proposer de rester dîner, puis il va me dire de t'appeler pour que tu viennes aussi. Alors pour épargner la facture de téléphone, dit moi tout de suite oui, que je sois prête au moment venu »

« Ça marche Bella. Mais dit moi, comment s'est passé le lycée? »

« Bah comme d'habitude. Des élèves, des profs, on mélange tout ça dans une salle et ça donne des cours barbants à souhait » répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Bella » soupira-t-il « As-tu ne serais ce qu'une fois dans ta vie été satisfaite? Euh non, oubli! Je ne veux pas savoir » ajouta-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Je me voyais de toute façon mal lui répondre '' Bien sûr! La dernière fois...hier soir sous la douche avec notre voisin ''. Je me levai et quittai son bureau en lui criant de ne pas me rejoindre trop tard.

Je me garai devant la maison de Jacob et sautai de ma voiture mais je ne touchai pas la sol. Mon ami avait refermé ses bras autour de moi et me serrai contre lui à m'en étouffer.

« Jake » gémis-je en tentant de me dégager « Peux...plus...respirer »

Il me relâcha en riant et plaqua un baiser sur mon front.

« Si j'avais su que tu voulais me tuer, je serais venu moins vite » marmonnai-je en souriant.

« Et si tu étais venu dès ton retour de vacance, je ne serais pas sur le point de recommencer »

Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, je me retrouvai à nouveau écrasé contre son torse.

_Mais c'est qu'il est toujours aussi musclé! Pourquoi on es plus avec déjà?_

_Pas de sentiments ou du moins, pas moi._

_Et alors? Toi et Edward, tu ne l'ai..._

_C'est pas pareil! J'ai des sentiments pour lui...lesquels, je ne sais pas! Mais au moins j'en ai! Alors la..._

_Ferme! Je sais!_

Il s'écarta de moi et m'entraîna vers son garage. Il y passait ses journées à retaper une vieille voiture ou encore des motos bonnes pour la casse. A l'époque où nous sortions ensemble, ce garage avait servit à bien d'autre chose et de nombreuses fois. Mais depuis notre rupture, c'était notre point de rendez vous, nous nous entendions encore mieux qu'avant et on pouvait parler de n'importe quoi lorsque nous étions seuls. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'en avait besoin.

Je me hissai sur le capot de sa voiture où il me rejoignit en souriant.

« Alors ma belle, contente d'avoir revu les Cullen? » lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne les avait jamais beaucoup apprécié sauf Emmett qui se révélait être aussi bourrin que lui.

« Hum...oui » répondis-je vaguement « On peut dire ça, ils m'avaient presque autant manqué que toi » le taquinai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« J'en suis certain » rigola-t-il « Surtout vu le contenu de tes messages, ''Il fait chaud et je me fais chier'' »

J'acquiesçai en souriant et m'appuyai contre lui en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'écoute Bella. Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas » murmura-t-il en posant sa tête contre la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas? » répondis-je la gorge serrée.

« Tu n'as pas critiqué ta mère, ni ma coupe de cheveux »

Je relevai la tête surprise et faillit m'étrangler en réalisant qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux. Comment avais-je pu rater les 20 cm de tignasse évaporées? Lui qui les avaient avant jusqu'aux épaules se retrouvait avec une coupe encore plus courte que celle d'Edward.

« Mais...mais...où sont passés tes cheveux? » m'étranglais-je « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris? Tu n'as pas fait ça de ton plein gré? Mais...mais...Jacob! » M'écriai-je en passant nerveusement mes doigts sur sa tête.

Il ricana en m'attrapant la main et y déposa un baiser.

« Leah me préfère comme ça » chuchota-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Tu as fait ça pour elle? » grognai-je « Mais je les aimais moi » gémis-je en tapant du pied.

Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas celle là avec ses airs de...de...Rosalie! Et bah voilà! C'était une copie brune de Miss glaçon, et maintenant Jacob sortait avec elle. Tout allait de travers depuis mon retour de Phœnix...peut être un truc dans l'eau de la ville!

« Arrêtons de parler de moi Bella, et dit moi plutôt ce qu'il ne va pas? »

« Mouais, mais juste pour info, tu ne ressembles plus à rien »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire asseoir de force dans sa voiture. Il en fit le tour et s'installa près de moi. Il m'incita à parler d'un geste de la main. C'était le moment!

« Je sors avec Edward » lâchai-je en fermant les yeux.

_Pas de cri? Pas de grognement?_

_Vérifie s'il a pas fait une attaque!_

J'ouvris prudemment un œil et tournai la tête vers mon ami. Il me regardait en souriant, et apparemment il respirait toujours.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit? » tentai-je en me mordant les lèvres.

« Oui, et Alice sort avec Jasper, le nouveau qui habite à côté de chez toi avec ses parents et sa sœur Rosalie, qui elle sort avec Emmett »

J'écarquillai les yeux, en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'avait décidé de sortir. Je ressemblais à un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne manquait plus que l'odeur.

« Ton père est pire qu'une nana quand il a bu une bière de trop » rigola-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule « Et maintenant explique moi le problème »

« Pas de jugement et tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire. Promet le moi » murmurai-je.

« Tu peux me faire confiance Bella, je te le promet »

J'en étais sûr, j'avais toujours pu compter sur lui.

« Bon, j'ai fait la pire des choses qu'une fille puisse faire à sa meilleure amie » lâchai-je en évitant son regard « Je...j'ai couché avec...Jasper. La première fois, c'est arrivé sans que je comprenne comment et je n'es rien fait pour l'empêcher. Je... »

« Attend! Comment ça ''la première fois''? Tu veux dire que c'est arrivé... »

« Plusieurs fois » le coupai-je en me ratatinant dans mon siège.

Le silence qui suivit ma phrase semblait me prendre à la gorge. Jacob ne se taisait jamais, il était pire que moi généralement. Sa bouche ne pouvait pas rester fermée plus de quelques secondes. Je tentai un coup d'œil dans sa direction et me figeai devant son regard perdu dans le vague. Il était déçu, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, je me décevais aussi.

« Jake? » tentai-je doucement « Dit quelque chose, je t'en supplie » pleurnichai-je en attrapant sa main.

Il soupira en secouant la tête et se dégagea de mes doigts. Il se tourna pour se trouver face à moi. Son sourire habituel n'était plus là et son regard d'habitude plein de douceur et de gentillesse me toisait froidement. Les dégâts que ma relation avec Jasper finiraient par provoquer arrivaient bien plus tôt que prévu. J'allais le perdre, j'allais perdre Jacob.

« Bella » souffla-t-il « Tu sais que je t'aime mais ce que tu fais aux Cullen ne te ressemble pas. C'est vrai que tu es chiante, gueularde et bornée mais tu n'es pas mauvaise et encore moins cruelle...enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant »

Il m'aurait giflé, l'effet n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue lorsque je m'extirpai de la voiture. Je courus jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur mon poignet. Il me tira contre lui et referma ses bras autour de moi. J'étais complètement perdu et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable, en faite c'était la première fois que je me sentais vulnérable.

« Mais comme je te l'es dit, je t'aime Bella. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber, peu importe tes actes » murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu devrais...pourtant » reniflai-je de façon très féminine.

Il rigola doucement et m'entraîna encore une fois vers la voiture.

« Que ressens-tu pour ce gars? » dit-il en me relâchant « Je te connais et tu préférerais mourir que de faire du mal à Alice et Edward, alors il a forcement un truc en plus »

« J'en sais rien, si ce n'es que j'ai du mal à rester habillé quand il est dans le coin » ricanai-je en m'essuyant les yeux « Et il est craquant, sexy comme c'est pas permis. Jake, si tu pouvais le voir nu, il est...euh non, oublie ça »

« J'te remercie Bella » rigola-t-il « Mais à part ces...atouts physique? C'est juste pour le sexe? »

« Oui...non » soupirai-je « Je préférais mais dès que je le vois, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en guimauve, je me met à bégayer comme une idiote, j'ai même gloussé et...merde, c'est pas moi ça. Et le voir avec Alice me rend...malade » grognai-je en serrant les poings.

« T'es dans la merde Bella » lâcha-t-il en souriant.

« Non! Tu crois? » ironisai-je « Coucher avec le mec de ma meilleure amie n'a rien de simple »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es amoureuse ma belle »

Hein? Qui avait frapper mon ami sur la tête pendant mon absence? Il déraillai complètement, son cerveau avait du prendre un coup de froid dut à son manque de cheveux. Je le repoussai en ricanant et attrapai machinalement un bouquin qui traînait pour le feuilleter.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit Bella? Tu l'aimes! » s'exclama-t-il en me l'arrachant des mains.

Je le fusillai du regard avant de sortir de son garage d'un pas rapide. Il me suivit en trottinant, son rire idiot me parvenant aux oreilles. Je m'arrêtai brusquement pour lui faire face.

« Arrêtes tes conneries Jake » crachai-je « Je suis venu te voir pour vider mon sac, pour me confier. Je pensais parler à un ami, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que j'aime le petit ami d'Alice. Tu pouvais me sortir un paquet de truc merde, que j'étais une dépravée sexuelle, une salope ou encore la pire des garces que cette planète est portée mais tu choisis '' amoureuse '' putain »

Il n'avait pas bronché tout au long de ma tirade, se contentant de sourire comme l'idiot qu'il était à cet instant. Le regard tendre qu'il posait sur moi me fit regretter mon agressivité courante mais exagéré qui m'avait fait perdre pied.

« Tu te sens mieux? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas vraiment » soufflai-je en souriant légèrement « Désolé pour tout ça »

« Pas de soucis ma belle, j'suis habitué depuis le temps. On arrête d'en parler pour l'instant si tu veux. Et dès que tu as besoin d'une épaule musclée pour chouiner, tu ramènes ton petit cul d'enfer ici. OK? »

J'acquiesçai quand il posa son bras sur mes épaules et m'entraîna vers sa maison. J'avais eu raison de venir, même s'il se plantait en beauté sur mes sentiments pour Jasper, ça m'avait fait du bien de dire à quelqu'un ce que je vivais depuis mon retour de Phœnix.

« Salut les enfants » s'exclama son père, Billy, lorsque nous entrions dans le salon.

« Salut! Comment tu vas? » demandai-je en m'installant avec Jacob sur le canapé.

« Bien Bella, merci. Tu restes manger j'espère? » me demanda-t-il en connaissant comme toujours la réponse.

« Oui, et mon père nous rejoint après le boulot » répondis-je.

La soirée se déroula comme toujours, trop de nourriture, de bière pour nos pères et d'anecdotes assommantes sur leurs parties de pêche hebdomadaire. Il était pratiquement 23 heures lorsque Jacob et moi aidions mon père à se lever du canapé.

« Jake, tu peux nous suivre avec ma voiture, je prends celle de mon père et je te ramène ici après » soupirai-je en laissant tomber mon père lourdement sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

« Laisse moi deux minutes pour aider mon paternel à grimper dans son lit et je suis à toi »

Je m'installai au volant et mis le contact lorsque mon père émit un grognement digne d'un ours.

« Je vais...conduire » marmonna-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

« Mais bien sûr Chef Swan, je suis sûr que tes collègues adoreraient arrêter leur chérif rond comme une pelle au volant de sa voiture de patrouille » ricanai-je en l'aidant à attacher sa ceinture.

Il me dévisagea un instant de ses yeux mi-clos avant de grommeler un truc dans sa moustache et de se tasser sur son siège. Une fois arrivé chez nous, Jacob m'aida à l'emmener dans sa chambre. Nous sortions de la maison lorsque Jake m'attrapa soudainement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et me jeta sur son épaule si brusquement que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il me posa avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant sur le plateau de ma camionnette et s'installa près de moi.

« C'est une belle nuit » soupira-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux rivées vers le ciel.

« Depuis quand tu sors des trucs aussi pourris?» ricanai-je en l'imitant pour contempler les étoiles.

Il tourna la tête vers moi l'espace d'une seconde et retourna à son observation du ciel. Je me sentais étrangement mélancolique, et chamboulée après les idioties que Jacob m'avait sortit sur Jasper.

« Que vas-tu faire Bella? Où ça va te mener tout ça? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'aimerais le savoir » répondis-je sincèrement « Je voudrais tellement être indifférente lorsqu'il se trouve près de moi. Je n'y arrive pas Jake » gémis-je en me redressant avant lui.

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et me rapprocha de lui. Je m'appuyai contre son épaule et posai ma tête contre la sienne. Derrière ses airs d'ours mal embouché, il pouvait être très tendre par moment.

« Tout ira bien, ça s'arrangera Bella » souffla-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

« T'es sûr? »

« Oh non! Mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre » ricana-t-il.

Je souriais malgré moi face à la franchise de mon ami. Nous restions silencieux quelques minutes encore chacun dans ses pensées puis je le ramenai à la réserve et rentrais chez moi rapidement. Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite une fois dans mon lit. Jacob avait-il raison sur mes sentiments pour Jasper? Non! Il avait tort. C'était du sexe, rien d'autre. Je l'espérai.

...::::...

Quatre mois. Quatre mois que je jouais avec le feu, et que ma vie ressemblait à un chantier monstrueux. J'avais la sensation d'être deux personnes à la fois, j'étais l'emmerdeuse et la chahuteuse habituelle avec mes meilleurs amis et mon petit ami, et la tendre, câline et obsédé Bella lorsque je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jasper. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous oublions tout, il n'y avait plus que nous deux et ça nous convenait parfaitement. Alors oui, c'était bien ça, j'étais deux personnes ou...trois si on y ajoutait ma conscience dérangée. Jasper me proposait souvent de quitter Alice et comme à chaque fois, je piquais ma crise en le traitant de tout les noms et il finissait toujours par se jeter sur moi parce que d'après lui, j'étais excitante lorsque je m'énervais. Je le soupçonnai d'ailleurs de me foutre en rogne exprès parfois. Pour ce qui était de ma relation avec Edward, nous en étions au même point qu'au départ...plus ou moins. Je devais bien lui reconnaître qu'il se montrait patient, mais aussi persévérant hélas. Et résister à un mec aussi canon et bien foutu que mon petit ami n'était pas évident et même très frustrant.

_Alors explique moi pourquoi tu continue à lui résister bordel? Ah j'oubliais...Jasper te l'a ordonné!_

_N'importe quoi! Je ne le repousse pas à cause de Jasper, mais parce que...non je peux pas te le dire!_

_J'suis ta conscience espèce de tarte, je le sais déjà!_

_Alors pourquoi tu me demandes merde?_

_Pour t'entendre dire que tu as la trouille de penser à la gueule d'ange quand tu t'enverras en l'air avec Edward!_

_Va te faire..._

_Restons polie!_

Je me levai brusquement de mon lit, sur lequel j'étais étalé depuis plus d'une heure et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Le programme que ma meilleure amie nous imposait pour la journée ne me réjouissait absolument pas. Faire les magasins, beurk! Pour acheter des cadeau de noël, beurk! Avec tous le monde, incompris miss glaçon, double beurk! La seule chose positive était que j'allais pouvoir mater sans vergogne mon beau blond. C'était étonnant comme les choses avaient pu changer en quelques mois. Je ne me sentais plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'on se retrouvait tous ensemble. J'éprouvais toujours de la culpabilité mais je passais au dessus et je...vivais ma vie. Une vie complètement tordue, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

« BELLA » cria mon père en bas de l'escalier « Tes amis sont là »

« J'arrive dans... » je baissais les yeux sur mon vieux jogging et mon t-shirt troué «...euh, pas longtemps »

Et voilà, une après midi de torture intensive au programme. Tuez moi!

* * *

**Alors? J'attends vos impressions! Une petite review fera l'affaire!**

**La suite devrait arriver assez vite!**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je sais où je vais dans cette fic, et je vais avoir besoin de faire passer plusieurs mois dans un ou deux chapitres pour arriver où je veux! Voilà, donc ne soyez pas trop étonné si je fais un bond dans le temps!**

**Et bien voilà, n'oubliez pas le petit machin avec la p'tite bulle! Soyez fous, cliquez dessus!**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt!**

**Mina =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Comment allez vous en cette période vraiment très glagla dehors? Bien, j'espère! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews! J'adore! Alors me voilà avec le chapitre 11 qui est bien plus long que les autres. Bah oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'arrêter! Bon je me tais et je vous laisse tranquille!**

**Les perso...à Stephenie Meyer! On le sait toutes!**

**On se retrouve tout en bas.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« BELLA! Bouge toi les fesses bordel »

« J'arrive » grognais-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Mon père me lança un regard sévère lorsque je descendis les escaliers. Alice et Edward m'attendait dans leur voiture depuis déjà une demi heure, et ça ne m'avait pas fait accélérer pour autant. Et pour couronner le tout, Forks était ensevelit sous la neige depuis le début de l'hiver, alors sortir par ce temps ne m'enchantait absolument pas...comme toujours.

« On ne fait pas attendre ses amis Bella » s'énerva mon père lorsque j'attrapai mon manteau et mon écharpe « A leur place, je serais partit sans toi »

« C'est bon merde » grognai-je en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles « Je...désolé papa » marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Stop » s'exclama-t-il en la bloquant « Tu es privé de sortie. Monte dans ta chambre »

« C'est vrai » m'écriai-je en souriant « Tu ne veux pas que j'y ailles? »

Merci! Il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. J'avais par dessus tout envie d'éviter cette journée avec mes amis et mon père venait de rendre ça possible. Il fronça les sourcils en m'observant minutieusement avant qu'un sourire presque sadique étire ses lèvres. Et merde!

« Je ne vais pas te priver d'une journée shopping ma chérie » murmura-t-il en ricanant « Vas-y et...amuse toi »

« Et si je te sors une tas de grossièreté en tout genre que je dis à longueur de journée? » tentai-je en croisant les doigts.

« Je proposerai à Alice de t'emmener dans les magasins tout les week-end » répondit-il en me poussant dehors.

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward et me glissai à l'arrière en soupirant.

« 'Lut » marmonnai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

Edward se trouvait au volant, sa sœur sur le siège passager et Jasper à mes côtés. Alice se retourna d'un bond et me gratifia d'un regard noir en guise de bonjour, mon petit ami m'adressa un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur et Jasper me souffla un « Salut » presque inaudible. Mais le regard qu'il me lança me réchauffa brusquement, le même regard qu'il avait lorsque nous étions seuls.

« Arrête » soufflai-je en retenant un grognement.

« Bella » siffla Alice en se tournant vers moi alors qu'Edward démarrait la voiture « Tu sais que je t'aime, d'habitude tes...caprices me font rire mais surement pas quand il s'agit de faire les magasins »

« De toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit de shopping, tu deviens irrationnelle » raillai-je en souriant.

« QUOI? » s'écria-telle « Mais c'est totalement faux, il est normal d'aimer autant ça, de rêver d'être enfermé dans une boutique toute une nuit, de.. »

« Tu as raison » la coupais-je « Rien d'irrationnelle dans ce que tu viens de dire »

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis se détourna de moi en râlant, nous faisant tous rire. Nous arrivions bien trop vite à mon gout au centre commercial de Port Angeles où Emmett et Rosalie devaient nous rejoindre. Je m'extirpai de la voiture en soupirant et rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait en souriant. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et refermai mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et collai mon visage contre son torse.

« Ça passera plus vite si tu ne râle pas » rigola-t-il à mon oreille.

« Si tu le dit » marmonnai-je en m'écartant pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui nous attendait près de l'entrée.

Ma meilleure amie m'attrapa par la main et me tira à l'intérieur de mon enfer personnel, laissant les garçons derrière nous. Elle me lança son regard « grands yeux mouillés et brillants » puis passa un bras sur mes épaules. J'entourai sa taille du mien avant de lui sourire. Je n'avais pas envie de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, et si ne pas faire ma chieuse pouvait lui faire plaisir, j'étais prête à sautiller devant une paire de chaussure et pousser des cris hystériques juste pour la faire sourire. Elle m'entraîna dans un magasin de lingerie et me poussa dans une cabine. Elle m'intima de me taire d'un geste de la main et disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes après les bras chargé de trucs transparents.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » m'étranglais-je en reculant dans le fond de la cabine.

« Des trucs sexy voyons » me répondit-elle en me les mettant de force dans les bras « Tes sous vêtements craignent vraiment mis à part ce que ta mère t'a offert »

Je vis les garçons entrer dans le magasin en compagnie de Rosalie et Emmett. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Edward qui se contenta de sourire de façon...coquine. Oh le salopard! Il s'imaginait surement pouvoir profiter de tout ça. Il allait falloir qu'il les porte lui même s'il voulait les voir. Je refermai le rideau violemment et lâchai tout ce qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

« Si vous voulez vraiment que j'essaie ses machins, vous vous barrez du magasin » vociférai-je en rouvrant le rideau « Plutôt crever que de mettre ça si vous restez là » continuai-je lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la bouche.

Ils se jetèrent tous un coup d'œil avant d'accepter et de sortir du magasin en ricanant. J'enlevai mon jean et mon pull à contre cœur lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer mon beau gosse. Il m'attrapa par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Je refermai mes bras derrière sa nuque et collait mon corps pratiquement nu contre lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » murmurai-je en souriant.

« Je voulais un vrai bonjour » me répondit-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

Je soupirai de plaisir lorsque je vis le rideau bouger à nouveau. Et merde! Jasper apparut à son tour et se figea, ses yeux parcourant le dos d'Edward. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir mettre ''Pause'', ou bien appuyer sur une touche et effacer quelques bricoles. Jasper n'avait toujours pas bouger, son regard rivé sur mon petit ami et moi. Mais putain, il attendait quoi? Qu'Edward se retourne? Bonjour le bordel pour lui expliquer ce que le mec de sa sœur foutait là! J'articulai un « Dégage » lorsqu'Edward releva la tête. Jasper disparut en une seconde, non sans m'avoir jeter un regard glacial. Mais c'était quoi son problème merde? Si je devais faire la même chose quand il roucoulait avec Alice, je me retrouvait surement aveugle.

« Ça va Bella? » s'enquit mon petit ami en me dévisageant.

« Euh...ouais » mentis-je « Quand je disais tout le monde dégage, j'étais sérieuse » lâchai-je en m'écartant de lui « Rejoins les autres s'il te plaît »

Il fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête puis disparut derrière le rideau. Je soupirai en m'adossant contre le mur de la cabine. Je n'avais déjà pas le cœur aux essayages de dessous sexy, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ça me fichait la nausée. Je me rhabillai rapidement et sortit du magasin en abandonnant les sous vêtements là où ils étaient.

_Et tu fais quoi maintenant?_

_Je me trouve un coin pour crever en paix._

_Ça ne réglera rien!_

_M'en fous, au moins je serai tranquille!_

Je marchai sans savoir où j'allais, tout comme dans la vie d'ailleurs. J'aperçus Alice et Rosalie devant un magasin de chaussure, occupées à s'extasier devant une paire de bottines. Je les rejoignis, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon jean et le sourire le plus joyeux possible sur les lèvres. Je pouvais oublier la carrière de comédienne vu le regard que me jeta Alice lorsque je m'arrêtai près d'elle.

« Où sont tes achats? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien ne me plaisait » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle émit ce petit bruit particulièrement désagréable qui consistait à faire claquer sa langue plusieurs fois puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Tu es irrécupérable Bella » râla-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? »

« Tu ne vas rien faire de ma petite amie Lili » ricana Edward en surgissant de nul part.

Il colla son torse contre mon dos et referma ses bras autour de moi. Merci mon dieu! Avec un peu de chance, j'allais échapper au sermon made in Alice sur la mode.

« On fait quoi maintenant? » lâcha Rosalie que j'avais totalement oublier « Je vous rappelle que noël approche, et pour ma part je n'ai encore acheté aucun cadeau »

« Où sont Emmett et Jasper au fait? » intervins-je en scrutant la foule.

« Là »

Emmett m'avait foutu une trouille bleu, ce con venait de me hurler dans les oreilles et ricanait maintenant comme un idiot. Je lui assenai une tape derrière la tête, effaçant aussitôt son sourire débile. Il se réfugia dans les bras de sa petite amie, sous les rires d'Edward et Jasper.

« Te marre pas trop Hale sinon tu prends la même » ricanai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il se stoppa net, avant de me fusiller du regard et d'attraper Alice par la main pour l'entraîner plus loin. Il commençait à me gonfler le blondinet? Il allait m'entendre la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouverait seuls. Je tentai de masquer mon irritation derrière un sourire, et entraînai Edward à leur suite. Le reste de la journée fut partager entre plusieurs magasins plus gonflant les uns que les autres et par l'obstination de Jasper à m'ignorer royalement lorsqu'il ne me jetait pas des regards noirs. J'avais tout de même trouvé mes cadeaux de noël, des trucs pour la pêche pour mon père, un livre de cuisine pour les nuls pour ma mère, un jeu vidéo pour Emmett, un gilet pour Alice, et une compile de musique complètement démodée dont Edward raffolait. Il ne me restait plus que les Hale, et je séchais méchamment sur ce coup là. Que pouvais-je bien offrir à une nana que je détestais? Et pour ce qui était de Jasper? J'allais devoir demander de l'aide à Alice, bien que l'idée était très loin de me réjouir, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement.

J'étais passé rapidement chez moi pour déposer mes achats, ainsi que mes voisins et nous étions maintenant tous affalés sur les canapés du salon des Cullen.

« Alors, on fait quoi ce soir? » s'exclama Alice en se levant d'un bond « On va pas rester comme ça, on dirait des petits vieux »

« Et bien, on pourrait aller à la Push » proposai-je « Jacob me harcèle pour que je passe le voir, et je dois avouer que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas retourné le voir »

Quatre mois. Depuis notre dernière discussion concernant Jasper, je ne lui avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait peut-être plus affecté que ce que je pensais.

« Et c'est qui ce Jacob? » lâcha Rosalie dans une grimace.

« L'ex sexe sur pattes de Bella » ricana Emmett sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Je lui balançai le premier truc qui me tomba sous la main. Manque de pot pour lui, c'était la télécommande, et je pouvais me féliciter d'avoir bien visé. Il se frotta vigoureusement la tête en râlant et se leva d'un bond. Il me lança un regard qui ne présageai rien de bon, mais alors vraiment rien. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il éjecta son frère qui me servait de bouclier et se jeta sur moi, ses mains me saisirent par la taille et me soulevèrent pour me balancer à peu près délicatement sur son épaule. Mon visage se retrouvait pile au niveau de ses fesses, et je devais admettre que la vue n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« Emmett » grognai-je en me tortillant « Pose moi tout de suite ou je te jure que tu vas me la payer »

« Ah oui! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas fa...Aïe! Elle m'a mordu le cul » s'écria-t-il.

J'entendis les autres partir dans un fou rire tandis que j'essayai de me défaire de son emprise en gesticulant comme une cinglée.

« En tout cas, tes fesses sont bien fermes Em' » ricanai-je.

« Si tu continue à gigoter comme ça, il y aura autre chose de ferme »

J'étais pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu sa petite amie grincer des dents, mais j'étais bien trop obnubilé par l'endroit où mon ami avait l'intention de m'emmener. Un courant d'air glacée m'enveloppa lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte, l'instant d'après je me retrouvai face contre terre ou plutôt face contre neige sous les rires de mon futur défunt meilleur ami. Je me retournai sur le dos mollement et apercevais le reste de mes amis. S'en suivit un bataille de neige totalement puérile mais qui me fit oublier l'espace d'un instant l'animosité dont Jasper me gratifiait généreusement depuis l'incident '' Cabine d'essayage ''. Nous retournions tous dans la villa, trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés, sous les cris d'Esmé qui nous envoya directement sous la douche.

« Vas-y Bella » lâcha Edward en désignant sa salle de bain lorsque nous entrions dans sa chambre « J'irai après toi »

Il enleva son pull et son t-shirt, puis passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux humides. Mon regard suivit les mouvement de ses muscles qui se contractaient à chacun de ses gestes, des muscles parfaitement bien dessinés, j'avais tout à coup beaucoup moins froid.

_Des muscles qui se contractent, ça t'excite? T'es au courant que ça le fait chez tout le monde?_

_Oh le ferme! Chez lui, c'est carrément indécent! Et dangereux!_

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et un petit sourire suffisant illumina son visage. C'était quoi le problème? J'avais écrit '' Tu m'excites '' sur le front ou quoi? Il voulait jouer, j'allais jouer. J'ôtai mon pull et mon débardeur, les jetant à ses pieds, mon jean eu droit au même lieu d'atterrissage. Edward promena son regard sur mon corps pratiquement nu, une lueur sauvage éclairant ses prunelles, il franchit le peu d'espace qui nous séparait et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser brutal, bien plus puissant que ce à quoi il m'avait habitué. Mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque quand les siennes accrochèrent l'arrière de mes cuisses et me soulevèrent. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, il colla mon dos contre la porte de la salle de bain sans rompre notre baiser, nos langues dansant brutalement l'une avec l'autre. J'agrippai ses cheveux, écartant son visage du mien, j'avais besoin de respirer de temps en temps, et vu son souffle rapide, il était dans le même état que moi.

« La douche est suffisamment grande pour nous deux » souffla-t-il en nichant son visage dans mon cou.

Oh non! Lui, moi, douche. Le résultat était bien plus qu'évident. Mais le voulais-je vraiment?

_Jasper t'a fait la gueule toute la journée! Bien sur que tu le veux._

_Mais je...je..._

_Putain! Tu crois qu'il fait quoi avec Alice là?_

Il s'envoyait en l'air bordel! Et moi, j'hésitai dans les bras d'un canon qui ne demandait qu'a me faire l'amour. Je décrochai mes jambes de sa taille et déboutonnai son jean rapidement, il me lança un regard plein d'espoir et acheva de l'enlever, ne gardant que son boxer qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son érection. Je me jetai sans ménagement contre lui, manquant de le faire tomber et l'embrassai presque brutalement...

« Edward! Télé... »

Nous tournions la tête vers la porte de sa chambre où Alice se trouvait. Ses joues prirent une teinte proche du bordeaux avant qu'elle n'explose de rire. Pas le petit ricanement, non! Le fou rire incontrôlable et les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas bougé, nous étions accroché l'un à l'autre et dans un état d'excitation plutôt évident. Surement alerté par les rires, combiné à ma poisse légendaire, le reste de la famille débarqua. Les enfants, j'aurais pu le supporter mais Esmé et Carlisle avaient également joué les curieux. Ils eut le bon sens de détourner les yeux et de repartir aussitôt, contrairement à mes meilleurs amis, et aux Hale. Le regard noir de Jasper fit s'évaporer la gêne que je ressentais pour la transformer en colère. La bonne vieille colère Swan. Je détachai mes jambes de la taille d'Edward et m'avançai vers eux en sous vêtements.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, mon petit ami et moi aimerions nous envoyer en l'air. Vous savez, l'activité qui consiste à transpirer, à gémir et s'il est doué, à finir par un orgasme monumentale? Alors vous dégagez avant que le manque de sexe ne me pousse à vous bottez le cul »

J'évitais de croiser le regard de Jasper lorsqu'Alice tendit timidement le téléphone.

« Euh...un appel pour Edward. C'est la bi... »

« Je le prend » la coupa vivement mon petit ami en attrapant ce truc de malheur « Je vais aller en bas pour...euh..répondre »

Il disparut de la chambre en même temps que mes amis, excepté Jasper qui restait comme un con sur le pas de la porte, son regard braqué sur moi.

« Tu viens bébé? » lui demanda Alice de l'autre bout du couloir.

« J'arrive » répondit-il sans me quitter des yeux « J'emprunte rapidement un bouquin à ton frère »

« OK »

Il entra dans la chambre et la referma d'un mouvement sec. Il était flippant pour le coup, il s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine touche son torse.

« A quoi tu joue Bella? » siffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« A ce qui me chante. Et tu peux parler, c'est toi qui fait le gueule dès qu'Edward me touche. Je dois te rappeler qu'il est mon petit ami tout les jours pour que tu arrêtes de réagir comme un idiot? »

« Tu étais sur le point de coucher avec lui putain » grogna-t-il en me saisissant le poignet « Mais tu pensais à quoi merde? »

« A toi » m'énervai-je « A toi qui t'éclatait surement avec ma meilleure amie sous la douche. Mais c'est quoi ton problème Jasper? On couche ensemble toi et moi. C'est tout, on n'es pas un couple et tu le sais parfaitement »

Ma phrase s'était achevé dans un murmure, je savais que nous n'étions pas un ''Nous'' mais le dire faisait de plus en plus mal, chaque jour semblant plus difficile que le précèdent.

« C'est toi qui refuse Bella » s'énerva-t-il en plaçant ses doigts sous mon menton « Je ne supporte pas qu'il te touche, je...je ne veux plus qu'il t'approche. Je veux être le seul à t'embrasser, à te faire l'amour. Tu es à moi Bella »

« Arrêtes tes conneries Jazz. On est allé beaucoup trop loin, nous avons laissé notre attirance prendre le dessus, et je ne... »

« Mais tu ne comprend rien ma parole » railla-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues « J'suis amoureux de toi putain. T'es pas un plan cul pour moi, t'es pas une nana parmi tant d'autre. Je t'aime Bella, et ça que tu le veuilles ou non »

Je reculai, le souffle coupé et choqué par les mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi, il n'avait pas le droit. Pas de sentiments, juste du sexe, c'était ce qu'on avait décidé et se qui rendait ce qu'on faisait un peu moins monstrueux.

« C'est n'importe quoi Jasper » lâchai-je en reculant encore « Tu prends des pulsions sexuelles pour de l'amour, tu... »

« Non » me coupa-t-il « Je prends ma jalousie pour de l'amour, mon envie d'être constamment avec toi, de te rendre heureuse et de te faire sourire pour de l'amour. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Fait le Bella »

« C'est vrai Jasper, je suis jalouse, être loin de toi me rend malade et voir Alice dans tes bras est tout bonnement insupportable mais je...je ne... »

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer que je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais amoureuse de lui, d'un amour violent et douloureux. Je l'aimais. Vraiment.

« Et merde » grognai-je en fermant les yeux « Je t'aime, je suis complètement dingue de toi. Voilà, t'es content? On fait comment maintenant? On es bien avancé, tu ne pouvais pas être moins parfait à mes yeux bordel? Je te ju...»

Ma phrase s'acheva sur ses lèvres qu'il venait de poser sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Il s'écarta lentement, un sourire démesuré sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais que l'imiter, même si nos sentiments allaient compliquer un peu plus notre relation déjà bien bordélique. J'allais l'embrasser à nouveau lorsque mon estomac se tordit violemment à plusieurs reprises, faisant remonter dangereusement son contenu. Je repoussai brusquement un Jasper étonné et me précipitai dans la salle de bain, direction les toilettes que je baptisai généreusement à plusieurs reprises. Je tentai d'ignorer Jasper qui maintenait mes cheveux d'une main et me massait la nuque de l'autre.

« Va-t-en avant qu'Edward ne revienne » haletai-je « Je vais bien, surement un coup de froid. C'est ça de se battre avec Emmett dans la neige » lâchai-je avant de replonger la tête dans la cuvette.

« Tu es sûr? Tu es vraiment très pâle Bella » s'inquiéta-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Je vacillai légèrement en acquiesçant et me rinçait la bouche plusieurs fois. Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir déposer un baiser sur le front, je me laissai glisser contre le mur, histoire de me calmer un instant et de remettre mes idées en place. Bon! J'étais amoureuse de lui mais je sortais avec Edward, je ne couchai pas avec mon petit ami mais je m'envoyai en l'air à longueur de temps avec Jasper. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward qui se précipita vers moi en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Bella? Ça ne va pas? Tu te sens mal? » paniqua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

« Calme toi, je me sens bien » le rassurai-je « Je voudrais juste me doucher, tu peux me laisser dix minutes après je te laisse la place »

Je vis une déception flagrante passer dans son regard à l'idée de ne pas partager ma douche. Mais après ce que je venais de réaliser, je ne pouvais pas. Faire l'amour avec Edward me semblait encore plus cruel depuis que j'avais compris aimer Jasper. Il se leva sans ajouter un mot et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je me douchais rapidement et retournai dans la chambre pour trouver mon petit ami allongé sur le lit, le regard rivé au plafond.

« Euh..tu peux y aller Edward » marmonnai-je en resserrant plus fermement la serviette autour de ma poitrine.

Il se leva sans prononcer le moindre mot et entra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Une pile de vêtement appartenant certainement à Alice se trouvait sur le bureau, je récupérai de quoi m'habiller et les enfilai avant de quitter la chambre. Je retrouvai les autres dans la cuisine, occupé à aider Esmé à préparer le diner. Même Emmett et Jasper donnaient un coup de main en épluchant les pommes de terres.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? » demandai-je en rejoignant les garçons.

Emmett me tendit rapidement un couteau et me désigna les pommes de terres prête à être massacré par mes soins.

« Coupe Belli Bella, et fait gaffe à tes doigts » ricana-t-il.

Je récupérai le couteau après m'être lavé les mains et découpai chaque légume sans me blesser. Edward nous rejoignit au moment de passer à table, et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il m'ignora parfaitement et ne répondait aux questions de sa famille que par des hochements de tête. Ambiance pourrie en perspective pour la soirée.

« Quelqu'un peut me ramener après manger s'il vous plaît? » demandai-je au moment du dessert.

Ma question fit tout de même lever les yeux d'Edward vers moi, pour me fusiller du regard mais au moins il m'avait accordé un peu d'attention.

« Oh non Bella! » s'exclama Alice « Tu veux pas dormir ici? »

« Non » répondis-je en fixant Edward « Il reste une semaine de cours, et un paquet de devoirs que je n'ai pas terminé. Et puis j'me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai chopé une saloperie »

« Veux tu que je t'examine Bella? » me demanda Carlisle, toujours fidèle à son poste.

« Non, je te remercie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux. Bon, qui veux bien me ramener? » continuai-je en priant pour que Jasper se propose.

« Si Emmett me prête sa voiture, je te ramène Bella si tu veux. J'ai un truc à faire à la maison et je reviens ici après » lâcha mon beau blond pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Emmett accepta sans broncher, bien content de ne pas avoir à sortir par ce froid et je retournai récupérer mon blouson dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon petit ami. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Une attitude ouverte à toute discussion sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« De quoi tu parles? » répondis-je en le fixant.

Il soupira en secouant la tête et s'avança de quelques pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à te suivre Bella. Un jour, tu me fais comprendre que tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps et un autre, tu me sautes dessus pour me refroidir 10 minutes après. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse putain? »

« Exactement comme maintenant Edward » répondis-je simplement avant de quitter la chambre sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

Je rejoignais Jasper à l'extérieur de la maison, et montai dans la voiture en tentant d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui me serrait le cœur. Jasper se gara devant chez moi et se tourna pour poser sa main sur ma joue.

« Bella? Tu n'as rien dit de tout le trajet, et ça me fait flipper » rigola-t-il doucement.

Je souriais légèrement et me tournai vers lui, ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Jasper mais...on ne peux pas continuer comme ça » murmurai-je.

Il se figea et perdit son sourire, un éclat de douleur traversant ses yeux. Non, il n'avait pas compris.

« On ne doit plus se cacher » ajoutai-je en posant ma main sur sa nuque « On doit leur dire »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le soulagement se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien.

« Bella » souffla-t-il « J'attends ça depuis si longtemps »

« Il y a une condition, on attend que noël soit passé. Il nous reste une semaine de cours, puis sapin, cadeaux et compagnie et on leur avoue. D'accord? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle » sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.

La décision était prise. Il me restait encore deux semaines pour profiter de mes amis, pour les aimer et être aimer d'eux. Après notre aveu, j'allais les perdre. Définitivement.

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Des petits détails qui vous ont titillés? (qu'il est bizarre ce mot) J'attends vos impressions!**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire! Enfin j'espère lol. Je l'ai déjà commencé, il devrait arrivé assez vite.**

**Vous pouvez cliquer sur la petite ligne avec la bulle, j'vous promet que ce n'es pas dangereux! =)**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous**

**Mina!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 12 ! Je dois avouer que je suis très légèrement anxieuse…euh non, en fait beaucoup, en sachant que certaines d'entre vous l'attendent avec impatience, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, des mises en alertes et en favoris ! Ça me touche ! J'adore !**

**Je vous laisse tranquille et vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

POV Jasper

« Jazz! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le dernier jour »

« Démarre ta voiture, j'arrive Rose » répondis-je en enfilant mon blouson.

Fidèle à elle-même, ma sœur sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, alors que j'allai embrasser mes parents qui se préparaient pour partir travailler. Notre père, Jackson, était architecte et notre mère, Ashley était avocate. Deux métiers très prenant, mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec nous.

« Bonne journée mon chéri » murmura ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Dernier jour de cours, cette journée ne pourra qu'être bonne » répondis-je en souriant.

La raison de ma bonne humeur était plutôt dut au fait que le moment où Bella et moi allions enfin être officiellement un couple approchait. J'allai pouvoir la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser sans me soucier des regards des autres, sans avoir à me cacher.

« Et tu pourras profiter d'Alice pendant les vacances, tu dois être ravie fiston » rigola mon père en m'assenant une tape dans le dos.

« Jackson! » le gronda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils « Que veut dire ce sourire qui m'est généralement destiné quand tu es en forme? »

« Je ne veux rien savoir » m'exclamai-je en reculant vers la porte « Et oui, je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec Alice, mais aussi avec ses frères et...Bella »

« J'ai discuté avec son père la semaine dernière » sourit ma mère « C'est un homme vraiment charmant, il m'a dit que Bella avait un caractère plutôt difficile et qu'elle adorait le faire tourner en bourrique » rigola-t-elle.

« C'est vrai » répondis-je en pensant à Bella « Elle est colérique, bornée et totalement imprévisible mais elle est aussi amusante, pleine de vie et sensible, bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre » terminai-je en soupirant.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard inquiet, fronçant les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« De qui tu parles? »

Je fis volteface pour tomber nez à nez avec ma sœur, ses yeux d'un bleu déjà froid semblaient carrément glaciale, voire polaire.

« D'Alice » répondis-je précipitamment « A ce soir » ajoutai-je sans regarder mes parents.

Nous nous garions devant le lycée quelques minutes après. J'avais ignoré les coups d'œil que Rosalie m'avait lancé sur tout le trajet, me contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Les autres nous attendaient près de l'entrée. Bella et Alice étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre et sautillaient sur place, surement pour se réchauffer. J'avançais vers elles lorsque ma sœur se saisit de mon bras.

« Jazz, je sais bien qu'on est pas toujours d'accord, mais je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais? » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

« Merci Rose » répondis-je « Mais je vais bien »

Je me dégageai de sa main et entrai dans le lycée en compagnie des autres. Alice se jeta sur moi une fois dans les couloirs, ses lèvres glacées se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. J'écourtai son baiser, peut-être trop précipitamment pour paraître normal, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à être tendre avec elle. Je l'aimais beaucoup, je tenais réellement à elle mais pas comme elle l'aurait aimé. Je serrai la main des garçons et déposai un baiser sur la joue de Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa le plus beau des sourires. Bien qu'un peu pâle ses derniers temps, elle m'éblouissait constamment.

« Allez hop! En cours » s'exclama Emmett en s'éloignant avec ma sœur « On se retrouve pour manger »

Nous prenions le chemin de nos classes respectives, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Bella s'éloigner avec sa meilleure amie, son bras accroché à celui d'Alice.

POV Bella

J'attrapai un plateau que je remplissais au maximum, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il arrive intacte à la table vu les talents d'équilibriste dont faisait preuve les yaourts et les parts de pizza.

« Donne miss catastrophe » ricana Emmett en attrapant mon plateau.

« Merci Em » soupirai-je en m'installant à notre table.

Les Cullen étaient tous là, ainsi que Rosalie qui semblait songeuse, seul Jasper manquait à l'appel. Edward et moi étions toujours un peu en froid, on ne s'engueulait pas, mais on ne roucoulait pas non plus. On s'embrassait rapidement en guise de bonjour et ça s'arrêtait là.

« Tu vas devenir énorme si tu manges tout ça Bella » gloussa Emmett en me piquant une part de pizza.

« Oh, ça va! Lâche-moi » grognai-je en attrapant un morceau de pain.

« T'énerve pas Bell's » s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains devant son visage « En v'là une autre qu'est en alerte rouge »

« Non gros balourd » grommelai-je « J'ai pas mes...non...non »

_Oh putain de merde!_

_Que nous vaut cet étalage de grossièreté?_

_J'ai du retard! Putain, j'ai pas eu mes règles! Mais comment j'ai fait pour louper ça?_

_T'était trop occupé à jouer à cache-cache avec tout le monde!_

Je me levai brusquement et attrapai mon sac de cours en m'éloignant, sous les regards interloqués de mes amis. Pas le temps de trouver une explication. Je me précipitai dans les toilettes sans savoir pourquoi, et me plaçai devant le miroir. Il était vrai que j'avais mauvaise mine, mon père me le rabâchai depuis quelques temps mais...non, pas possible.

« Bella? » s'exclama Jasper en entrant dans la pièce « J'allais vous rejoindre quand je t'es vu courir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Je me tournai doucement vers lui, ses yeux bleus me suppliant de parler me serrèrent le cœur. On avait assez de soucis comme ça s'en en rajouter. Je fus brusquement prise de nausées et me précipitai dans les toilettes les plus proches. Comme la première fois, Jasper me maintint les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne voulut sortir. J'abandonnai au bout d'un moment et me laissai tomber contre le mur, pour glisser jusqu'au sol. Jasper s'agenouilla face à moi, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en me couvant du regard.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il.

« Je...crois que...Jasper, on est dans la merde » m'étranglai-je au bord des larmes.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ma Belle »

« Tu ne comprends pas » reniflai-je « Je crois que je suis...enceinte »

Sa bouche forma un « O » parfait, mais il ne recula pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il s'installa à mes côtés et passa un bras sur mes épaules, je posai me tête contre la sienne et nouait mes doigts aux siens.

« Tu en est sûr? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Bah...je n'ai pas eu mes règles le mois dernier, on a fait l'amour sans protection plusieurs fois et j'ai oublié ma pilule très souvent et j'ai... »

« OK » me coupa-t-il « Calme toi Bella. En effet, tu es surement enceinte, et t'énerver n'est certainement pas bon pour le bébé »

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, étonné de l'entendre prononcer le mot « bébé » avec autant de tendresse dans la voix. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi calme?

« Pourquoi tu ne t'énerve pas? » m'écriai-je en me relevant.

Il en fit de même et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Et pourquoi devrai-je m'énerver Bella? » me demanda-t-il calmement.

« Mais t'es cinglé ma parole » m'étranglai-je « On ne peut pas faire ça Jasper. On est des gosses. Pire! On est encore des bébés et les bébés ne font pas des bébés... »

Il me fit taire de la meilleure manière qu'il soit et la plus efficace dans mon cas, en m'embrassant. J'oubliai une seconde ce qui venait de nous tomber dessus, ce que nous allions devoir assumer si nous gardions le bébé. J'avais les idées encore trop embrouillé pour décider de ce que nous allions faire et de toute façon, nous étions deux, et j'étais persuadé qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tomber. Il s'écarta doucement de moi.

« On va devoir leur dire plus tôt que prévu pour nous deux » soupirai-je.

« Et oui ma belle. De toute façon, c'était inévitable et tu nous voyais à 90 ans, se retrouver en cachette pour faire l'amour et discuter pendant des heures »

« Ça aurait pu être amusant dans notre maison de retraite » souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je quittai ses lèvres et appuyai mon front contre son torse. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qu'allions nous faire? J'aimais Jasper, et il m'aimait, mais avoir un bébé à seulement 17 ans, être mère avant d'avoir profité de la vie ne faisait pas partit de mes projets. Je relevai les yeux en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Jazz si...si je suis enceinte? J'ai la trouille, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu »

« Calme toi Bella, tout d'abord, on va allez voir un médecin et si tes soupçons s'avèrent fondés, on paniquera un bon coup, et ensuite on en parlera. D'accord? »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Jasper semblait si calme, si sûr de lui. Je hochai simplement la tête plusieurs fois, mon regard ancré au sien.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il les yeux brillants.

« Pas autant que moi » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous devions parler aux autres et je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Je savais pertinemment que nous allions les perdre, et cela pour toujours. Je voulais encore un petit moment, encore quelques jours d'amitié. Cette amitié qui allait s'évaporer en un claquement de doigt.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire »

Nous nous écartions brusquement et nous tournions vers la porte. Rosalie se tenait là, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Elle avait tout entendu. Et merde! J'avais avancé d'un pas dans sa direction mais elle se retourna rapidement et disparu dans le couloir.

« Jasper! Elle va tout leur dire » haletai-je en courant hors des toilettes.

Il me suivit et nous arrivions dans le réfectoire quelques secondes après sa sœur. Les autres nous lancèrent des regards inquiets, alors que Rosalie semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Rose » implorais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

« Oh non espèce de garce » cria-t-elle « Ne m'approche pas! Jasper, j'ai beau t'aimer, tu me dégoûtes. Comment as-tu pu faire ça? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bébé? » s'inquiéta Emmett en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Tous les élèves avaient stoppés leur conversation. Génial! On avait un public.

« Je vais être tata » s'exclama-t-elle.

Espèce de salope! Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer cinq minutes ? Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, mais une expression de totale incompréhension sur leurs visages nous laissa quelques secondes de répit.

« Vous avez entendu? Je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce et cette putain va le mettre au monde » hurla-t-elle en me désignant.

Jasper crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings en amorçant un pas vers elle. Sans réfléchir, je lui attrapai la main et le tirai vers moi. Il ne me repoussa pas, à quoi bon de toute manière? Les autres, s'ils n'avaient pas encore compris, allait de toute façon le savoir. Je retournai mon attention vers Alice et Edward, ils se tenaient tous les deux debout, immobile à quelques mètres de nous. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur nos mains jointes, et la colère illumina leurs yeux. Ils avaient compris. Je les avais perdus.

« Jasper, vous... » commença Alice en fermant les yeux « C'est une mauvaise blague? »

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il.

« Depuis quand? » lâcha sèchement Edward en gardant ses yeux braqués sur moi.

« Edward, non... » couinais-je.

« Quand Bella? Pour une fois, soit honnête merde » cria-t-il en s'avançant.

« Le début » murmurai-je « Depuis le tout début »

Alice avaient les joues couvertes de larmes, par ma faute. Rosalie s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Emmett qui lui s'obstinait à regarder le sol. Lui aussi, je l'avais perdu. Nous étions tous là, debout avec tous les regards tournés vers nous et je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaître sous terre.

« Pourquoi? » lâcha tout à coup Edward « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir quittez? Et la vérité Bella, que ta grande gueule serve à quelque chose aujourd'hui »

« On ne voulait pas vous...faire de mal. On n'a pas compris...c'était plus fort que nous...c'est arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé, mais... »

« Et bien c'est réussi » cria Alice en se plantant devant moi « Juste pour le sexe. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler putain. Quoi alors? Il y en a plein des mecs. Pourquoi le mien? »

« Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse merde. Ce n'est pas que du sexe Alice » m'énervais-je à mon tour « Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point-là, on a voulu résister mais...tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me déte... »

Elle me gifla de toutes ses forces, si bien que je cru une seconde me retrouver sur le sol, mais le bras que Jasper resserra autour de ma taille m'évita la chute. Il effleura ma joue doucement, ses yeux inquiets m'examinant minutieusement.

« Ça va bébé? » murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, bien qu'un peu déboussolé. Il se tourna vers Alice, la douceur dans son regard avait disparu, remplacé par de la colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? » cracha-t-il « Ta colère est fondée mais ne la touche plus jamais »

« C'est vrai ça » s'exclama Alice en me toisant froidement « Il ne faudrait pas blesser le petit bâtard qui grandit dans son ventre »

Aux chiottes les remords, je repoussai Jasper et me rapprochai rapidement d'Alice, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Edward se plaça rapidement entre nous, se retrouvant pour le coup à quelque centimètre de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et me figeai devant la douleur qui voilait son regard émeraude.

« Comment Bella? Comment as-tu pu foutre en l'air autant d'années d'amitié pour...lui? Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point-là sur toi? »

« Je...non Edward, j'ai toujours été sincère lorsque je disais vous aimez, vous m'êtes indispensable, je ne...je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans vous »

Les larmes me brouillant la vue, glissèrent librement sur mes joues. J'avais beaucoup de mal à le voir souffrir, son expression était dur et froide mais son regard ne trompait pas.

« Pourtant, tu as choisi. Tu l'as choisi lui » cracha-t-il en désignant Jasper qui se tenait derrière moi « Tu comptais jouer à ça pendant combien de temps Bella? »

« On allait vous le dire » répondit Jasper en se plaçant à mes côtés « A la fin du mois »

Edward le toisa froidement en reculant, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent. Je connaissais ce regard. Plus de tristesse, juste de la colère.

« Vous n'existez plus pour nous » lâcha-t-il sans quitter Jasper des yeux « Vous n'êtes plus rien »

« On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça » murmura Jasper en se rapprochant de lui.

Edward s'avança brusquement, le réflexe le plus stupide que mon corps pouvait trouver me plaça entre eux. On ne touchait pas à mon homme. Edward s'arrêta de justesse et me toisa froidement.

« Si tu dois te défouler sur quelqu'un, ce sera sur moi » lâchai-je « Il voulait quitter Alice dès le début, j'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je me bornai à penser qu'on allait trouver une solution. Je suis désolé, vous l'auriez appris différemment si Rosalie ne nous avait pas entendu parler »

« C'est ça! » cria cette dernière « C'est de ma faute maintenant si tu n'arrives pas à garder les jambes serrées? »

« Oh arrête de jouer ta diva bordel » m'énervai-je « Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais si tu avais fermé ta gueule, on n'aurait pas un public »

Tous les élèves présents dans la cafétéria baissèrent les yeux en même temps, et pour rajouter un peu plus de bordel dans le chaos qui régnait déjà, le proviseur fit son entrée et se dirigea tout droit sur nous.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? » demanda-t-il en nous dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

Aucun de nous n'ouvrir la bouche, le proviseur se planta devant moi, et m'observa minutieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose? » me demanda-t-il.

« Parce que c'est le cas monsieur » répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes « Nous nous sommes disputé. Si vous voulez des détails, demander aux élèves présents et sanctionnez moi comme il vous plait, je ne suis plus à une emmerde près »

Il me fixa, une veine de son front gonflant dangereusement. Bon! Je l'avais peut-être un peu énervé, mais je n'étais pas en état d'être diplomate aujourd'hui. J'avais bien d'autre chose en tête, comme prévenir mon père de ma probable grossesse avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui dise. Je reportai mon attention sur Alice qui s'était rapproché de son frère, contrairement à lui, Alice ne cachait pas sa douleur. Elle pleurait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi blessé.

« Bella » sanglota-t-elle « Je...j'avais confiance en toi, en vous deux...mais c'est toi. C'est toi qui me déçois le plus, comment as-tu pu me faire autant de mal délibérément? Tu...tu es morte à mes yeux » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Alice...non » gémis-je en tendant la main vers elle « Je t'en supplie »

Elle regarda ma main avec dégout avant de détourner le regard et de coller son visage contre le torse de son frère. Edward la serra contre lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. Jasper m'attrapa par la taille doucement et m'entraîna vers la sortie, sans prononcer le moindre mot. La pièce était plongé dans le silence, seul mes sanglots le brisaient, ainsi que ceux d'Alice. Une fois à l'extérieur, Jasper me fit asseoir sur un banc et s'installa près de moi.

« Bella » murmura-t-il en essuyant mes joues « Calme toi, ça va aller »

Je croisai son regard plein de tendresse à travers mes larmes et me blottis dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, je n'avais pas pu perdre mes amis comme ça, pas aussi vite ? Jasper glissa sa main sur nuque doucement, son souffle tiède effleurait ma peau. Je l'avais lui, il était le seul qu'il me restait. Je soupirai en essuyant mes larmes et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. L'amour que j'y percevais me réchauffa, et me rassura, j'effleurai sa mâchoire de mes lèvres et les fis glisser jusqu'aux siennes. J'avais besoin de quelques minutes, juste un instant pour nous deux avant d'affronter mon père. Je savais parfaitement qu'un médecin aurait dû être ma priorité mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'une commère raconte à mon père ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Soulagez qu'ils se soient fait démasquer ? Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review, je les adore !**

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour le prochain chapitre, je suis entrain d'écrire la discussion Charlie/Bella mais voulez vous avant que j'en fasse un du point de vue d'Edward et Alice après le départ de Bella et Jasper de la cafèt? (Un petit aveu, il est déjà commencé au cas où!)**

**Voilà dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça prend deux toutes petites minutes!**

**A bientôt !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews et vos mises en alertes et en favoris ! J'adore !**

**Alors vous avez été nombreuses à répondre ''oui'' pour un POV Ed/Alice, alors le voici ! J'ai lutté pour le poster vu que je ne suis pas chez moi et qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un avec internet, mais la connexion est capricieuse et… enfin bref….c'était galère ! Bon on s'en fout, j'ai réussi ! lol**

**Je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**

* * *

**POV Edward

Je regardai la femme que j'aimais, la seule pour laquelle j'aurais donné ma vie, s'éloigner et quitter la pièce avec celui qu'elle avait choisi, avec lequel elle m'avait trahit. J'avais considéré Jasper comme un ami, et je lui faisais confiance. Je le pensais capable de prendre soin de ma sœur, je la croyais en sécurité dans ses bras, à l'abri du chagrin et de la douleur. Comment avait-il pu se jouer d'elle comme ça ? Il avait tout simplement ignoré les sentiments d'Alice, agissant comme un égoïste en se laissant aller dans les bras d'une autre.

Alice était toujours blottie contre moi, ses petites mains s'accrochant fermement à mon pull. Son corps était encore secoué par ses sanglots qui se faisaient doucement plus calme. Le proviseur s'était éloigné de nous, en pleine interrogatoire des élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, notre vie n'avait pas pu s'effondrer en si peu de temps. Nous n'avions pas pu perdre la personne la plus importante depuis notre enfance. Bella n'était pas ce genre de fille, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose aussi cruelle.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, et inspirai profondément. J'allais rouvrir les yeux et Bella serait là, dans mes bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il le fallait. J'ouvris les paupières brusquement, vacillant légèrement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils nous avaient mentis. Je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se contracter, mon cœur semblait se débattre douloureusement, comme contraint par un besoin. Le besoin de s'échapper de ma poitrine pour fuir la douleur qu'il endurait, je l'aurais arraché moi-même si j'avais été certain de ne plus rien ressentir. Comment avait-elle pu nous faire ça ? Elle m'avait repoussé pendant des mois, alors qu'elle prenait du bon temps avec un autre. Les mots de Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire « Tata, Rosalie allait devenir tata ». J'avais du mal à penser à ce que cela signifiait, imaginer qu'elle et Jasper allait avoir un…non, je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Alice bougea doucement dans mes bras, me ramenant par la même à la réalité. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard émeraude baigné de larmes. Elle renifla légèrement en souriant tristement.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison Edward » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux « Je veux voir maman »

La douleur dans sa voix me retourna l'estomac, j'avais envie de hurler. Voir ma sœur souffrir était encore pire que ce je ressentais après la trahison de Bella.

« Rentrons Lili » soufflai-je en essayant de contrôler les tremolos dans ma voix.

Emmett se rapprocha de nous, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux et encore moins aussi dévaster. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Mon gros ours de grand frère avait l'air complètement bouleversé.

« On vient avec vous » lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Rosalie nous rejoignit en quelques pas. Je reculai inconsciemment en découvrant le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. Comment pouvait-elle sourire ? Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être heureuse de la situation ? Je repoussai la main de mon frère et me dirigeai vers la sortie sans dire le moindre mot, Alice accroché fermement à mon bras. Je l'aidais à monter dans ma voiture, elle avait l'air éreintée et absente. Je me garai devant la villa, sans savoir réellement comment nous étions arrivés. Ma mère sortit de la maison lorsque j'ouvris la portière d'Alice. Je passais mon bras autour de la taille de ma sœur et l'entraînai doucement vers ma mère qui se tenait sur la dernière marche du perron. Son regard reflétait l'incompréhension, puis l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rougis d'Alice.

« Que se pa… »

Ma sœur se jeta dans ses bras, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Elle éclata en sanglot, des sanglots violents et douloureux. Je ravalai mes propres larmes et entrai dans la maison rapidement, poussé par le besoin de me retrouver seul. Loin de la tendresse de ma mère, de sa compassion qui ne ferait qu'attiser encore plus la douleur que je ressentais. J'entrais dans ma chambre brusquement, envoyant la porte cognée contre le mur. Je me sentais impuissant, j'ignorais comment réagir, comment faire pour me sentir mieux.

J'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau pour en sortir un écrin de couloir rouge. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsque mes genoux le percutèrent. Je serrai entre mes doigts cette petite boîte, le cadeau que je voulais offrir à Bella pour noël. Je l'envoyai s'écraser contre le mur, il le percuta dans un bruit sourd et s'ouvrit en retombant. Je détournai le regard de la chaîne en argent qui gisait sur le sol. A quoi bon la regarder, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qui était gravé sur le bracelet.

_Ma Bella_

_Ma vie sans toi serait une vie sans saveur._

Un rire amer s'échappa de mes lèvres, c'était ça où j'allais me retrouver moi aussi en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Ce n'était pourtant pas les signes qui manquaient. Elle et Jasper s'étaient retrouvé plus d'une fois seuls, la tendresse dont elle avait toujours fait preuve envers nous trois depuis notre enfance s'était évaporer progressivement après sa rencontre avec lui.

« Edward »

La voix de ma mère me fit sursauter, elle et ma sœur se tenaient à l'entrée de ma chambre. Alice pleurait toujours et semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Ma mère l'a soutenait fermement, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Nom d'un chien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée ? » S'énerva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Que veut-tu que je te dise maman ? » répondis-je d'une voix sèche « Que Bella me trompe depuis des mois avec le petit ami de ma jumelle, qu'on a appris ça devant tous les élèves et qu'ils vont surement avoir un enfant ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Son visage devint pâle, et son regard perdu en une seconde l'éclat si plein de vie qui l'animait d'habitude. Je devais affronter ma souffrance, celle de ma sœur et maintenant celle de ma mère. Non ! C'était trop. Je me précipitai vers la porte, les bousculant toutes les deux au passage. J'ignorais les appels de ma mère et me précipitai à l'extérieur de la maison, je m'engouffrai dans la forêt puis m'appuyai contre un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne remarquai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues que lorsque l'une d'elle se glissa sur mes lèvres. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, le corps secoué par des sanglots violents et si douloureux que j'espérai de toute mon âme en mourir…et vite.

POV Alice

Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi mal ? Depuis quand le simple fait de respirer était-il aussi pénible ? Ma mère et moi nous tenions toujours immobile à la porte de la chambre de mon frère, le regard rivé sur les escaliers qu'Edward venait de descendre en courant.

« Allons dans ta chambre ma chérie » murmura ma mère, des larmes dans la voix.

Je la laissai me guider, et ne réalisai que légèrement que nous étions maintenant assisse sur mon lit. Elle essuya doucement mes joues, peine perdu, mes larmes ne semblaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

« Alice ? Tu veux en parler ? » me demanda-t-elle en relevant mon visage.

« Non » sanglotai-je « Je…je…maman, comment ils ont pu nous faire ça ? Je ne comprends pas, elle…elle est ma meilleure amie et lui, je l'aime tellement. Ça fait mal, je veux que ça s'arrête, je ne veux plus ressentir ça maman »

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à elle. Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir comme jamais, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête l'image de leurs doigts entrelacés. Et savoir que l'homme que j'aimais avait fait l'amour à ma meilleure amie dans mon dos me donnait envie de vomir.

Je me sentais totalement idiote en repensant à certaine des conversations que j'avais eu avec Bella, ces questions sur ce que j'aurais fait si Jasper n'avait pas été libre, et j'avais tout naturellement répondu qu'il fallait être égoïste et penser à soi. Ou encore lorsque je lui avais demandé des conseils lorsqu'il ne voulait plus me faire l'amour, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle m'avait dit d'attendre et de ne pas le forcer. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser près de moi, une main imposante se posa dans mon dos.

« Ca va allez p'tite sœur » murmura Emmett à mon oreille.

Je me dégageai des bras de ma mère pour me blottir contre lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses bras que je voulais être, le seul qui pouvait m'apaiser simplement en étant près de moi n'était autre qu'Edward. Et je savais qu'il en était généralement de même pour lui. Surement dut à notre condition de jumeau.

« Où est Edward ? » chuchota Emmett à l'intention de notre mère.

« Il est partit. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voiture, il est surement dans la forêt » répondit-elle dans un murmure « Je suis très inquiète Emmett, il semblait complétement anéanti »

Mon frère bougea légèrement puis passa un bras sous mes jambes. Il se leva, moi toujours blottis contre lui et sortit de la chambre. Le mouvement de sa démarche m'apaisa un peu, me laissant quelques minutes pour me calmer. Je relevai la tête et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Nous nous trouvions dans la forêt, mon regard se posa sur Edward, agenouillé sur le sol, le visage dans les mains. Mon cœur se serra lorsque ses pleurs secouèrent son corps. Emmett me reposa doucement sur le sol, et ne me relâcha totalement que lorsqu'il fut certain de ma stabilité.

« Edward, c'est nous » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Je vacillai lorsqu'il releva brusquement la tête. Son visage était méconnaissable, déformé par la peine qui faisait écho à la mienne.

« Dégagez » grogna-t-il en se relevant péniblement « Dégagez » cria-t-il.

« Non » répondit Emmett en se rapprochant encore « Ne compte pas sur nous pour te laisser seul. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de nous »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne » hurla-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui « Plus maintenant. J'avais besoin d'elle, et regarde où ça m'a mené Emmett. Alors barrez-vous »

« Non »

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements et un cri m'échappa lorsque le poing de mon frère frappa brutalement la mâchoire d'Emmett. La violence du coup le fit reculer de quelques pas, il se frotta légèrement le visage avant de réduire la distance qui le séparait d'Edward. Ce dernier le dévisagea en silence, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues, et la respiration rapide.

« Va-t'en Emmett » cracha-t-il en le repoussant « Fous moi la paix »

« Non »

Ce deuxième coup de poing me parut encore plus violent, si bien que je me figeai. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, j'étais tétanisé par la rage qui se reflétait dans le regard d'Edward. Pourtant Emmett ne riposta pas lorsqu'il le frappa encore à plusieurs reprises, il encaissa chaque coup sans le moindre gémissement, sans la moindre plainte. Du sang gicla de la bouche d'Emmett, me réveillant brusquement.

« EDWARD » criai-je en avançant d'un pas.

Il se figea, le poing suspendu à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emmett. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, puis sur notre frère. Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension lorsqu'il aperçut le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Emmett l'essuya du revers de la main, une légère grimace sur le visage, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Em', je…je… » bafouilla Edward en secouant la tête.

« Viens là p'tit frère » murmura Emmett en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il referma ses bras autour de lui, tout comme Edward qui s'agrippa au dos de son blouson. Mes larmes qui s'étaient enfin calmé reprirent de plus belle en entendant mon jumeau gémir de douleur dans les bras de notre grand frère. Emmett tourna la tête vers moi et me tendit une main que je m'empressai d'aller saisir. Edward ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Ca va Lili ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je fis « non » de la tête en reniflant bruyamment. La seconde d'après, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restait. J'avais perdu en l'espace d'une journée, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur et celui avec lequel j'avais imaginé faire ma vie.

Comment pouvait-on se remettre d'une telle trahison ? Comment pourrions-nous, mon frère et moi, faire à nouveau confiance ?

POV Emmett

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre ça un jour. Alice et Edward en larmes dans mes bras me semblait totalement irréel. Bella faire une chose aussi…monstrueuse me paraissait encore plus impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir après une telle trahison, je ne pouvais que regarder. Regarder ma sœur et mon frère anéanti, inconsolable et ça, sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose pour apaiser leur peine…quoique j'envisageai sérieusement de tuer Jasper, Rosalie m'en voudrais surement mais ça finirai par lui passer au bout d'un moment.

Alice renifla bruyamment avant de relever le visage, imité rapidement par Edward. Ils avaient les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes, j'avais du mal à les regarder sans avoir envie de hurler. Alice leva doucement la main pour effleurer ma mâchoire, une douleur aiguë me fit grogner malgré moi là où ses doigts m'avaient touchés. J'allais avoir de beaux bleus suite aux droites dont Edward m'avait fait profiter gracieusement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir frappé Emmett » s'excusa-t-il en gémissant « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai perdu le contr… »

« T'inquiète pas Ed » riais-je doucement « Tu cognes comme une fille, j'ai rien sentit » terminai-je en me frottant le menton.

Mon mensonge aurait pu passer si je n'avais grimacé. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de mon frère en même temps qu'un léger gloussement s'échappait des lèvres d'Alice.

« On devrait rentrer » murmura Edward en se frottant la nuque « Maman doit être morte de trouille et je n'ai pas…été très sympa tout à l'heure avec elle »

Alice fit une petite grimace en m'expliquant rapidement ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Aïe ! En effet, elle ne l'avait pas appris de la meilleure manière qui soit, surtout quand on songeait à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Bella. Nos parents s'étaient tout de suite attachés à elle, la considérant et l'aimant comme leur propre fille.

Nous retournions à la villa dans un silence complet, seulement brisé par les reniflements d'Alice. Nous avions à peine franchis la porte d'entrée que notre mère se précipita sur nous, elle se figea en me dévisageant.

« Emmett…ton visage ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Rien de grave maman » répondis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtai à parler lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable me sauva la mise. Je m'éloignai d'eux rapidement non sans avoir vérifié qu'Alice tenait bien sur ses jambes et sortit de la maison.

« Oui Rose » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches.

« Hey bébé » murmura-t-elle « Comment vont Alice et Edward ? »

« A ton avis » grognai-je.

« C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable avec moi, je n'y suis pour rien »

Je soufflai furieusement pour tenter de me calmer et aussi pour me remettre dans la crane que ce n'était pas ma Rose qui avait fait du mal aux personnes que j'aimais.

« Je sais Rosalie. Excuse-moi, mais j'me sens tellement impuissant. Les voir dans cet état-là me rend malade »

« Je suis désolé, et je…je sais bien que j'ai agi sans réfléchir tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais dut dire devant tout le monde ce que j'avais entendu mais…je…je…oh Emmett, comment mon frère a-t-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? »

Je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix, et je regrettai de ne pas être près d'elle pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi. La peine d'Alice et Edward m'avait totalement fait oublier que Rosalie avait aussi été déçue par une personne importante à ses yeux.

« Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraitre, j'aimerais pouvoir leur trouver une excuse Rose. J'ai envie de massacrer ton frère mais par contre je…je n'arrive pas à détester Bella, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Elle fait partit de nous depuis toujours et je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, comme toi, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer sans Jasper »

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de grogner brusquement.

« Je dois te laisser bébé. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure, je t'aime » m'informa-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me relevai péniblement et retournai dans la maison où je retrouvais ma mère assisse sur le canapé. Elle posa ses yeux sur moi brusquement en m'entendant entrer dans la pièce. Ma gorge se serra en découvrant ses yeux rougis et son sourire triste.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Emmett » souffla-t-elle lorsque je m'asseyais près d'elle « Quels mots puis-je utiliser pour effacer leur chagrin ? J'ai horreur de me sentir aussi inutile » gronda-t-elle finalement en se levant.

« Calme-toi maman » murmurai-je en me relevant pour la prendre dans mes bras « Tu ne peux absolument rien faire pour eux. Le temps se chargera de ça, ils finiront par s'en remettre »

Elle secoua la tête en reniflant puis enfouit son visage contre mon torse. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur avoir raison.

POV Rosalie

Je venais de raccrocher avec Emmett et jetai un regard noir au groupe de commère qui me suivait dans tous le lycée depuis que j'avais ouvert la bouche dans le réfectoire. Elles s'attendaient à quoi ? Un rapport détaillé de notre vie qui partait en poussière ? J'étais en rogne et ses harpies de lycéennes n'en étaient pas l'unique raison. J'étais en colère contre mon frère, contre cette garce de Bella qui l'avait charmé mais aussi…contre Emmett. Comment pouvait-il ne pas en vouloir à Bella ? Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? Elle avait fait du mal à sa famille et à la mienne par la même occasion et si ce que j'avais entendu sur cette prétendue grossesse s'avérait exacte, elle allait gâcher la vie de mon frère. Mais cette nana était une vraie plaie !

Je sortis du lycée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et bousculai une élève que je reconnu comme étant Jessica Stanley.

« Fait gaffe » grogna-t-elle en rejetant sa tignasse en arrière « Oh ! Rosalie » hoqueta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux « Alors ? T'as eu des nouvelles de ton frère ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » m'énervais-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Je m'installai au volant en soupirant et laissai reposer ma tête contre le siège. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Bella allait-elle faire partit de notre vie ? Allai-je devenir…tata ? Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur en imaginant mon frère devenir papa, j'étais certaine, sans savoir comment, qu'il ferait un père attentionné et aimant. Mais elle ? Comment une fille dénuée de sens moral pourrait faire une bonne mère ? J'allais devoir protéger cet enfant ou…peut-être aider Bella, pour le bien de leur bébé.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter, je le sortis péniblement de ma poche et grognai en décrochant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » crachai-je.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos impressions !**

**Un review pour me dire tout ça !**

**La suite arrivera assez vite, le chapitre est écrit, me reste juste à le corriger !**

**Bonne fête de fin d'année à toutes et tous (On sait jamais)**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Encore une bonne année et tout plein de bonnes choses !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris mais vous savez, ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite review, ça prend quelques secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais je suis malade depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai du mal à rester devant le pc mais sachez que je les adore ! =)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture, je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre !**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Nous avions quittez le lycée avant la fin des cours, et maintenant Jasper tentant de me faire sortir de la voiture. Je savais que la discussion que mon père et moi allions avoir était inévitable, mais j'étais tout simplement terrifié. Il en avait déjà pas mal bavé avec moi, et ses nombreux cheveux blancs étaient certainement dut à mes coups de gueules. Je lui en avais vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs, comme faire le mur, boire un peu trop et rentrer ivre, rarement mais c'était tout de même arrivé et là, j'avais l'impression d'être un bourreau sur le point de lui infliger le coup de grâce.

« Allez bébé, je serais là. Ça se passera bien » murmura-t-il pour la centième fois.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier un truc » lâchai-je acide « Comment tu réagiras quand on se retrouvera devant tes parents et que tu devras avoir la même discussion ? »

Il blêmit légèrement en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il fronça les sourcils, créant une petite ride entre eux.

« Merde ! Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Bah…si le médecin confirme ta grossesse, tu seras surement obligé de me sortir de la voiture à grand renfort de coup de pied » finit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me décidai enfin à sortir de la voiture. Autant en finir au plus vite finalement. Plus nous avancions vers le commissariat, plus mon estomac me semblait peser une tonne, j'allais finir par m'enfoncer dans le sol. Je poussai la porte, et nouai fermement mes doigts à ceux de Jasper en m'avançant vers l'accueil.

Riley Piers, le plus jeune et plus craquant des policiers de Forks, m'accueillis avec un sourire charmeur.

« Salut Bella ! Tu n'es pas censé être en cours à cette heure-là ? »

« Si mais je me suis évadé » répondis-je « Mon père est là ? »

« Dans son bureau ma belle »

« Merci…oh ! Et si tu l'entends hurler, ce sera normal » marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de mon père.

Je poussai la porte et entrai sans lever les yeux du sol. Jasper se plaça à mes côtés après avoir lâché ma main. Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de mon père.

« Bella ? Tout va bien chérie ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ? »

« Eh bien…euh…je…j'ai un truc à te dire » bafouillai-je lamentablement.

« Je t'écoutes chérie »

Je prie une grande inspiration et plantai mon regard dans le sien. J'ouvris la bouche, sans parvenir à sortir le moindre mot. J'avais la gorge nouée et l'estomac en pleine entraînement de saut périlleux. Jasper posa sa main sur le bas de dos lorsque mon père se leva.

« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Aurais-tu tué quelqu'un ? » Ricana-t-il « Non, j'ai mieux, je vais être grand père ? »

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. C'était le moment.

« Félicitation papy » marmonnai-je en reculant légèrement.

Mon père se figea, les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes. Son visage devint rouge écarlate et sa respiration bruyante. En temps normal, c'était les signes avant-coureurs de hurlements et de punitions. J'espérais bêtement que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas le cas.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN » hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers moi « Tu te fous de moi ? C'est encore une de tes blagues de mauvais gout juste histoire de me foutre en boule ? Dit moi que c'est ça ? »

Jasper s'était figé à mes côtés, seul ses yeux voyageaient entre mon père et moi. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs totalement inconscient de sa présence.

« Je vais massacrer ce gamin ! Son père est médecin, il pourra le rafistoler après mon passage » s'énerva-t-il « Mais toi ma fille, comment as-tu pu être aussi inconsciente ? Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? »

« Arrête » explosai-je à mon tour « Je dois voir un médecin pour confirmer, et après tu pourras me faire un syncope. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai besoin de mon père aussi calme que possible, et hurler ne changeras rien du tout »

« OK ! Allons à l'hôpital. Maintenant. Ça tombe bien, j'ai deux mots à dire au docteur Cullen »

Oh merde ! Ça aussi, il fallait que je lui dise.

« Euh papa…je »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur » me coupa Jasper en s'avançant vers lui.

_Mon mec est courageux !_

_J'dirais plutôt intelligent et malin, vraiment malin !_

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_Il doit penser que s'il le dit lui-même, ton père le tuera vite fait et hop ! Pas de pouponnage pour lui ! Tu te d'emmerderas toute seule ma grande._

_T'as pas d'autres conneries à me sortir là ?_

_Toute de suite ?...bah non !_

_Tant mieux._

Mon père le dévisagea un instant en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant surement ce que notre voisin avait à voir dans l'histoire.

« Et pourquoi ça Jasper ? » lui demanda-t-il septique.

« Parce qu'Edward n'y es pour rien, c'est moi. Bella et moi nous voyons depuis quelques mois, et si elle est bien enceinte, c'est sur moi que vous devrez vous défoulez »

Mon père semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, et pas loin non plus de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il posa sa main sur son visage en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour nous fusiller du regard.

« Si je comprends bien, tu trompes Edward avec le petit copain de ta meilleure amie et ce, depuis des mois. Et pour couronner le tout, tu es probablement enceinte de lui. C'est bien ça ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Oui » répondis-je dans un murmure en attrapant la main de Jasper.

« Ta mère me manque » soupira-t-il « Elle aurait gérer ça, et je me serais contenter de râler de temps en temps et de te faire la gueule pendant des plombes »

« Papa » gémis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux « S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai vraiment la trouille »

Son regard se fit plus tendre lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes sur mes joues. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« On va faire quelque chose avant d'aller voir un médecin »

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un billet de 20$ qu'il tendit à Jasper.

« Il y a une pharmacie juste à côté, tu files chercher un test de grossesse et si le résultat est…positif, on ira en voir un, de foutu médecin » lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

La seconde d'après, Jasper avait disparu du bureau et moi, je me retrouvais seule avec mon père en mode chérif en rogne. J'attendais les hurlements, prête à tout encaissée mais rien ne vint. Mon père s'était assis sur un vieux canapé qui se trouvait près de la porte. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains liées sous le menton, il regardait dans le vide en soupirant doucement. Je m'approchai de lui pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Papa ? » soufflai-je la gorge serrée « Ça va ? »

_T'as pas trouvé mieux comme question ?_

_Bah non, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu !_

« Qu'est-ce j'ai fait de mal Bella ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé dans ton éducation ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Mais rien papa » m'écriai-je en retenant mes larmes « Tu n'as rien fait de travers, c'est moi qui ai merdé »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et ancra son regard dans le mien. Il n'était pas en colère, non, il était mal, je pouvais voir toute la peine que je lui infligeai en agissant comme une idiote.

« Je suis tellement désolé » soufflai-je en sentant mes yeux s'embuer.

Il m'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour de moi. Je me blottissais contre son torse et laissai couler mes larmes bruyamment, mon corps était secoué par des sanglots que j'avais la sensation de ne jamais pourvoir arrêter. Il me serra encore plus contre lui et me murmura doucement à quelle point il m'aimait, et que rien ne changera jamais ça. Il me relâcha lorsque Jasper réapparut dans le bureau, un sachet en papier dans la main.

POV Jasper

La pharmacienne m'avait lancé un regard outré lorsque je lui avais demandé un test de grossesse, et bien sûr je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je voulais comprendre pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu mes règles. Et maintenant, c'était Bella et son père qui regardait terrifié le sachet que je tenais à la main. Bella se leva doucement en soufflant et l'attrapa lorsque je lui tendis. Elle releva les yeux en m'adressant un sourire triste.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, même si un de tes nageurs est partit taper l'incruste dans mon ventre, mais…toi, tu m'aimeras toujours si c'est le cas ? » couina-t-elle.

J'étais sidéré, estomaqué, énervé qu'elle ose imaginer que je puisse l'abandonner. Rien au monde ne me ferait m'éloigner d'elle. Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, prenant surement mon silence pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

« Si tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, tu rêves Bella » la rassurai-je en prenant son visage entres mes mains « Je t'aime, et je serais là, toujours. Petit nageur dans ton ventre ou pas. Compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser bien trop rapidement, forcément, les raclements de gorge de son père en fond sonore cassaient un peu l'ambiance. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'aux toilettes et lui promis de ne pas me sauver au fin fond de l'Alaska dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. Mais j'avais tout de même une petite chose à faire. Je sortis mon portable et appelai celle en qui j'avais toujours eu confiance, enfin avant aujourd'hui.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ » cracha-t-elle en décrochant.

« Que tu te taises et que tu m'écoutes Rosalie » répondis-je d'une voix neutre « Si tu rentres à la maison avant moi, tu ne l'ouvres pas devant les parents. C'est à moi de leur parler et je le ferais dès mon retour. Compris ? »

« _Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?_ » ricana-t-elle « _Tu sais peut-être garder les_ _secrets, mais moi non_ »

« Tu le feras parce que je te le demande Rose. Et parce que j'ai la trouille, j'ai peur de l'avenir, peur de te perdre et de perdre papa et maman. J'ai besoin que ma sœur pense à moi, avant de penser à elle, juste une fois. S'il te plait Rosalie »

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, si bien que je cru même qu'elle avait raccroché. Je l'entendis finalement soupirer.

« _D'accord Jasper. Je ne dirais rien mais…non, laisse tomber_ »

Elle raccrocha avant que j'ai pu savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu ajouter. Je fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche et m'appuyai contre le mur, près de la porte des toilettes. Test de grossesse ou pas, j'étais déjà certain que Bella était enceinte. Ses nausées à répétition et son teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire ne trompait pas.

« Jazz »

Je me tournai vers Bella qui venait de franchir la porte, le test serré entre ses doigts. Elle le leva doucement, me dévoilant les deux barres verticales dans un petit carré. J'avais rapidement regardé le fonctionnement de cet objet, et si j'avais bien compris, ces petites lignes mauves signifiaient que notre vie allait radicalement changer. Je posai doucement ma main sur son poignée et l'attirai contre moi.

« Ca va allez bébé » soufflai-je à son oreille.

POV Bella

Comment voulait-il que ça ailles ? J'étais enceinte ! Un mini Jasper était en train d'emménager dans mon ventre. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard bleu azur. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres doucement, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Alors ? »

Nous nous écartions en entendant la voix très tendue de mon père. Il fixait le test que je tenais fermement entre mes doigts, je l'entendis déglutir péniblement avant qu'il ne remonte lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. J'acquiesçai à sa question, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Il ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache avant de les rouvrir. Je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues et reniflai bruyamment. J'étais une vrai pleurnicheuse ces derniers temps et ça commençait à me rendre dingue, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mes émotions, mon corps et ma vie n'en faisait qu'à leur tête, et c'était vraiment de très mauvaise tête.

« Ca va allez ma chérie, on va déjà se rendre chez un médecin et ensuite on en parlera » soupira-t-il « Et toi » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper « Tu nous accompagne, et ensuite vous irez voir tes parents, c'est bien compris ? »

Jasper acquiesça sans aucune hésitation, et se tourna vers moi lorsque mon père partit récupérer sa veste et prévenir ses collègues qu'il allait s'absenter pour l'après-midi. Son regard accrocha le mien, il semblait inquiet et déterminé malgré tout, et plus que jamais, je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je posai mon front contre son torse et respirai à plein poumon son parfum qui me rassurait à défaut de m'exciter comme toujours. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser au sexe, surtout quand on voyait où ça menait de suivre ses pulsions.

« Combien de chance pour que cette journée ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve ? » soupirai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Aucune, j'en ai bien peur ma belle » me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Un grognement nous obligea à nous séparer, mon père nous adressa un vague signe de tête pour nous indiquer de le suivre. Je nouai fermement mes doigts à ceux de Jasper, me raccrochant de toutes mes forces à lui, et quittai le commissariat. Direction l'hôpital.

…..

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus totale, je descendais de voiture lentement et laissait Jasper m'entraîner jusqu'à la salle d'attente pendant que mon père allait s'arranger avec un médecin pour que je puisse être examiné. Mon dieu ! Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie.

« Que faites-vous là les enfants ? »

Ah bah si, elle pouvait ! Tuez-moi !

Carlisle venait d'entrer dans la salle, un dossier médical à la main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras que Jasper avait passé sur mes épaules. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque mon père entra à son tour.

« C'est bon Bella, le Dr Montgomery va t'examiner et te faire les examens nécessaire » lança-t-il avant de remarquer la présence de Carlisle.

J'aurais voulu disparaître. Mon père et lui se dévisagèrent en silence, l'un semblait mal à l'aise et l'autre incrédule.

« Que…euh, tout va bien Bella ? » me demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers moi « Tu as un problème ? Et Edward ne… »

« Je vais bien Carlisle » le coupai-je avant de me tourner vers mon père « Papa, tu veux bien attendre ici pendant que je… ? »

Il acquiesça vivement, surement soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler de mon utérus avec un médecin et partit s'asseoir sans émettre le moindre son.

« Je viens avec toi Bella » murmura Jasper en se levant.

J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à lui demander. Je le remerciai d'un sourire et tentai d'ignorer le regard effaré que Carlisle posait sur nous.

« Mlle Swan ? »

Une ravissante femme d'une trentaine d'année m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, et m'invita d'un geste de la main à la suivre. J'attrapai la main de Jasper et la suivit dans le couloir. Elle nous fit entrer dans son bureau et nous demanda de nous asseoir. Je n'avais pas lâché la main de Jasper, et je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute manière. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, aussi près que possible en public du moins.

« Nous allons commencer par le début si vous le voulez bien » commença-t-elle en joignant ses mains sur son bureau « Je suis le Dr Addison Montgomery, mais appelez moi juste Addison. Donc ton père m'a informé de la situation, tu as fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré positif. C'est bien ça ? »

« Euh oui » marmonnai-je en détournant le regard.

« Et toi mon garçon, comment t'appelles tu ? Je ne vais pas te demander quel rôle tu joue, je pense l'avoir compris toute seule » rigola-t-elle doucement d'une voix douce.

« Je m'appelle Jasper Hale et la raison de ma présence est plus qu'évidente, en effet » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement tendue.

« Bien. De quand date tes dernières règles Bella ? »

Houlà ! Ça commençait bien. Bordel, j'avais vraiment été très distraite pour louper l'absence de ses quelques jours où j'étais généralement d'une humeur de chien, enfin plus que d'habitude.

« Euh…le 14 octobre » avouai-je d'une petite voix qui ne me correspondait pas.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper tourner brusquement la tête vers moi. Lui aussi devait se demander comment j'avais fait pour louper un aussi gros retard. Je me tassai sur mon fauteuil, Addison sortit un petit disque d'un tiroir et se concentra un instant dessus. Elle releva la tête vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu en es à neuf semaines d'aménorrhées Bella, donc sept semaines réelles de grossesse et le terme est prévu » elle baissa un instant les yeux sur ce disque « le 28 juillet »

Et elle avait sortit tout ça avec le sourire alors que Jasper et moi devions avoir l'air complètement dévasté. Ça devenait tellement réel une fois annoncé par un médecin.

« Je vais te faire une ordonnance pour une prise de sang, ainsi que des vitamines prénatales que tu devras prendre tous les jours mais avant ça, tu vas avoir droit à ta première échographie Bella »

Un gémissement de douleur me fit tourner la tête vers Jasper, une grimace étirai sa bouche. Oh merde ! Je lui avais vraisemblablement broyé la main sans m'en rendre compte. Bah, au pire, si je lui avait cassé, on se trouvait dans un hôpital.

« Désolé Jazz » murmurai-je.

Il balaya mon excuse d'un geste de la main et me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. Un raclement de gorge amusé nous rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls. Le Dr Montgomery nous indiqua un paravent derrière lequel se trouvait un fauteuil qui me faisait penser à une sorte de transat mais en beaucoup plus classe, et un appareil pour les échographies. Une fois allongée et le ventre enduit d'un gel glacé, elle posa la sonde sur mon ventre et tourna la tête vers un petit écran. Jasper et moi n'avions pas une seule fois dénoué nos doigts, il ancra son regard au mien et posa son autre main sur ma joue.

« Prête bébé ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Pas vraiment le choix » grognai-je en souriant légèrement.

« Le voilà »

Nous tournions tous les deux la tête vers l'écran que fixait le médecin. Une petite forme gigotait doucement ce qui semblait être des jambes et des bras. C'était minuscule et ça semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur, de tendresse et de tant d'amour que j'eu peur pendant un instant qu'il n'explose. Un son que je reconnu comme un petit battement de cœur raisonna à mes oreilles comme la plus envoutante des mélodies.

C'était le sien.

C'était le cœur de notre bébé qui battait. Je tournai la tête vers Jazz après m'être difficilement arraché à la contemplation de l'écran et constatait que lui aussi me regardait. Il rapprocha doucement sa main de ma joue et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui y coulaient sans que je ne le réalise. Il souriait, d'un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

« C'est notre bébé Bella » souffla-t-il les yeux brillants « On va avoir un bébé »

« On..on va..avoir un bébé » bafouillai-je en réalisant que c'était la vérité.

Bien sûr que nous allions devenir parent. Notre décision était prise sans même en avoir discuté. Le voir et entendre les battements de son cœur en faisant déjà la personne la plus importante à nos yeux, il était notre vie, notre présent et notre futur. Nous le savions.

Jasper semblait sur le point de pleurer et de rire à la fois alors que moi, plusieurs sentiments me submergeaient en même temps. La joie, l'amour mais aussi l'inquiétude, la peur et par-dessus tout la panique, la grosse panique. Nous étions des enfants sur le point d'en élever un nous même et je réalisai qu'il me manquait ceux qui m'étaient par-dessus tout indispensable à ce moment de ma vie. Mes meilleurs amis. Je voulais Emmett, je voulais Alice et je voulais Edward. La voix du médecin me sortit de mes pensées.

« Bella ? »

Je tournai la tête vers elle et attrapai machinalement ce qu'elle me tendait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur cette photo, sa première photo. Elle chassa en une seconde ma tristesse pour la remplacer par de l'amour, un amour violent et puissant. Je croisai le regard de Jasper et y restai ancré, oubliant tout ce qui nous entourait.

« Je t'aime » soufflai-je en souriant « Mais je crois que je l'aime encore plus » terminai-je en désignant mon ventre.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire amusé avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ça me va » rigola-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Grossesse confirmée, papa chérif informé et décision arrêtée ! (Désolé pour mes rimes pourries lol)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Dîtes moi tout dans un review !**

**J'attends vos impressions !**

**Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Mina =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais ce n'est pas sérieux du tout, je publie beaucoup plus sur cette fiction que sur les autres, mais on ne contrôle pas l'inspiration. Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 15, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les adore et je vous adore ! =)**

**Lisa**** : Coucou ! Tes compliments me touchent, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Gros bisous !**

**Happy-Rizy**** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous =)**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve comme toujours plus bas.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Jasper

« Je n'en peux plus » soupirai-je en m'affalant sur mon lit.

« Tu ne vas pas abandonner si vite mon coco. Debout » gronda-t-elle en me tirant par le bras pour me faire asseoir »

« Mais maman » pleurnichai-je « Ca fait des heures qu'on fait ça, j'en ai marre »

« C'est que tu diras à ton bébé quand il te demandera pourquoi il n'a pas de lit, ou pas de poussette ou… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris » la coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella ricana près de moi et récolta par la même un regard noir de ma part. Elle me tira la langue avant de plaquer un baiser sur mes lèvres et d'entraîner ma mère vers la porte de ma chambre. Elle se tourna vers moi, son ventre déjà rond parfaitement moulé dans son pull, en souriant de façon moqueuse.

« On t'accorde dix minutes de paix loin des achats qui concerne notre bébé que tu as, je te le rappelle, implanter dans mon utérus alors que je n'ai que 17 ans et des poussières et qui me fait par la même vomir, grossir et manger comme un ogre en crise de boulimie. Donc mon cher et tendre amour, repose toi et laisse les femmes se démener à ta place pour tout ce qui concerne NOTRE bébé »

Elle quitta la pièce après son petit discours, presque journalier, me laissant là, comme un con. Je grognai en me relevant et claquai la porte de ma chambre comme un gosse.

Le jour où nous avions découvert sa grossesse, perdu nos amis et annoncer à nos parents que nous allions avoir un bébé datait déjà de 3 mois. Mes parents l'avaient étonnement bien pris ce jour-là.

_Flash-Back_

_Bon ! Je devais sortir de cette foutue voiture. Allez ! Maintenant. Pourquoi j'étais toujours scotché au siège ? Ah je me souvenais, je devais annoncer à mes parents que Bella était enceinte et que nous avions déjà pris notre décision pour le futur de cette grossesse. Eh bah voilà, c'était ça qui collait mon cul au siège !_

_« Jasper ? Tout va bien se passer, ton père n'es pas armé lui. Hein ? Jazz ? Il n'a pas d'arme ton père ? » paniqua Bella en posant sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde._

_Elle semblait tout à coup terrifier et sur le point de détaler._

_« Non bébé » ricanai-je « Aucune arme »_

_« Cool » soupira-t-elle « De toute manière, si tes parents s'énervent, on a juste à brandir l'échographie de leur futur petit enfant et ils craqueront à la limite de nous faire des « gouzis gouzis » comme mon père quand on lui a montré tout à l'heure »_

_C'était vrai que son père avait affiché un sourire débile devant ce petit bout de papier. Et lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'on voulait le garder, il s'était contenté de grogner et de dire à Bella de l'annoncer elle-même à sa mère. Il avait rajouté dans la voiture ensuite qu'il allait falloir en reparler plus sérieusement une fois mes parents informer et c'était ça qui bloquait pour l'instant._

_Un coup donné dans la vitre de ma portière me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête et tombai sur le regard bleu de ma sœur. Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant, imité de près par Bella._

_« Alors ? » demanda Rosalie en ignorant Bella._

_« On doit parler aux parents » marmonnai-je en la contournant pour rejoindre Bella._

_J'ignorais le ricanement de ma sœur et entraînai ma petite amie vers ma maison. J'entrais en espérant que mes parents ne soient pas encore là mais fut vite déçu en les trouvant tous les deux dans la cuisine. Une odeur de poisson flottait dans l'air et ils riaient en épluchant, ou plutôt en se balançant des épluchures de pomme de terre à la figure. Ils étaient pire que des gosses parfois. Bella se glissa subtilement derrière moi, pour le coup, elle était pratiquement invisible._

_« Jazz » gémit-elle._

_Mes parents se figèrent et se tournèrent vers nous brusquement. Je les oubliais un instant et me tournai vers Bella qui plaqua une main sa bouche et son nez. Oh merde ! Le médecin nous avait prévenus que certaine odeur pouvait provoquer des nausées. J'attrapai sa main et l'entraînai rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes du rez de chaussée. J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur et fit ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et relevai ses cheveux avant de tourner la tête vers Rosalie qui nous avait suivis. Bizarre. Et plus bizarre encore, elle ne souriait pas, elle semblait inquiète._

_« Ouvre les fenêtres de la cuisine s'il te plait Rose et met du parfum ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais un truc pour masquer l'odeur de poisson »_

_Elle acquiesça avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Je retournai mon attention vers Bella qui reprenait doucement son souffle._

_« Ça va allez Bella, je te le promets » murmurai-je en me rapprochant de son oreille._

_« Y'a plutôt intérêt Jazz » grogna-t-elle « Parce que je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute tout ça »_

_Je souriais à sa remarque et l'aidai à se relever pour qu'elle se rince la bouche._

_« Mettre du parfum sur ton poignet et le respirer quand tu as des nausées les calmera, en tous cas ça marchait pour moi lorsque j'étais enceinte »_

_Nous nous tournions vers ma mère qui se tenait devant la porte, mon père près d'elle. Comment… ?_

_« Tu es Bella ? C'est ça » continua-t-elle en posant son regard bleu azur sur ma petite amie._

_Cette dernière acquiesça en écarquillant les yeux, et attrapa brusquement ma main pour me la broyer. Je grimaçai discrètement en baissant la tête et soufflai profondément avant de relever les yeux vers mes parents._

_« Maman, on… » commençai-je._

_« Va en parler dans le salon » me coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà avec mon père._

_Je me tournai vers Bella qui avait fermé les yeux en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible tout en secouant la tête. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle enfonça son visage contre mon torse en agrippant mon t-shirt._

_« Tout va bien se passer Bella » murmurai-je._

_Elle releva brusquement les yeux pour me fusiller du regard._

_« Arrêtes de dire ça Jasper, rien ne se passera bien, tes parents doivent me prendre pour une espèce de dévergondée qui a séduit leur fils pour le mettre dans son lit, ou je ne sais encore quelles horreurs et… »_

_Je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne brutalement, la faisant sursauté, et fit glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec urgence, ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt, un gémissement de douleur, mélangé à du plaisir m'échappa lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans ma peau. J'aurais voulu lui faire l'amour sur le champ et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit._

_« Vous comptez vous entraîner pour le prochain »_

_Nous grognions en même temps en entendant la voix de ma sœur et nous écartions à contre cœur. Elle nous toisait froidement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

_« Les parents ont l'air au courant Rose » grognai-je « Tu leur as dit ? »_

_« Non, je sais tenir une promesse moi » répondit-elle avant de disparaitre en direction du salon._

_J'attirai Bella hors de la salle de bain et empruntai le même chemin que ma sœur. Mes parents étaient assis sur le canapé, côte à côte, les mains liées, et Rose, elle, s'était installait sur l'accoudoir près de ma mère, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je traînai Bella jusqu'à l'autre canapé et l'y assis pratiquement de force, elle était vraiment résistante pour une si petite chose. J'attrapai sa main entre les miennes et lui soufflai un « Je t'aime » auquel elle répondit par un « T'as plutôt intérêt » Je retournai mon attention vers ma famille qui nous observait en silence. Ma mère soupira doucement en secouant la tête avant de planter son regard dans le mien._

_« J'ai compris que quelque chose se passait entre vous lorsque Jasper nous a parlé de toi ce matin Bella mais maintenant, vous nous devez des explications et vite. Parce que si tes nausées sont dues à ce que je pense, vous êtes dans de sales draps les enfants, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Avoir un enfant à seulement 17 ans ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique ? Comment avez-vous pu être aussi irresponsable ? Aussi…aussi…aussi idiot ? »_

_Elle avait dit tout ça sans respirer. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'aurais applaudis à coup sûr. Bella se pencha doucement vers moi._

_« Colle-leur la photo sous le nez » souffla-t-elle « Grouille-toi »_

_« Répondez » gronda mon père en se levant._

_« On est amoureux » lâchai-je sans réfléchir « Vraiment amoureux et oui, on a déconné, oui on a agi sans penser aux conséquences et oui on va…avoir un bébé »_

_J'entendis Bella cessé de respirer et planter ses ongles dans la paume de ma main. Mon père plissa les yeux en crispant la mâchoire, je vis du coin de l'œil ma sœur étouffer un éclat de rire, il lui manquait vraiment une case à celle-là. Ma mère enfouit son visage entre dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées par de léger tremblement. Mon estomac se noua brusquement en voyant ma mère souffrir par ma faute._

_« Maman » gémis-je en me levant pour me précipiter vers elle._

_Elle releva doucement la tête en sentant ma main sur son épaule. Je me figeai en découvrant le sourire sur ses lèvres, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle riait. Beaucoup. Eh bien voilà de qui ma sœur tenait ses réactions étranges._

_« Ashley ? » s'inquiéta mon père en se rapprochant d'elle « Tout va bien chérie ? »_

_Elle reprit une respiration à peu près correcte avant de répondre._

_« Oh Jackson, notre fils a trompé sa petite amie et maintenant il va devenir papa alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un gamin, ce qui va faire de nous des grands parents. Jeunes soit, mais grands parents quand même. Je devrais être folle de rage et pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je nous imagine à leur âge lorsqu'on se retrouvait en cachette pour profiter de la vie à l'insu de ton meilleur ami qui n'était autre que mon petit ami. Tu t'en souviens ? » Termina-t-elle en souriant à mon père._

_Bella m'avait rejoint pour se blottir contre mon torse._

_« Si je m'en souviens ? » s'exclama-t-il en attirant ma mère dans ses bras « Comment oubliez ? J'étais dingue de toi, et j'arrêtais totalement de réfléchir lorsque tu te trouvais près de moi, et encore plus lorsque tu ne portais aucun vêtement »_

_« Le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre » souffla Bella à mon oreille._

_Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Ma petite amie nue. Mon cerveau se mettait automatiquement en pause et mes hormones prenaient le contrôle. Un ricanement m'échappa et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Mes parents nous observaient les sourcils froncés._

_« Moi au moins, j'ai attendu qu'on soit marier pour mettre ta mère enceinte Jasper » grogna mon père._

_Oups ! Ma mère nous demanda de nous rasseoir, Rosalie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, elle se contentait d'écouter et de sourire. Mes parents me demandèrent quelques explications sur ce qui nous avait amené à nous voir en cachette, ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire de ma sœur._

_« Fait-nous partager Rose, qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? » crachai-je._

_« A ton avis ? » ricana-t-elle «Maman et papa veulent savoir pourquoi leur fils a fait un truc aussi dégueu, ils ont juste à regarder celle qui est assis près de toi »_

_Je sentis Bella se tendre à mes côtés, je tournai la tête vers elle et découvrit son regard chocolat brillant de larmes, son teint déjà bien pâle était encore plus livide que d'habitude. C'était ce qu'elle craignait, elle avait peur qu'on la pense responsable de tout ce qui c'était passé. J'essuyai les perles salées qui glissaient sur ses joues et me retournai vers ma sœur._

_« C'est là que tu te plantes Rose » lâchai-je en souriant « C'est moi. C'est moi qui est draguer Bella et pas de la manière la plus subtile qui soit d'ailleurs » riais-je doucement en repensant au soir où nous nous étions retrouvés seul dans la cuisine des Cullen « Je lui est pratiquement sauté dessus le premier jour où on l'a rencontré mais elle m'a repoussé »_

_« Tu mens » intervins Bella d'une voix tendre._

_Je tournais la tête vers ma petite amie, posant sur elle un regard étonné._

_« Alice nous a interrompu mais ce soir-là si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais craqué » elle posa sa main sur la mienne avant de se tourner vers Rosalie « Je l'ai repoussé les autres fois, pas parce qu'il ne m'attirait pas, bien au contraire mais parce que je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas continué comme ça ? » grogna ma sœur en se levant._

_« Parce que ton frère est têtu » rigola-t-elle « Et parce que je suis tombé amoureuse. Alice m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait ne penser qu'à soi et être égoïste parfois, alors j'ai suivi le conseil de ma meilleure amie…à ses dépens »_

_Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres._

_« Pardon » souffla-t-elle « Pardon d'avoir craqué Jasper, pardon de nous embarquer dans quelque chose qui va transformer nos vies de gamins idiots »_

_Elle avait les joues rouges et le regard éteint, plus de joie, plus d'amusement ou d'espièglerie dans son regard chocolat. Plus rien. Je sentis la colère me serrer le cœur, mon sang semblait bouillir dans mes veines, me donnant une furieuse envie de hurler._

_« Arrêtes tes conneries Bella » explosai-je en me levant « On grandira plus vite, c'est tout. Je trouverais du boulot après les cours et le weekend, et on s'en sortira merde. On va avoir un bébé ensemble, toi et moi » Je l'attrapai par le poignet pour la relever « Ensemble Bella, on sera ensemble. Je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute. Devenir parent n'est pas un crime, même à 17 ans. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et redeviens la Bella qui me rend dingue et me donne envie de sourire comme un débile à longueur de temps putain »_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle court._

_« T'es beaucoup trop sexy quand tu t'énerves » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux « Ça devrait être interdit »_

_J'explosai de rire en l'attirant contre mon torse, je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle agrippa le dos de ma chemise et nicha son visage dans mon cou en soupirant doucement._

_« Ils y arriveront »_

_Nous tournions la tête vers ma mère qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Elle quitta les bras de mon père pour venir nous serrer contre elle._

_« Vous n'échapperez pas à un sermon long et probablement douloureux » lâcha-t-elle en se reculant un peu pour nous regarder « Mais sachez que nous serons là pour vous, vous ne serez pas seul »_

_« On vous le promet » ajouta mon père ne nous rejoignant._

_Je me sentis tout à coup soulagé, libéré d'un poids qui semblait m'étouffer depuis des siècles. Seul un grognement tout sauf discret vint gâcher ce moment. Rosalie nous jeta un regard noir avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte._

_Nos parents nous firent rasseoir encore une fois pour entendre ce que nous avions à leur dire sur la grossesse. Ils nous promirent de nous aider au maximum avant et après l'arrivée du bébé même si nous ne savions toujours pas comment nous allions bien pouvoir nous organiser. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Bella allait faire partit de mon présent et de mon futur où un mélange de nous deux allait bientôt nous rejoindre._

_Fin Flashback_

« Eh beau blond »

Je sursautai en sentant Bella s'allonger à mes côtés, elle tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

« Tu t'es assez reposé ? » me taquina-t-elle.

Je grognai en rapprochant mon visage du sien, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Je dois rentrer bébé » murmura-t-elle « Fin du weekend, chacun chez soi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine » soupira-t-elle.

Cette règle l'a gonflait autant que moi. Nos parents acceptait qu'on dort ensemble le weekend, seulement ces deux malheureux jours et le reste du temps on se voyait le soir et au lycée.

Ça aussi, elle en souffrait. Les autres élèves ne disaient rien devant nous mais nous savions parfaitement que nous étions au centre de pratiquement toutes les discutions et depuis que le ventre de Bella s'était arrondi, c'était encore plus flagrant. Puis il y avait les Cullen. Les Cullen et leur indifférence, ils nous ignoraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, seul Emmett nous jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil qu'il espérait surement discret. Nous étions juste elle et moi la plupart du temps, Angela Weber et son petit ami étaient les seuls qui passaient du temps avec nous. Ils ne jugeaient pas et se moquaient royalement des ragots.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par les lèvres de Bella qu'elle posa sur les miennes doucement, les effleurant avant de faire glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres pour venir caresser la mienne. Je glissai mon bras sous son dos, la faisant basculer sur le côté pour la rapprocher de moi. Une de ses mains se faufila sous mon t-shirt, taquinant ma peau de ses ongles. Je frissonnai à son touché et sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres Je posai ma main sur son ventre arrondi avant de me figer brusquement en ouvrant les yeux, mon regard se planta dans celui de Bella qui avait la même expression de moi, la panique. Je quittai ses lèvres et l'aidai à se redresser.

« C'était bien ce que je crois que c'était parce que si ce n'est pas ça je vais avoir l'air d'un con, et je ne peux pas avoir l'air d'un con si c'est bien le premier coup que notre bébé vient de donner parce que…. »

« Arrête de paniquer » me coupa-t-elle en criant « C'est comme ça que tu as l'air d'un con »

Elle souleva son pull et posa sa main sur la peau nue de son ventre, j'y ajoutai la mienne et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Nous sursautions tous les deux en sentant un tout petit mouvement sous nos doigts. Le sourire de ma Bella devint encore plus grand et éclatant, je sentis mes propres lèvres s'étirer.

« Il bouge » murmura-t-elle des larmes dans la voix « Notre bébé gigote »

« Tout va bien ? » s'écria ma mère en entrant dans la chambre, suivit de mon père et de ma sœur.

Cool, la famille au complet bien que Rosalie continue toujours d'ignorer Bella, elle faisait tout de même l'effort de s'intéresser au bébé, c'était mieux que rien et j'en étais heureux.

« On t'a entendu crier Bella, tu as mal quelque part ? C'est le bébé ? Faut-il qu'on aille à l'hôpital ? Je vais démarrer la voiture » paniqua mon père en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

« Papa » rigolai-je en me levant « Respire, Bella et le bébé vont bien, rassurez-vous »

Mon père soupira de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le mur, ma mère lui adressa un sourire moqueur en lui tapotant le torse. Et Rosalie…bah Rosalie avait les yeux braqués sur le ventre de Bella, une lueur de douceur illuminant son regard.

« Plus que bien même » continuai-je « Puisqu'il donne des coups »

Les yeux de mes parents s'agrandirent et un immense sourire éclaira leur visage.

« Et il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter apparemment » rajouta Bella en baissant les yeux sur son ventre avant de les relever pour regarder mes parents « Vous voulez le sentir ? »

Ils avaient la seconde d'après, la main posée sur son ventre. Bella se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour regarder ma sœur qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le pas de ma porte, le corps tendu et les yeux rivés à ceux de Bella.

« Tu peux aussi Rosalie, enfin si tu le veux » Lâcha-t-elle, me clouant sur place pour le coup.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, elle et ma sœur se détestaient plus que de raison. Si elles venaient à se croiser dans la maison, soit elles s'ignoraient, soit elles s'insultaient si l'une gênait l'autre. Alors que Bella propose à Rosalie de la toucher me lançai sans voix.

Je regardai ma sœur hésiter un moment avant de s'avancer doucement et de rapprocher sa main du ventre de Bella, mes parents ôtèrent les leur après avoir senti le bébé bouger et reculèrent légèrement en souriant. Rosalie avait maintenant la main sur le ventre de ma Bella, cette dernière posa la sienne dessus pour la décaler de quelques centimètres et l'y laissa.

« Là » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu l'a senti ? »

« Oui » répondit ma sœur dans un souffle « C'est…incroyable…je…merci Bella » termina-t-elle en souriant légèrement avant d'ôter sa main.

« Mais je t'en prie »

Bella réajusta son pull et se releva pour se blottir dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis sûr que tous ces mouvement lui ont donné faim, je grignoterai bien un petit truc » soupira ma petite amie en levant les yeux vers moi « Une pizza fera l'affaire »

Mes parents secouèrent la tête en souriant et ma sœur se permit un sourire. Je sortis mon portable et jetait un coup d'œil à mes parents.

« OK Jazz, commande les et appelle aussi Charlie pour qu'il se joigne à nous » accepta ma mère avant de se tourner vers ma sœur « Rose, tu manges avec nous ou tu avais prévu de voir Emmett ce soir ? »

Ma sœur nous regarda Bella et moi pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Je vais annuler avec Em', un repas en fami…ensemble me convient » répondit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Bella ricana légèrement et bougea dans mes bras pour rapprocher ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« Je rêve ou ta sœur a bien faillit m'inclure dans votre famille ? »

« Eh non, tu rêves pas bébé » répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il y avait peut-être un petit espoir pour qu'elle et Rosalie finissent par s'entendre. Je l'espérais sincèrement, elles étaient, elles et ma mère, les femmes de ma vie et je craignais plus que tout au monde d'être un jour obligé de choisir entre Bella et Rosalie.

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Et la réaction des parents ? Elle peut paraître étonnante mais je n'arrive pas l'imaginer autrement puisque pour moi, les parents Hale sont très proche de leurs enfants, présent et compréhensif. Ils savent ce qu'est la vie et ils l'acceptent. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair ! lol**

**Donc voilà, j'attends vos impressions, une review serait parfaite pour ça, alors n'hésitez pas et cliquez sur la p'tite bulle.**

**A bientôt ! Gros bisous =)**

**Mina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf et un peu plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) J'ai adoré toutes vos reviews, on a dépassé les 200 ! Merci énormément, je vous adore ! Et merci aussi pour les mises en alertes et en favoris ! =)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Ras le bol » criai-je en jetant plusieurs pantalons sur le sol « PAPA »

Il entra dans ma chambre en courant, la brosse à dent dans une main, du dentifrice sur le menton et le visage décomposé par la panique.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es en sous-vêtements ? »

Il devint cramoisi avant de faire volte-face en plaquant une main sur ses yeux.

« Je ne rentre plus dans mes fringues » pleurnichai-je « Je suis trop grosse »

J'en étais seulement à la fin de mon quatrième mois de grossesse mais j'avais déjà pris six kilos. Six monstrueux kilos qui s'étaient incrustés dans ma poitrine et mon ventre. Jasper me rassurai constamment en me disant que c'était normal et que j'étais magnifique !

Mon cul oui ! Quel baratineur ! Si j'étais aussi belle qu'il le prétendait, pourquoi ne m'avait-il plus fait l'amour depuis que mon ventre s'était arrondi ? J'allai finir par me consumer entièrement, après l'avoir étrangler bien sûr, s'il continuait à repousser mes avances.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour foncer dans celle de mon père, j'ouvrais son armoire et attrapai un treillis qu'il ne mettait plus. Je l'enfilai et soupirai de plaisir en fermant le dernier bouton. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour mettre un pull vert kaki et enfiler mes baskets. Je rejoignis mon père qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, il avait retrouvé sa couleur naturel en constatant que j'étais habillé cette fois. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur. Un sourire éclaira mon visage en attrapant mon petit déjeuner.

« Oh non Bella, tu ne vas pas manger ça ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Bah si » répondis-je avant de croquer à pleines dents dans un cornichon « Hum ché cro bon »

Mon père marmonna un « Beurk » avant d'avaler une gorgée de café en détournant le regard. Après avoir englouti le contenu du pot en entier et avaler un verre de lait, je filai à la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me brosser les dents.

« Jasper va chez le médecin avec toi ce soir ou tu veux que je vienne ? » me demanda mon père lorsque j'enfilai mon blouson.

« Merci papa, mais Jazz m'accompagne »

Nous avions, après les cours, rendez-vous avec le Dr Montgomery pour une échographie et si notre bébé voulait bien se laisser faire, nous allions même pouvoir connaître son sexe. Pour l'instant il s'obstinait à nous montrer ses fesses. Nous sortions de la maison en même temps, il m'embrassa en me faisant promettre de bien faire attention et de ne pas faire trop d'effort. Un vrai papa poule. Jasper sortit de chez lui à ce moment-là, il salua mon père avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je nouai mes mains derrière sa nuque et rapprochai mon visage du sien.

« Salut » souffla-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa doucement, à croire que je risquai de me briser s'il appuyait trop fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ridicule. Je grognai lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi rapidement pour ensuite m'entraîner vers ma camionnette. Nous prenions toujours ma voiture depuis que mon ventre rond avait fait son apparition, plus question de se rendre au lycée en moto. Je m'installai au volant sous le regard réprobateur de Jasper.

« Quoi ? » m'agaçai-je en mettant le contact.

« Tu ne veux pas que je conduise bébé ? Ton ventre risque de te gêner » répondit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Mon ventre et moi te remercions, mais nous ne sommes pas encore trop encombrant » grinçai-je en le fusillant du regard « Alors fous nous la paix si tu ne veux pas aller au lycée tout seul »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa rapidement en m'entendant grogner. Il resta silencieux le long du trajet non sans m'avoir jeté des petits coups d'œil discret. Je garai la voiture sur le parking bien remplie du lycée. La plupart des élèves étaient arrivés mais s'attardaient un peu en groupe pour discuter. Je coupai le contact et levai les yeux pour remarquer les regards de nos camarades. Ils n'essayaient même plus d'être discrets. Je tournai la tête vers Jasper en l'entendant soupirer, il se massait la nuque, les paupières closes.

« Hey bébé ? » murmurai-je en attrapant son menton pour le forcer à me regarder.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans le mien en me souriant tristement.

« On a fait une connerie Bella, une putain de connerie » souffla-t-il.

Mon estomac se tordit violemment à ses mots, de quoi voulait-il parler ? De nous ? De notre bébé ? S'il ne voulait pas qu'on le garde, il aurait dû me le dire avant. Je me serais débrouiller sans lui, j'aurais…j'aurais…Je sortis de la voiture brusquement en claquant la portière et me dirigeai vers le lycée d'un pas rapide. Un peu trop rapide pour mon bébé apparemment, puisqu'il donnait des coups plus ou moins fort. Mais j'étais en colère, blessé et à bout de nerfs. Je réagissais au quart de tour ses derniers temps, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Les élèves s'écartaient sur mon passage en me dévisageant et en chuchotant lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon poignet.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Lâche-moi Jazz » m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui « Retourne à ta vie d'ado, j'me démerderai toute seule avec notre connerie »

Un sourire moqueur prit place sur son visage, ce qui me donnait une irrésistible envie de le frapper.

« Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases de temps en temps, ça nous éviterait bien des disputes » ricana-t-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

J'entendais les élèves chuchoter autour de nous mais n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. Ça leur ferait un truc de plus à colporter dans le lycée.

« C'est d'avoir voulu rester ici qui est une connerie bébé. On aurait dû accepter la proposition de ta mère et finir le lycée à Phoenix »

Bah j'avais l'air maligne maintenant ! Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer, je baissai les yeux en soupirant. Je repensai à Renée, et à sa réaction lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Elle avait gémit, crier et finit par me dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour être grand-mère, pas une seule fois elle n'avait fait référence à notre âge à Jasper et moi. Puis elle nous avait fait cette proposition, nous aurions vécu chez elle jusqu'à la fin du lycée, elle s'était même proposé de garder notre bébé pendant notre dernière année. Mais j'avais refusé, je ne voulais pas fuir et par-dessus tout, je refusais que Jasper soit séparé de sa famille et moi de mon père.

« J'ai encore râlé trop vite hein ? » marmonnai-je en relevant les yeux.

Il acquiesça en riant et posa son front contre le mien. Je soupirai de plaisir en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque, lissant du bout des doigts les cheveux qui la couvrait. Nous étions là, les yeux dans les yeux en plein milieu du parking, entouré par la majorité du lycée mais quelque chose clochait. Plus de chuchotements, plus de murmures. Je tournai la tête vers quelques élèves et remarquai leurs regards qui voyageaient entre nous et quelque chose d'autre. Je suivi leur regard en même temps que Jasper et sentis mon cœur se serrer en découvrant la raison de leur silence.

Les Cullen. Ils étaient là, près de la voiture d'Edward. Rosalie se trouvait avec eux, blottis dans les bras d'Emmett. Mon ex petit ami avait la main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle avait la tête baissée pendant qu'Edward lui parlait. Il tourna les yeux vers nous l'espace d'une seconde, et malgré la distance, je perçu tant de sentiment dans son regard que je dus resserrer ma prise sur la nuque de Jasper pour ne pas m'effondrer. La souffrance mais surtout la haine que j'y avais décelé me retourna l'estomac.

« Il faudra bien qu'on leur reparle un jour Bella, qu'on arrive à leur expliquer » murmura mon petit ami en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« J'ai bien peur que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Ils nous détestent et ils ont raison » répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'entraîner vers l'entrée du lycée. Je jetai un regard en arrière, croisant les yeux vert de mon ex meilleure amie. Juste une seconde puis elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur le dos de Jasper avant de fermer les yeux et de se retourner vers son frère. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me hurle dessus comme avant, puis qu'elle éclate de rire en me traitant d'emmerdeuse irrésistible. Elle me manquait, ils me manquaient.

La matinée se passa comme toujours, j'avais peu de cours en commun avec Jasper mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour me rejoindre à la fin de mes cours pour m'accompagner au suivant et courir ensuite jusqu'à sa salle. Surprotecteur ? Non…Attentif, consciencieux et amoureux d'après ses termes à lui. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit étouffant et chiant. Il avait de la chance que je sois également amoureuse de lui parce que dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais certainement assommé et enfermé dans le placard à balai. Le dernier cours de la matinée venait de se terminer et c'était également le seul où Jasper ne pouvait pas venir me chercher puisque qu'il avait sport. Le temps de se laver et de se rhabiller, il me rejoignait directement à la cafétéria.

Je rangeai mes affaires lentement et me levai en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je vacillai légèrement, prise d'un vertige et me rassit brutalement. Quelques élèves encore présent dans la salle se tournèrent brusquement vers moi ainsi que notre professeur qui me rejoignit en courant.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Mr Banner en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je…c'est rien. Je me suis levé trop vite » le rassurai-je en posant la main sur mon ventre « Ça ira mieux dès que j'aurais mangé » terminai-je en souriant.

Je me relevai avec son aide, et fut rassurer rapidement en constatant que je tenais parfaitement sur mes jambes.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Dans ton état, il faut… »

« Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte » grognai-je « Tout va bien »

Je le contournai et quittai la salle en ignorant les autres élèves. Je descendis doucement, connaissant ma maladresse, les escaliers pour rejoindre la cafétéria. J'étais pratiquement arrivé aux dernières marches quand quelque chose me percuta brutalement l'épaule par derrière. Le choc fut si violent que je perdis l'équilibre en me retournant, j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le regard paniqué de Newton qui amorçait un geste pour me rattraper que mon dos et ma tête frappèrent violement le sol dans un bruit atroce.

Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur mon ventre, j'étais sonné mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre des pas précipités dans ma direction. Les voix d'Emmett et d'Edward s'élevèrent dans le couloir, je tournais la tête vers eux pour les voir courir vers moi. Newton était penché au-dessus de moi, le visage déformé par l'angoisse.

« Be..Bella, je suis désolé…je…je »

Avant d'avoir pu finir son semblant de phrase, il fut projeté violemment contre le mur. Edward venait de se jeter sur lui, son poing s'écrasa sur son visage dans un bruit de craquement ignoble. Nez de Newton ou main d'Edward ? Aucune idée.

« Bella » gémit la voix angoissé d'Emmett.

Je m'arrachai à la vision d'Edward s'acharnant sur Mike et tournai la tête vers lui. Il s'agenouilla près de moi, il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne qui reposait sur mon ventre.

« J'ai peur » gémis-je en agrippant son pull « Le bébé Emmett, le bébé. Je ne peux pas le perdre, je t'en supplie. Aide moi »

Je tremblai sans pouvoir m'arrêter, et cette douleur dans mon crâne qui n'en finissait pas. Emmett me souleva comme si je n'avais pesé que quelques grammes. Je me blottissais contre lui et agrippai son cou, y plantant pratiquement mes ongles. J'aurais pu penser au fait que j'étais à nouveau dans les bras d'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais la seule chose qui m'obsédait, c'était lui. Mon bébé.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital Bella » lâcha Emmett « Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Où est Jasper ? »

« Au…au gymnase » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Va le chercher Ed et dis-lui de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital »

Je sursautai et ouvrai brusquement les yeux en tournant la tête. Il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de nous, le regard braqué sur moi. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder son frère.

« Je…non Em.. »

« Tu la fermes et tu te bouges Edward » grogna Emmett « Magnes toi »

Il hésita une seconde avant de se retourner pour courir vers l'extérieur. Je soupirai et collai mon visage contre le torse d'Emmett. La douleur s'était effacée mais j'avais peur. J'étais complètement terrifié. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon bébé, je n'y survivrais pas. Emmett marchait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec moi dans les bras, il ouvrit sa voiture et m'y installa.

« Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets ma belle » murmura-t-il ses lèvres sur mon front.

POV Jasper

« T'as le feu au cul ou quoi ? » ricana Ben en me voyant m'habiller rapidement.

« Je dois rejoindre Bella, je n'aime pas quand elle est toute seule » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet » avouai-je en souriant.

Il me jeta un regard amusé, j'enfilai mon blouson et attrapai mon sac lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit violemment. Edward apparut, essoufflé.

« Jasper » cria-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Je fronçai les sourcils en réalisant qu'il venait de prononcer mon prénom, mais un drôle de pressentiment me noua l'estomac.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandai-je en me rapprochant.

Il me rejoignit, le visage livide et paniqué.

« C'est Bella » lâcha-t-il « Emmett l'a emmené à l'hôpital »

J'eu la sensation qu'on m'avait frappé en pleine poitrine, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et mon cœur peinait à battre correctement.

« Non » soufflai-je en attrapant le bras d'Edward.

Il se crispa à mon contact mais ne recula pas pour autant.

« Tu as un moyen de te rendre à l'hôpital ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je…non, c'est Bella qui a les clefs de la camionnette »

« Ok, je vais t'y conduire »

Nous quittions le vestiaire en courant et atteignirent sa voiture rapidement, il démarra en trombe. Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour parler, lui et moi. Nous étions coincés dans une voiture et il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais seul Bella et le bébé occupait mes pensées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je ne me tournant vers Edward.

« Elle est tombé » me répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux « …dans les escaliers. Newton l'a bousculé. J'ai beau la connaître depuis des années, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayé » soupira-t-il en crispant ses mains sur le volant.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, mes yeux me brulaient et j'avais la gorge nouée au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'était un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar qui n'allait en rester qu'un. Il le fallait. L'hôpital apparut devant nous, je sautai de la voiture à la seconde où elle s'arrêta.

« Isabella Swan » lâchai-je en arrivant à l'accueil « Elle est enceinte de cinq mois, elle..elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et… »

« Calmez-vous jeune homme » s'agaça l'infirmière « Premièrement quel est votre nom ? »

« Jasper Hale mais on s'en fout bordel, comment va-t-elle ? Je veux la voir » m'énervai-je en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

Elle sursauta en reculant légèrement avec son fauteuil. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je tournai la tête vers Edward qui fixait l'infirmière.

« On veut juste savoir comment ils vont, elle et le bébé s'il vous plaît »

« Je préfère lorsqu'on me parle ainsi, allez en salle d'attente, je vais me renseigner »

Edward la remercia en m'entraînant de force vers une chaise. Je me laissai tomber dessus et me pris la tête dans les mains. Je ne voulais pas attendre, je ne pouvais pas.

« Jasper »

Je relevai les yeux en entendant mon prénom et vit Emmett entrer dans la pièce. Je me levai pour me précipiter vers lui.

« Où est-elle ? » paniquai-je.

« Avec votre médecin » répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule « Bella s'est évanoui dans la voiture et elle l'examine en ce moment »

« Putain, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser toute seule. J'aurais dû être là. C'est à moi de veiller sur eux, je… »

« Arrête » s'écria Emmett en me secouant légèrement « Ce n'est pas de ta faute bordel. Alors tu vas te calmer et respirer calmement. J'ai appelé Charlie et ta sœur qui va prévenir vos parents, on va rester avec toi le temps que tu es des nouvelles de Bella. D'accord ? »

Je vis Edward se raidir en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là et je pouvais le comprendre. J'allais lui proposer de partir s'il le souhaitait lorsque Rosalie déboula comme une furie dans la pièce. Elle se précipita vers nous pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi avant de reculer pour la regarder.

« Comment vont-ils ? Bella ? Votre bébé ? Jazz, dis-moi qu'ils vont bien » paniqua-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je n'en sait rien » gémis-je en sentant les larmes monter « Rose, je ne veux pas les perdre »

Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et colla son front contre le mien.

« Tu ne les perdra pas petit frère. Bella est forte et votre bout de chou tient forcement de sa maman »

Je m'écroulai dans ses bras, laissant mes larmes couler librement. Elle me serra contre elle, me caressant doucement les cheveux en me murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« Jasper ? »

Je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Bella. Elle était assisse dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un infirmier. Je relâchai ma sœur et me précipitai vers elle.

« Ma Bella » murmurai-je en attrapant ses mains entre les miennes pour les poser sur son ventre toujours aussi rond « Comment tu te sens ? Comment va-t-il ? Je te garantit que je vais massacrer Newton dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici »

Elle glissa sa main sur ma joue en souriant, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues encore humide de larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi, avant de se relever. Je glissai un bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi.

« Pour une fois, toi aussi tu as paniqué trop vite, je vais bien » dit-elle en me regardant tendrement « Et notre bébé aussi. Pour ce qui est de Mike, Edward s'en es assez occupé je pense » elle se tourna vers les Cullen qui se tenaient à l'écart « Merci, merci beaucoup, pour tout »

Emmett lui décocha un sourire immense avec une petite révérence, Edward, lui, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de détaler le plus loin possible de nous.

« Que t'as dit le médecin Bella ? Comment va votre bébé ? Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda ma sœur en se rapprochant de nous.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Bella, ce geste paraissait si normal entre elle, si naturel. L'inquiétude de Rose avait pris le dessus sur son animosité envers ma petite amie.

« Je dois me reposer quelques jours, ma tête a heurté le sol un peu trop fort apparemment, j'ai une légère commotion » répondit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers moi « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre fille va parfaitement bien » termina-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je me figeai à la fin de sa phrase. J'avais entendu commotion et repos, mais le seul mot qui me coupa la respiration fut « fille », ces cinq petites lettres avaient causées quelques ratés à mon cœur. Rosalie avait les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche et pour une fois aucun mot n'en sortait.

« Une nièce, je vais avoir une nièce » s'écria-t-elle soudain en serrant Bella dans ses bras.

Ma sœur se recula légèrement, une expression choquée sur le visage. Elle s'était surement rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se montrait amicale envers Bella.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Ça veut dire une Bella en miniature ! Oh mon dieu, faites qu'elle n'ait pas son caractère » gémit-elle en implorant le plafond.

Je m'attendais à entendre Bella l'a rembarré ou bien l'insulter, mais ses hormones de grossesse devaient vraiment détraquer ses réactions car elle se mit à glousser en souriant à ma sœur.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle a également les gênes de ta famille, alors c'est moi qui devrait avoir la trouille qu'elle te ressemble » ricana-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers moi « Eh bébé ? Tu ne dis rien, tu es déçu ? Tu aurais préféré un garçon ? »

Aucun son ne parvenait à franchir mes lèvres, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'a notre fille. J'imaginai déjà ses boucles brunes, ses yeux chocolat remplis de malice et ses petites mains dans les miennes. Comment expliquer à la femme de ma vie qu'elle venait de m'annoncer la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles ?

« Jazz » gémit-elle « Tu arrives à me supporter, elle aussi tu y arriveras »

« Supporter ? » m'étranglai-je « Bella, je…ma vie n'aurait pas le moindre intérêt sans toi, et bientôt une petite fille, notre petite fille, viendra agrandir notre famille. Je l'aime déjà » continuai-je en souriant « Et je vais tellement l'aimer qu'elle va certainement s'émanciper au bout d'une semaine pour me fuir »

Je vis du coin de l'œil ma sœur rejoindre son petit ami, elle souriait tant que sa santé mentale commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Emmett souriait aussi en nous regardant, je reconnu cette lueur dans son regard, la même qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Bella avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Edward semblait souffrir, il nous regardait également mais pas de douceur ou de tendresse dans son regard. Juste de la colère et de la douleur. Nous voir si proche l'un de l'autre, voir celle dont il était probablement toujours amoureux dans les bras d'un autre devait être atroce. J'avais mal pour lui, mais que pouvais-je faire ? M'écarter d'elle alors qu'avoir seulement sa main dans la mienne me semblait insuffisant et frustrant ?

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de fixer Bella froidement.

« Je suis…heureux que tu ailles bien. Prends soin de toi et de…ta fille » lâcha-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire avant de me regarder « Occupe-toi bien de Bella, elle en vaut la peine »

« Edward » commença Bella en me relâchant pour s'avancer vers lui « Je suis… »

« Non » paniqua-t-il en reculant « Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux pas d'excuse ou d'explication qui ne changeront rien à ce que je ressens de toute manière »

Il se retourna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bella hésita un instant, avançant de quelques pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me rejoigne lorsque je la vis le suivre d'un pas rapide pour l'attraper par le bras et le forcer à se retourner. Il écarquilla les yeux mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

« Oh si tu vas m'écouter » s'énerva-t-elle « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aider et de disparaître ensuite, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que j'en vaux la peine et de ne pas accorder une seconde chance à notre amitié. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en voudrais jusqu'au jour où l'on me collera entre quatre planches mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Edward » grogna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

Si je n'étais pas certain de son amour pour moi, j'aurais assurément été jaloux…bah en fait, certain ou pas, j'étais jaloux. Je devais faire appel à ma bonne éducation pour ne pas l'encastrer dans le mur. Je cessai de respirer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, il referma ses doigts dessus pour l'écarter de son torse. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Bon, on ne cassait pas la gueule de l'ex petit ami trompé et trahi de la future mère de son enfant, question de bonne manière.

« Tu me manques constamment Bella mais ça ne change rien. Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux, je te souhaite tout de même d'être heureuse même si au fond, j'aimerais que tu souffres autant qu'Alice et moi » Il relâcha sa main en reculant et posa ses yeux sur moi, un sourire amer sur les lèvres « J'espère qu'un jour elle se lassera de toi Jasper, au moins tu verras ce que ça fait que d'être abandonné et trahie par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde »

Je serrais les poings et crispai la mâchoire pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Il souffrait et j'en étais un peu…non entièrement responsable, mais c'était dur de le laisser dire de telle chose. Moi, je pouvais encaisser mais pas ma Bella, et encore moins ma Bella bourrée d'hormone de grossesse. Il détourna le regard et baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Ne crois surtout pas que j'ai frappé Mike parce qu'il t'avait, toi, fait tomber. J'aurais réagit de la même manière s'il avait bousculé n'importe qui d'autre » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale « Tu n'as plus la moindre importance à mes yeux Bella, alors ne te berce pas de fausses illusions en imaginant bêtement que je l'ai fait parce que c'était toi, ça t'évitera bien des déceptions »

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett fermer les yeux en secouant la tête d'un air déçu et affligé. Rosalie semblait réellement blessé, mais pour qui ? Pour Edward qui souffrait de notre trahison ou pour Bella, qui devait encaisser les paroles blessantes de son ex meilleur ami ?

« Je… » souffla Bella en relâchant la main d'Edward « D'a…d'accord, tu as raison »

Hein ? Mais c'était quoi cette réaction à milles lieux de celle de la femme que j'aimais ?

« Je ne compte plus à tes yeux, d'accord » lâcha-t-elle un peu plus fort « Il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose, tu t'en fouterais, bien » s'énerva-t-elle « Je pourrais crever, ça ne t'arracherais même pas une petite larme, OK » s'énerva-t-elle « Sauf que je n'y crois pas une seconde Edward, tu peux clamer haut et fort que je n'existe plus à tes yeux, c'est faux. Je compte pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors arrête de dire des putains de conneries » s'écria-t-elle en reculant.

Eh bah voilà les réactions habituelles de ma Bella ! Edward n'avait pas bougé le moindre cil, il la regardait, sans expression, sans aucune émotion. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de se détourner d'elle et de quitter la pièce sans dire le moindre mot.

Elle baissait la tête en grognant, je la rejoignis en quelques pas, collant mon torse contre son dos et refermant mes bras autour de son ventre. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et tourna les yeux vers moi.

« Et si on rentrait Jazz ? » soupira-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai lorsque la voix de son père s'éleva dans le couloir.

« Où est ma fille ? Isabella Swan ? Je vais tuer le gamin Newton, non mieux, je vais l'enfermer dans une cellule et me servir de sa tronche pour jouer aux fléchettes. Mais où… »

Nos rires, joint à ceux d'Emmett et Rosalie couvrirent la fin de sa phrase. Emmett passa la tête dans le couloir pour appeler Charlie.

« Emmett ? » s'étonna-t-il « Mais que…oh Bella »

Il se précipita sur nous et arracha pratiquement sa fille de mes bras. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il lui demande de faire un tour sur elle-même.

« Je vais bien papa » ricana-t-elle « Déstresse »

Il soupira avant de la serrer maladroitement contre lui.

« Bon euh, je vais…y aller » marmonna Emmett en se frottant le crane.

Bella se tourna brusquement vers lui, elle fonça aussi vite que son ventre lui permettait et se blottit contre son torse. Je cessai de respirer, attendant de voir s'il allait la repousser ou non. S'il le faisait, j'allais devoir consoler Bella pendant très très longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se chuchotant des trucs qu'on ne pouvait pas entendre. Il s'écarta finalement d'elle en essuyant les joues de Bella, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il serra la main de Charlie qui le remercia chaleureusement d'avoir conduit Bella à l'hôpital puis la mienne. Pas besoin de mots, nos yeux parlaient pour nous.

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras et m'embrassa presque violemment. En temps normale, j'adorais ça mais là, son père se raclait la gorge à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et Bella m'empêchait de m'éloigner. Et son sourire contre mes lèvres me prouvait que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Elle s'écarta finalement en riant avant de poser son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

« Je… »

« Isabella Swan ? Notre belle fille » me coupa la voix de ma mère en provenance du couloir « Elle est enceinte de 5 mois, elle a un sacré caractère et râle tout le temps. Vous ne pouvez pas la louper. Oh mais elle est adorable aussi et très douce…quand elle veut…euh…en fait juste avec notre fils mais on l'adore et… »

« Ashley, respire chérie »

Bella explosa de rire dans mes bras, suivit de près par Charlie, ma sœur et moi. Ca faisait du bien de rire et d'évacuer la pression qui nous avait envahi et écraser toute la journée. Mes parents apparurent dans la pièce, rassuré et décoiffé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui ? Ils…euh…non. Beurk !

Je crus entendre Bella marmonner un truc comme « Il y en a qui ont de la chance » en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pas certain d'avoir compris, je ne lui demandais pas d'explication et la serrai contre moi en posant mes mains sur ses reins. Son ventre collé contre le mien, je pouvais sentir notre fille gigoter et donner des coups de pieds. Notre fille. Ah ! Un autre truc a annoncer aux parents.

* * *

**Et bien voilà ! Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Et la discussion entre Bella et Edward ? Et le comportement d'Emmett ?**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout ça serait parfaite ! =)**

**Gros bisous de mon coin paumé et pluvieux (Mon Forks à moi mais sans vampire sexy, vous pouvez me croire j'ai cherché!)**

**A bientôt**

**Mina =) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente mais ma vie ressemble à un cauchemar depuis quelques semaines et c'est mal parti pour s'arranger, alors je n'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire ! J'espère juste me réveiller très vite =(**

**Passons...Merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, je les adore et croyez-moi, elles sont de vrai rayon de soleil et encore plus en ce moment =)**

**J'vous laisse tranquille ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Jasper

Je fus brutalement réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber directement sur le 5h27 de mon réveil. Oh bordel, ce n'était pas humain de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille. Je grognai en attrapant mon portable et décrochai sans prendre le temps de vérifier le nom sur l'écran.

« 'Lo »

« Jazz, viens. Vite » pleurnicha Bella d'une voix aiguë.

« J'arrive » paniquai-je en sautant de mon lit.

Je me retrouvais la seconde d'après étalé de tout mon long sur le sol, les pieds emmêlés dans le drap de mon lit. Je m'extirpai difficilement de mon sac de nœud et attrapai le premier jean qui me tomba sous la main. Je l'enfilai en sautillant jusqu'à la porte et dévalai les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je sortis de la maison, pied et torse nu, Bella m'attendait sous son porche, seulement vêtu d'une de mes chemises et d'une petite culotte. Bordel, même enceinte de 6 mois, elle était sublime et incroyablement excitante. J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains en arrivant près d'elle. Elle agrippa mes épaules, y enfonçant douloureusement ses ongles et planta son regard chocolat dans le mien.

« Jazz » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux « Je n'ai…n'ai plus..plus de…beurre de cacahuète »

Hein ? De quoi ? Elle se foutait de moi ? Elle était en larme, au bord de la crise de nerf pour du beurre de cacahuète ou plutôt l'absence de beurre de cacahuète. La grossesse l'avait rendu folle.

« S'il te plait bébé » renifla-t-elle « Dit moi que tu en as »

« Euh…je vais voir. Va t'allonger sur le canapé, j'arrive »

Elle acquiesça et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de retourner dans la maison. Je retournai chez moi en trainant les pieds, ce qui sans chaussure ni chaussette était douloureux et partit à la recherche de l'envie de ma petite amie. La tête dans un placard, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans la cuisine. Ma sœur se frottait les yeux en baillant avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna-t-elle en gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts.

« Bella vient de me réveiller. Elle a envie de beurre de cacahuète » répondis-je en ouvrant un autre placard.

« En haut à droite » lâcha-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai et trouvai rapidement un pot neuf.

« Merci Rose » soupirai-je en souriant « Elle était au bord de la dépression lorsqu'elle m'a appelé »

« Les envies de femme enceinte les rendes quelque peu irritable d'après maman, ce qui ne change pas grand-chose pour Bella » ricana-t-elle.

J'allais l'engueuler lorsque je réalisai qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix, juste de l'amusement.

« Mouais, c'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère plutôt…euh…volcanique mais ça la rend encore plus craquante » lâchai-je en riant.

« T'es accro hein ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Tu en doutes encore ? Bien sûr que je suis accro, elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Rose et même si notre relation a commencé dans un mensonge, je ne le regrette pas. Si Emmett n'avait pas été libre, qu'aurais-tu fait toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, son regard bleu se voilant de tristesse. Elle se leva et glissa sa main dans la mienne.

« Je ne sais pas Jasper, j'aime me dire que je n'aurais rien fait mais je sais que j'aurais certainement tout fait pour l'avoir, quitte à faire souffrir les autres. Je…je t'en ai tellement voulu, voir Alice et Edward souffrirent autant m'as rendu malade et… »

« C'est toi qui leur a dit, devant tout le lycée qui plus est » la coupai-je en grognant.

« Je sais, j'ai agi sans réfléchir mais j'étais tellement en colère. Tu m'as déçu et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Je pensais que tu étais bien avec Alice mais quand je te vois auprès de Bella, l'éclat dans tes yeux lorsqu'elle sourit ou qu'elle te touche. Jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi heureux et…j'aime la façon qu'elle a de te faire sourire, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre »

Emu par les paroles de ma sœur, je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Elle se crispa quelques secondes, surprise par ce contact physique qui ne nous arrivait jamais, avant de se détendre et de me rendre mon étreinte en nichant son visage dans mon cou.

« Bébé »

Nous tournions la tête vers Bella qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, un mouchoir à la main et ses yeux, brillants de larmes, rivés sur le pot de beurre de cacahuète que je tenais toujours à la main.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre câlin mais je…je ne pouvais plus attendre » renifla-t-elle en grimaçant.

Rosalie ricana en s'écartant de moi pour s'approcher de Bella.

« Allez viens t'asseoir Bella » lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'entraîner vers une chaise avant de s'installer en face d'elle. J'attrapai une cuillère dans le tiroir et partit m'asseoir près de Bella. A peine le pot ouvert, elle me l'arracha pratiquement des mains et y plongea la cuillère en gémissant. Rose et moi étouffions un ricanement en la voyant engloutir cuillère sur cuillère avant qu'elle ne se fige en nous regardant. Elle se leva subitement pour aller chercher deux autres cuillères qu'elle nous tendit en revenant s'asseoir.

« Un petit creux ? » nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ma sœur et moi échangions un regard amusé avant de rejoindre ma petite amie dans sa fringale de femme enceinte. Une fois le pot complètement terminé, elle soupira en prenant appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, une main caressant doucement son ventre rond.

« Merci beaucoup et…désolé de vous avoir empêché de dormir » murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

« C'est rien Bella, il n'est que… » Rose jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre « 6h30, oh merde ! La journée va être longue »

« Ça ne sert plus à grand-chose d'aller se recoucher. Tu vas être contente Rose, tu auras deux fois plus de temps pour te préparer et te rendre…comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, époustouflante ! » ris-je en rattrapant la cuillère qu'elle me jeta.

« Te moque pas de ta sœur bébé » grogna Bella « C'est bien la première fois que j'aimerais qu'on me trouve époustouflante au lieu d'une baleine qui aurait besoin d'un régime » elle leva la main en me voyant ouvrir la bouche « Ferme la, garde tes _Mais chérie, tu es sublime_, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde »

Rosalie se tortilla sur sa chaise en soupirant. Elle posa ses yeux bleu sur le ventre de Bella en souriant légèrement avant de se lever en affichant un air déterminé.

« Je ne veux pas que ma nièce me dise plus tard que j'ai laissé sa mère s'habiller comme…euh…un sac à patate, alors tu vas monter tes fesses dans ma chambre Bella et je vais m'occuper de toi. Allez hop, on se bouge » lâcha-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'escalier.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux en agrippant ma main, mi-étonnée mi-paniquée. Elle posa sur moi un regard suppliant, me demandant silencieusement de la sortir de ce pétrin.

« Tu m'as dit de la fermer alors bah… » je mimais une fermeture éclair sur mes lèvres en souriant.

Elle me fusilla du regard en me soufflant un « Tu me le paieras » et se tourna vers ma sœur.

« Bah euh, tu sais…je euh rentrerais jamais dans tes vêtements, pire, je vais te les agrandirent alors euh…oh ! Ma mère m'a envoyé des vêtements de grossesse et je n'ai toujours pas ouvert le carton »

Le regard de Rosalie s'illumina au mot carton, elle devait déjà s'imaginer y plonger la tête pour en dénicher la tenue parfaite.

« Impeccable » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu n'as plus d'excuse, on y va. Toi Jazz, bah, t'as pas besoin de moi pour t'habiller, quoique des fois ce ne serait pas du luxe »

« Je t'emmerde ma Rose » ricanai-je en souriant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez balei…Bella » se rattrapa-t-elle en virant au rouge.

« T'inquiète pas, je t'appelai Miss glaçon au début » la rassura ma petite amie en se levant.

« Miss glaçon ? » s'étrangla Rosalie « Mais pourquoi miss… »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? » la coupa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum non, ça ira » répondit-elle « A tout à l'heure Jazz »

Je me levai en voyant Bella sur le point de quitter la pièce sans même un regard pour moi.

« Eh bébé » soufflai-je en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Elle se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, son regard braqué sur mes lèvres.

« Tu me parles toi maintenant ? Tu m'abandonnes aux mains de ta sœur qui a décidé de me prendre pour une poupée Barbie grandeur nature et tu crois que je vais te le pardonner ? »

« Je t'es trouvé du beurre de cacahuète » tentai-je lamentablement.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant en me dévisageant avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes brièvement.

« T'es pardonné » ricana-t-elle « Même si j'ai une sainte horreur de ce que ta sœur a en tête à cet instant. Mais elle ne peut pas être plus démoniaque lorsqu'il s'agit de fringue que l'es Alice et… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se voilant de tristesse. Je posai la main sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle évoquait rarement les Cullen, quand ça lui arrivait, c'était par inadvertance.

« Ça va aller bébé ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Oui je…je finirais bien par m'y faire » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules « Elle restera toujours ma meilleure amie, la seule et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, même si à ses yeux je ne suis plus rien »

« Viens là » soufflai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Elle se blottit contre moi, nichant son nez dans mon cou en soupirant. Parler des Cullen ou penser à eux était bien moins douloureux pour moi, mais contrairement à Bella, je ne les connaissais pas depuis mon enfance.

« Bella » grogna Rosalie, nous obligeant à nous écarter « On n'a pas toute la journée et y'a du boulot »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre » marmonna-t-elle avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de suivre ma sœur.

Ayant un peu de temps devant moi, je décidais de préparer le petit déjeuner de mes parents. Après tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour nous, c'était le minimum. Ils nous aidaient et nous conseillaient sur absolument tout ce qui concernait notre fille. Ma mère avait même décidé de prendre un congé, elle et mon père avaient les moyens de se le permettre, pour s'occuper de notre fille pendant notre dernière année de lycée. Bella et moi avions été soulagés et rassurés en sachant que nous n'allions pas confier notre bébé à un étranger pendant les cours.

Pour ce qui était de l'endroit où nous allions vivre (hors de question d'être encore séparé après la naissance de notre fille) mon père avait commencé des travaux dans une grande pièce au-dessus du garage qui servait jusqu'à présent de grenier. Je l'aidais lorsque je ne travaillais pas chez _Newton et bricolage_, petit boulot que j'avais trouvé pour mettre de l'argent de côté.

Alors autant dire que leur préparer le petit déjeuner était incroyablement ridicule à côté de ce qu'il faisait pour nous. Charlie aussi nous aidait comme il pouvait, il nous mettait de l'argent de côté pour notre futur appartement lorsque nous allions aller à la fac, il donnait un coup de main à mon père pour les travaux de notre pièce et il s'était aussi mis en tête de retaper le lit de bébé de Bella. Cette dernière en était ravie. Le petit déjeuner prêt, je montais à l'étage pour me doucher.

POV Bella

Qu'avais-je fait bien pu faire d'aussi monstrueux pour endurer un tel calvaire ?

_Tu veux dire, à part tromper ton copain avec le mec de ta meilleure amie et te retrouver enceinte à seulement 17 ans ?_

_Euh…ouais_

_Bah j'vois pas !_

Rosalie poussait des petits cris stridents en découvrant pantalon et autre vêtement de grossesse que ma mère m'avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle souriait tant que j'envisageai sérieusement de lui vider un seau d'eau sur la tête pour la calmer.

J'étais assisse sur mon lit, envelopper dans une serviette après m'être douché.

« Bella ? »

Mon père venait d'ouvrir la porte, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Rosalie à genoux au milieu de ma chambre, entourée de vêtement, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Euh… »

« Salut Charlie » s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête « Votre fille nous a réveillé de bonne heure parce qu'elle avait faim alors je me venge en lui choisissant sa tenue pour aujourd'hui, sinon, vous allez bien ? »

« Euh…oui, merci Rosalie. Je descends à la cuisine, l'une de vous veut quelque chose ? »

« Ton arme et tes menottes » marmonnai-je.

« Du jus d'orange s'il vous plaît » répondit Rosalie en m'ignorant royalement « Merci Charlie »

Il me jeta un regard encourageant avant de quitter la pièce. Il pouvait se le garder son regard, un coup de main aurait été plus utile. Rosalie se releva avec un sourire triomphant, brandissant fièrement un long pull marron au décolleté plongeant et un collant noir.

« Euh…t'as pas oublié un truc ? Un pantalon par exemple » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable » marmonna-t-elle « Tu la boucle et tu enfile ça. Et pour ce qui est du décolleté, tu pourras dire merci aux kilos que tu as pris, certains se sont bien placé pour le rendre superbe » termina-t-elle en me tendant les vêtements.

Elle leva le doigt pour me faire taire en me voyant ouvrir la bouche et me désigna ensuite la salle de bain.

« C'est vraiment parce que j'ai encore envie de faire pipi » grognai-je en me levant difficilement.

J'avais à peine fini d'enfiler mon pull que Rosalie entra dans la salle de bain pour m'en faire sortir. Elle était à présent habillée, coiffé et maquillé. Mais bordel, j'avais passé combien de temps dans la salle de bain ? Je me figeai en découvrant un sèche-cheveux, plusieurs brosses, spray en tout genre et maquillage étalé sur mon lit.

« Je suis rapidement passé chez moi récupérer quelques trucs » m'informa-t-elle devant mon regard étonné ou plutôt…affligé « Et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes chaussures, on fait la même pointure. Je t'ai ramené une de mes paires de bottes, elles iront bien avec ta tenue et ne t'en fait pas, le talon est minuscule, tu n'auras pas mal au dos »

J'étais totalement abasourdi et…touché ? Elle avait fait pour moi ce qu'Alice faisait souvent avant, ma réaction habituel avait toujours été de râler et de tenter par tous les moyens d'y échapper. J'avais aussi toujours échoué à ce jeu-là. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais émue.

Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en faisant claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

« Allez Bella, les cours commencent dans quarante-cinq minutes »

Je la laissai donc me coiffer et me maquiller sans rechigner. Aucune de nous n'ouvrit la bouche une seule fois. Pour ce qui était de mes cheveux, elle avait simplement retravaillé mes boucles naturelles, les laissant retomber sur mes épaules. Et dieu merci, elle n'avait pas eu la main lourde sur le maquillage, le faisant léger et discret. Assisse sur mon lit, j'observai mon reflet dans le miroir que Rosalie m'avait tendu.

Je me tournai vers elle pour la remercier lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux de moi, examinant minutieusement ses ongles.

« Rose ? » murmurai-je.

« Hum » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« J'ai perdu les eaux » lâchai-je.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-elle en levant la tête.

Elle se précipita sur moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, surement à la recherche d'une flaque.

« Mais que… » commença-t-elle avant de planter un regard furieux dans le mien « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Pour être honnête oui ! Mais j'ai fait ça pour attirer ton attention, disons que l'attaque que tu as failli avoir était un petit extra » ricanai-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Malgré tous ces efforts, impossible de louper le soulagement qui se lisait tout de même sur son visage.

« Merci Rosalie. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Et pardon. Tu m'as détesté dès que tu m'a vu et je peux le comprendre. Je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses non plus, j'étais parti un mois, un malheureux mois et à mon retour, les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avaient remplacé. Au lieu d'essayer de te connaître, j'ai tout fait pour te mettre mal à l'aise »

« Je ne t'ai pas détesté le jour de notre rencontre » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide « Je t'ai détesté bien avant ça »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » m'exclamai-je.

Elle s'installa près de moi sur le lit en soupirant.

« Parce que tu connaissais les Cullen » répondit-elle en souriant tristement « Et ils te connaissaient. Es-ce que tu sais comment on les a rencontrés ? »

« Non, ni Jasper ni eux ne m'en ont parlé »

« C'était le jour de notre emménagement. Jazz et moi, on était assis dans l'herbe devant chez nous, en pleine contemplation des déménageurs en sueur, enfin moi, je te rassure » ricana-t-elle.

« C'est sympa » soupirai-je en souriant.

« Enfin bref, c'est là qu'on les a vu, ils sortaient tous les trois de chez toi, avec ton père aux trousses qui râlait un truc du genre ''Non et non, aucun pot de vin ne fera revenir Bella plus vite'' »

« Pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux » soufflai-je la gorge nouée.

Elle posa un regard tendre sur moi, me déstabilisant totalement. Depuis quand Rosalie Hale était-elle tendre ? Elle se reprit rapidement en se raclant la gorge et en examinant ses ongles. Elle devait les connaître par cœur à force de les regarder.

« Oui…hum…et donc, c'est là qu'ils nous ont vu. Alice a marché jusqu'à nous pour se présenter. Ses frères ont suivies, si tu avais vu leur tête. Ils avaient l'air complètement déprimé, et je n'ai su qu'après que c'était à cause de leur meilleure amie, toi, qu'ils faisaient la tête. Emmett m'a plu tout de suite, on a passé plusieurs soirée tous les cinq et au final, Em' et moi on est sorti ensemble. C'était parfait excepté…toi »

« T'es vache Rose » grognai-je « Je n'étais même pas là. Je ruminai dans mon coin, coincé chez ma mère »

« Oui mais pour eux, il n'y avait que toi. Emmett me parlait constamment de toi, des conneries que tu faisais et de ton caractère explosif, il m'a rabâché pendant plus d'un mois que j'allais t'adorer. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'étais pas seulement leur meilleure amie mais parce que tu faisais partit d'eux »

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, moi, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. L'entendre prononcer ces mots, l'entendre évoquer l'amour qui nous unissait les Cullen et moi seulement quelques mois auparavant était beaucoup trop douloureux. Je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir d'empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de s'échapper.

« Je ne faisais pas le poids contre toi Bella, alors quand…quand je vous ai entendu parler Jazz et toi, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais en colère contre vous, déçu et blessé par mon propre frère mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Tous leur dire était aussi un moyen de te faire souffrir toi, de t'effacer de leur vie et d'avoir enfin Emmett pour moi. Je suis désolé Bella »

J'ouvris les yeux à la fin de sa phrase, ne me souciant plus des larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues.

« Non Rosalie ! Peu importe la manière dont ils auraient appris ce que Jasper et moi avions fait, ils m'auraient détesté de toute façon » m'énervais-je en me relevant « Je les ai perdu le jour où je suis tombé amoureuse de ton frère. Je ne t'en veux pas Rose, ce qui est fait est fait, c'est moi qui ai merdé, c'est moi qui les ai trahi. Ils étaient une partie de moi, la meilleure partie bordel. Mais j'ai choisi d'ignorer mes meilleurs amis, d'ignorer leur confiance et je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours » Rosalie se leva doucement, suivant du regard mes allers retours « La vie sans eux ne vaut rien, pire elle est douloureuse et pourtant je continue parce j'aime l'homme parfait et qu'il m'aime également, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître. Et on va bientôt être parent et notre fille aura besoin de moi, et j'aurais besoin d'elle. Alors oui je continue, pour eux. J'ai déjà perdu une partie de moi, je refuse de les perdre aussi et…et Emmett me manque, Al…Alice me manque, Edward me..manque et ça…ça fait mal…je..je n'en peux plus Rose… »

Ma phrase s'était achevé contre la poitrine de Rosalie, j'étais maintenant dans ses bras, une de ses mains caressant mon dos, l'autre mes cheveux. Je pleurai sans retenue contre elle, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son chemisier que j'allai certainement ruiner.

« Ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, hein ? » murmura-t-elle en m'entraînant vers le lit pour m'y faire asseoir.

« Merci Ro..Rosalie » reniflai-je « J'évitais de…de parler d'eux pour…éviter ça justement »

« Tu ne devrais pas et dès que tu as besoin de parler d'eux ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, eh bien je…je suis là si tu veux » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Tu n'es…pas obligé Rosalie »

« Ecoute Bella, on fait partie de la même famille depuis que ma nièce grandit dans ton ventre et malgré le fait que tu sois parfois insupportable et complètement cinglé, je dois avouer que je t'apprécie…un peu, alors si tu as besoin de parler, et bien, tu pourras compter sur moi Bella »

J'ouvris la bouche sans pouvoir sortir le moindre mot. Et de toute manière, que pouvais-je dire à celle qui me proposait son aide malgré nos problèmes passés ? Je me contentai alors bêtement de la serrer contre moi, elle me rendit mon étreinte comme elle pouvait, mon ventre faisant barrage, un gros, vraiment très gros barrage.

« On arrête les câlins » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix gênée en s'éloignant de moi « Ca en fait assez pour aujourd'hui »

J'essuyai mes larmes en riant doucement et acceptai la main qu'elle me tendit pour m'aider à me relever.

« Une dernière chose Bella, la seule personne que je voulais voir loin de toi me demande constamment de tes nouvelles. Tu ne l'as pas totalement perdu lui, j'en suis sûr, soit juste patiente » me confia-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire, évitant encore un câlin qui nous aurait mise mal à l'aise l'une et l'autre et la suivit hors de la chambre. Elle rejoignit mon père dans la cuisine pendant mon arrêt pipi…encore. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de quitter la salle de bain, Rosalie avait vraiment fait un joli travail, je me trouvais enfin belle depuis le début de ma grossesse.

« Bella ! Tu vas être en retard en cours. Magne toi »

« J'arrive papa » répondis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Rosalie et mon père m'attendaient déjà à l'extérieur de la maison. J'attrapai mon blouson et mon sac de cours avant de les rejoindre près de ma voiture. Jasper s'y trouvait aussi. Son sourire charmeur s'agrandissait à mesure qu'il me détaillait, ses yeux s'attardant longuement sur mon décolleté. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, son regard aillant enfin découvert que le mien ne se trouvait pas au niveau de ma poitrine, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement.

« Tu es magnifique Bella » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Je sais » répondis-je en m'écartant de lui « Merci bébé et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, Rosalie et moi avons passé un moment plutôt...hum…agréable entre fille »

Il écarquilla les yeux, mi-choqué mi-inquiet. La partie inquiète concernait surement ma santé mentale. C'est vrai que m'entendre prononcer _Rosalie_ et _agréable_ dans la même phrase devait être étrange. Mais j'avais réellement apprécié ce moment passé avec elle, et elle m'avait écouté débiter sans respirer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, pour me consoler ensuite. Elle avait tout eu d'une…amie. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par le devenir.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De la relation entre Rosalie et Bella ? J'attends vos impressions, une review ? Je les adore !**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt !**

**Mina =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf =)**

**Merci du fond du cœur pour vos superbes reviews, je les adore ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous lire…J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…Je vous laisse tranquille =)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'éclater avec !**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Début des vacances d'été. Enfin. Début de mon dernier mois de grossesse. Alléluia. Remise des diplômes pour les terminales. Bah tant mieux pour eux. Obligation d'y assister pour moi. Fais chier.

Rosalie m'avait fait son regard larmoyant et sa moue de lèvres tremblantes. Et j'avais craqué, pas parce qu'elle m'avait attendrit, loin de là, mais parce que j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie. Rose en mode gentille était terrifiante, vraiment terrifiante.

J'observai mon reflet dans l'immense miroir de sa chambre. Elle m'avait kidnappé dans le lit de son frère, m'arrachant pratiquement de ses bras, à 10 heures du mat'. 10 heures bordel, alors qu'on était en vacance merde. Tout ça pour m'habiller, ça lui prenait souvent depuis que je l'avais laissé faire deux mois plus tôt. Quelle belle connerie j'avais fait ce jour-là.

« Robe ou pantalon Bella ? » me demanda Rose en sortant de sa salle de bain enveloppée dans une serviette.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre, me demandant vaguement ce qu'était devenu mes pieds, et soupirai en secouant la tête.

« J'peux pas rester comme ça ? » marmonnai-je en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

« Sous-vêtements et chemise d'homme ? Pas sûr que Jazz te laisse sortir dans cette tenue » rigola-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« T'es pas drôle Rose » soupirai-je « Je ne suis à l'aise que dans ses fringues »

« Alors tu mettras une robe ma belle » murmura-t-elle en m'entraînant vers son lit « Bon, tu ne te fous pas de moi mais… » elle sortit un sac de sous son lit et le déposa sur mes genoux « …j'ai craqué quand je l'es vu »

Je haussai un sourcil avant de glisser la main dans le sac et d'en sortir un vêtement blanc soigneusement plié. Je me levai et le dépliai en retenant mon souffle.

« Putain » soufflai-je.

Une robe. Une magnifique robe blanche, brodée de fleurs noires sur le bas. Le décolleté était juste parfait et les brettelles très fines se croisaient dans le dos. Je la quittai difficilement des yeux pour regarder Rosalie qui se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, le regard rivé au sol. Elle et moi nous étions énormément rapprochées depuis quelques mois, elle avait à présent tout d'une amie et aussi dingue que ça pouvait paraître, j'adorais ça.

« Rose, elle est superbe mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi… ? »

« Disons que c'est mon cadeau pour…hum…mon diplôme » sourit-elle en relevant les yeux.

« Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens » ricanai-je.

« On s'en fou » rigola-t-elle à son tour « Accepte et tais-toi, ça changeras »

Je la gratifiai d'un geste bien connu consistant à lever son majeur vers le ciel, elle me tira la langue en ricanant avant de me pousser dans sa salle de bain. Après m'être douché, j'enfilai ma robe et rejoignit le plus rapidement possible la chambre de Rose pour pouvoir me regarder dans son miroir. Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant mon reflet, Rose avait vraiment fait le bon choix, cette robe était magnifique.

« Elle te va très bien Bella » s'exclama Rose en se levant de son lit.

Je me tournai vers elle pour la remercier lorsqu'une petite douleur dans le bas de mon ventre m'arrêta. Je plaçai une main sous mon ventre et soufflai doucement en fermant les yeux. Je sentis les doigts frais de Rose repousser quelques mèches de cheveux de mon front pour ensuite poser ses mains sur mes épaules nues.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude déformant sa voix.

« Oui » soufflai-je en rouvrant les yeux « C'est passé »

« Viens t'asseoir »

Je la suivis et m'installai près d'elle sur le lit en soupirant.

« Arrête de paniquer Rose, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre depuis hier soir, je crois qu'elle appuie trop sur ma vessie, j'ai tellement fait d'aller-retour aux toilettes cette nuit que j'ai envisagé d'y rester dormir »

Elle me dévisagea d'un air septique, ses prunelles bleues observant minutieusement mon visage. Je poussai un soupir brusque en me relevant.

« J'ai vu le médecin la semaine dernière Rose, nous allons toutes les deux très bien, alors range ta parano et profite des…» je jetai un coup d'œil sur le réveil de sa table de nuit « …putain ! des cinq heures qu'il te reste pour t'habiller, moi je vais aller embêter le futur papa »

Elle fronça ses sourcils parfaitement épilés avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

« OK Bella, je te fous la paix mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu perds les eaux au beau milieu de la cérémonie, je t'aurais prévenu ma vieille » grogna-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

« T'es vraiment la reine des emmerdeuses Rose, tu le sais ça ? » marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Mais non ma belle, cette place c'est la tienne, je ne suis qu'une novice » ricana-t-elle dans mon dos.

« Eh bah justement, prosterne toi et boucle la Rosie » répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Je t'emmerde Isabella » rigola-t-elle.

Je quittai sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de mon homme. J'entrai doucement pour le découvrir toujours endormi. Il était couché sur le ventre, le drap ne le couvrant que jusqu'à la taille. Je me rapprochai discrètement pour m'allonger le plus doucement possible à côté de lui. Eh bah, ça n'avait rien de facile avec ma…hum…petite surcharge pondérale. J'effleurai la peau nue de son dos du bout des ongles, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour glisser mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres lorsque j'effleurai la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, les refermant aussitôt plusieurs fois en grognant.

Dieu que c'était sexy lorsqu'il faisait ça ! Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue avant de se glisser sur ma nuque. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage.

« Salut beau blond » soufflai-je « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui si ce n'est que la femme de ma vie a disparu de bonne heure ce matin, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Mignonne, colérique et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ? Désolé, connait pas » souris-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien « Tu devras te contenter de moi »

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes en souriant avant de poser sa main sur ma hanche. Il se recula légèrement pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds, il siffla d'admiration en affichant se sourire ultra white qui m'avait fait craquer le jour de notre rencontre.

« Rose avait raison, cette robe est faite pour toi mon ange » murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien « Tu es magnifique ma Bella »

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres lorsqu'un petit coup frappé à la porte nous interrompit.

« J'ai préparé des gaufres, si ça tente l'un de vous avant qu'Emmett ne les dévore toute » nous informa Ashley en ouvrant la porte.

« Emmett ? » s'étonna Jasper en se redressant.

« Oui, il vient d'arriver. Rose l'avait invité à prendre la petit déjeuner apparemment » répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Jazz haussa les sourcils avant de poser sur moi un regard inquiet, semblant attendre ma réaction.

« Merde » grognai-je en me relevant avec son aide « Em' ne va pas nous laisser une miette »

Il secoua la tête en ricanant, et se leva pour venir poser ses mains sur ma taille. La tendresse de son regard me fit oublier rapidement mon estomac, je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et attirai son visage vers le mien.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je fis glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès qu'il m'accorda sans la moindre hésitation. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, dansant ensemble de façon sensuelle. J'aimais ses bras, son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'oubliais tout lorsque je me trouvais près de lui, lorsque sa voix murmurait à mon oreille des mots tendres et que son souffle tiède caressait ma peau.

« Je t'aime Jasper » soufflai-je en quittant ses lèvres « Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…enfin, jusqu'à la naissance de notre fille » terminai-je en riant doucement.

« Ça me va » répondit-il en souriant.

Il enfila rapidement un bas de jogging et m'entraîna hors de sa chambre.

Emmett releva la tête de son assiette de gaufre à notre entrée dans la cuisine. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Jasper et ignorai du mieux possible le nœud qui torturait mon estomac. Il posa son regard noisette sur Jasper, le gratifiant d'un sourire sincère et d'un signe de tête avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Assisse près de lui, Rosalie m'encouragea d'un regard et d'un sourire discret. J'étais anxieuse, non, terrifier, c'était plutôt ça. Lui et moi nous croisions seulement au lycée, et mise à part le jour où il m'avait conduite à l'hôpital, nous ne nous parlions pas, nous contentant généralement d'un sourire si on venait à se croiser au détour d'un couloir.

« J'm'y ferais jamais » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête soudainement « Toi dans une robe, où est passé ma Bell's qui faisait une crise de panique en entendant le mot _shopping _? »

« Elle a pris douze kilos et ne supporte plus d'être comprimer dans un pantalon » répliquai-je en souriant légèrement « Si je grossis encore, je serais obligé de me tailler une robe dans un drap pour être un minimum à l'aise »

« Bah, tant pis pour toi » s'exclama-t-il en ricanant « Je vais devoir me sacrifier et dévorer cette énorme gaufre recouverte de confiture d'abricot » termina-t-il en brandissant une assiette contenant mon péché mignon.

« Je…tu…Em…non » bafouillai-je en écarquillant les yeux « Tu t'en es souvenu ? » terminai-je dans un souffle.

Il se frotta la nuque en baissant les yeux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il se leva maladroitement en reposant l'assiette dont je détournai difficilement le regard.

« Euh…t'as toujours adoré ça, alors…bah, j'suis passé en acheter avant de venir et bah…euh voilà » bafouilla-t-il en évitant mon regard.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues avant même qu'il est terminé sa phrase. Hormone de grossesse à la con.

« T'en a jamais autant chié…pour…pour sortir une phrase » reniflai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je me précipitai vers lui, contournant la table rapidement et me blottis contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, nichant son visage dans mes cheveux en soupirant doucement. J'agrippai son t-shirt entre mes doigts, serrant de toutes mes forces de peur qu'il ne disparaisse encore.

« Bordel ! Ça fait du bien de te serrer contre moi » soupira-t-il « Ça devrait être interdit de ressentir un tel manque ma Bell's »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, distinguant mal son visage à travers mes larmes. La tendresse dans sa voix me serra le cœur, j'approchai ma main de sa joue doucement, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

« Tu vas rester hein ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante « Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi Emmett. Je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi, si…si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi »

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, ses pouces balayant mes larmes dans un geste tendre.

« Calme toi ma belle » souffla-t-il « Je suis là et tu ne te débarrasseras plus de moi, je te le promets »

Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour le serrer contre moi, j'avais la sensation de mieux respirer, les battements de mon cœur me semblaient moins douloureux lorsqu'il battait près du sien.

« Euh Bella » murmura-t-il « Ton ventre vient de me frapper »

J'éclatai de rire en me reculant légèrement, il fit glisser ses mains sur mon ventre, là où ma fille donnait plusieurs coups plutôt léger comparé à d'habitude. Le sourire d'Emmett ne m'avait jamais paru aussi immense et l'éclat dans ses yeux me coupa le souffle.

« Putain ! Elle va être aussi violente que toi » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hey » m'offusquai-je en le frappant dans l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » s'écria-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

POV Jasper

J'observai Bella et Emmett dévorer gaufre après gaufre, les recouvrant de sucre, de chocolat ou de confiture en couche épaisse. Ils riaient ensemble, nous ayant totalement oublié ma sœur et moi. Et pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas, Rosalie non plus à la vue de son sourire tendre. Bella et Emmett s'étaient retrouvés, et l'étincelle de bonheur dans le regard de ma petite amie en était la preuve.

« Oh putain » s'écria-t-elle brusquement en agrippant le rebord de la table.

« Bébé » paniquai-je en me levant pour m'agenouiller près d'elle.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, avant de soupirer en rejetant la tête en arrière. J'étais inquiet pour elle depuis quelques jours, elle dormait mal et m'envoyai bouler en beauté dès que je lui demandais comment elle se sentait.

« J'en ai ras le bol » lâcha-t-elle dans un grognement « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre ma vessie bordel ? J'en peux plus, dès qu'elle aura pointé le bout de son nez, je vous jure qu'elle va m'entendre. Non mais oh ! On n'a pas idée de torturer sa mère comme ça »

Je retins de justesse un éclat de rire en la voyant pester contre son ventre, Emmett, lui, partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Au fait, elle a un prénom cette mini futur terreur ? » demanda-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

« Outch » lâchai-je « Sujet sensible »

Bella me jeta un regard noir agrémenté d'un grognement. Nous n'arrivions pas à trouver et ça la mettait dans une colère noire dès qu'on en parlait.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine « Elle le choisira toute seule quand elle saura parler »

Ma sœur plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire alors qu'Emmett fronçait les sourcils en dévisageant Bella. Il se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui eut pour effet de faire sourire ma petite amie. Elle poussa un cri de joie en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue avant de se relever.

« Tu es génial Em » s'exclama-t-elle « Il est parfait, merci. C'est décidé, ce sera celui-là. Oh je l'adore, je n'en aurais jamais trouvé un aussi parfait. Il lui ira tellement bien et…oh merde ! J'ai envie de faire pipi »

Elle quitta la cuisine rapidement, sans se soucier de qui que ce soit, en poussant des petits cris joyeux.

« Euh…j'ai loupé un chapitre ? Non ? » lâchai-je en me frottant le nuque.

« Bah…Je lui ai seulement donné une idée de prénom et je crois qu'elle l'aime bien » répondit Emmett en m'adressant un sourire penaud « Je l'ai entendu dans un film et bah, j'ai pensé à votre fille »

« Et quel prén… »

« Non » me coupa Bella en entrant dans la cuisine « Surprise, tu le saura en même temps que le reste de la famille » termina-t-elle en se plantant devant moi.

« T'as l'air d'oublier que je suis le futur papa, on doit prendre ce genre de décision ensemble » grinçai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as demandé mon avis peut-être avant de me mettre enceinte ? » répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

« Bella » soupirai-je « Tu ne vas pas encore me reprocher les kilos que tu as pris, les nausées, les vergetures et… »

Ma phrase s'acheva dans un gargouillis lamentable. Logique ! Je ne m'attendais à prendre du jus d'orange en pleine tronche. Je m'essuyai le visage d'une main et rouvris les yeux pour voir ma Bella, tenant dans une main tremblante un verre vide, les lèvres pincées et les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je n'ai…n'ai pas…de vergeture » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de Rosalie qui la réceptionna maladroitement. Elle la serra contre elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux en la berçant légèrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » paniqua ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine « Bella, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Les pleurs de ma petite amie redoublèrent en entendant ma mère et moi, bah, j'me sentais con pour le coup. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

« Jazz lui a dit qu'elle avait des vergetures » chuchota ma sœur en me fusillant du regard.

Ma mère joignit son regard noir au sien en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

« Jasper Hale » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête « Nettoie moi ce bazar, ça te donnera le temps de réfléchir à ton comportement jeune homme »

Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella alors que Rosalie glissait ces doigts entre les siens. Elles l'entraînèrent hors de la cuisine lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Emmett.

« Tu lui dit pas hein ? » murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

« T'inquiète pas ma belle ! J'tiens pas à me prendre un coup poêle sur le crane »

Elle acquiesça vaguement avant de se laisser emmener par ma mère et ma sœur. Je me tournais vers Emmett qui ricanait en me fixant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » m'exaspérais-je en levant les mains au ciel.

« Tu as dit à une Bella bourrée d'hormone de grossesse et qui se sent mal dans son nouveau corps qu'elle avait des vergetures Jazz ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu la connait pourtant, elle démarre au quart de tour au moindre travers »

« Mouais » soufflai-je « J'ai merdé »

« Et pas qu'un peu mon pote » rigola-t-il en se levant pour venir poser sa grosse paluche sur mon épaule « Mais tu sais quoi, merci. Ça me fait du bien de la voir péter un câble, ça m'a manqué »

« Si la merde dans laquelle je me suis fourré t'a rendu service, j'en suis content » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « Mais c'est à moi de te remercier. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Bella aussi heureuse, tu lui a manqué »

Il soupira en baissant les yeux, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

« Je…je n'y arrivais plus, la voir tous les jours sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle compte à mes yeux, ça me rendait malade mais j'ai pourtant tenu pendant des mois et vous m'y avez aidé »

« Hein ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Entendre Alice pleurer dès qu'elle ferme la porte de sa chambre le soir et ne plus voir Edward sourire, je peux t'assurer que ça refroidit. Vous en êtes la cause Bella et toi, je le sais et je devrais vous détester, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je considère Bella comme ma petite sœur et je l'aime comme telle et toi, bah…je suis dingue de ta sœur, on est de la même famille et t'es plutôt cool comme frangin » termina-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

« Je suis désolé Em, on ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça » lâchai-je dans un murmure.

« Je le sais, et ce qui fait la différence pour moi, c'est que ce n'était pas qu'une aventure entre vous deux, vous êtes vraiment amoureux et vous avez l'air heureux même quand elle te fait tourner en bourrique »

« Je suis fou d'elle Emmett. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un, elle est toute ma vie » murmurai-je en me sentant ridiculement romantique.

Le rire d'Emmett me confirma ma soudaine transformation en guimauve. Il me gratifia d'une tape amicale et douloureuse dans le dos avant de se calmer difficilement.

« T'es trop chou Jazzy » ricana-t-il.

« Mouais, dit celui qui devient tout mielleux dès que ma sœur bat des cils » répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête vivement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Eh ouais mec, on est faible face à nos femmes au caractère bien trempé » ricana-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, Bella me menait par le bout du nez et c'était ce que j'aimais en elle. Elle avait un caractère fort, une grande gueule à toute épreuve et une répartie cinglante, sans ça, elle ne serait pas la femme de ma vie. Emmett et moi échangions un regard impuissant et blasé avant de nettoyer les dégâts que ma bourde avait fichu dans la cuisine.

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée, lieu de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. J'avais mis plus d'une heure à obtenir un sourire de Bella, après une bonne centaine de « Pardon mon amour, tu es magnifique et tu n'as pas la moindre vergeture » elle m'avait embrassé brièvement en marmonnant un « Désolé pour le jus d'orange mais estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu te balancer le verre en même temps » C'était déjà ça.

« Vous venez à la fête après hein ? » nous demanda Emmett.

Rose nous en avait parlé la vieille. Une fête était organisée sur la plage de la Push, avec quelques parents pour chaperon, dont les parents d'Emmett. Bella voulait absolument y aller, elle m'avait rappelé dans un sourire crispé que nous allions bientôt passer nos soirées entouré de couche, de biberon et de pleurs plus stridents les uns que les autres, alors comme toujours j'avais accepté, avec sa promesse qu'on ne rentrerait pas tard et qu'elle ne se fatiguerait pas.

« Oui, on vient » s'exclama Bella en souriant.

« Cool ma belle » lâcha Emmett avant d'attraper la main de Rose « Allez on file, a tout à l'heure »

Ils rejoignirent les autres alors que je m'installai entre Bella et mes parents. Les familles des élèves arrivaient par masse, je cessai de respirer en croisant le regard d'Alice qui s'avançait avec son frère et ses parents, eux nous ignoraient simplement. Mais pas elle, et la tristesse dans ses prunelles vertes me serrèrent le cœur. Elle finit par détourner le regard pour s'asseoir avec sa famille. Je soupirai lorsque Bella glissa son doigt sous mon menton pour tourner mon visage vers le sien.

« Tu pourras peut-être lui parler bébé, comme moi avec Edward à l'hôpital » murmura-t-elle en souriant tristement.

« J'espère » répondis-je avant l'embrasser doucement.

Elle posa son front contre le mien en riant discrètement.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi » ricana-t-elle « J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit cette phrase un milliard de fois en quelques mois »

« Mais c'est le cas mon amour » soufflai-je en souriant.

La cérémonie touchait enfin à sa fin, nous en avions, Bella et moi, loupés une bonne partie avec ses sept pauses pipi. Elle avait même gueulé sur un père de famille qui s'était plaint de ses allers retours, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient retournés à sa sublime phrase « Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis désolé d'avoir un bébé de 3 kilos qui m'appui sur la vessie espèce d'enfoi… » J'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche avant la fin de sa phrase, m'excusant rapidement auprès de l'homme qui avait croisé la route de ma furie de petite amie.

Nous étions, Bella, mes parents et moi sur le parking et ma mère venait d'entrer en mode future grand-mère surprotectrice.

« Il est déjà 18 heures, tu n'es pas en état Bella, tu devrais rentrer avec nous et te reposer ma chérie » l'implora-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la voiture.

« J'ai envie d'y aller Ashley, je vous promet de ne pas me fatiguer et au moindre signe de faiblesse, je rentre. Ce n'est qu'une fête, je ne vais pas faire du saut à l'élastique » répondit-elle.

Ma mère et elle se défièrent du regard pendant un instant, et comme toujours Bella en sortit vainqueur. Elle plaqua un baiser sur les joues de mes parents avant de se précipité vers la voiture de Rosalie. Ma mère me jeta un regard « Je compte sur toi » avant de partir en compagnie de mon père qui s'était déjà installé dans la voiture.

Nous étions arrivés à la Push depuis maintenant une demi-heure, Rose, Bella, Emmett et moi étions installés sur des couvertures posées sur le sable. Emmett s'était éclipsé quelques fois pour aller voir ses parents qui se tenaient à seulement quelques mètres de nous. J'avais remarqué à plusieurs reprises le regard d'Esmé sur Bella, un regard emplit de mélancolie et de tendresse. Bella n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte, elle était bien trop occupée à discuter avec Rose ou à engueuler Emmett qui ne ramenait pas assez vite des trucs à grignoter.

« Où est encore passé cet estomac sur pattes ? » grogna-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

Rose et moi en faisions de même en riant devant son agacement flagrant. Elle scrutait la foule en fronçant les sourcils, une main posée sur son ventre avant de tourner la tête vers Rosalie.

« Au fait Rose, tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas perdu les eaux en plein milieu de la remise des diplômes » lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.

Rosalie acquiesça en riant alors que je passais mon bras autour de la taille de ma petite amie.

« J'ai attendu la fête pour ça » termina-t-elle.

Hein ? Rose et moi baissions la tête en même temps pour découvrir, au pied de Bella, une tache plus sombre sur la couverture bleu ciel.

Oh putain !

« Mais…mais Bella…c'est trop tôt » bafouillai-je en relevant les yeux.

« Non ? Tu crois ? » grogna-t-elle « Je…Oh ça fait mal »

Elle se pencha en avant, une main plaquée sur son ventre, l'autre agripper à mon bras. Je massai doucement son dos, cherchant Emmett des yeux en même temps. Mais merde ! Il était où bordel ? Il fallait qu'on aille à l'hôpital et vite !

« Va démarrer la voiture Rose » lâchai-je « Maintenant »

Elle resta figea un instant, les yeux écarquillés par la panique braqués sur Bella.

« Rose » criai-je.

« Hein ? Euh…oui, j'y vais »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Bella la rattrapa brusquement, en levant un regard suppliant vers elle.

« Non » gémit-elle « Reste s'il te plait, j'ai la trouille »

Elle se laissa pratiquement tomber sur les genoux en soufflant, relâchant Rose au passage et posant ses mains sur le sol en gémissant. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle lorsqu'une grimace de douleur déforma son visage, j'ignorais totalement comment réagir et quoi faire. Ce n'était pas censé arriver tout de suite, il nous restait un mois. L'angoisse me comprima le cœur lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, ses doigts agrippant violemment la couverture.

Nous n'étions pas prêt et…je n'étais pas prêt et oh merde ! J'allais être papa.

* * *

**Comment ça je suis sadique ? Non mais…bah ouais, vous avez raison lol**

**Mais je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre est commencé, il devrait arriver assez vite…j'espère.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour le prénom du bébé, je me creuse encore la tête et ça me rend barge, enfin plus qu'en temps normal lol Même pour mes enfants, je n'ai pas autant galéré lol**

**J'attends vos impressions**

**Cliquez sur la p'tite bulle (J'vous promets, elle mord pas)**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mina =) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hum hum…alors, on ne me zigouille pas ! Ça ne marche pas par la pensée (Je sais, j'ai déjà essayé…souvent) Pardon pour le retard, je suis profondément désolé mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Et pour couronner le tout, il est prêt depuis hier soir mais FF déraille complètement...Alors un grand merci à Louise Malone pour l'astuce =)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, je les adore et je vous adore =) Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris, c'est top !**

**Bon et je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni médecin, ni sage femme, donc bah j'ai écrit ce chapitre à ma sauce hein!**

**Allez, assez de blablatages, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture !**

**Les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

POV Bella

Trop tôt bordel. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'étais pas prête nom d'un chien. Et cette saloperie de contraction qui n'en finissait pas. J'étais toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol, position très sexy, il fallait l'avouer, avec la main de Jasper posée sur mon dos.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua Emmett d'une voix aiguë.

Je me serais probablement foutu de lui à cause de sa voix de crécelle si je n'étais pas occupé à autre chose, comme la naissance prématurée de ma fille par exemple. La douleur s'estompa, me permettant de me redresser légèrement. Je croisai le regard de plusieurs élèves autour de nous, horrifié et curieux pour la plupart.

« Quoi ? » grognai-je en attrapant le bras de Jasper pour me mettre debout « Regardez ailleurs »

Certains m'écoutèrent…non en fait, presque aucun d'eux ne détournèrent le regard, trop occupé à prendre un air horrifié. Je laissai échapper un grognement en les fusillant du regard, bande d'ado attardé !

Jasper glissa son bras autour de ma taille, me tenant fermement contre lui. Je croisai son regard brillant et tendre qui contrastait avec son sourire crispé et son teint livide. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil quand même ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« T'attends que notre fille pousse son premier cri pour m'emmener à l'hôpital ? » grimaçai-je.

« Hein ? Euh…non, on y va » bafouilla-t-il en m'entraînant vers les voitures garées plus loin.

Nous étions presque arrivés près du cabriolet de Rose, cette dernière et Emmett nous suivant de près, lorsqu'une autre contraction m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me figeai en relâchant Jasper qui paniquait près de moi, et plaquai mes mains sur mon ventre en inspirant profondément.

« Je vais chercher mon père » lâcha Emmett.

« NON » criai-je en me redressant difficilement « Pas…besoin…on a encore…le temps. C'est écrit…dans les bou…quins » haletai-je en le suppliant du regard.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit non » crachai-je en sentant la douleur empirer.

Il se figea, son regard voyageant entre moi et la plage où se trouvaient ses parents. Il soupira en s'essuyant le front d'une main, avant de se placer près de moi pour me soutenir comme le faisait Jasper. La contraction s'estompa lentement mais une autre sensation désagréable fit son apparition. Putain ! Comme si les contractions n'étaient pas suffisantes !

J'avais l'impression que ma fille appuyait de toutes ses forces contre…bah…la sortie qu'elle allait devoir emprunter pour naître, et c'était vraiment inconfortable. Rosalie m'ouvrit la portière passagère de sa voiture, jetant un coup d'œil à son siège en grimaçant.

« J'ai mon 4x4, on aura plus de place » proposa Emmett en me regardant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » grognai-je en amorçant un pas vers lui.

Je me figeai, prise d'une autre contraction encore plus douloureuse que les précédentes. Je ne tentai même pas de retenir le cri qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me penchai en avant, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer correctement en agrippant le bras de Jasper à mes côtés.

« Tu me fait mal bébé » gémit-il.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, il perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait en croisant mon regard noir.

« Euh…bah…j'ai rien dit » bafouilla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« T'as plutôt intérêt » grognai-je en me redressant une fois la contraction passée.

J'acceptai la proposition d'Emmett de prendre sa voiture, et me dirigeai vers celle-ci soutenu par Jasper et Rosalie. Il ouvrit son coffre pour en sortir une couverture qu'il déposa soigneusement sur la banquette arrière.

« On n'a pas toute la nuit Emmett » s'énerva Rose lorsqu'elle m'entendit souffler.

« Je sais, mais euh…Bella, tu risques encore de perdre ce truc qui ressemble à de la flotte ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant bêtement.

« EMMETT » criai-je en sentant une autre contraction se pointer.

Elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses et la pression dans mon bas ventre se fit encore plus importante. J'entendis vaguement Rosalie s'égosiller d'une voix stridente, les sons autour de moi me semblant lointain.

« J'ai mal » couinai-je en sentant les larmes montées.

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour me redresser. Je reconnus le visage de Carlisle malgré ma vue troublée, et son regard inquiet ne m'échappa pas.

« Respire Bella » souffla-t-il « Respire »

« Comme si j'allais oublier » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Elle n'en est qu'à 8 mois Carlisle » lui expliqua Rosalie « Elle a perdu les eaux sur la plage et ses contractions sont vraiment très rapprochées »

« A part les contractions Bella, es-ce que tu ressens autre chose ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Une pre…pression en bas » haletai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire. Oh merde ! Ça sentait mauvais lorsque le médecin faisait cette tête-là, non ?

POV Jasper

C'était un mauvais rêve. J'allais me réveiller, c'était obligé. Nous étions tous là, les Cullen au complet, ma sœur, moi et la femme de ma vie en plein travail. Mais merde ! On n'était pas dans un hôpital bordel !

« Il faut que je t'examine Bella » lâcha Carlisle en attrapant le visage de Bella entre ses mains.

Elle lui jeta un regard terrifié en se dégageant, secouant la tête vivement en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je ne te demandai pas ton avis » continua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Emmett « Enlève tout ce qui se trouve dans ton coffre, et place s'y une couverture, heureusement que tu t'es acheter un 4x4, on aura la place suffisante » termina-t-il en marmonnant avant de regarder Edward « Va me chercher ma trousse dans la voiture s'il te plaît »

J'aidai Emmett à placer la couverture dans le coffre avant de rejoindre Bella pour l'aider à s'allonger. Elle marmonna des « Fais chier » « Ras le bol » « J'vais le tuer » Qui ? Aucune idée et je n'allais pas lui demander.

« Jasper, assied toi derrière elle, son dos contre ton torse. Ce sera la meilleure position si jamais… »

Carlisle laissa sa phrase en suspens, fouillant dans sa sacoche pour en sortir des gants en latex qu'il enfila.

« Il me faudrait d'autre serviettes, des couvertures ou… »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut » s'écria ma sœur en courant jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle réapparut avec une valise qu'elle balança sur le sol avant de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit des serviettes de plusieurs tailles qu'elle tendit à Carlisle. Bella pencha la tête en arrière, m'interrogeant du regard. Je haussai les épaules lorsque son visage se crispa, elle m'écrasa les doigts que j'avais eu la bêtise de glisser entre les siens juste avant. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur qui me comprima le cœur. Je ne supportai pas de la voir souffrir, je me sentais impuissant et ça me rendait malade.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlisle étaler une serviette sur les jambes de Bella pour ensuite les lui faire plier les genoux. Il se tourna vers les autres, leur demandant de s'éloigner un peu, excepté Esmé qui restait près de lui, son regard braqué sur le visage de Bella.

« Bella, je vais vérifier ton col, détends toi » souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains sous la serviette.

Il lui enleva son sous-vêtement rapidement, se concentrant ensuite sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Bella releva les yeux vers moi, le regard voilé par les larmes.

« J'ai changé d'avis Jazz » pleurnicha-t-elle « Je veux avorter »

Je ne pus retenir un léger rire, je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle et déposai un baiser sur son front, lui soufflant un « Ca va aller mon ange » qui me fit récolter un grognement.

« Bella » l'interpella Carlisle « Ton col est dilaté à neuf, on n'aura pas le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital »

« QUOI ? » cria-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira brutalement vers elle, leurs nez se touchant presque.

« Oh non ! J'ai besoin d'un hôpital, j'ai besoin d'une armée de médecin et par-dessus tout, j'ai besoin d'une péridurale » hurla-t-elle avant de le repousser.

Elle se laissa retomber contre mon torse, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, un cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Mais c'est trop tôt Carlisle » gémis-je en le suppliant du regard « Il lui reste un mois, notre fille n'est pas prête, elle est trop petite, trop fragile, elle…elle »

« Calme toi Jasper » me coupa-t-il d'une voix calme « Tout se passera bien, Emmett va appeler une ambulance maintenant » son fils sortit son téléphone, s'éloignant rapidement « ils n'arriveront pas avant votre fille mais ils vous emmèneront directement à l'hôpital. D'accord ? Alors respire et reprend toi, Bella a besoin de toi »

J'acquiesçai vivement et me focalisai sur l'amour de ma vie qui gémissait en pleurant dans mes bras.

« J'veux rentrer à la maison Jazz » gémit-elle « J'accoucherai demain, s'il te plait »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible bébé » répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

« Tu sers à rien merde » grogna-t-elle en repoussant ma main.

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, qui m'adressa un sourire encourageant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant et ça me rendais dingue. Bella bougea contre moi pour se redresser en marmonnant.

« J'veux partir » lâcha-t-elle « Il est hors de question que j'accouche dans une voiture avec mes ex meilleurs amis qui doivent prendre leur pied à voir souffrir et je… »

« Arrête tes conneries Bella » la coupa Alice en s'avançant.

J'entendis le souffle de ma petite amie s'arrêter alors qu'elle regardait Alice nous rejoindre. Cette dernière nous jeta un regard noir en arrivant près de nous, ses yeux dérivant vers nos mains jointes.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Bella » s'énerva-t-elle « La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, c'est… »

« Pousser » la coupa Carlisle.

Il avait profité de cette petite diversion pour revérifier sous la serviette, et apparemment le moment était venu.

« Non ! Non ! Non » s'écria Bella « Je ne veux pas »

« Oh si ma belle » répondit-il d'une voix dure « A la prochaine contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces, ta fille a besoin que tu l'aides. Tu as compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête en gémissant douloureusement, ses mains s'accrochant fermement aux miennes lorsqu'elle se crispa en criant.

« C'est très bien ma chérie » l'encouragea Carlisle « Continue….c'est bien…stop, respire »

Elle relâcha tout, se laissant retomber contre mon torse en soufflant. Je demandai une serviette à Esmé qui m'en tendit une sans quitter des yeux Bella. J'essuyai le front en sueur de ma petite amie qui avait fermé les yeux, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule. Son visage se détendit un instant, ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et sa respiration rapide. J'étais complètement tétanisé par tout ça, notre fille était sur le point de naître et moi, à la limite de m'évanouir. Bella se contracta brusquement dans mes bras en criant, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau lorsqu'elle se redressa en poussant.

« Continue Bella » l'encouragea Carlisle en souriant « Tu t'en sors très bien…En tous cas, je peux te dire qu'elle a tes cheveux ma chérie »

Elle s'arrêta de pousser, retombant encore une fois contre moi en gémissant.

« J'suis fatigué » pleurnicha-t-elle « Jazz…j'veux pas continuer »

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres en souriant légèrement, Carlisle la rassura en lui promettant qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant de lui redemander de pousser. Elle le refit plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fatigué à chaque fois.

« Allez, une toute dernière fois Bella » lui demanda Esmé en grimpant près d'elle.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains, la décrochant au passage de mon bras, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, et la serrant dans la sienne, l'autre se posa sur sa joue.

« C'est presque fini ma chérie » lui souffla-t-elle tendrement.

« J'en peux plus, j'veux dormir » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux « Laissez la où elle est »

« Bella, s'il te plaît, une dernière fois et tu pourras dormir » la suppliai-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle leva des yeux humides vers moi, ses dents s'acharnant sur sa lèvre. Elle hocha la tête en essuyant les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues rougies. Elle poussa une dernière fois en criant, s'agrippant à la main d'Esmé qui grimaça discrètement.

« La voilà » s'exclama Carlisle « Elle est parfaite »

Bella relâcha tout pour la dernière fois en soufflant un « enfin » à peine audible, pas comme le cri que poussa le petit être que Carlisle enveloppa dans une serviette doucement. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'elle, bien que ma vue soit troublée par les larmes qui avaient envahies mes yeux, j'aperçu un petit bras s'agiter en dehors de la serviette.

« Félicitation petite maman » souffla Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

Il allait poser notre fille sur la poitrine de Bella lorsqu'il se figea brusquement, son regard ému une seconde plus tôt devint sombre et emplit de panique. Je penchai la tête pour regarder Bella, découvrant avec horreur son visage blafard et ses yeux fermés.

« Bella » m'étranglai-je en la secouant légèrement « Bella »

Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle qui tendit notre fille à Esmé précipitamment avant de vérifier l'état de Bella.

« Merde » grommela-t-il « Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, Jasper allonge la et sort de la voiture »

« NON » criai-je en resserrant ma prise sur Bella « Je ne la laisserai pas »

« Emmett ! Fait le sortir »

J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard lorsque qu'Emmett m'extirpa de la voiture, je réalisai vaguement que Rosalie s'était jeté dans mes bras en pleurant, Alice et Edward se tenaient près de moi, leurs regards angoissés en direction de leur père alors qu'Esmé s'avançait vers moi doucement.

« Jasper » souffla-t-elle « Tiens, prend la »

Rosalie s'écarta de moi doucement en essuyant ses joues couvertes de larmes, je posai les yeux sur le visage de notre fille qu'Esmé venait de poser dans mes bras. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté en découvrant son regard sombre et sa petite bouche rose, elle était parfaite et pourtant mon bonheur n'avait rien de complet. La femme que j'aimais le plus au monde, celle qui lui avait donnée la vie n'était pas près de moi.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après, les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de Bella avec Carlisle, puis de notre fille pour ensuite nous emmener à l'hôpital. Je vécu ces instants sans réellement m'en rendre compte, si bien que je réalisai à peine que j'étais maintenant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec mes parents, ma sœur, Charlie et les Cullen.

« Mon chéri » murmura ma mère en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Je refusai sans lever les yeux vers elle, elle soupira doucement avant de rasseoir près de moi en attrapant une de mes mains entre les siennes. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que Bella avait, Carlisle m'avait promis de s'occuper d'elle et de me tenir au courant dès qu'il le pourrait. Un pédiatre m'avait pris ma fille pour s'occuper d'elle et j'en avais été étrangement soulagé, elle allait bien contrairement à sa maman et je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de notre fille, pas maintenant, pas sans ma Bella.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » grogna Charlie en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce « Il pourrait au moins nous tenir au courant et…oh merde ! Je n'ai pas appelé Renée » s'exclama-t-il en se figeant « Mais j'suis censé lui dire quoi ? Que notre petite fille est née mais que Bella est au bloc ? » termina-t-il en perdant le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait.

« Calme toi Charlie » souffla Esmé en le rejoignant « Je vais prévenir Renée et toi, tu vas t'asseoir et essayer de te détendre un peu, je suis certaine que Bella va bien »

« Et tu as raison ma chérie »

Nous nous tournions tous vers Carlisle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase que j'espérais avoir bien compris. Je me levais d'un bond pour me précipiter vers lui.

« Elle va bien Jasper » me rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules « Elle dort pour l'instant mais tu peux aller la voir »

Je me jetai dans ses bras sans réfléchir et laissai couler mes larmes bruyamment lorsqu'il me serra contre lui doucement, sa main caressant mon dos dans un geste réconfortant. J'entendis plusieurs soupirs de soulagement et des sanglots discrets, Carlisle nous expliqua que Bella avait fait une hémorragie que le docteur Montgomery avait pu stopper et qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre séquelle. J'étais soulagé et impatient de pouvoir enfin la serrer contre moi, impatient que notre fille rencontre sa maman.

POV Bella

Des voix. Non…des murmures. Chaleur et douceur contre ma main, souffle tiède sur ma joue et parfum familier et rassurant. Jasper. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et douloureusement lorsque la lumière de la pièce agressa mes prunelles, me faisant cligner des paupières plusieurs fois.

« Elle se réveille » chuchota une voix « Je vais chercher papa »

Je reconnu la silhouette d'Emmett quitter la pièce mais pas seulement, malgré mon cerveau engourdi et allergique à tout ce qui se rapprochait des maths, je discernai huit personnes dispersées dans la pièce.

« Eh bah…tout ce petit monde rien que pour moi, je suis gâté » marmonnai-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

« Tu en vaux la peine mon ange » souffla Jasper en souriant.

Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur en découvrant son visage près du mien, je tendis les lèvres vers lui qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. J'avais mal un peu partout et je me sentais extrêmement faible, et pire que tout je ne me souvenais pas des rasions de ma présence ici. Je posai les mains sur mon ventre, me figeant en le découvrant beaucoup moins imposant qu'il devrait l'être…Ma fille. Je me redressai brusquement, ignorant la douleur qui me coupa le souffle et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Où est-elle ? » paniquai-je en scrutant la pièce avant de regarder Jasper « Dit moi qu'elle va bien…j't'en prie »

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge qui se serra.

« Rallonge toi Bella » m'ordonna Esmé en s'asseyant près de moi « Tu vas te faire mal »

« Non » m'étranglai-je « Je veux la voir ! Maintenant » terminai-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Elle me repoussa doucement pour me rallonger, inutile de résister, c'était bien trop douloureux. Carlisle et Emmett entrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant, leurs sourires effacèrent la panique qui m'avait envahie une seconde plus tôt. Carlisle tenait entre ses bras une couverture rose qui gigotait doucement, il se rapprocha de moi et la déposa sur ma poitrine. Il m'embrassa le front du bout des lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement.

« Félicitation Bella » souffla-t-il.

Mon regard se posa sur le visage de ma petite princesse qui dormait dans mes bras, sa peau et ses lèvres roses, ses cheveux châtains et son petit nez retroussé, tout en elle était parfait. Je caressai sa petite main qui se referma sur mon doigt et je sus à cet instant qu'elle était ce que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« Elle va bien hein ? » paniquai-je en levant les yeux vers Carlisle « Elle est venue en avance, elle n'est pas trop petite ? Trop fragile ? Trop… »

« Non Bella » me coupa Carlisle en riant « Certes, c'est une petite crevette de 2kg440 et de 46 cm mais elle est forte et en parfaite santé »

Je soufflai de soulagement en lui souriant, rassuré qu'elle aille bien.

« Bon Bella » gémit Rosalie en se rapprochant « On a tous envie de savoir comment s'appelle ce petit ange »

Je piquai un fard en regardant Emmett puis Carlisle. Em m'avait dit un prénom que j'avais adoré la veille mais Carlisle avait été là pour moi et pour ma fille au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin…mais oui !

« Eh bien, je vais mélanger deux prénoms » avouai-je en souriant.

Je chuchotai le prénom à l'oreille de Jasper qui acquiesça vivement.

« C'est parfait » souffla-t-il.

« Bon alors ? » grogna mon père.

« OK papa, respire » rigolai-je « Je vous présente notre petite Carline Hale Swan »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des « Oooh » complètement gaga qui nous firent rire Jasper et moi.

« C'est magnifique » s'extasia Rose en embrassant son frère puis moi.

Alice et Edward qui se tenaient le plus à l'écart nous adressèrent un sourire discret auquel je répondis avec joie. Alice se racla discrètement la gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se raviser plusieurs fois, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de se lancer.

« Quels sont les prénoms que tu as mélangé ? » demanda-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

« Meline, le prénom qu'Em m'avait proposé et...» je me tournai vers Carlisle qui attendait la suite avec la même curiosité que les autres « Et le tien »

Sa bouche forma un « O » parfait et son regard pétillant s'écarquilla subitement.

« Mais Bella, c'est…c'est… » bafouilla-t-il en se frottant la nuque « Pourquoi ? »

Je baissai les yeux, une multitude de souvenir plus ou moins anciens me traversèrent l'esprit. Ma rencontre avec la famille Cullen, l'amour d'Esmé et le soutien de Carlisle dès que j'en avais besoin, toutes ses choses qu'ils avaient fait pour moi depuis toujours, la façon qu'ils avaient eu de me considérer comme leur fille pendant toutes ces années. J'étais la jeune femme que j'étais en grande partie grâce à eux, même si nous nous étions éloignés depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient et seraient toujours mes parents de cœur. Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle, attrapant sa main au passage pour la serrer dans la mienne.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais probablement morte avant d'arriver à l'hôpital ou encore pire, il aurait pu arriver quelque chose à Carline » murmurai-je la voix tremblante « Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Carlisle »

Il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front avant de se reculer, son regard brillant accrochant le mien.

« Merci à toi » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Bon maintenant moi, j'ai une question de la plus haute importance » s'exclama Emmett d'une voix forte.

Carline bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, elle retroussa son petit nez en brandissant son minuscule poing en l'air avant de se détendre subitement, tout ça sans s'être réveillé. Je jetai un regard noir à Emmett qui ratatinait sur lui-même en m'adressant un sourire penaud.

« Désolé » chuchota-t-il « Elle s'y fera avec le temps »

« Oh surement pas mon chéri » grogna Rose en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes « C'est toi qui va devoir mettre une sourdine, perturbe encore une fois le sommeil de ma nièce et tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du soleil »

« Mais ma Rosie » pleurnicha-t-il « Je voulais juste poser une question »

« Pose la Emmett » soupira Carlisle.

« Mais j'm'en souviens plus moi maintenant » grommela-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse « Si je me…ah je m'en souviens » lança-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère « Ô toi, maman adorée et parfaite, je veux que tu me dises qu'on peut enlever les taches qui défigure le coffre de mon bébé »

« Ça n'a rien d'une question ça » ricana Edward.

« On s'en fou » balaya-t-il d'un mouvement de la main « Maman ? Tu peux hein ? C'est bon, tu l'as ta question Eddie, t'es content ? Et bah en v'là une autre, j'suis doué hein ? Et encore une, vous avez v… »

« On a compris Emmett » le coupa Esmé en se retenant de rire « Et oui mon chéri, j'arriverai à détacher le coffre de ta voiture »

« Cool ! Merci m'man »

« Désolé pour les dégâts Em » grimaçai-je en rougissant « Je mettrai un bâche en plastique pour le protéger la prochaine fois » rajoutai-je avec mon sourire le plus innocent.

Il s'étouffa, probablement avec sa propre salive, en me dévisageant d'un air terrifié alors que les autres riaient discrètement. J'avais moi-même du mal à rester sérieuse.

« Mais…euh…bah…non » bafouilla-t-il « Vous pourrez concevoir le prochain dedans si ça vous fait plaisir mais hors de question de nous l'y pondre » s'offusqua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en souriant lorsque Carline bougea dans mes bras, je baissai les yeux vers elle, croisant les siens qui étaient ouverts et fixait mon visage.

« Hey » soufflai-je « Bonjour mon trésor »

J'avais l'impression que le monde autour de nous n'avait plus la moindre importance, que plus rien ne comptait mise à part elle.

« Laissons Carline faire connaissance avec ses parents » annonça la voix de Carlisle.

Je relevai la tête pour voir tout le monde quitter la pièce, Edward et Alice en dernier.

« Attendez » les interpellais-je « Je voudrais vous parler »

Ils me regardèrent, hésitant entre déguerpir ou m'écouter. Alice soupira en acquiesçant légèrement alors qu'Edward semblait beaucoup moins décidé, il s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'Alice le rattrapa par le bras et le tira vers mon lit. Je glissai ma main dans celle de Jasper qui était assis près de moi, il était silencieux comme souvent mais l'inquiétude dans son regard ne m'échappa pas.

« Merci à vous deux » soufflai-je en regardant ceux qui fut pendant des années mes meilleurs amis « Merci d'être resté, vous n'étiez pas obligé »

« C'est normal Bella » répondit Alice en regardant Carline qui s'était rendormis dans mes bras « Votre fille est magnifique et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur…à tous les trois » ajouta-t-elle en souriant tristement.

« On pourrait peut-être…euh…tout recommencer, non ? » tentai-je la gorge nouée « Tu me manques tellement Alice, mes meilleurs amis me manquent. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas vivre tout ça sans vous deux, j'aimerais tant que vous fassiez partit de sa vie » avouai-je en sentant les larmes montées « J'ai besoin de vous et…et…je...je…mais pourquoi je…pleure moi ? » m'espérais-je en reniflant.

J'essuyai mes joues rapidement, ras le bol de chialer tout le temps ! Je n'étais plus enceinte pourtant, alors pourquoi ça continuait ?

_Taux d'hormones qui dégringole ma vieille !_

_T'es encore là toi ? J't'avais oublié !_

_Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Rohh, te vexe pas, j'suis pas d'humeur. Je pleure là, ça se voit pas ?_

_Bon bah j'te fous la paix._

_Trop aimable !_

« Ca va Bella ? » souffla Jasper « Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer » le rassurai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Je retournai mon attention vers Alice et Edward qui fixaient le sol qui semblait pour le moins passionnant. J'avais besoin de savoir s'ils acceptaient ou pas nous laisser revenir dans leurs vies.

« Alors ? » soufflai-je en cessant de respirer.

« Tu me manques Bella » murmura Alice en souriant tristement « Parfois la douleur est tellement poignante que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de l'affronter et toi Jasper » continua-t-elle en le regardant tendrement « Je t'aime toujours et j'ignore si ça changeras un jour. Vous me manquez, tous les deux mais…je ne peux pas »

Son regard était brillant de larmes et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, j'aurais voulu me lever et la serrer contre moi comme je le faisais avant lorsqu'elle allait mal, j'aurais voulu la faire rire pour lui faire oublier son chagrin. Mes émotions détraquées reprirent le dessus et mes larmes refirent leurs apparitions.

« Alice » gémis-je.

« Je le voudrais Bella, je voudrais tout oublier et retrouver ma meilleure amie, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais » murmura-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes « Mais vous voir ensemble, vous voir si amoureux est beaucoup trop douloureux. Je n'y arriverais pas, jamais »

Elle quitta ma chambre en courant, ne me laissant même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Chaque battement de mon cœur était une véritable torture et le regard vide de toute émotion que me jeta Edward n'arrangea en rien les choses.

« Edward »

« Non Bella » siffla-t-il « Rien n'a changé en ce qui me concerne, tu fais partit de mon passé et ça s'arrête là »

Il s'en alla à son tour, sans même un dernier regard. Je tournai la tête vers Jasper qui tentait de sourire, ça s'approchait plus d'une grimace pour le coup.

« Au moins c'est clair » soufflai-je « Ça ne s'arrangera jamais »

Il essuya mes joues avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« N'y pensons plus Bella. Je refuse que tu sois malheureuse et il est hors de question que Carline nous voient ainsi. Nous sommes parents aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce qui importe »

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en l'entendant parler de notre fille. Il avait raison, elle était notre priorité à partir de maintenant, le début de notre nouvelle vie que j'espérais parfaite même sans Alice et Edward à nos côtés.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous remarquerez que ce n'est pas une fin de chapitre sadique =)**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai lutté pour écrire l'accouchement et pourtant j'y suis passé deux fois, et pour mon premier, ça a duré 17 monstrueuses heures sans péridurale, d'ailleurs pratiquement toutes les répliques de Bella sont celles que j'ai sorti à mon homme =) C'était amusant de repenser à toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites ce jour-là et à ses mains massacrées par les miennes lol**

**Dîtes moi tout dans une review ! Ce que vous pensez du prénom de la petite, de la discussion entre Bella et les Cullen et…bah…de tout quoi ! J'adore vous lire =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

**Un immense merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! Et également, Bienvenue et merci aux nouvelles et au nouveau (Hi Hi Mon premier lecteur =)) Je suis très contente que mon histoire vous plaise :) Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**

**Un énorme merci Ulkan13 pour ton soutien ! Je t'adore =) **

**Allez, je vous fiche la paix ! Jusqu'en bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

POV Bella

Je sortis le plat de lasagne du four sans me brûler, un miracle en soi pour moi, et le déposai sur la table que j'avais déjà dressé depuis un petit moment.

« Hum ! Ca sent super bon maman » s'exclama Carline en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Merci ma chérie » dis-je en souriant.

« Parrain et marraine arrivent dans combien de temps ? »

« Un petit quart d'heure normalement et ton père devrait déjà être là, il ne devrait plus tarder alors va te... »

« Laver les mains » me coupa-t-elle en ricanant « J'sais m'man, j'suis plus un bébé »

« Tu payes les lettres que tu utilises ou quoi ? » marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Parle correctement jeune fille, tu me feras plaisir »

Elle me tira la langue avant de quitter la pièce en riant. C'était bien vrai, ma petite Carline n'avait plus rien d'un bébé et j'en étais bien heureuse. Jasper et moi en avions quelque peu bavé les premiers mois après ma sortie de maternité. La première nuit avait été un calvaire pour les jeunes parents que nous étions.

_Flash-Back_

_« Et voilà votre petit nid douillet » s'exclama Jackson._

_Il ouvrit, d'un geste très théâtrale, la porte de notre petit appartement au-dessus du garage. Lui et mon père, ainsi qu'Emmett l'avait terminé en catastrophe après la naissance de Carline…et le résultat était génial. Il y avait une chambre pour notre fille, un salon assez spacieux avec un canapé lit pour nous, un coin cuisine et une salle de bain._

_« Waouh » soufflai-je « C'est…oh…parfait »_

_« Ça te plait vraiment ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie qui se trouvait derrière moi « Maman et moi, on a choisi pour la déco mais faut que ça vous plaise aussi parce… »_

_« Calme toi Rose » riais-je « On adore »_

_Jasper acquiesça vivement avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je le stoppai et me tournai vers Ashley qui tenait Carline dans ses bras. Elle me la tendit sans que j'eu à le demander._

_« C'est ta toute première maison mon trésor » soufflai-je en serrant ma fille contre moi._

_Jasper glissa un bras autour de ma taille en me soufflant un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille qui me fit frissonner. Je levai les yeux vers lui en retenant les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Nous y étions, lui et moi. Nous allions être pour le restant de notre de vie, des parents pour notre Carline, des amis pour ceux que nous aimions et des âmes sœurs l'un pour l'autre._

_Malgré l'absence d'Alice et Edward, j'étais certaine que ma vie allait être parfaite._

_« Nous sommes seuls » me souffla Jasper._

_Je me retournai vers la porte, découvrant effectivement que notre famille n'était plus là. Carline remua doucement dans mes bras, ses grands yeux sombres braqués sur moi. Elle porta son petit poing à sa bouche pour le téter maladroitement._

_« Quel heure est-il ? » demandai-je._

_« Bientôt 16 heures » me répondit-il._

_« L'heure du biberon »_

_« Oh…euh, j'vais chercher ma mère » lâcha-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte pour l'appeler en criant._

_J'éclatai de rire en le voyant paniquer, son regard angoissé voyageant entre moi et la porte. Je m'installai sur le canapé lorsqu'Ashley et Rose entrèrent._

_« Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? »_

_« Carline a faim » s'étrangla-t-il._

_« Donne lui un biberon » répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils._

_« J'sais pas comment on le prépare » répondit-il d'une petite voix._

_Elle récupéra le sac à langer et entraîna son fils vers le coin cuisine où elle lui montra comment faire. Rosalie s'installa près de moi en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils en m'observant._

_« Quoi ? » marmonnai-je._

_« Va prendre une douche pour te détendre un peu Bella, tu as l'air épuisé » répondit-elle « Maman et moi, on va s'occuper de Carline »_

_Je serrai ma fille contre moi en jetant un regard noir à ma belle-sœur qui me le rendit._

_« Je me doucherai quand elle dormira Rose mais merci quand même »_

_Elle capitula pour mon plus grand étonnement et se décala lorsque Jasper me tendit le biberon fièrement. Carline le bu sans trop de difficulté, le rot, lui, prit pratiquement une demi-heure qui faillit me rendre barge._

_Je refermai la porte de sa chambre doucement après l'avoir couché et me précipitai sur le canapé, m'affalant lourdement contre Jasper. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

_« Fatigué bébé ? » souffla-t-il en effleurant ma joue du bout des doigts._

_« Pas du tout » marmonnai-je en baillant « Juste à la limite du coma, c'est exténuant de mettre un bébé au monde dans une voiture »_

_« Tu devrais dormir un peu Bella » proposa-t-il._

_« Surement pas » protestai-je en me redressant « On a un paquet de truc à ranger, à organiser et bah…je dormirais cette nuit entre deux biberons »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa rapidement devant mon regard noir._

_Il était un peu plus de 23 heures lorsque Jasper envoya valdinguer son jean et son t-shirt pour ensuite s'étaler sur notre lit. Carline avait bu un biberon une heure plus tôt et venait tout juste de s'endormir._

_Après m'être douché et avoir pesté contre mon ventre qui n'avait plus rien de plat, je m'allongeai aux côtés de Jasper et m'endormi à la seconde où je fermais les yeux._

_. :. :. :. :. :. :._

_« Bella ? »_

_« Hmmm »_

_« Bella ? »_

_« J'suis pas là » marmonnai-je dans un grognement._

_« Carline est réveillé »_

_J'ouvris un œil et croisai le regard ensommeillé de Jasper. J'entendis nettement les pleurs de notre fille dans le récepteur posé sur ma table de nuit._

_« N'est quelle heure ? » grognai-je._

_« 00h10 » me répondit-il en baillant._

_« Mais c'est pas encore l'heure » pleurnichai-je en repoussant tout de même la couverture « Va la chercher s'il te plait, m'occupe du biberon »_

_Je me dirigeai vers le coin cuisine sans me cogner contre la table basse. Je venais de remplir le biberon d'eau minérale lorsque Jasper m'appela de la chambre de Carline._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce._

_« Elle est mouillée » répondit-il en posant notre fille sur la table à langer._

_Génial ! Il s'occupa de la changer pendant que j'enlevais les draps du lit pour en mettre des propres en vitesse. Dans la précipitation, mon coude cogna dans le biberon que j''avais posé sur la commode, il ne se fit pas prier pour se briser sur le sol. Le bruit avait fait sursauter Carline qui éclata en sanglot en se crispant._

_« Désolé ma puce, maman est désolé » gémis-je en me précipitant vers Jasper qui la serrait contre lui « Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle pendant que je nettoie ce merd…bazar ? »_

_Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter la pièce. Je nettoyai les dégâts en me coupant plusieurs fois au passage, poussant une multitude de juron à voix basses. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir ne serais-ce que trois heures d'affilées._

_Le reste de la nuit fut invivable, Carline nous avait réveillés 7 fois et j'avais craqué en lui mettant une tétine dans la bouche alors que j'avais clamé haut et fort plusieurs fois que je n'étais pas pour l'utilisation de ce bout de silicone. Mais elle avait cessé de pleurer enfin…quand elle ne la perdait pas._

_« Debout là-dedans ! On va faire les boutiques »_

_« Je te déteste Rose » grognai-je de ma planque sous la couette._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Maman ! Y'a Parrain et Marraine qui sont là » hurla Carline depuis le salon.

« Pas la peine de crier chérie » riais-je en les rejoignant.

« Elle a du coffre ma poupée, elle tient ça de moi » s'exclama Emmett avant de m'embrasser « Comment va la plus belle femme de ma vie après mes deux beautés blondes bien sûr ? »

« Bien, je te remercie » ricanai-je avant de me tourner vers Rosalie pour l'embrasser « Jasper ne devrait plus tarder, vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ? »

« Non maman » s'exclama Carline en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans les miens et secoua la tête en faisant rebondir ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules.

« Je veux leur faire écouter ce que papa m'a appris, s'il te plait » me supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« S'ils ne tiennent pas vraiment à leurs oreilles, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mon ange mais tortu…fait le dans ta chambre » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Emmett et Rosalie me jetèrent un regard terrifié en comprenant ce que Carline voulait faire.

« Pourquoi Jazz s'obstine à vouloir lui apprendre ? » s'étrangla Rosalie dans un murmure.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ton frère » ricanai-je « Tu peux me croire, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Carline abandonne la guitare, mais disons qu'elle est…hum…têtue »

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats » grogna-t-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

Je lui décochai mon sourire le plus innocent en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Emmett soupira en laissant Carline le pousser littéralement vers sa chambre.

« Marraine, vite » s'agaça-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Mouais ! Pas de doute, c'était bien ma fille. Rosalie la rejoignit le plus lentement possible, à croire qu'elle avançait dans le couloir de la mort. Elle me fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de disparaitre dans la chambre de sa filleule.

Je retournai dans la cuisine pour sortir des bières du frigo et du jus de fruit. Je grinçai des dents en entendant les premières notes de cet engin de malheur que ma fille affectionnait et résistai à l'envie de m'enfoncer de la mie de pain dans les oreilles pour faire cesser l'agression pure et simple de mes tympans.

Je sursautai en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour ma taille et une bouche se poser sur mon cou.

« Bonsoir mon amour » murmura une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras et nouai mes doigts au siens en frissonnant de plaisir. Même après plus de dix ans, sa proximité me mettait toujours dans tous mes états.

« Tu es en retard » soufflai-je en tournant la tête vers lui « Serait-ce dû à une mini-jupe et un décolleté plongeant ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

J'étais parfaitement consciente que la plupart de ses étudiantes donneraient n'importe quoi pour quelques cours particuliers avec la gueule d'ange qui me souriait malicieusement à cet instant.

« Si tu estimes qu'une trentaine de copies à corrigées peuvent s'habiller sexy, alors je plaide coupable ma belle » rigola-t-il doucement en rapprochant son visage du mien lentement.

Ouais, bah, pas le temps d'attendre, je n'allais pas en rajeunissant. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses bras raffermirent leur étreintes. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et me retournai dans ses bras pour me coller davantage à lui. Bordel ! Que j'aimais embrasser cet homme.

« Beurkkk, c'est dégoutant »

Nous nous écartions en riant, habitué à la réaction de Carline. Elle était accrochée sur le dos d'Emmett, une grimace de dégout sur le visage.

« Tu ne diras plus ça un jour princesse » rigola Jasper en s'éloignant de moi pour aller embrasser sa fille « Mais si tu pouvais attendre une vingtaine d'années, ce serait parfait »

« Dit celui qui s'est retrouvé père à 17 ans » marmonna Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ignorant la remarque de sa sœur, il l'embrassa en souriant et réceptionna Carline qu'Emmett faisait descendre de son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, habitude qui amusait toujours notre fille.

« Papa, j'ai joué de la guitare pour parrain et marraine et ils ont dit que je jouais drôlement bien » lui annonça-t-elle fièrement en rougissant légèrement.

« Mentir à une enfant et bah c'est du joli » murmurai-je en plissant les yeux.

« T'as dit quoi maman ? »

« Euh…Que ce que tu joues est vraiment joli mon trésor » mentis-je en souriant.

J'eu droit à trois haussement de sourcils de la part des adultes de la pièce que je fis disparaître rapidement en leur indiquant que le plat de lasagne que j'avais préparé risquait d'être remplacé par une plâtré de nouilles sans beurre.

Ils filèrent tous s'installer à table sans rien ajouter, sachant parfaitement que je ne bluffais pas. Nous en étions au dessert, crumble aux pommes que Carline m'avait aidé à préparer, lorsque cette dernière se racla discrètement la gorge en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive microbe ? » lui demanda Emmett assis près d'elle.

« J'ai trop trop envie d'être demain » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bah pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-il faussement étonné.

Carline ouvrit de grands yeux, l'observant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Mais parrain ! Tu te rappelles plus ? »

« Bah, de quoi ? »

« Mon anniversaire » s'écria-t-elle en devenant rouge tomate « T'as oublié mon anniversaire ? »

Il l'observa un instant sans bouger, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en ce sourire amusé que je connaissais tant. Il l'attira dans ses bras en riant et l'embrassa bruyamment sur le front.

« Bien sûr que non ma poupée, comment pourrais-je oublier que tu vas déjà avoir dix ans ? »

Elle s'installa confortablement sur lui, son dos contre son torse pour nous faire face à son père et moi.

« On va voir papoune, papy, mamy, tonton Jake et tata Leah » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant « J'suis trop contente »

« Et nous, on vous rejoindra demain soir pour souffler tes bougies » lui rappela Rosalie en souriant.

Carline acquiesça vivement avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le crumble de son parrain. Elle était bien la seule avec qui ce gros partageait sa nourriture. Je posai la main sur la jambe de Jasper qui noua ses doigts aux miens sans quitter notre fille des yeux.

Oui. Notre vie était parfaite. Nous avions une enfant adorable et une famille dévoué et présente. Que demandez de plus ?...Ah oui…mes meilleurs amis de qui je n'avais plus la moindre nouvelle depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée pour aller étudier à Seattle.

Ah ! Nos études. Je me demandais encore comment nous aurions fait sans Ashley et Jackson à nos côtés. Ils nous avaient trouvé un grand appartement dans lequel nous vivions toujours et la mère de Jasper avait pris un congé pour s'occuper de Carline pendant notre première année de fac, littérature pour moi et histoire pour Jasper.

Nous avions assuré à sa mère que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'une garderie ou une crèche serait tout aussi bien. Elle nous avait rembarrés dans les règles, nous exposant point par point les inconvénients pour Carline et nous…et elle avait eu raison.

J'étais maintenant responsable dans une librairie et Jasper, professeur d'histoire dans la fac où nous avions fait nos études. J'avais la chance de pouvoir organisé mes heures de boulot, ce qui me permettait d'emmener et d'aller chercher Carline à l'école tous les jours.

Je la couchai vers 22 heures, juste après le départ de Rosalie et Emmett, et retournai dans le salon où Jasper s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux brièvement et me tendit une main que j'évitai à contre cœur.

« Désolé beau blond, j'dois encore ranger la cuisine et vérifier nos sacs pour demain »

Il soupira lourdement et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« J'vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite » lâcha-t-il en s'étirant.

« Mais bien sûr » ricanai-je en reculant « Tu sais parfaitement comment ça finit quand on se retrouve seul dans une cuisine »

« Justement » souffla-t-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers moi d'un pas rapide. Je reculai dans la cuisine, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque mes fesses touchèrent la table. Jasper posa ses mains sur ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui, sa bouche écrasant la mienne brutalement. J'agrippai ses épaules lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous mes fesses pour me soulever, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

« Je ne fais que passer » chantonna une petite voix.

Je quittai les lèvres de Jasper et découvris Carline qui se dirigea tout naturellement vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau.

« Celle de ma chambre est vide » nous expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte « Bonne nuit, je vous aime fort »

« On t'aime aussi » répondis-je en me remettant sur mes pieds.

Je me retournai vers Jasper qui observait d'un œil déprimé la bosse de son pantalon.

« L'époque où elle ne savait ni sortir de son lit, ni marcher me manque » soupira-t-il en souriant légèrement.

« Moi aussi, surtout pour notre vie sexuelle » riais-je « Tu te souviens du jour de ses premiers pas ? »

« Si je m'en souviens ? Comment l'oublier plutôt ? Tout le monde l'a vu » répondit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Eh oui ! L'un des avantages dont Ashley nous avait parlé.

_Flash-back_

_« Où tu cours comme ça ? » rigola Parker, mon voisin de table en cours de maths._

_« Mangez » répondis-je en fermant mon sac avant de le balancer sur mon épaule « Je crève de faim »_

_« Tu veux de la compagnie ? » proposa-t-il en me rattrapant dehors._

_Oh les mecs ! J'allais le rembarrer en douceur lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut quelques mètres devant nous, tête blonde entourée de pétasses hautes en couleurs qui plus est. Le soulagement envahit son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut et il se dirigea directement vers moi._

_« Enfin » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant « Alors, ce troisième jour bébé ? »_

_« Plutôt sympa » répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui « Je ne te demande pas » grinçai-je en levant les yeux vers lui._

_Les trois nanas me toisèrent froidement, ce qui étira mes lèvres en un sourire plus que satisfait. Elles s'apprêtaient à partir, ainsi que Parker qui reculait discrètement lorsqu'une silhouette bien familière nous appela de loin. Ashley se dirigeait vers nous d'un pas rapide en poussant Carline dans sa poussette._

_« T'en a parlé autour de toi ? » demandai-je à Jasper sans quitter notre fille des yeux._

_« Bah non, l'occasion s'est pas présenté » marmonna-t-il « Et toi ? »_

_Je secouai la tête en gémissant, et merde ! On n'allait pas passer inaperçu maintenant._

_Les sangsues de Jasper et mon voisin de table n'avaient finalement pas déserté les lieux et regardaient ma belle-mère nous rejoindre._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman ? » demanda Jasper en l'embrassant avant de se pencher pour embrasser notre fille._

_J'en fis de même mais restai accroupi devant Carline qui souriait en dévoilant quatre quenottes, les seules d'ailleurs._

_« On n'a une surprise pour vous » répondit-elle en sautillant pratiquement sur place « Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir que vous rentriez »_

_Elle se plaça près de moi et sortit Carline de sa poussette en nous demandant de nous éloigner un peu. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle la mit debout pour finalement la lâcher._

_« Ashley » m'étranglai-je « Elle va… »_

_« Tais-toi et regarde » m'ordonna-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire._

_Carline resta immobile quelques minutes et tendit les mains vers son père et moi en babillant joyeusement._

_« Encouragez-la vous deux » rigola sa grand-mère en s'accroupissant à ces côtés « Allez ma douce, va voir papa et maman ! »_

_J'entendis plusieurs hoquets de surprises autour de nous et quelques murmures, mais je m'en fichais. Je m'en fichais complètement, encore plus parce que ma fille avança prudemment un pied, puis l'autre, pour finalement accélérer et atterrir dans mes bras en riant._

_Je la soulevai en joignant mes rires au siens et à ceux de Jasper._

_« Bravo mon amour, maman est très fier de toi » m'exclamai-je en embrassant sa tête._

_« Papa aussi est très fier ma princesse » rajouta Jasper en déposant un baiser sur son nez._

_J'essuyai discrètement une larme qui coulait sur ma joue et jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. Euh…putain ! Personne n'avait envie de manger au lieu de nous regarder ?_

_« Waouh » lâcha Parker en nous regardant « Vous avez un gamin ? Mais vous êtes…Waouh »_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant._

_« Oui, nous avons une fille et oui, on est très jeune pour être parents, en quoi ça te gêne ? » grognai-je en le fusillant du regard._

_« En rien » répondit-il en souriant « J'trouve ça cool et…il en faut du courage, je le sais, ma mère m'a eu à 16 ans » m'avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules « Alors, j'vous dis chapeau à vous deux, et un de plus pour toi » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper « T'as pas pris la tangente comme le font la majorité des gars »_

_« Ça ne m'as même pas traversé l'esprit de toute façon » répondit Jasper en me regardant._

_« Parce que tu sais que je t'en aurait empêché par des moyens plus ou moins douloureux » ricanai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser._

_« Mam » s'exclama joyeusement Carline en repoussant le visage de son père._

_Elle crocheta mon cou de ses petites mains sans quitter son père des yeux, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque Jasper et moi nous embrassions. Elle nous faisait le complexe d'Œdipe à l'envers, bah…elle n'était pas ma fille pour rien, pourquoi faire les choses comme tout le monde ?_

_« Oui je sais Carline, interdiction de toucher maman pour moi » rigola Jasper en dégageant une boucle blonde de son front._

_« Allez les enfants, je vais vous laisser manger et ramener cette jeune fille à la maison »_

_« Merci Ashley, merci beaucoup de nous l'avoir amené pour qu'on ne loupe pas ces premiers pas »_

_« Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas mise en crèche » murmura-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_Je lui tirai la langue de façon très mature et embrassai une dernière fois ma fille avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Les bras de Jasper s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, son torse contre mon dos et son menton sur mon épaule, il regardait dans la même direction que moi, notre fille, notre futur._

_Je soupirai tristement lorsqu'elles disparurent derrière un immeuble et me retournai dans ses bras pour nouer mes mains derrière sa nuque._

_« Elle grandit beaucoup trop vite » soufflai-je la gorge serrée « Vraiment trop vite »_

_« Eh oui ma belle, c'est inévitable » rigola-t-il dans un murmure._

_« Mouais, bah c'est pas drôle »_

_Fin Flash-back_

Je chassais Jasper de la cuisine et l'envoyai vérifier nos sacs pour le week-end pendant que je rangeais le bazar dans la cuisine. Nous retournions à Forks dès que nous le pouvions depuis notre déménagement, on passait notre temps entre la maison de mon père et celle des parents de Jasper mais généralement nous ne sortions pas. Et c'était à cause de moi, la simple idée de croiser des anciens élèves du lycée me retournait l'estomac, leurs sourires hypocrites et leurs fausses gentillesse après la naissance de Carline avaient bien faillit me rendre folle pendant notre terminale. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait eux.

Nous n'avions pas revue Esmé et Carlisle après la naissance de Carline, ou juste en coup de vent, devant le lycée ou en ballade à Port Angeles, un sourire de loin ou un signe de main en guise de bonjour mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pour Alice et Edward, mise à part au lycée où nous nous croisions dans les couloirs, nous ne les avions jamais revue.

Le seul lien qu'il me restait avec les Cullen était Emmett et nous n'en parlions pratiquement jamais. Il me disait de temps à autre que ses parents lui demandaient des nouvelles de nous, contrairement à Edward et Alice qui n'avaient, d'après lui, plus jamais prononcé mon prénom ou bien celui de Jasper.

Je l'acceptai et vivait avec. J'avais créé cette situation et construit cette vie qui me comblait de bonheur, je ne l'aurais changé pour rien au monde malgré tout.

:. :. :. :. :. :. :.

« Attends qu'on soit garé pour détacher ta ceinture Carline » m'énervai-je en me contorsionnant sur mon siège pour la regarder.

« Mais maman, il reste trois mètres à faire » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper se gara devant la maison de mon père quelques secondes après, il n'en fallut pas plus à Carline pour se détacher et sauter de la voiture pour courir vers la maison de mon père. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant un « Papoune » que tout Forks avait probablement entendu. Elle réapparut au bout d'une minute et se précipita dans la maison voisine en criant cette fois-ci un « Papy ! Mamy ! J'suis là » retentissant.

Je jetai un regard affligé à Jasper qui me le rendit au centuple. Oui, notre fille était épuisante.

« Prête pour un week-end à Forks ? » murmura Jasper en me tendant la main.

J'y glissai la mienne en souriant légèrement. Je n'étais jamais prête pour Forks, et je doutais de l'être un jour.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Ça vous a plu ? J'avais prévenu il y a quelques temps qu'il y aura un bond dans le temps, bah, le v'là ! lol**

**J'ai hâtes de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**Quoi de mieux qu'une review pour ça ? Alors, lâchez-vous !**

**Je vous embrasse, à bientôt !**

**Mina =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, chapitre dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre foutue idée et c'est très irritant ! Pffff**

**Passons ! Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos superbes reviews, j'adore =) Si vous saviez comme c'est encourageant ! Et désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me faisait défaut mais le manque de temps ! Encore désolé =) **

**Apparemment Carline et son caractère vous plaisent, j'en suis très contente, je l'adore aussi lol**

**Je vous fiche la paix et vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Les perso….blablabla…à S.M**

* * *

POV Bella

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer seule dans la maison de mon père, il m'attendait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire discret planqué sous sa moustache.

« Oui, je sais papa » soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Carline est aussi surexcité que moi à son âge »

« Au moins, tu sais ce que j'ai enduré » marmonna-t-il amusé « Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »

« Très bien papa et toi ? De nouveaux cheveux blancs à ce que je vois » le taquinai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il me gratifia du regard noir spécial_ Bella, tu m'emmerdes_ et me demanda finalement où se trouvait ma moitié.

« Chez ses parents pour déposer nos sacs dans notre chambre et… »

« Il arrive » me coupa Jasper en entrant « Bonjour Charlie »

« Bonjour mon garçon, alors vous avez prévu quoi pour ce week-end ? »

« Il faudra demander à Carline, c'est un de ses cadeaux, mademoiselle décide du programme. Excepté ce soir où on mange tous ensemble chez mes parents, vous êtes toujours d'accord ? »

« Evidemment…mais dîtes moi, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de laisser votre fille gérer les activités ? Elle voudra surement aller se balader…en dehors du jardin » rajouta-t-il en me voyant lever un sourcil.

« Mouais, je sais papa » soupirai-je « Mais elle passe avant le reste alors, bah, on verra bien »

Il se frotta la nuque, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et un haussement d'épaule hésitant. Génial ! Vraiment très encourageant le paternel.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas encore dit bonjour à Ashley et Jackson » lâchai-je pour changer de conservation « A toute à l'heure papa »

Mon père hocha doucement la tête en jetant quelques coups d'œil qu'il pensait discret à Jasper.

« Vas-y bébé, je te rejoins dans une minute »

« Euh…d'accord » répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je sortis de la maison, me demandant rapidement si écouter aux portes étaient réellement mal-élevé et décidai finalement que oui. Foutu maturité. Je fus accueillis par une mini tornade blonde lorsque je posai un pied dans le salon des Hale.

« T'en a mis du temps maman et…mais où est papa ? Faut qu'il soit là aussi pour que je vous dise ce que je veux faire et ensuite comme ça on pourra le faire et papy et mamy, ils ont dit… »

« Carline » l'interrompis-je en riant « Respire chérie, tu vas t'évanouir »

« Mais maman » gémit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ton père arrive, il discute avec papoune et laisse moi le temps de dire bonjour à tes grands parents s'il te plait »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en me désignant la cuisine d'un mouvement de tête. Foutu caractère.

« Bonjour chérie » me salua Ashley lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

Après l'avoir embrassé, je me servis un café et m'installai à table en face de Jackson, qui me gratifia d'un sourire amusé lorsque je poussai un profond soupir.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Hum ? Oh rien, enfin, si, ce week-end me fatigue avant d'avoir commencé » riais-je légèrement « Connaissant Carline, elle ne va pas nous laisser respirer une minute »

« Il y a de grande chance en effet » rigola-t-il.

« Papa est là » cria Carline en entraînant ce dernier dans la cuisine.

Un sourire démesuré éclairait son visage rougit par l'excitation, ses yeux voyageaient dans toute la pièce pour s'assurer que nous étions tous là. Elle ordonna, oui oui, ordonna à son père de s'asseoir ainsi qu'à sa grand-mère. L'expression de son visage passa de l'impatiente à l'agacement lorsque Jasper se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Papa » grogna-t-elle « Tu pourras papouiller maman ce soir, mais pour le moment on s'occupe de moi, et juste de moi »

« Ce côté égocentrique, elle le tient de ta sœur » murmurai-je en ricanant.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de froncer les sourcils pour finalement acquiescer. Bah oui, impossible de nier.

« Alors ma chérie, dit nous ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui » lui demanda Ashley.

Elle courut hors de la pièce pour revenir au bout de quelques secondes. Mon cœur loupa un battement en la voyant brandir un objet de mon passé, objet auquel je n'avais plus touché depuis des années.

Elle le posa sur la table brutalement et l'ouvrit pour tourner rapidement les pages de cet album. Elle s'arrêta pour pointer son doigt sur une photo, et pas n'importe quelle photo, non, c'était la dernière que nous avions prise avant mon départ en vacance pour Phoenix, onze ans plus tôt.

« Je veux les rencontrer » annonça-t-elle en levant les yeux vers nous.

« Hein ? » m'étranglai-je « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah pour les connaître tiens » répondit-elle en me regardant de travers.

« Carline, méfie-toi » grognai-je « Anniversaire ou pas, je te punis toute la journée si tu te comportes comme m…euh…ça »

J'avais bien faillit dire _moi_. Très convaincante la mère de famille. Vraiment.

« Désolé m'man » marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle piqua un fard en se mordillant la lèvre. Bordel, mon portrait craché.

« Carline, viens t'asseoir ma chérie » lui demanda Jackson en tapotant la chaise à ses côtés.

Elle s'installa en soupirant lourdement, elle en avait de la chance, moi je n'arrivais plus à respirer et encore moins à détourner les yeux de cette photo. Nous étions juste tous les quatre, je me trouvais au milieu, Emmett se tenait derrière moi, son menton posé sur ma tête, Alice à ma droite, son bras accroché au mien et Edward à ma gauche, son bras autour de ma taille. Aucun de nous ne regardait l'appareil photo, et pourtant mon père avait tout tenté pour nous empêcher de bouger et de parler. Au final, Emmett riait, les yeux fermés, Alice me regardait en souriant, Edward m'embrassait la tempe et moi, j'avais les dents plantées dans ma lèvre, les yeux mi-clos.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la main de Jasper se posa sur la mienne, réalisant par la même que j'effleurai la photo du bout des doigts.

« Maman, ça va ? » demanda Carline d'une petite voix.

Je me raclai doucement la gorge et relevai les yeux vers elle.

« Oui chérie, je…ça va » murmurai-je la gorge nouée « Où as-tu trouvé cet album ? »

« Dans ta chambre chez papoune » répondit-elle « Il était dans le tiroir de ton bureau, j'ai fait une bêtise ? »

« Non Carline » la rassurai-je « Bien sûr que non »

« Dit maman, c'est qui les gens avec toi et parrain ? Je les connais pas et pourtant vous avez l'air d'être très amis sur la photo »

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper qui semblait tout aussi perdu que moi. Qu'étions-nous censé lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer que ce que nous leur avions fait ? Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre et…je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous déteste à son tour. J'inspirai profondément et baissai les yeux sur la main de Jasper qui se trouvait toujours sur la mienne.

« Eh bien » commençai-je « Ce sont Alice et Edward Cullen, la sœur et le frère de ton parrain ma chérie, ils… »

« Pourquoi je les connais pas alors ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse moi finir et tu le sauras » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « Ils étaient mes…meilleurs amis mais on s'est…euh…disputés un jour, c'était avant ta naissance et depuis, ton père et moi, on ne les voit plus »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Eh bien…euh »

Comment je pouvais répondre sans lui dire que je mettais envoyé en l'air avec son père alors que nous étions en couple avec eux ? Mais pourquoi ma fille était aussi curieuse bordel ?

« Des histoires de cœur » répondit Jasper à ma place « Certaines personnes tombent amoureuse au mauvais moment et ça peut compliquer les choses. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre mais plus tard, maman et moi on t'expliquera »

« C'était parce que toi et maman vous êtes tombé amoureux alors vos amis, ils n'ont pas aimé ? »

Jasper et moi échangions un regard ahuri, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle elle comprenait certaines choses.

« En gros mon ange, c'est ça » confirma Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la photo, ses joues prenant à nouveau une belle teinte rouge et un gloussement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« En tous cas, il est trop mignon Edward » soupira-t-elle « Ca ne te manque pas qu'il ne te fasse plus de bisous ? » me demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

J'avalai mon café de travers et m'étouffai en toussant. Jasper me tapa doucement dans le dos, ce qui ne m'aida pas le moins du monde. Après plusieurs minutes à suffoquer comme une idiote, je retrouvai enfin un semblant de souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal maman ? »

« Euh…rien Carline, c'est juste que…ta question était…inattendu » bafouillai-je en piquant un fard « Comment t'expliquer » soufflai-je « Ce qui me manque chez Edward, c'est…Edward » répondis-je simplement.

« Euh…mais… »

« Carline » la coupa Ashley, nous épargnant une nouvelle question « Qu'as-tu envie de faire d'autre aujourd'hui ? »

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et reportai mon attention sur ma fille qui me dévisageait toujours, je pouvais presque voir les centaines de questions qui emplissaient sa jolie tête blonde et l'effort qu'elle déployait pour ne pas les poser se lisait sur son visage. Elle soupira lourdement en détournant les yeux pour finalement les poser sur sa grand-mère.

« Eh bien…j'avais envie d'aller à Port Angeles pour manger ce midi et ensuite, on pourrait faire un tour au centre commercial » répondit-elle d'une voix teintée de déception « Tu es d'accord maman ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie » répondis-je « Tu pourras même me traîner dans un magasin de vêtements si tu veux »

« Oh, saute sur l'occasion Carline » rigola Jasper « Tu sais à quel point maman déteste ça en temps normal »

Elle éclata de rire, toute trace de déception disparue de son visage. Elle sauta sur ses pieds en nous incitant d'un geste de la main à en faire de même. En l'espace de quelques minutes, nous étions tous les cinq installés dans notre voiture, en route pour Port Angeles.

« Et si on allait faire une ballade dans le parc avant de manger ? » proposa Jackson en sortant de la voiture.

Nous étions garés devant le restaurant dans lequel nous comptions aller mais il était à peine onze heures, autant dire qu'aucun de nous n'avions faim. Carline accepta pour nous tous et se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait aucun danger. Ses grands-parents la rattrapèrent rapidement.

Sa main glissée dans la mienne, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Jasper m'entraîna à leur suite tranquillement. Nous regardions notre fille qui marchait à quelques mètres devant nous, elle sautillait en bavardant bruyamment avec Ashley qui l'écoutait attentivement. Notre balade et le repas au restaurant se déroulèrent sans le moindre souci, et par souci, j'entendais, une rencontre avec mes anciens camarades de lycée et une certaine famille en particulier.

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Carline nous faisait traverser le centre commercial en long, en large et en travers.

« Oh ! Je sais ce que je veux » s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant « Je veux un soutien-gorge »

Jasper et Jackson poussèrent un petit couinement tout à fait ridicule en dévisageant Carline qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, son regard chocolat braqué sur moi, attendant ma réponse.

« Eh bien…pourquoi pas mon ange mais on va commencer par une brassière, d'accord ? » répondis-je en retenant un fou rire.

Jasper et son père reculaient par petit pas qu'ils pensaient discret et jetaient des regards désespérés autour d'eux, probablement à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

« On va euh, allez…hum…par là-bas » bafouilla Jasper en pointant son doigt dans plusieurs direction.

Il empoigna le bras de son père et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide le plus loin possible de nous. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Ashley en les voyant disparaître dans un magasin de jeu vidéo. Très courageux les garçons. Vraiment.

Après avoir acheté deux brassières à Carline, nous les retrouvions installés dans un café, en pleine discussion avec…arghhh !

« Bella Swan, tu n'as pas changé »

« Toi non plus Jessica » marmonnai-je en souriant légèrement.

Je tirai une chaise près de Jasper et m'y affalai lorsque Carline s'installa sur les genoux de son grand père. Elle observait Jessica en fronçant les sourcils, et me jetai des coups d'œil curieux.

« Oh » s'exclama Jessica en regardant ma fille « Comme elle est grande et ravissante. Tu dois être contente qu'elle n'ait pas ta couleur de cheveux si banale Bella »

Je grinçai des dents en la fusillant du regard et retins le flot d'insulte qui envahissait ma bouche.

« Vous étiez au lycée avec mes parents ? » demanda Carline d'une petite voix innocente.

Oh oh !

« Oui, en effet »

« Vous étiez professeur de quoi ? »

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive et éclatai d'un rire tout sauf discret. Mon ancienne camarade de classe vira du blanc au rouge et me fusilla du regard.

« Non jeune fille » marmonna Jessica en la regardant « J'étais élève en même temps que ta mère, tu sais ? Quand elle était enceinte de toi alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une ado »

« Surveille ce que tu dis Jess » lançai-je en me levant doucement « Tu t'adresses à une enfant »

Elle me toisa froidement et haussa les épaules.

« Oui, tu as raison et puis je sais ce que sais, j'ai moi-même un enfant »

« Hein ? Avec qui ? » m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Mike Newton, tu t'en souviens ? Nous sommes marié depuis 4 ans et notre fils, Tatcher, a 2 ans »

Tatcher ? Mon dieu, pauvre gosse !

« Félicitation Jessica, je suis ravie pour toi » marmonnai-je « Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous… »

« Tu es au courant ? Edward est fiancé depuis peu et Alice est quant à elle sur le point de se marier »

Oh ! Tout en finesse Jess, vraiment ! Je tentai, sans grand succès, de cacher ma surprise et me rasseyais lourdement près de Jasper. Ce dernier avait les yeux braqués sur notre ancienne camarade de lycée et semblait en pleine apnée. Je lui collai un coup de coude apparemment douloureux puisqu'il grimaça en me fusillant du regard.

« Non Jess, nous ne le savions pas mais merci de nous en avoir informé, maintenant si tu veux bien nous excu…non, en fait j'm'en fous que tu nous excuse ou pas, on doit s'en allez. Bonne journée »

« Tu n'as pas changé Isabella » grinça-t-elle « Toujours aussi mal-élevé »

« Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces » répondis-je en attrapant la main de Carline « En revoir Jessica »

Je m'éloignai sans rien ajouter avec ma famille et ne décrochai pas le moindre mot en rejoignant la voiture. Je baissai les yeux vers ma fille qui soupira en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. Elle me connaissait définitivement trop bien.

« Quelle espèce de pétasse arrogante mal baisé » grognai-je en serrant les poings « Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi mauvaise. On aurait pu croire que les années l'auraient arrangé mais non ! Elle est encore plus langue de vipère qu'au lycée, elle… »

« Bella » m'interrompit Jasper en posant ses mains sur mes joues « Calme toi, s'il te plait »

Il posa son front contre le mien, son regard bleu balayant mon visage tendrement avant de plonger dans le mien.

« T'énerver ne servira à rien, si ce n'est inquiéter notre fille »

« Tu as raison » soupirai-je en fermant les yeux « Je suis désolé »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas » rigola-t-il doucement « Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu es de mauvaise humeur » rajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Oh oui, je le savais. Généralement, je finissais complètement nue entre ses bras. Ce qu'il avait aimé en premier chez moi d'après lui, c'était mon mauvais caractère même s'il déplorait souvent le fait que notre fille en ai hérité.

Il m'embrassa longuement, se préoccupant à peine de la présence de notre famille. Je me laissai aller contre lui, oubliant instantanément cette Jessica de malheur et ce qu'elle nous avait appris.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils s'embrassent » soupira Carline « Ils font toujours ça quand maman râle »

J'éclatai de rire contre les lèvres de Jasper et m'écartai pour regarder notre fille qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchées. Je me penchai vers elle et déposai un baiser sur son nez qui la fit sourire.

« J'peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Oui mon ange » répondis-je en enlevant les mains de ses oreilles.

Elle souleva les paupières, me laissant voir ses yeux chocolat rieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père et secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Vous êtes tellement prévisible » lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « De vrais ados bourrés d'hormones comme dirait papoune »

Note à moi-même : Etrangler mon père pour lui avoir appris de tels choses.

« Sur ces bonnes paroles on ne peut plus véridique, je précise » rigola Ashley « Si on rentrait à la maison ? J'ai encore des tas de choses à préparer pour le repas de ce soir »

Carline se précipita dans la voiture que Jasper venait de déverrouiller et attacha sa ceinture en nous criant de nous dépêcher. Aucune patience cette enfant.

. :. :. :. :. :.

« Papa, tu es prêt ? » criai-je en entrant dans la maison.

« Une minute » répondit-il de l'étage.

Il était presque 19 heures, Jacob et Leah étaient déjà chez les Hales, Emmett et Rose eux n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mon père dévala les escaliers, un énorme paquet cadeau dans les mains qui semblait peser une tonne.

« Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté ? » paniquai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Une console de jeu, tu sais celle où on bouge dans tous les sens avec une espèce de manette dans les mains. Elle en a subtilement parler la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone » répondit-il en ricanant.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Nous elle nous a cassé les oreilles avec un petit ordinateur portable et comme tu peux l'imaginer, elle a gagné »

Nous échangions un regard affligé et quittions la maison pour rejoindre celle d'à côté. Nous montions les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée lorsque le klaxon d'une voiture me fit violemment sursauter.

Emmett venait de se garer et sortit de sa voiture accompagné de Rosalie qui tenait dans ses bras un carton recouvert d'une couverture. Oh Oh ! Ça sentait mauvais tout ça ! Vraiment très mauvais.

« Salut la jeunesse » s'exclama Emmett en récupérant le carton des bras de Rose « Euh Charlie, j'emprunte votre salon pour y déposer notre cadeau, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Cool »

Il se précipita dans la maison de mon père sans atteindre son consentement et disparu à l'intérieur.

« Ça t'apprendra à ne pas fermer la porte à clé sous prétexte qu'on est juste à côté papa » ricanai-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache avant d'embrasser Rosalie qui nous avait rejoints et rentra dans la maison.

« Tu vas nous détester » lâcha Rose en plaquant un baiser sur ma joue « Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment nous détester »

« Oh oui ma Belli Bella » confirma Emmett en apparaissant devant nous « Mais tu nous pardonneras…un jour »

Je me contentai d'un grognement et fis volteface pour entrer dans la maison à mon tour. Une petite tornade blonde me contourna pour se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett qui la souleva sans effort.

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire » rigola Emmett en embrassant le front de ma fille « Mais vu que je n'étais pas sûr, on ne t'a pas ramené de cadeau »

« QUOI ? » s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux « Tu…ne…non ! Parrain ! »

Il éclata de rire, désamorçant par la même la bombe qu'était devenu Carline. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et s'extirpa de ses bras pour rejoindre Rosalie. Elle l'attrapa par la main et la tira jusqu'au salon en ignorant royalement Emmett qui riait toujours.

« Je me demande parfois qui est le plus immature entre toi et ma fille de dix ans » soupirai-je « Tu es irrécupérable Em' »

Il eut le bon gout de ne pas me contredire et posa son bras sur mes épaules pour m'entraîner dans le salon où seul Rosalie, Leah et Jasper était installés, Carlie avait rejoint le reste de la famille se trouvant dans le jardin. Jasper, assis sur le canapé entre les deux femmes se leva d'un bond à mon entrée et m'arracha au bras de mon meilleur ami pour me serrer contre lui.

« Merci seigneur » soupira-t-il « Ses deux harpies n'arrête pas de parler de sexe ! Sexe Bella ! Ma sœur parle de ses positions préférées, c'est…c'est…Eurk »

J'éclatai de rire en le sentant frissonner de dégout et me reculai pour le regarder.

« Pauvre chou » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour te choquer »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? » railla-t-il « Okay ! Rose adore quand Emmett la plaque contre un mur avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle pour glisser sa langue entre ses cui… »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon » m'écriai-je en plaquant une main sur mon cœur « Je retire ce que j'ai dit mais je t'en supplie, tais toi ! »

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler en m'embrassant rapidement avant que Carline ne nous interrompe en nous demandant si elle pouvait déballer ses cadeaux maintenant.

« Hum…qu'en penses-tu chéri ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas trop » répondit Jasper en se frottant le menton « Trouves-tu qu'elle a été gentille et sage ses derniers temps ? »

« Mais oui » répondit Carline à ma place « Je suis un amour moi, je ne râle jamais, j'écoute toujours ce que vous me dîtes, je…mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça » s'écria-t-elle en grimaçant « Vous espériez quoi ? Je suis votre fille après tout »

Mouais, impossible de le nier. Jasper et moi échangions un bref regard avant d'acquiescer.

« Alors, je peux ? » insista-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« Dépêche-toi avant qu'on ne change d'avis » répondit Jasper en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle poussa un petit cri très strident et se précipita dans le jardin en criant la bonne nouvelle. Une fois tout le monde installé sur des chaises dans le jardin, Carline se jeta sur les paquets cadeaux posés sur la table. Plus elle les déballait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait, une console de jeu de la part de mon père, une ordinateur portable de la nôtre, à Jasper et moi, de ravissantes tenues de la part d'Ashley et Jackson et un pendentif avec son prénom de la part de Leah et Jacob.

Elle farfouilla parmi les papiers cadeaux déchirés pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer en se tournant vers Rosalie et Emmett.

« Où vous l'avez caché mon cadeau ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Emmett se leva lentement et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de s'éloigner vers la maison de mon père pour en revenir au bout d'une minute avec le carton qu'il y avait mis en arrivant.

« Tiens ma poupée » lâcha-t-il en posant le carton sur le sol « Joyeux anniversaire »

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus éblouissant et s'agenouilla pour soulever la couverture.

« Bella » marmonna Jasper en tentant de dégager sa main de la mienne « Pourrais-tu épargner ma pauvre main s'il te plait, ça fait un mal de… »

« Un petit chien » s'écria Carline en sortant du carton une minuscule boule de poil blanc.

Oh. Bordel. De. Merde. J'allais les tuer…non pas les tuer, les torturer et ensuite les retorturer, puis les tuer et les ressusciter, ainsi de suite pendant très très longtemps.

Je regardai ma fille serrer contre elle ce problème sur pattes, les yeux brillants de joie et les joues rougies par l'excitation. Je me tournai lentement vers Emmett et Rosalie qui eux, reculaient rapidement en levant les mains.

J'articulai un _Je vais vous tuer_ et reportai mon attention sur Carline qui me tapotai le bras.

« Tu as vu maman ? Il est trop mignon » s'extasia-t-elle en me le brandissant sous le nez.

« Mignonne ma poupée, c'est une femelle » rectifia Rosalie « C'est un Jack Russel »

« Oooh » souffla ma fille « Comment je vais bien pouvoir l'appeler ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée moi » intervint Jasper en s'agenouillant devant elle « Que penserais-tu de…hum…Rosie ou Emy ? » proposa-t-il en adressant un sourire mauvais à sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, se ravisant bien vite devant mon regard noir.

« Oh oui papa, je vais l'appeler…Rosie » déclara-t-elle en embrassant le museau de sa nouvelle amie.

Rosalie laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif en grimaçant et partit se plaindre auprès de sa mère, comme l'adolescente qu'elle n'était plus, nous faisant tous rire par la même. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Carline et Jacob en passèrent une grande partie allongés dans l'herbe à jouer avec Rosie, Rosalie, Leah et Ashley discutaient mode et déco, mon père et Jackson parlaient sport, absolument pas cliché, et moi, j'écoutais vaguement Jasper et Emmett parler voiture et moto. J'avais la tête ailleurs, mes pensées focalisées sur deux personnes de mon passé et les révélations faites par cette pimbêche de Jessica.

« Bella ? T'es avec nous ? » lâcha Emmett en agitant la main devant mes yeux « A quoi tu penses ma belle ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« On a croisé Stanley cette après-midi » soupirai-je en baissant les yeux « Elle a…hum…joué les commères, comme toujours »

« Oh ! »

« Oui oh ! »

« Elle vous a parlé de euh, Alice et Edward ? » marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Eh oui » confirmai-je « Alors c'est vrai ? Ils sont en couple ? »

« Oui » répondit-il en détournant les yeux « Le fiancé d'Alice s'appelle Garrett, ils se marient en août et Ed…euh, sa fiancée s'appelle Victoria, pas encore de date pour le mariage »

Il hésita quelque instant avant de relever la tête pour nous regarder, une certaine crainte dans ses yeux noisette.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il en tentant un petit sourire.

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper qui m'adressa un sourire tendre en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent comme toujours lorsque l'homme que j'aimais posait ses mains sur moi.

« Oui Emmett » répondis-je sans quitter Jasper des yeux « Je leur souhaite de gouter au même bonheur que je vis depuis plus de dix ans »

. :. :. :. :.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait » pleurnicha Carline en serrant Rosie contre elle tendrement « Maman »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larme et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Oh, la petite manipulatrice.

« D'accord » cédai-je « Elle peut dormir avec toi »

Elle entendit à peine la fin de ma phrase à cause du cri de joie qui lui échappa. Elle me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à notre « premier appartement » pour y disparaitre.

« Cette petite fait ce qu'elle veut de toi » rigola Ashley lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine.

J'acquiesçai en riant aussi et attrapai un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle qu'elle venait de faire. Tous les invités étaient partis depuis peu, Jasper et son père nous rejoignirent après avoir rangé le jardin.

« Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? » murmurai-je après m'être blottis dans les bras de Jazz.

« J'ai une meilleure idée » répondit-il en m'entraînant hors de la pièce « On vous confie Carline » cria-t-il à l'intention de ses parents avant de me pousser hors de la maison.

« Mais… »

« Chut » me coupa-t-il « Tais-toi et suis moi Bella, sans poser de question »

« Mais… »

Il me fit taire d'un baiser rapide et m'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture dont il m'ouvrit la porte. J'ouvris de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais il m'embrassa encore une fois. S'il continuait ainsi, j'allais en profiter.

« N'y pense même pas Bella » ricana-t-il en devinant mes pensées.

Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, je m'installai dans la voiture et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en soupirant. Il rigola de mon comportement en démarrant et pris le chemin de notre destination dont j'ignorais tout…enfin, les premières minutes puisque je reconnu rapidement la route qui menait à la plage de la Push. Il se gara sur le parking qui la surplombait et descendit de voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière.

« Tu peux parler maintenant » m'annonça-t-il en me tendant une main que j'attrapai.

« C'est trop aimable » ricanai-je.

Je l'entraînai vers la rambarde en bois et ne m'arrêtai que lorsque mon ventre la toucha. Il se plaça derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras, son menton sur mon épaule. Mon regard balaya l'océan qui s'étendait devant nous et le ciel noir parsemé d'étoile plus brillante les unes que les autres.

« J'ignorais que cette endroit m'avait autant manqué » soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante « Ça me semble si loin, j'ai vécu tant de chose ici avec mes amis et…toi »

Jasper resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et enfouis son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant profondément.

« Mais…pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » demandai-je en me retournant dans ses bras « Pourquoi tous ses mystères ? »

A mon plus grand étonnement, ses joues virèrent au rouge et il détourna les yeux un instant.

« Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, comme pour gagner du temps avant de souffler longuement.

« Ma première…idée était de t'emmener là où nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois, mais je doute que les Cullen acceptent de nous prêter leur cuisine » murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement « Alors, j'ai décidé de t'emmener là où tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux »

« Carline » murmurai-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Oui » confirma-t-il « Je…oh Bella ! J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de 15 ans qui essaie désespérément d'inviter la fille qu'il aime à un rendez-vous » s'énerva-t-il « Tu me rends nerveux bébé, même après plus de dix ans, tu me rends nerveux »

« Calme toi Jasper » tentai-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues « Dit moi ce qu'il se passe, dit moi… »

« Épouse moi »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, voir deux, même trois. Les yeux bleus qui me fixaient nerveusement se fermèrent lentement, me permettant de reprendre mes esprits. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour parler lorsque la voix douce de Jasper m'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que tu penses du mariage Bella » souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux « Tu l'as assez répété, ce n'est pour toi qu'une stupide robe blanche, une stupide fête et un stupide bout de papier qui ne prouve en rien l'amour entre deux personnes, je le sais Bella mais…mais je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour et ça ne changera jamais. Notre vie me convient, me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, voir notre fille grandir et devenir aussi belle et intelligente que sa maman, toutes ces choses qui font de nous une famille me comble de bonheur Bella. Il ne manque qu'une chose à mes yeux…toi, je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es ma femme, que tu as dit _oui_ pour être à mes côtés pour l'éternité, que tu as dit _oui_ pour une vie dans mes bras »

Il s'agenouilla doucement devant moi et sortit de sa poche un écrin bleu nuit qu'il ouvrit lentement, me révélant une bague qui m'apparut sans la moindre hésitation parfaite.

« Épouse moi ma Bella » murmura-t-il, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion et les larmes glissant le long de mes joues, je lui répondis d'un souffle à peine audible, je lui soufflai un _oui_, un mot si courant qu'il en perdait son sens parfois, mais pas cette nuit, pas face à cet homme qui détenait depuis des années la moitié de mon cœur.

« Que…Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant.

« Oui » répétai-je un peu plus fort en le regardant à travers mes larmes « Oui pour la robe et le stupide bout de papier, oui pour tout si c'est avec toi Jasper »

Son sourire s'étira pour devenir immense et ses yeux brillèrent d'un amour qui m'était destiné. Il m'attira contre lui et couvrit mon visage de baiser, terminant par mes lèvres, m'embrassant tendrement puis plus passionnément.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi Jasper, c'est tellement…dingue » murmurai-je en souriant « On fait tout à l'envers, on a conçu un bébé en s'aimant en cachette alors qu'on était encore des gosses et après des années de vie commune, on va…on va se marier ! Merde ! C'est étrange de se l'entendre dire » riais-je finalement en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

« On a fait une chose dans les règles Bella, enfin, moi » m'avoua-t-il « Ce matin, j'ai…demandé la permission à ton père avant de faire ma demande »

« Quoi ? Tu…oh…j'aurais voulu voir ça »

« Eh bah, il a marmonné un truc comme « _c'est avant de la mettre enceinte que tu aurais dus demander ma permission » _puis il m'a serré la main en me disant qu'il serait très fier de m'avoir comme gendre » ria-t-il doucement.

« Et je serai très fier de devenir ta femme » murmurai-je d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

« Et moi, ton mari ma Bella »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois lorsque son portable nous interrompit, il s'écarta de moi en soupirant et sortit son téléphone en grognant.

« C'est ma mère » lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de décrocher.

« Oui maman »

« … »

« Calme toi, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« … »

Son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il possédait en temps normal et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. J'y lu sans difficulté la panique et la peur, sentiment qui s'insinuèrent en moi.

« Jasper » hoquetai-je en agrippant sa chemise.

« On arrive »

Il raccrocha et m'entraîna vers la voiture en courant, cherchant de son autre main les clés dans sa poche.

« Jasper » criai-je, le forçant à me regarder « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il posa des mains tremblantes sur mes joues. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses yeux bleus si pétillant quelques minutes auparavant semblaient beaucoup trop terne.

« Carline est à l'hôpital Bella »

* * *

**Qui a dit j'vais la tuer ? On ne nie pas, j'ai entendue ! lol**

**Bon, je sais la fin est…hum…agacante ? Sadique ? Méchante ? Oui, bon d'accord un peu tout ça lol ! **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce loooong chapitre ? Il s'en passe des choses hein ? J'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres plus court lol**

**J'attends vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas été trop longue pour une fois lol**

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews =) Je vous adore ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**

**Un immense merci à Ulkan13 et Gaëlle pour leur aide ! Allez, avouer que je suis chiante les filles^^ je ne vous en voudrais pas !**

**Et pour finir, encore un grand merci à vous pour la nomination de cette fiction aux ****Addict of readers awards**** organisés par le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon ! Merci beaucoup =)**

**Bon maintenant je vous fiche la paix et vous laisse lire ! Gardez en mémoire que je ne suis pas médecin hein ! J'y connais rien moi à tout ça lol**

**Bonne lecture =) on se retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

* * *

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Il posa des mains tremblantes sur mes joues. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses yeux bleus si pétillant quelques minutes auparavant semblaient beaucoup trop terne._

_« Carline est à l'hôpital Bella »_

* * *

POV Bella

« Elle a une ecchymose sur le côté droit du visage, rien d'inquiétant en soi. Par ailleurs l'état de sa jambe droite est plus préoccupante, elle a une double fracture tibia-péroné et les radios ont révélés plusieurs éclats osseux » nous annonça le médecin en nous adressant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Il avait encore des progrès à faire d'après moi.

Je me raccrochai à la main de Jasper, certaine de m'effondrer si je ne le faisais pas et posai sur le médecin un regard paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça…signifie ? » demandai-je sans retenir les larmes qui glissèrent sur mes joues.

« Qu'un de mes confrères va l'opérer » répondit-il « Nous sommes entrain de la préparer pour l'intervention, vous pouvez aller la voir quelques minutes avant que l'on ne l'emmène »

Sans nous consulter, Jasper et moi nous précipitions dans la direction que le médecin nous avait indiquée. Je poussai la porte d'une salle d'examen et me figeai en posant les yeux sur le lit qui s'y trouvait.

« Mon bébé » soufflai-je la gorge nouée.

Elle était là. Son regard plein de larme posé sur nous. Je me précipitai vers elle et posai doucement les mains sur ses joues, le plus légèrement possible sur celle où s'étendait un hématome.

« Mam…mam…maman » suffoqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots « Pa…pa, j'suis dé…désolée »

Jasper qui se tenait à mes côtés glissa une main dans la sienne et la ramena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon trésor » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombé dans les escaliers Carline »

Elle renifla bruyamment en s'essuyant les yeux d'une main. Je repoussai du bout des doigts les boucles blondes qui s'éparpillaient sur son front et y déposai un baiser.

« Tout va bien se passer mon ange » murmurai-je en me reculant un peu « Les médecins vont bien s'occuper de toi, je te le promets »

« La dame qui m'a fait une piqure m'a dit qu'on allait m'opérer mais que je sentirais rien parce que je dormirais, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'angoisse.

« Oui Carline, la dame t'as dit la vérité » lui confirma Jasper « Ils vont t'emmener dans une grande salle, ensuite ils te donneront un médicament qui te fera dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, maman et moi nous serons là »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes.

« Vous me promettez hein ? Vous serez-là hein ? » murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai vivement et déposai plusieurs baisers sur son visage.

« Oh non » gémit-elle subitement « Qui va s'occuper de Rosie ? Je suis partis en lui disant que j'allais lui chercher un bol de lait et je suis pas revenue » paniqua-t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

« On va s'occuper d'elle Carline, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard pour venir chercher notre fille. Elle fut d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur rassurante, nous promettant de nous tenir informer pendant l'opération.

« A tout à l'heure mon bébé, je t'aime très fort » murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, inspirant profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, m'imprégnant de son odeur que j'aimais tant.

« Je t'aime maman » répondit-elle avant de regarder Jasper pour lui faire signe de s'approcher « Papa, tu vas prendre soin de maman hein ? Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup quand je suis malade, même quand j'ai juste un rhume, alors là, elle va avoir peur, tu t'occuperas d'elle hein ? » murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en l'entendant dire ça, ma petite fille, ma fragile petite fille s'inquiétant pour moi alors que c'était elle qui allait subir une opération.

« Je te le promets, je vais bien m'occuper de maman. Je t'aime mon petit ange » répondit-il en embrassant son nez.

« T'aime aussi papa »

Je m'effondrai dans les bras de Jasper lorsque la porte se referma sur Carline et l'infirmière, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou en laissant couler mes larmes. Il me serra fermement contre lui, me murmurant des mots rassurants, des promesses et des certitudes qui devaient être vraies, il le fallait, pour notre fille, pour notre Carline.

« Allons rejoindre nos parents, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il en s'écartant pour me regarder.

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces alors que j'acquiesçai faiblement. Un bras autour de ma taille, il m'entraîna hors de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'attente où ses parents et mon père se trouvaient.

Ashley était assisse, le regard perdu dans la vague, ses mains massacrant un mouchoir en papier. Mon père et celui de Jasper faisaient les cents pas dans la salle, les yeux rivées au sol.

Ashley nous avait expliqué entre deux sanglots lorsque nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital que mon père les avait rejoints en entendant une sirène d'ambulance dans la rue. Ce dernier leva les yeux à notre entrée et se rua sur nous pour nous serrer contre lui.

« Tout va bien se passer les enfants, j'en suis certain » murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter pour nous regarder.

« Merci papa » répondis-je en souriant difficilement.

Je me retrouvai assisse près d'Ashley avant de le réaliser, elle saisit ma main entre les siennes et la serra doucement.

« Je suis tellement désolée mes chéris » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « J'aurais dû monter tout de suite pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle ne se serait pas relevée, elle… »

« Arrête maman » la coupa Jasper en s'agenouillant devant elle « C'était un accident, tu n'aurais pas pu l'éviter, tu n'es pas la responsable, personne ne l'est »

« C'est la vérité Ashley, vous n'y êtes pour rien » confirmai-je « Les…les blessures de Carline aurait pu être plus…plus graves, je…je »

« Oh merde » souffla une voix qui m'était familière.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard voyageant entre moi et Jasper.

« J'aurais voulu me tromper, j'aurai voulu avoir mal lu le nom de ma jeune patiente » lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

« C'est toi qui va l'opérer ? » m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond.

« Oui Bella » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur mes bras « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai pratiqué ce type d'opération des centaines de fois, tout se passera bien »

« Je sais Carlisle, je…je ne pouvais pas espérer un meilleur médecin pour s'occuper d'elle » murmurai-je en appuyant mon front contre son torse « Mais j'ai…tellement peur, elle est si petite, si fragile »

« D'après ce qu'Emmett m'a dit, Carline m'a plutôt l'air d'une enfant très forte et pleine de vie » murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix « Tout ira bien, reposez-vous tous les deux, elle aura besoin de ses parents à son réveil »

Il s'écarta de moi et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper pour la serrer brièvement avant de quitter la pièce. Tout allait bien se passer. Carlisle me l'avait promis, c'était une opération courante, une opération…qui comportait des risques comme n'importe quelle autre.

Non ! Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, je refusais de baisser les bras. Ma fille allait supporter l'intervention et aucune complication n'allait venir tout détruire. Hors de question.

. :. :. :. :.

« Rose »

« Nous sommes des monstres d'égoïsme et… »

« Rose »

« De bêtise ! Mais à quoi on… »

« Rose »

« Pensais quand on lui a offert ce chiot, on n'a… »

« ROSALIE »

Oui bon, je n'en pouvais plus là. Ca faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés elle et Emmett et qu'elle s'excusait pour une chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Ras le bol à la fin.

« Tu arrêtes de dire des conneries et tu t'assois bordel ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne » grognai-je.

Je posai une main sur chacune de ses épaules et appuyai fermement pour la faire asseoir sur une chaise. Elle ne résista pas pour son propre bien et baissa la tête en soupirant. Emmett s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur, pas besoin de mot pour me réconforter, pas avec mon meilleur ami. Un seul regard de sa part et je comprenais tout ce qu'il voulait me dire, ce qu'il ressentait s'y lisait si facilement lorsqu'on le connaissait depuis toujours.

« Ca va aller » soufflai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je n'en doute pas Bella, je n'en doute pas »

Il s'écarta de moi sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Elle est en salle d'op' depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu plus d'une demi-heure » répondis-je « Avec ton père » rajoutai-je en souriant faiblement.

« Raison de plus pour que tout se passe bien ma belle, papa est un excellent chirurgien et il va s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et m'entraîna doucement vers le siège où Jasper était assis.

« Viens là bébé » murmura-t-il en me tirant par la main pour faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Blottie contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou, je fermais les yeux et tentai désespérément de me calmer et de me reposer. Carline allait avoir plus que jamais besoin de nous à son réveil.

. :. :. :. :.

« Bella ? Réveille-toi, Carlisle est là »

« Mmmm… »

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux avant de les relever vers le visage souriant de Jasper. Que…Je sautai sur mes pieds avant de le réaliser, vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes et braquai un regard paniqué sur Carlisle qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Elle va très bien » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire « Vous pouvez être très fier d'elle, c'est un sacré petit bout de femme. Avant de l'endormir pour l'intervention, elle m'a fait promettre de venir vous rassurez à la seconde où j'aurais fini et je cite, _sinon maman va nous faire une crise de nerf et bouffer tout le monde ! _»

J'éclatai de rire à la fin de sa phrase, des larmes de soulagement dégringolant le long de mes joues. Les bras de jasper s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, son torse collé contre mon dos tremblait légèrement, secoué par son rire discret.

« C'est bien notre Carline » rigola-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Oh oui » confirmai-je entre deux rires avant de reporter mon attention sur Carlisle « Tout s'est bien passé alors ? »

« Oui, très bien, je vous expliquerais tout demain matin. Pour l'instant, je lui ai administré un calmant qui la fera dormir plusieurs heures puis nous l'installerons dans une chambre aménagé pour que vous puissiez rester avec elle la nuit »

« Merci beaucoup Carlisle, merci pour tout »

Il balaya mes remerciements d'un geste de la main.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir mais juste quelques minutes et ensuite vous rentrerez pour dormir un peu…et c'est un ordre » ajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche « Rester ici ne servira à rien, elle est entre de très bonnes mains et vous êtes épuisés. Vu l'énergie que cette enfant semble avoir, vous aurez besoin d'être au meilleur de votre forme quand elle se réveillera »

Euh…Après toutes ses années, il était toujours aussi autoritaire. J'ouvris tout de même la bouche pour protester mais me ravisai une nouvelle fois devant son regard noir.

« D'accord docteur » marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, suivez-moi maintenant, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre »

Après avoir embrassé mon père, les parents et la sœur de Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett et leur avoir demandé de rentrer sans nous attendre, nous quittions la pièce en compagnie de Carlisle.

« Merci encore » murmurai-je en arrivant devant la chambre de Carline « C'est très rassurant pour nous de savoir que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de notre fille »

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est normal voyons » répliqua-t-il en souriant largement « Allez la voir maintenant, nous aurons à parler demain matin »

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer.

« Juste quelques minutes, c'est bien compris ? » dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

« Promis » souffla Jasper en lui tendant la main « Encore merci Carlisle »

« Je t'en prie mon garçon » sourit-il en la lui serrant « A demain »

Il m'adressa un sourire emplit de gentillesse avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes qui se trouvaient au bout, puis détournai le regard pour le poser sur Jasper.

« Prête bébé ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Toujours pour être près d'elle » répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'entraîna dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle se trouvait là, allongé sur un lit, une couverture bleue ciel remontée jusqu'à ses minuscules épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, entourant son visage à la peau légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Jasper » gémis-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa main « Elle a l'air si… »

« Elle va bien Bella » me rassura-t-il en nous rapprochant du lit « Elle a juste besoin de se reposer »

J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux et ravalai mes larmes avant de m'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord du lit. Sa jambe droite emprisonnée dans une attelle était surélevée et l'un de ses poignets était relié à un pic à perfusion.

« Hey mon ange » soufflai-je en caressant son front du bout des doigts « Maman et papa sont là, on est près de toi Carline »

Jasper fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir également et déposa un baiser sur le bout son nez.

« Tu dois reprendre des forces princesse » murmura-t-il « On t'aime très fort »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'année.

« Le Dr Cullen m'a demandé de venir vous rappeler que vous deviez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer et…je cite _on se tait et on obéit_ »

« Il ne changera jamais » marmonnai-je en jetant un regard dépité à Jasper.

Nous nous levions après avoir embrassé une dernière fois notre fille et quittions la pièce à la suite de l'infirmière.

« Nous allons prendre soin d'elle, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour dormir un peu maintenant » nous rassura-t-elle dans un sourire bienveillant.

« D'accord » soupirai-je « Il ne vaut mieux pas contredire Carlisle »

Nous remerciâmes l'infirmière avant de nous éloigner pour quitter l'hôpital. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Hale se fit dans le silence, j'observai le paysage en caressant distraitement la cuisse de Jasper.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » nous demanda Ashley à notre entrée dans la maison.

« Elle va bien maman » la rassura Jasper en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle nous entraîna ensuite dans la cuisine où le reste de notre famille se trouvait, une tasse de café devant chacun d'eux. Rosie, le chiot de Carline, était endormie sur les genoux d'Emmett qui la gratouillait entre les oreilles.

« Elle va bien » les coupai-je en les voyant tous ouvrir la bouche.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement comme un seul homme. Oui. Elle allait bien, c'était le plus important.

. :. :. :. :. :. :.

« J'ai dû lui poser quelques vis et elle devra garder son attelle au moins 6 semaines. Nous allons la garder quelques jours pour surveiller de possibles séquelles tardives dut à sa chute » nous expliqua Carlisle en feuilletant le dossier de Carline « La nuit s'est très bien passée, elle s'est réveillée vers 6 heures ce matin et la première chose qu'elle a voulu savoir c'était si j'avais bien pensé à te rassurer Bella » rigola-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Elle ne changera jamais » ricanai-je « Mais tu…tu étais là ce matin ? » m'étonnai-je.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant rougir légèrement.

« Eh bien…euh…j'ai…hum… » bafouilla-t-il en évitant nos regards.

« Depuis quand bafouilles-tu Carlisle ? » s'exclama Jasper.

« J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital » lâcha-t-il en grimaçant « Oui je sais, je vous ai dit de rentrer pour vous reposer mais je…je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir en sachant que l'enfant que j'avais mise au monde était là »

Jasper et moi échangions un regard amusé en le voyant rougir de plus belle.

« J'ai passé la nuit sur une chaise dans sa chambre pour la surveiller et…et de toute façon je n'étais pas fatigué et c'est mon métier de m'occuper de mes patients et…mais arrêtez de vous marrer vous deux ! »

Nous avions été pris d'un fou rire en l'entendant essayer de se justifier. Il nous jetant un regard mi-furieux mi-amusé en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Allons voir votre fille » nous proposa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Jasper me percuta lorsque je me figeai sur le pas de la porte, mon regard braqué sur une jeune femme brune qui sauta sur Carlisle pour le serrer contre lui.

« Maman m'a chassé de la maison sous prétexte que je suis un peu trop surexcité pour sa santé aujourd'hui » s'écria-t-elle sans se rendre compte de notre présence « On voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui se marie dans deux mois et qui n'arrive toujours pas à se décider pour le traiteur et… »

« Alice » la coupa Carlisle en souriant « Respire chérie ou je vais devoir te faire admettre en réanimation »

Elle soupira longuement et rouvrit la bouche lorsqu'une infirmière l'interrompit.

« Dr Cullen, votre jeune patiente réclame ses parents et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle allait vous…hum, je cite…vous étrangler avec votre machin qui sert à écouter le cœur si vous reteniez ses parents une minute de plus » marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

« J'ai honte » lâchai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Alice se tourna brusquement vers Jasper et moi en plaquant une main sur son cœur. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé, les années l'avaient rendu encore plus jolie et elle arborait toujours la même coupe de cheveux.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle fit quelques pas vers nous, ne s'arrêtant qu'à une trentaine de centimètre.

« Bella » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en me dévisageant « Jasper, vous…vous n'avez pas changé »

« Toi non plus » murmurai-je sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire.

Jasper lui adressa un sourire hésitant et détourna les yeux pour les poser sur moi.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Carline a été hospitalisée hier soir après une chute dans les escaliers » répondit Jasper en perdant son sourire « Elle a une jambe cassée et quelques bleus »

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille risque de m'étrangler si je ne vous conduit pas très vite auprès d'elle » intervint Carlisle en se rapprochant de nous.

« On te suis…euh Alice…je… »

« Je ne vous dirais pas que je suis heureuse de vous avoir revus » me coupa-t-elle en levant la main « Je dirais juste que c'est très bizarre et que…étrangement, j'aimerais qu'on se revoie pour…parler. Après plus de dix ans à s'éviter comme la peste, il est vraiment temps qu'on ait une discussion qui ne se terminera pas par une crise de larmes »

« Euh…bah…hum…oui » bafouillai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bien » murmura-t-elle dans un léger sourire « Je reste chez mes parents jusqu'à demain soir, passez quand vous voulez. J'espère que Carline se rétablira vite »

« Merci Alice, nous viendrons »

Elle nous adressa un dernier sourire et embrassa son père avant de partir.

« Est-ce qu'on vient réellement de discuter avec Alice ? » demanda Jasper en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Oui » soufflai-je en levant les yeux vers lui « C'est qu'elle veuille qu'on se voit pour parler que j'ai du mal à croire »

Il haussa les épaules en grimaçant légèrement. Oui, moi aussi j'avais trouvé la réaction de mon ex-meilleure amie très étrange. Mais pour l'heure, ce qui m'importait vraiment était ma fille qui nous attendait dans sa chambre. Carlisle nous guida dans l'hôpital, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour signer des dossiers. Il ouvrit, enfin, la porte de la chambre de Carline. Il se décala pour nous laisser entrer.

« Enfin » s'écria Carline en levant les yeux au ciel « Dîtes le si ma jambe cassée ne vous inquiète pas trop, la prochaine fois, je ferais mieux » rajouta-t-elle faussement fâché.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, heureuse la voir toujours aussi râleuse et un tantinet insolente. Elle fusilla du regard Carlisle qui fourra rapidement son stéthoscope dans la poche de sa blouse. Il n'avait visiblement pas oublié sa menace.

« Comment te sens-tu mon ange ? » demanda Jasper en s'asseyant sur le lit « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » rajoutai-je en m'installant près de lui.

« Un petit peu mais ça va quand même, le plus embêtant c'est que ça gratte » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

« C'est normal Carline » lui apprit Carlisle « Cette sensation disparaîtra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Bah ça me va alors » sourit-elle « J'peux partir maintenant ? »

Carlisle lui adressa un sourire gêné en se rapprochant du lit. Je vis le sourire de Carline disparaitre doucement pour laisser place à une moue contrariée.

« J'dois rester hein ? » marmonna-t-elle « J'vais devoir supporter la nourriture dégoutante et les infirmières qui me pincent les joues en me disant que je suis trop trop trop chou »

J'essayai désespérément de retenir le sourire amusé qui ne demandait qu'à s'installer sur mes lèvres. Un coup d'œil à Jasper m'apprit qu'il menait le même combat, mais j'étais bien plus résistante puisqu'il éclata de rire. Il récolta un regard noir de notre fille et une tape derrière la tête de la mienne. Je la rassurai tout de même en lui apprenant que nous allions dormir ici avec elle.

« Je vais vous laisser en famille » annonça Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la porte « Je repasserai plus tard, j'ai plusieurs patients à voir qui ne m'ont pas encore menacé » rajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Carline.

Elle lui tira la langue en riant avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre. Après s'être calmée, elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, l'autre dans celle de Jasper. Son sourire s'effaça doucement, un soupçon d'inquiétude voila son regard chocolat.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? » paniquai-je en examinant son visage « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête « Enfin…pas plus que la normale »

Elle soupira en baissant les yeux sur nos mains jointes.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur hier soir » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Oh non Carline ! » m'exclamai-je en la serrant avec précaution contre moi « Bien sûr, papa et moi avons eu très peur mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, surtout pas ma chérie »

Elle hocha doucement la tête en rougissant avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Jasper lui caressa le dos pendant plusieurs minutes où aucun de nous de prononça le moindre mot. Chose rare pour Carline.

Toute notre famille débarqua dans la journée, rendant la chambre minuscule contrairement au sourire de Carline qui devenait plus immense à chaque visite. Il était un peu plus de 19 h lorsque Carlisle vint nous informer que les heures de visites étaient maintenant terminées.

« Non, je veux pas » ronchonna Carline en faisant la moue.

« Pas le choix jeune fille » ricana Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « Mais on reviendra demain, ça te va ? »

« Mouais » bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « Heureusement que maman et papa reste avec moi parce que vous m'abandonnez tous alors que je suis super blessée et que j'ai vraiment super mal »

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à ce petit numéro de tragédienne. Elle était douée, vraiment très douée. Jasper sembla s'être fait piégé, comme le reste de la famille, car il s'installa avec précaution près d'elle et emprisonna ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« On a quelque chose à t'annoncer qui te fera plaisir je pense » souffla-t-il en souriant

Mais de quoi…oh !

« Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » s'écria Carline ne se redressant.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive avant de laisser échapper une espèce de couinement qui me valut plusieurs regards étonnés.

« Non mon ange » rigola Jasper « Pas pour l'instant »

« Ta mère n'est pas encore tout à fait remise de son dernier accouchement » rigola Emmett « Tout comme ma voiture » ajouta-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Il soupira tristement en secouant la tête. Je levai les yeux au ciel en ricanant, même dix ans après, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Carline les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Jasper se leva pour me rejoindre et passa un bras autour de ma taille en m'attirant contre lui. Il m'adressa le fameux sourire qui me faisait toujours fondre et captura mes lèvres pour un baiser rapide.

« On va se marier » lâchai-je avant de le réaliser.

J'ignorai si on m'avait entendue, la seule chose importante à mes yeux à cet instant était l'homme qui me souriait, le père de mon enfant, mon futur époux. Un cri très, mais alors vraiment très aigue nous sortit de notre contemplation mutuelle.

« C'est trop génial » cria Carline, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu es contente alors ? » la taquina Jasper.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains « J'vais être la plus extra et la plus belle de toutes les demoiselles d'honneur du monde »

Elle eut droit à une ribambelle de sourire moqueur qui la firent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Ouais bah hein ! Ce côté _narcissique _comme dit maman, je le tiens de marraine » marmonna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son matelas.

Rosalie se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule en confirmant ce que sa filleule venait de dire. Au moins, elle n'essayait pas de nier. Je me rapprochai de Carline lorsque je la vis écarquiller les yeux en observant l'une de mes mains.

« Bah, elle est où ta bague ? Papa a oublié de t'en offrir une ? Rohhhh, ça m'étonnerai même pas » s'exclama-t-elle en fusillant son père du regard.

Jasper leva les mains devant lui en ricanant.

« Un coup de fil paniqué de ta grand-mère nous a légèrement interrompu hier soir jeune fille » se défendit-il.

« Dis que je l'ai fait exprès aussi ! » grogna-t-elle « J'adore faire des cascades dans les escaliers »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant avant de plonger une main dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit l'écrin que j'avais vu la veille, cette simple boîte me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et me serra la gorge. Jasper se rapprocha de moi en l'ouvrant délicatement avant de saisir la bague avec encore plus de délicatesse.

« Je t'ai déjà fait ma demande Bella » sourit-il en attrapant ma main « Et tu as déjà accepté…mais j'ai encore besoin de l'entendre » continua-t-il en mettant un genou à terre.

Je plaquai une main sur mon cœur, mon regard embué de larmes posé sur l'homme que j'aimais.

« Isabella Swan » souffla-t-il d'une voix douce « Ma colérique et intenable Bella, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

« J'accepterai tout si c'est avec toi » murmurai-je en ignorant les soupirs attendris qui emplissaient dans la pièce « Oui Jasper, oui…je veux t'épouser »

Avant que je le réalise, je me retrouvais entouré de ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa longuement, ignorant les applaudissements de nos familles et les cris surexcités de Carline.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il s'écarta en saisissant ma main délicatement pour glisser l'anneau argenté (_NA : J'ai horreur de l'or :-P) _à mon doigt.

« Oh Jasper » murmurai-je sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de lui « Je t'aime tant »

Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois lorsque deux bras outrageusement musclés me soulevèrent pour m'écraser contre un corps si familier.

« Félicitation ma Belli Bella » s'exclama Emmett en riant « Il s'est enfin décidé à faire de toi une femme honnête » rajouta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et lui rendais son étreinte. Les minutes suivantes furent ponctuées d'embrassades et de félicitations. Carline n'en finissait pas de décrire notre mariage comme elle l'imaginait en gigotant dans tous les sens sur lit, si bien qu'elle se fit mal à plusieurs reprises.

« Calme toi Carline, gesticuler dans tous les sens n'est pas envisageable dans ton état » grondais-je doucement en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Mais mamannnn » gémit-elle en faisant la moue « J'suis trop trop contente et…Oh ! Vous voulez rester ici cette nuit » s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Euh, oui Chérie » confirmai-je en arquant un sourcil « Et… ? »

« Mais vous pouvez pas, c'est n'importe quoi ! Déjà que j'ai gâché la demande de papa hier soir en dégringolant les escaliers, j'vais pas vous gâcher votre première vrai nuit de couple fiancé, vous devez être juste tous les deux pour faire…euh…votre truc là où tu pris le seigneur et où papa grogne sans arrêt » expliqua-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je piquai un fard monumental et constatai par le même que Jasper était presque plus rouge que moi. Quelques rires brisèrent le silence de la pièce ainsi qu'un grognement que je reconnu comme celui de mon père.

« Carline… » commençai-je.

« Rentrez » nous coupa Rosalie en s'avançant vers moi « On va rester ici avec elle, aucun souci »

« Mais.. »

« Trop cool » me coupa Emmett à son tour « Mon père me laissera peut-être organiser des courses en fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs ! Cassez-vous les tourtereaux, on gère la terreur que vous avez engendré » rajouta-t-il en ricanant.

J'ouvris de nouveau la bouche pour protester mais la refermai bien vite devant les regards noirs de tout le monde, y compris Jasper. Bon bah…je ne faisais pas le poids contre tout le monde.

« Ok » soupirai-je « On s'en va, mais au moindre souci, vous nous appelez, c'est d'accord ? »

« Mais oui maman » répondit Carline en levant les yeux au ciel « Allez, sauvez-vous et profitez-en pour me faire un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur, les deux même, ce serait trop bien »

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, n'importe quoi ! Arès avoir embrassé tout le monde et avoir câliné notre fille pratiquement jusqu'à l'étouffement, Jasper et moi quittions l'hôpital pour rejoindre notre voiture. J'ouvrais la portière lorsqu'il attrapa mon poignet pour m'attirer dans ses bras, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes en un clin d'œil.

« Prête pour une nuit dans mes bras ? » murmura-t-il en s'écartant après quelques secondes.

« Tu oses poser la question ? » répliquai-je en arquant un sourcil « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis prête à tout si c'est avec toi »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pas de fin sadique pour ce chapitre =)**

**Alors ? Rassurez pour Carline ? Et les mini-retrouvailles avec Alice ? Dîtes moi tout !**

**J'ai hâtes de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Mina =)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Euh…Coucou….On ne me trucide pas si c'est possible ! Je sais ! L'attente a été très très longue mais si j'avais pu faire autrement, bah, je l'aurais fait ! Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde, je pourrais le comprendre vu le temps que j'ai mis à finir ce chapitre.**_

_**Bref, un grand merci pour vos superbes reviews, c'est un vrai régal de vous lire =) Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**_

_**Merci à Ulkan13 pour sa patience et son aide !**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce long chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer , je ne fais que jouer avec =)**_

* * *

POV Bella

« J'ai changé d'avis. Retournons à l'hôpital, Carline doit s'ennuyer sans nous, on… »

« Bella » m'interrompit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel « Nos parents, ma sœur et Emmett sont avec elle, il y a vraiment peu de chance qu'elle se sente seule »

« Je sais mais…nous ne sommes vraiment pas resté longtemps avec elle, elle… »

« Bella » me coupa-t-il encore une fois « On est arrivé à l'hôpital à 9 heures ce matin et on est parti vers 14 heures »

« Elle me manque » gémis-je lamentablement.

« Ça ne fait que vingt minutes » lâcha-t-il exaspéré en se massant les tempes « Arrête de te chercher des excuses et sors tes fesses de cette foutue voiture » grogna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Si on allait faire les boutiques » tentai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Bella » gronda-t-il.

« Ou faire l'amour pendant des heures » continuai-je, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Bel…C'est tentant…Non ! Nous allons entrer dans cette maison et avoir la discussion que nous aurions dû avoir il y 10 ans…et tous se passera bien, j'en suis certain »

« Promis ? » soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Promis » répondit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne « Prête ? »

« Non mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon » marmonnai-je en ouvrant la portière.

Parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de la maison des Cullen fut insupportable. Une multitude de souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête, me rappelant encore et encore ce que j'avais perdu tant d'année auparavant.

Je me figeai, arrêtant Jasper dans sa marche lorsque la porte de la villa s'ouvrit brusquement. Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« En te voyant par la fenêtre, j'ai eu une envie complètement idiote qui m'a paru naturelle sur le coup » marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Me sauter dessus à m'en faire tomber comme tu le faisais toujours » affirmai-je sans le moindre doute.

Elle acquiesça en riant nerveusement avant de se décaler en nous faisant signe d'entrer.

« Allez vous installez dans le salon, j'arrive dans une minute » nous annonça-t-elle pour ensuite s'éclipser à l'étage.

Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à Jasper qui m'adressa un sourire confiant. Etais-je la seule à craindre qu'elle revienne armée ? Il m'entraîna finalement d'un pas assuré dans le salon, j'y entrai les yeux rivés au sol, incertaine de supporter la vue de cette pièce dans laquelle j'avais passé de longues heures.

« Bella » souffla Jasper en glissant un doigt sous mon menton « Il faudra bien que tu affrontes tes souvenirs…et le faire avant qu'Alice arrive sera plus facile »

Je soupirai bruyamment en relevant la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Il m'énervait lorsqu'il était aussi raisonnable et sensé. Je soupirai…encore, à ce rythme-là je n'allai plus avoir de souffle, et détournai les yeux pour les poser sur le canapé et les fauteuils où j'avais partagé tendresse, amour et rire. Je cessai de respirer lorsque le piano d'Edward apparu, identique à mon souvenir. Je m'en approchai sans le réaliser et laissai mes doigts glisser sur les touches blanches et noires, me souvenant avec facilité de la manière dont Edward faisait courir les siens dessus, créant des mélodies plus belles les unes que les autres.

« C'est si…étrange » soufflai-je en me tournant vers Jasper « J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne reviendrait jamais ici, je m'étais faite une raison, enfin…presque »

« Oh Bella » s'exclama une voix tremblante.

Je me retournai brusquement vers la porte du salon. Esmé se tenait là, une main tremblante posée sur son cœur et son regard plein de larmes posé sur moi. En quelques pas, elle me rejoignit avant de se figer, une expression incertaine sur le visage.

« Ca fait si longtemps » murmura-t-elle en souriant tristement.

« Trop longtemps » rajoutai-je en lui rendant son sourire « Beaucoup trop Esmé »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et posa une main hésitante sur ma joue. Son geste était si familier, si maternelle qu'il me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué » soufflai-je avant de le réaliser.

Elle m'attira dans une étreinte tendre et pleine d'amour, me serrant contre elle comme elle l'avait fait si souvent auparavant. Le même sentiment de bien-être que j'avais ressenti auprès de Carlisle l'avant-veille me submergea de nouveau, me donnant une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être de retour chez moi.

« Tu m'as manqué ma chérie » murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue avant de s'écarter pour regarder Jasper « Toi aussi mon garçon, c'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux »

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi Esmé » répondit-il en souriant.

« Carlisle m'a expliqué pour Carline, comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit-elle en m'entraînant vers le canapé où nous nous installâmes tous les trois.

« Elle va très bien » répondis-je « Elle a un bon médecin qu'elle mène par le bout du nez »

« Oui, Carlisle me l'a dit » rigola-t-elle « Elle a un sacré caractère d'après ce que j'ai compris mais ça ne m'étonne pas quand on te connaît Bella »

« Hey » m'offusquai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Je…mouais, c'est vrai » grimaçai-je.

Que c'était agréable d'être là, près de cette femme que j'avais considéré comme ma deuxième mère pendant des années. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête et…je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Alice.

J'étais terrifiée. Complètement terrifiée.

Comment allions-nous pouvoir parler de ce qui nous avait séparés sans nous entretuer en cours de route ? _« Alors Bella, si nous parlions du couteau que tu m'as planté dans le dos il y a dix ans et que tu as remué en tombant enceinte du mec que j'aimais ? » _ Mouais, ça promettait un moment des plus désagréables.

« Bella ? T'es toujours avec nous ? » me demanda Jasper en posant une main sur ma cuisse.

« Hein ? Euh oui » couinai-je en revenant à la réalité « Je…J'essaie de trouver une bonne raison pour ne pas détaler le plus vite possible d'ici » avouai-je en grimaçant « Je ne pensais pas être aussi anxieuse à l'idée de discuter avec Alice »

« Rassure-toi Bella » rigola Esmé en prenant ma main dans la sienne « Alice était dans un état proche de l'hystérie ce matin, je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux lorsqu'elle parlait et elle a usé le carrelage de la cuisine à force de tourner en rond. J'ai bien cru que Garrett allait prendre la fuite et rompre leurs fiançailles » rajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Je laissai échapper un couinement ridicule en bondissant sur mes pieds.

« Son fiancé est là ? » m'étranglai-je juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Une Alice souriante entra dans la pièce, suivit de peu par un homme immense aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur noisette. Il nous observa l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de nous adresser un sourire étonnement chaleureux. Il s'imaginait peut-être comment il allait si prendre pour planquer nos corps après nous avoir descendu !

« Garrett, je te présente Jasper, mon…hum…premier grand amour » lâcha Alice en désignant ce dernier « Et voici, Bella, ma…euh… »

« Traitresse d'ex-meilleure amie en qui j'avais confiance ? » proposai-je en grimaçant « Ca résume assez bien je pense »

« J'aurais plutôt dit, ma meilleure amie pendant les seize premières années de ma vie » rectifia Alice « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Bella »

« Je le pense aussi » soupirai-je « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Garrett »

« De même Bella » répliqua-t-il en souriant « Ca fait si longtemps que j'entends parler de vous deux que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre »

Je ne pus retenir une grimace en imaginant ce qu'Alice avait pu lui dire sur nous. Ma réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Garrett qui m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Mouais, pas très rassurant tout ça.

« Installez-vous les enfants et…discutez » annonça Esmé « Je vais vous préparer du café »

Elle quitta la pièce, non sans m'avoir sourie avec tendresse. Jasper glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, m'entraînant au passage. Je baissai les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés, heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés dans ce moment que je redoutais tant.

« Ne sois pas si stressée Bella » rigola Alice « Nous sommes adultes et parfaitement capables d'avoir une conversation calme et civilisée »

Je haussai un sourcil, un ricanement amer au bord des lèvres.

« Civilisée et calme ? Moi ? Souffrirais-tu d'amnésie Alice ? » raillai-je en le regrettant aussitôt.

Ma bouche avait tendance à sortir des trucs sans mon consentement, et j'allais en payer le prix une fois de plus. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser lorsqu'Alice fit la chose la plus surprenante à mes yeux…elle gloussa bruyamment en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changée » rigola-t-elle « Toujours aussi directe hein ? »

Je piquai un fard en grimaçant et cachai mon visage contre l'épaule de Jasper.

« J'suis désolé » marmonnai-je « C'est plus fort que moi par moment »

J'inspirai un bon coup et relevai la tête pour regarder Alice et son fiancé assis en face de nous.

« Je suis prête » lâchai-je « Dit moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, défoule toi »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se racla doucement la gorge.

« Si tu m'avais dit ça il y…hum, cinq ans, je t'aurai à coup sûr hurlé dessus avant de te gifler jusqu'à en avoir mal à la main » annonça-t-elle calmement « Mais…j'ai rencontré Garrett et j'ai mûri grâce à lui. J'ai mis longtemps avant de lui parler de vous deux et quand je l'ai fait, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'ai crié, j'ai pleuré et je me suis finalement effondrée dans ses bras »

Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Je vous en ai voulu et je pense que je vous en voudrais toujours au fond de moi » continua-t-elle en souriant tristement « Mais comme Garrett me l'a répété encore et encore, nous étions des gosses. Des ados bourrés d'hormones déchainées et dépourvus de jugeote par la même. Vous vous êtes laissés entraîner par les évènements et ta grossesse Bella, vous a encore plus compliqué les choses. Je ne dis pas que vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous avez fait le choix de nous mentir, à Edward et à moi, mais disons que je…je peux comprendre »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, chose que j'étais incapable de faire puisque j'avais cessé de respirer depuis plus de cinq minutes. A ce rythme-là, j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

« On ne choisit pas la personne qui fait battre son cœur, vous n'avez pas choisi de tomber amoureux. Vous avez juste pris la mauvaise décision en nous mentant, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. J'aurais juste aimé que vous nous en parliez, que vous soyez honnête avec nous en nous avouant ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre »

« Comment crois-tu que tu l'aurais pris Alice ? » demanda Jasper en soupirant « Tu me voyais t'avouer que j'étais tombé amoureux de ta meilleure amie ? Et Bella, si elle t'avait également fait cet aveu ? Tu nous aurais effacés de ta vie sans réfléchir, comme tu l'as fait le jour où Rose nous a vu ensemble au lycée »

« Je…oui, probablement. Sur le coup, je vous en aurais voulu, beaucoup même, mais j'aurais fini par l'accepter parce que…parce que je vous aimais. Toi Jasper, à l'époque je te considérais comme le petit ami idéal. Tu étais attentionné, gentil et carrément sexy, désolé chéri » rajouta-t-elle en souriant à Garrett qui haussa simplement les épaules « Et toi Bella…que dire de ce que tu représentais pour moi. Tu étais comme une partie de moi, une partie vitale à mes yeux. Tu étais ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente…si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée quand j'allais mal ces dernières années » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure « Tout ce que je désirais quand quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était te voir pour t'entendre me dire que tout allait s'arranger, pour que tu me sortes une de tes idioties pour me redonner le sourire…tu me manques tellement, je suis fatiguée de t'en vouloir Bella, je suis fatigué de vous en vouloir »

Je tentais de retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à glisser le long de mes joues. Pour ça, je reniflai sans aucune élégance et laissai échapper un couinement ridicule.

« Je suis tellement désolé » soufflai-je la gorge serrée « Si tu savais comme je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça, j'aurais voulu faire les choses différemment, sans vous faire souffrir Edward et toi. Je… »

« Je sais Bella » me coupa-t-elle en souriant « Je te connais bien et nous faire du mal est bien la dernière chose que tu voulais. On ne changera pas le passé mais on peut faire les choses différemment à partir de maintenant »

J'écarquillai les yeux, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu…tu veux qu'on…qu'on… » bafouillai-je sans savoir comment finir ma phrase.

« Dix ans c'est long » lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire « J'aimerais qu'on essaie de rattraper le temps perdu, qu'on retrouve ce qu'on avait avant…enfin, qu'on essaie au moins »

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'Alice avant que je ne le réalise, la serrant fermement contre moi. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, à assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. C'était si…inattendu, si irréelle à mes yeux. Elle me rendit mon étreinte après une courte hésitation et me serra contre elle, son corps secoué par de légers tremblements qui n'étaient autre que des sanglots.

« Ca ne sera pas facile » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux « Adolescente, des larmes et des excuses suffisent en général mais… »

« On est adulte maintenant, il faudra plus que ça » continua-t-elle en s'écartant pour me regarder.

« Ça craint d'être adulte » lâchai-je en la regardant à travers les larmes qui glissaient le long de mes joues.

Elle rigola doucement avant de me serrer encore une fois contre elle pendant ce qui me parut des heures. Un raclement de gorge fit éclater la bulle qui semblait s'être formée autour de nous.

« J'ai le droit au même traitement ou je vais ramer contrairement à Bella ? » demanda Jasper en grimaçant.

Alice l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de se lever pour se placer face à lui. Elle lui fit signe de se lever, chose qu'il fit avec hésitation.

« A cause de toi, j'ai mis longtemps avant de faire confiance à un homme, Garrett pourra te le dire » annonça-t-elle.

L'intéressé hocha vivement la tête d'un air dépité.

« Et j'ai également perdue ma meilleure amie. Mon frère, la fille qu'il aimait et mes parents, leur fille de cœur » continua-t-elle en soupirant « Je voudrais te détester encore mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis fatiguée d'être en colère alors…je veux essayer…On essaie Jasper ? Ami ? » termina-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Un sourire démesuré s'installa sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il y glissa la sienne. Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant quelques instants avant qu'Alice ne laisse échapper un profond soupir.

« Tu peux rentrer maman » dit-elle d'une voix forte « Je sais que tu es planquée derrière la porte depuis dix minutes. Je sais de qui je tiens mes bonnes manières au moins ! »

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir lentement pour laisser apparaître le visage dépité d'Esmé.

« Ca fait plus de dix ans que j'attends ce moment, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais louper ça » lâcha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil « C'est mal me connaître ma chérie »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant. Bordel ! Que c'était bon d'être près d'elle. Trop occupé à regarder Alice sourire, je ne vis pas Esmé se précipiter sur nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

« Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse mes chéries » murmura-t-elle « Tout est parfait…enfin presque » rajouta-t-elle en reculant pour nous regarder « Si je peux dire ça comme ça, il te reste encore quelqu'un à reconquérir Bella »

Mon cœur se serra violemment en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

Edward.

Mon adorable et attentionné Edward.

Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, ne réalisant qu'après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

« Bébé, t'es toute blanche » s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Tu te sens mal ? »

Je hochai légèrement la tête et la posai contre son épaule en soupirant.

« Il ne voudra jamais me parler et encore moins me pardonner » gémis-je en fermant les yeux « Qu'Alice est accepté est déjà incroyable mais Edward…c'est inconcevable »

Il me serra contre lui et nicha son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Ça ira ma belle » souffla-t-il « Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain »

« Jasper a raison » affirma Alice « Edward est…hum…plus borné et rancunier que moi, mais je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera »

« Je l'espère » soupirai-je en ouvrant les yeux, libérant quelques larmes.

Jasper les essuya du bout des doigts et déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur mes lèvres.

« Retrouve ton sourire mon ange, on a promis à Carline de repasser la voir » me rappela-t-il.

« Oh ! Je peux venir avec vous ? » s'écria Alice, nous faisant tous sursauter « Ca fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de la rencontrer »

Je failli fondre en larmes encore une fois en la voyant nous menacer de son regard spécial _Alice Cullen_, regard brillant de larmes et lèvres tremblantes. Nom d'un chien ! Que ça m'avait manqué.

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir » répondis-je en souriant « Carline a très envie de te rencontrer qui plus est, elle a trouvé des photos de nous dans mon ancienne chambre hier et elle nous a posé beaucoup de questions…auxquelles il y était très difficile de répondre d'ailleurs » avouai-je en grimaçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! A chacune de ses questions, je lui répondrais en lui racontant tes frasques de jeunesse » rigola Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Très rassurant » marmonnai-je.

Au secours.

. :. :. :. :.

Nous arrivions, Alice, Jasper, Esmé et moi devant la chambre de Carline. Garrett ayant du travail en retard, n'avait pas pu venir. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte et fermai les yeux en soupirant.

« Ne sois pas surprise Alice » lâchai-je « Notre fille est…si bavarde que tu risques d'avoir la migraine, elle pose un milliard de questions en quelques secondes et elle est vraiment, vraiment très têtue »

« Mouais, une petite Bella quoi ! » ricana-t-elle « Je devrais survivre »

« Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue » marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

« MAMAN » cria Carline, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « Papoune a dû aller jouer au shérif parce que des petits C.O.N, c'est lui qui l'a dit comme ça, ont joués les gugusses en voiture, j'ai pas trop compris mais c'est pas grave et puis mamie et papi sont partis boire un café et prendre de l'aspirine. Ils sont peut-être malades, je sais pas, faudra demander au Docteur de les examiner quand même quoique si ils sont un peu malades, ils pourront rester avec moi cette nuit et comme ça on pourra jouer à des jeux au lieu de dormir »

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice qui se trouvait derrière moi. Eh bien, sa tête valait le détour. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche formait un O parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au fait ? » raillai-je.

« Oh merde » souffla-t-elle « Elle est pire que toi »

« PAPA » continua Carline qui n'avait toujours pas vu Alice et Esmé derrière nous « Parrain m'a promis que si ma p'tite Rosie se sentait seule, eh bah, il m'en achètera un autre, et je pourrais même l'appeler Em. C'est cool hein ? Comme ça, j'aurais deux chiens »

« Et parrain paiera le vétérinaire, les croquettes et tout le bazar qui va avec » grogna Jasper en se passant une main sur le visage « Tu devrais arrêter de faire des promesses pareils Emmett, ça te coutera cher un jour »

Ce dernier éclata de rire en se levant avant de se figer, le regard braqué derrière nous.

« Que…Merde…C'est…Waouh » bafouilla-t-il.

« Bravo chéri » ricana Rosalie en se levant à son tour « Quel belle phrase, tu…oh…que…bordel de mer…credi » lâcha-t-elle après avoir suivi son regard.

« Vous êtes trop bizarre » rigola Carline en les regardant tour à tour « Vous me faîtes même un peu peur des fois »

Je pris une profonde inspiration tout à fait inutile et me décalai légèrement pour qu'elle puisse vois Alice et Esmé derrière moi. Carline plaqua une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Elle resta complètement muette pendant quelques instants avant de pousser un cri si aigu que je fus étonnée de ne pas voir les fenêtres explosées.

« C'est…c'est…c'est toi la fille qui était amie avec maman et papa mais qui s'est fâchée après pour un truc qu'on veut pas me dire » lâcha-t-elle en regardant Alice avant de se tourner vers Esmé « Et toi, tu es…tu es…bah ça je sais pas par contre mais t'es drôlement belle »

Bordel ! Ma fille était vraiment comme moi. Sa bouche et son cerveau ne se consultaient jamais avant d'agir. Alice s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas sautillant pour rejoindre Carline.

« Enchantée jeune fille » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle « Je m'appelle Alice, je suis la petite sœur de ton parrain et une…hum amie d'enfance de tes parents. Et voici ma mère, la femme du médecin que tu maltraites depuis quelques jours » rigola-t-elle en désignant Esmé.

Cette dernière s'avança à son tour et posa sa main sur celle de ma fille.

« Bonjour Carline, j'entends parler de toi depuis très longtemps tu sais, ton parrain est vraiment très bavard quand il s'agit de sa princesse »

« Waouh ! T'es encore plus belle de près » s'exclama Carline en écarquillant les yeux « On dirait pas que tu as des enfants aussi vieux que parrain »

J'avais honte, vraiment, vraiment très honte. L'éducation qu'on lui avait donnée était bonne à refaire, on avait foiré sur pas mal de point apparemment.

« Merci Carline » rigola Esmé en secouant la tête « On ne m'avait jamais fait un aussi joli compliment. Tu es ravissante aussi tu sais, une vraie petite beauté, tu ressembles à ta maman »

« Merci beaucoup, papa me le dit aussi, _aussi maladroite, têtue, folle et intenable que ta mère, _mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment en fait »

Je jetai un regard noir à Jasper qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire amusé. Enfoiré.

« Oh si Carline » répliqua Esmé « C'est le plus beau des compliments même. Ça veut dire que ton papa t'aime autant que ta maman, et ça ne changera jamais, tu peux en être sûr » ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

« C'est vrai ? » chuchota ma fille des étoiles plein les yeux « Merci de me dire tout ça, je t'aime bien »

« Moi aussi » rigola Esmé en l'embrassant sur le front.

« A ton tour » annonça Carline en regardant Alice « Hum…t'as l'air gentille aussi mais pour être sûr, je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi toi et mes parents vous vous êtes engu…disputés, comme ça je saurais si on peut être amie ou pas »

J'écarquillai les yeux et avalai ma salive de travers en une seconde, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pas d'autre choix que te donner un coup de coude à Jasper pour qu'il empêche notre fille de mener un interrogatoire qui nous mettrait à coup sûr mal à l'aise.

« Carline » lâcha Jazz en se massant les côtes « C'est très impoli ce que tu viens de demander et ça ressemble beaucoup trop à du chantage, tu…tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère » rajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Je lui giflai l'arrière de la tête en grognant avant de me rapprocher du petit monstre qui se cachait sous les traits d'un ange.

« Tu ne peux pas demander ce genre de chose, ce sont des histoires de grandes person… »

« Je vais lui dire » me coupa Alice en souriant « Elle me semble assez mature pour comprendre »

Notre réconciliation allait tourner au vinaigre à ce rythme-là. Carline me jeta un regard victorieux et reporta toute son attention sur Alice.

« Bon, voilà toute l'histoire » commença-t-elle « Lorsque nous avions 16 ans, ton papa et moi étions ensemble et ta maman était ma meilleure amie mais aussi la petite amie de mon autre frère, Edward. A cette époque j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie et je pensais aussi que ta mère et moi resterions inséparables pour toujours mais parfois le destin en décide autrement. Tu comprendras plus tard mais il faut que tu saches qu'on ne choisit la personne dont on tombe amoureux et c'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents »

Carline affichait une moue très concentrée, nous jetant, à Jazz et moi des petits coups d'œil.

« Ils sont tombés très amoureux l'un de l'autre sans nous le dire puis on l'a découvert plus tard, Edward et moi étions très malheureux, pendant très longtemps. On leur en voulait beaucoup de nous avoir mentis, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne s'était plus parlé depuis des années »

« Mais…mais maintenant, tu es là toi, et tu leur parlais tous à l'heure ? » s'étonna Carline en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est vrai » répondit-elle en souriant « Disons que…j'ai compris que tes parents avaient écoutés leurs cœurs, et ils ont eu raison mais nous le cacher était une erreur. Tout le monde en fait, se tromper est humain, ça m'est arrivé et ça t'arrivera aussi Carline. Peut-être même qu'un jour quelqu'un en fera une qui te blessera mais…mais il faut savoir pardonner parfois, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour tes parents. Il m'a fallu des années pour le comprendre et aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… »

Jasper déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je m'appuyai contre lui sans quitter Alice du regard. Carline la regardait aussi silencieusement en plissant les yeux. Elle soupira soudainement avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Tu me plais beaucoup, toi au moins tu me traites pas comme une enfant » déclara-t-elle en nous fusillant du regard son père et moi « J'aurais compris si vous me l'aviez expliqué vous savez, je suis plus un bébé. Vous aviez peur que je vous en veuille aussi ? N'importe quoi ! Si vous aviez pas fait ça, bah…j'serai pas née et j'aurais été super triste »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, excepté Jasper et moi, éclatèrent de rire devant la mine exaspérée de notre fille. Mais où allait-elle chercher tout ça ?

« Et en plus, je trouve ça super romantique » continua-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse « Vous deviez vous aimez en cachette pour que personne ne le découvre. C'est trop beau…enfin, si on oublie que ça a fait du mal à vos amis »

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de résumer les choses. Elle m'étonnait de jour en jour.

« Crois-moi ma puce, dans ce qui s'est passé pendant ses quelques mois, tu es l'une des seules choses qu'on ne regrette pas » lui expliqua Jasper en souriant.

« J'espère bien » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant un sourcil « Vous feriez quoi sans moi ? »

« Et voilà le côté Rosalie qui rapplique » marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pas le moins du monde perturbée, elle entama une grande discussion avec Alice, la questionnant sur notre adolescence. Elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur moi, mon mauvais caractère et ma maladresse maladive. Carline rigola beaucoup, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. 19 heures arriva très vite tout comme Carlisle qui vint nous annoncer la fin des visites.

« Que diriez-vous de venir diner à la maison ? » nous proposa Esmé « Vous êtes les bienvenus aussi » rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de mes beaux-parents et de mon père, revenus entre temps.

Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, tout comme Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et moi. Carline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda de façon très prononcé, exagéré même.

« Je vais rester toute seule ce soir » murmura-t-elle « Mais ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je ne suis qu'une petite fille blessée et qui doit rester dans cet hôpital immense »

Carlisle se rapprocha doucement de son lit et secoua la tête d'un air triste.

« Si seulement tu connaissais un médecin qui serait d'accord pour te laisser sortir ce soir, à condition bien sûr que tu sois revenue ici pour 23 heures au plus tard » annonça-t-il en soupirant « Mais il faudrait que ce médecin soir vraiment, vraiment très gentil, beau aussi et très doué…non, je ne vois pas »

« TOI » cria-t-elle en se redressant « S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Carlisle ! Laisse-moi venir s'il te plait »

« Si tu promets de ne plus me menacer avec mon stéthoscope, c'est d'accord »

« Promis » s'écria-t-elle, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres.

. :. :. :. :. :.

« J'ai rattrapé ta mère une centaine de fois, rien que dans cette maison » rigola Carlisle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Carline assisse près de lui à table.

Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen depuis plus d'une heure. Nous étions tous très détendus et souriant excepté…excepté Alice qui semblait inquiète. Elle s'était éclipsée à l'étage à notre arrivé pour revenir quelques minutes après légèrement angoissée. Depuis, elle scrutait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et se rongeait les ongles sans même sans rendre compte.

« Tout va bien Alice ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi.

« Hein ? Euh…oui » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant à l'extérieur attira mon attention.

« Je suis désolé Bella » s'exclama Alice, interrompant les discussions à table « J'ai agi sans réfléchir mais tu me connais, je fais toujours ça. J'étais comme ça il y a dix, je le suis toujours maintenant. J'ai pas résisté, je…je…je lui ai menti pour qu'il vienne ici mais maintenant je me dis que c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, je… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alice ? » m'étranglai-je en me levant d'un bond.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'une voix de mon passé ne nous parviennent du couloir.

« Lili ? Alice ? T'es où bordel ? »

Edward apparut à l'entrée de la salle à manger, se figeant brusquement lorsque son regard balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant finalement sur moi.

Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, plus adulte, son visage semblait quant à lui plus dur, plus froid.

« Que…Alice » lâcha-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

« Je t'ai menti » avoua Alice en se levant « Garrett ne m'a pas quitté pour partir avec sa secrétaire, je voulais juste te faire venir, je… »

« Tais-toi » la coupa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez « Tu pensais faire quoi là ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu les avais revus et que tu avais décidé de leur parler, je ne t'ai rien dit, je… »

« Ça c'est sûr » grogna-t-elle « Tu m'as raccroché au nez espèce d'idiot. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir Edward, on est plus des gosses. Tu ne vas pas leur en vouloir indéfiniment »

« Ca ne te concerne pas Alice » cracha-t-il « Si tu peux oublier ce qu'ils nous ont fait, tant mieux pour toi. Tu n'auras plus à ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs comme moi je le fais depuis plus de dix ans »

Il fit demi-tour lorsque la voix de Carline s'éleva dans la pièce, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Quand je suis fâchée à cause de quelque chose, maman me dit toujours la même chose, _prends cette vilaine colère qui te fait mal, serre-la très fort entre tes mains et jette-la de toutes tes forces. Si tu y mets tout ton cœur, elle quittera la terre pour partir dans le ciel jusqu'au bout de l'univers. _Pour moi ça marche toujours, tu devrais essayer toi aussi » dit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda en silence, son visage dur s'adoucissant légèrement.

« Merci » lâcha-t-il finalement « Mais j'ai bien peur que pour moi, ce ne soit pas suffisant »

« Je sais que mon papa et ma maman ont fait quelque chose de mal avant que je naisse mais c'est dommage de rester fâché aussi longtemps, vous pourriez tous être amis comme avant, ce serait mieux non ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement en le voyant sourire brièvement.

« J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple » soupira-t-il « A ton âge, tout l'est je suppose »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Mon regard se posa sur Alice, découvrant la tristesse dans le sien. Avant de le réaliser, je quittai la pièce à mon tour et me précipitai dehors, juste à temps pour voir Edward ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

« Ne pars pas » criai-je en agrippant le dos de sa veste « Je t'en prie, parle moi. Dit moi tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu me dire. Hurle moi dessus, insulte moi si tu veux mais…mais ne m'ignore plus Edward…s'il te plait »

Mes doigts resserrèrent leur prise lorsque je le sentis bouger légèrement.

« Edward » soufflai-je en fermant les yeux « Je t'en prie »

« Bella » murmura-t-il « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je ne suis pas Alice, je…je n'arrive pas à oublier cette douleur, elle est toujours là, au fond de moi et te…te revoir est encore pire »

« Essaye Edward » gémis-je « Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, si je pouvais, je…je ferais les choses autrement, je ferai tout pour ne pas te blesser, je… »

« Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ? » me coupa-t-il en se dégageant pour me faire face « Même un tout petit peu Bella, est-ce que tu as éprouvé pour moi, même une seconde, ce que moi je ressentais pour toi ? » continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

Sa peau contre la mienne, son parfum si familier, c'était si…étrange et pourtant agréable à la fois.

« Oui » répondis-je dans un souffle « Je t'ai aimé, pas autant que toi mais je t'ai aimé Edward et je…je t'aime toujours, pas de la même façon mais tu es et restera malgré tout l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais pu rompre avec moi, Jasper avec Alice et tout aurait été sûrement différent »

« Je n'étais qu'une gosse qui ne réfléchissait pas toujours » répondis-je en baissant les yeux « Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait et tout est allé très vite. Je suis tombé amoureuse avant de le réaliser, Jasper et moi étions des enfants jouant à des jeux d'adultes, on s'est laissé submerger par ce qui nous arrivait »

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-il en me faisant relever la tête, son regard plongeant dans le mien.

« Oui et non » murmurai-je « Je regrette la douleur et la peine que je vous ai causé à toi et Alice mais je…je ne regrette pas d'avoir écouté mon cœur. Jasper est l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux imaginer mon avenir sans lui et…j'ai eu, grâce à mon choix, la plus merveilleuse des petites filles. Carline est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde Edward, comment pourrais-je regretter de l'avoir près de moi… »

Il ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front longuement.

« J'ignore si je peux te pardonner » annonça-t-il en s'écartant de moi « Je ne…je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi, de…de ce que tu réveilles en moi »

J'essuyai les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues et hochai doucement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se détourna de moi et s'installa dans sa voiture sans me regarder.

« N'espère pas trop Bella, tu risquerais d'être déçu » souffla-t-il avant de fermer la portière.

Quelques secondes après, je regardais sans réellement la voir, sa voiture s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître. C'était dur, si dur de le voir partir sans savoir si j'allais le revoir un jour. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me serrant fermement contre un corps que je connaissais bien.

« Ca va aller ma Bella ? » souffla Jasper contre mon cou.

Je fis non de la tête et tentai difficilement de retenir mes larmes. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et embrassa doucement ma tempe.

« Je suis désolé bébé…dans un monde parfait, il te pardonnerait sans même hésiter mais… »

« On n'est pas dans un monde parfait » le coupai-je en tournant la tête pour nicher mon visage contre son torse « Les fins heureuses n'arrivent que dans les contes de fées »

* * *

_**J'suis un petit peu pardonné pour mon horrible retard ? On approche à grands pas de la fin, snifff! Il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres puis l'épilogue...ça me déprime rien que d'y penser =(**_

**_Alors?_**

_**La discussion entre Alice et Bella vous a-t-elle plu ? Et celle beaucoup moins plaisante de Bella et Edward ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatiente =) Et j'espère pouvoir publier la suite rapidement (Je sais, je dis toujours ça et je n'arrive jamais à m'y tenir mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer)**_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite, un peu en retard, une très bonne année, que tous vos rêves se réalisent =)=)=)**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mina =)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre =)**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, je vous adore ! C'est un régal de vous lire !**_

_**Egalement un grand merci à Gaëlle pour son aide, t'es génial Mam'zelle =)**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

POV Bella

« Je sors tout à l'heure ! Je sors tout à l'heure ! Je sors tout à l'heure ! Je sors tout à l'heure ! »

Carline chantonnait ses mots depuis quatre longues, très longues minutes. Carlisle venait de lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle et avait trouvé une excuse pour se sauver au bout de deux minutes. Lâche.

Je rangeai ses quelques vêtements dans un sac et la rejoignit sur le lit dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

« Carline, chérie, je dois aller au centre commercial pour acheter de la nourriture pour Rosie, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? » tentai-je.

Elle mit fin, pour mon plus grand plaisir, à son refrain et braqua sur moi des yeux pétillants de joie.

« Oui » s'écria-t-elle en s'agitant sur place « Des bonbons ! Des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons maman ! S'il te plait »

J'éclatai de rire devant son air gourmand et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Aucun souci mon ange » répondis-je au moment où Jasper entrait dans la chambre.

« Comment vont mes femmes ? » demanda-t-il en nous rejoignant pour nous embrasser.

« Maman va m'acheter des bonbons » l'informa Carline en souriant « D'ailleurs elle allait partir, hein maman ? »

Comment être mise à la porte par sa fille en une seconde ! J'acquiesçai en ricanant et attrapai mon sac et mon manteau. Je quittai l'hôpital après les avoir embrassé et me rendit directement au centre commercial.

Pourtant, une fois garé sur le parking, je ne descendis pas de voiture. Je restai là un instant, juste une seconde que je voulais m'accorder pour pouvoir penser à lui. A Edward. Après notre _rencontre_, j'avais fait mon possible pour rassurer les personnes autour de moi, excepté Jasper. Il me connaissait trop bien de toute manière, lui mentir n'aurait servis à rien.

Il savait lire en moi si facilement que je n'avais pas à faire semblant, et j'en étais heureuse. C'était aussi le cas d'Edward…avant. Lorsque nous étions ados, il savait tout de moi sans que je n'aie à parler. Un simple regard et il devinait ce que ma tête ou mon cœur criait…mais plus maintenant. Pas après ma trahison.

J'aurais tant aimé le retenir pour le convaincre de me donner une seconde chance, d'en accorder une à notre amitié. Pourtant…il m'avait dit de ne pas y croire alors pourquoi m'obstinai-je à espérer récupérer mon meilleur ami ? Je l'avais perdu, je devais me faire une raison…même si ça s'avérait presque impossible.

Je soupirai lourdement en attrapant mon sac à main et sorti de ma voiture. Après avoir pris un caddie, j'entrai dans le magasin et me dirigeai directement au rayon confiserie. Je pris beaucoup trop de paquets de bonbons et filai ensuite au rayon animaux. Je cherchai des yeux la nourriture pour chiot lorsque mon regard se posa sur une jeune femme rousse en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là Jane ? » gémit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage « Il est rentré à la maison d'une humeur massacrante et a refusé catégoriquement de m'en expliquer la raison, et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand il est partit bosser ce matin ? J'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour foncer ici à Forks ! Mais pourquoi nom d'un chien ?...Mon plan ? Je pensais aller voir ses parents, tu te rends compte ? Et au lieu de ça, j'suis dans un magasin, planté au milieu du rayon animaux devant les croquettes pour chiot »

Eh bien voilà où se trouvait ce que je cherchais ! Je m'avançai vers elle en me raclant la gorge pour l'informer de ma présence. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi et s'apprêtait à parler avant qu'elle ne se fige en écarquillant les yeux.

« Excusez-moi mais je voudrais accéder aux étagères derrière vous s'il vous plait » lui expliquai-je en souriant.

« Jane » lâcha-t-elle en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois « Plus besoin de chercher, j'ai trouvé ce qui l'a mis dans cet état »

Elle raccrocha sans me quitter des yeux et sans bouger. J'avais un truc entre les dents ou quoi ?

« Vous allez bien ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Vous êtes toute blanche »

« Bella » murmura-t-elle « Bella Swan »

Hein ?

« On se connait ? Je suis désolé mais… »

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, je…je sais que ça va vous semblez dingue mais lorsque vous aurez terminé vos courses, est-ce que vous pouvez me retrouver dans le petit café au bout de la rue ? J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose »

« Que…de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » demandai-je en reculant d'un pas.

J'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou si cette femme ne m'avait pas paru si inoffensive, mais aussi, si je n'avais pas remarqué cette tristesse dans sa voix.

« De mon fiancé…je veux vous parler d'Edward »

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise en reculant une nouvelle fois. Edward. Elle…elle était fiancée à Edward.

« D'accord »

J'avais accepté sans m'en rendre compte, sans même lui demander d'où elle connaissait mon existence et encore plus important, comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi je ressemblais ? Elle m'adressa un sourire timide avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Pourquoi voulait-elle me parler ?

. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.

J'arrivai devant le petit café après avoir terminé mes achats dans une sorte de brouillard fait de question. Après l'avoir regardé partir, j'avais envisagé de lui faire faux bond et de retourner immédiatement à l'hôpital aux côtés de Carline et Jasper mais…ma curiosité l'avait emportée. Si elle avait des questions sur mon passé, j'en avais moi sur son présent.

Je poussai la porte du café, balayant la salle du regard pour la trouver installée à une table du fond. Je saluai Emily, la propriétaire et lui commandai un café avant de rejoindre mon « rendez-vous »

« Merci d'être venue » sourit-elle en reposant son verre de thé glacé « Euh…on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Ce serait plus simple je pense » demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en m'asseyant.

« Okay…J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu ne viennes pas »

« Pour être honnête, j'y ai pensé » avouai-je lorsqu'une serveuse posa une tasse devant moi « Mais je suis…hum…beaucoup trop curieuse, un de mes nombreux défauts »

« Maladroite, colérique, têtue et indisciplinée d'après ce que je sais » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Exact » confirmai-je étonnée « Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi, mais je ne sais rien sur toi si ce n'est qu'Edward et toi êtes fiancés et que tu t'appelles Victoria…Emmett me l'a dit » complétai-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

« Oh…eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à savoir, je…je suis venue ici en pensant trouver des réponses mais je n'aurais jamais cru croiser la femme qui…qui... »

« Qui a brisé le cœur d'Edward par le passé » soufflai-je en perdant mon sourire « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Elle but une gorgée et reposa son verre avant de planter son regard bleu dans le mien.

« Edward et moi sommes ensemble depuis que nous avons quitté la fac et j'ai appris ton existence il y seulement un an » commença-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique « Un matin, en triant des vêtements dans notre armoire, je suis tombé sur un coffret en bois. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois sans jamais l'ouvrir, je me suis toujours dit que tout le monde avait droit à son jardin secret mais ce jour-là, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai vu les choses différemment…je l'ai ouvert »

J'avais quasiment arrêté de respirer lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur la vie qu'Edward avait mené depuis notre séparation.

« Il y a avait sur le dessus des photos de sa sœur avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, une autre d'Emmett et cette même fille puis…une d'Edward avec elle. Je me rappelle avoir eu mal au cœur en regardant cette photo, je me suis toute suite dit, _il est amoureux d'elle_ » continua-t-elle en souriant tristement « Et…et au fond de la boîte, enveloppé dans un mouchoir en tissu, il…il y avait un pendentif sur lequel était gravé quelques mots »

« Lesquels ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

« _Ma Bella, ma vie sans toi serait une vie sans saveur_ » répondit-elle avant de soupirer « Imagines ce que j'ai ressentie en lisant ça, cette simple phrase voulait tout dire. J'ai attendu qu'il rentre du travail un soir et je lui ai mis sous le nez en lui demandant des explications…il m'a pris le coffret des mains et c'est assis sur le canapé puis il a parlé sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Il m'a expliqué que le pendentif était un cadeau de noël pour la fille sur la photo puis…il m'a dit tout dit, comment tu étais, ta constante joie de vivre, les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi, ta…trahison avec le petit-ami de sa sœur »

« Oh Victoria » soufflai-je le cœur serré « Je… »

« Il t'aime toujours » me coupa-t-elle dans un sourire sans joie « Il ne s'en est pas caché, tu feras toujours partie de lui même s'il ne parle jamais de toi. Il m'aime aussi, énormément, je le sais parfaitement mais ce n'est pas la même chose…c'est…c'est comme si la moitié de son cœur ne battait que pour toi »

J'étais si…surprise, si stupéfaite de l'entendre parler d'Edward et de ses sentiments pour moi sans fondre en larmes. Imaginer que Jasper pourrait éprouver de telles choses pour une autre femme me briserait le cœur sur le champ.

« Je suis désolé » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Ne le sois pas » répondit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules « Je ne t'en veux pas et à lui non plus, même si ça parait dingue. Edward t'aimeras toujours mais je sais que j'ai également une grande place dans son cœur, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, je l'aime assez pour nous deux et ce sera toujours le cas »

« Edward a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir » soupirai-je dans un sourire « J'avais peur qu'il…qu'il ne fasse plus confiance après ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de moi »

« Oh mais c'était le cas » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête « Je lui ai couru après pendant des mois avant qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi un soir et même après ça, j'ai encore eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de m'accorder un autre rendez-vous, je me suis accroché, tu peux me croire »

« Je te crois » riais-je « Et connaissant Edward, c'est ce qui lui a plu chez toi »

« Je le pense aussi » confirma-t-elle en souriant « Il me l'a avoué quelques temps après, c'est mon caractère assez…hum…volcanique et mon entêtement qui l'a séduit »

J'éclatai de rire en la voyant grimacer légèrement en fronçant le nez. Elle me faisait penser à…moi. C'était étrange de se retrouver face à une personne qui vous ressemblait tant. Elle perdit lentement sa bonne humeur pour finir par froncer les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes vus récemment, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle en me dévisageant.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête en soupirant.

« Alice a monté un de ces plans tordus qui la caractérise si bien pour qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce » murmurai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

« Il a mal réagit »

Ca n'avait rien d'une question, elle connaissait très bien son futur époux.

« Il était vraiment très en colère et…quand on s'est retrouvé seul lui et moi, ça…ça a été pire, sa colère s'est muée en rancœur et en tristesse. Il m'en veut toujours et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer »

Elle soupira lourdement et se frotta les yeux avant de les braquer sur moi.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il te pardonne » avoua-t-elle « Mais…mais je vais être honnête Bella, si je le veux, ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour lui. Tu lui as fait du mal et tu mérites ce qui t'arrive »

Bordel ! Elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

« Mais Edward ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas cette foutue blessure qui ne veut pas cicatriser. Je ne veux plus le voir se crisper dès qu'une femme qui te ressemble passe près de lui, ni le regarder quitter la pièce dès que son frère parle de ta fille. Ce n'est pas une vie, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. J'aime Edward et je compte bien rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais…mais je ne lui suffis pas. Il besoin de toi pour être vraiment heureux, je le sais, je ne suis pas une idiote »

« Victoria » soupirai-je « Je comprends tout à fait mais Edward n'acceptera jamais de me laisser revenir dans sa vie. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre, je ne dois rien espérer de lui »

« Eh bien, on ne va pas lui laisser le choix » lâcha-t-elle en sortant un stylo de son sac à main.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur une serviette en papier qui se trouvait sur la table et me la tendit, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Notre adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Appelles moi dès que tu seras de retour à Seattle et je t'expliquerai ce qu'on va faire »

Ca faisait très James Bond sa proposition. Je me retins de lui demander si la serviette allait m'exploser entre les doigts une fois l'appel passé et me contentai de hocher la tête avant de la ranger dans mon sac.

« Je dois te laisser » annonça-t-elle en se levant « J'ai de la route pour rentrer, je…j'attendrais ton appel »

Elle m'adressa un sourire polie avant de quitter le café. J'avalai une gorgée de café, le regard perdu dans le vide. Venais-je réellement d'avoir une discussion avec la fiancée d'Edward ? Avions-nous vraiment décidé de piéger Edward pour qu'il accepte de me parler ?

J'étais dans un monde parallèle ! Pas d'autre explication. Je me levais à mon tour et quittai le bar après avoir payé mon café. Je retournai à l'hôpital où je retrouvai toute ma famille, Carlisle et Esmé étaient également présents.

Je décidai de ne pas parler de ma _rencontre_ et embrassai tout le monde avant de rejoindre Carline sur son lit.

« Alors ma puce, prête pour retourner chez nous ? »

« Et comment ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains « J'en peux plus d'être ici, j'en ai marre de voir des médecins et des infirmières tout le temps »

« Hey » s'offusqua Carlisle en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

Elle éclata de rire et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Pas toi, t'es le seul que j'aime bien ici. Tu viendras me voir à la maison hein ? Et Esmé aussi, avec Alice et Galette…non Garrett »

« Promis jeune fille, on viendra vous rendre visite à chaque fois qu'on le pourra »

. :. :. :. :. :.

« Carline » criai-je en sortant de la cuisine « Je t'en prie, baisse la musique ! Les voisins vont finir par défoncer la porte pour le faire eux-mêmes »

J'entrais dans le salon pour le faire moi-même lorsqu'elle m'obéit en grognant.

« T'es pas drôle maman » bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Arrête de bouder et fini tes devoirs, ce n'est pas parce que tu es dispensé d'école cette semaine que tu dois te tourner les pouces » grondai-je en poussant son livre de maths vers elle.

« Je vais me répéter mais tant pis, t'es vraiment pas drôle »

« Carline » m'énervai-je en la fusillant du regard « Arrête ça tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter ! »

« Pfffff »

« Okay, tu l'auras voulu ! J'appelle Rosalie et je lui dis de ne pas venir te garder tout à l'heure » lâchai-je en attrapant le téléphone.

« Non » cria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux « J'suis désolé ! Je serais sage et polie, je ferais mes devoirs sans râler. Je te le promeeeets ! S'il te plait maman ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »

J'éclatai de rire, ravie de la mener par le bout du nez aussi facilement. D'ailleurs elle le plongea dans son livre en fronçant les sourcils, lui donnant un air très concentré vraiment adorable. Je m'éclipsai discrètement pour faire ma vaisselle avant de finir de me préparer. Nous étions rentrés à Seattle la veille au soir et j'avais appelé Victoria ce matin à la seconde où je m'étais levé. Je devais la rejoindre chez elle à 16 heures pour pouvoir avoir _la discussion qui avait trop tardé à venir _d'après ces mots…j'étais d'accord avec elle.

Je venais de relever mes cheveux en un chignon grossier lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma belle-sœur provenir du salon.

« Salut Rose, encore merci de garder Carline » lâchai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

« Pas de problème » sourit-elle avant de s'asseoir près de sa filleule « On va bien s'amuser toute les deux »

Ma fille lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en repoussant ses cahiers d'un geste brusque.

« Oh non Carline » m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Tu finis tes devoirs »

« Mais maman » gémit-elle les lèvres tremblantes « J'ai presque tout fait, il ne me reste qu'un peu de vocabulaire. Je pourrais finir demain, s'il te plait »

Elle me jeta son regard brillant de désespoir en y ajoutant tout de même quelques tremblements de menton pour rendre tout ça plus crédible.

« Okay » soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Mais tu n'y couperas pas demain, compris ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement et me serra dans ses bras lorsque je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Je quittai l'appartement en promettant de ne pas être trop longue. Rosalie m'avait jeté un regard qui signifiait clairement _Tu n'y couperas pas ma vieille, je te ferais cracher le morceau !_

Excepté Jasper, je n'avais parlé à personne de la conversation que Victoria et moi avions eu la veille à Forks, ni du rendez-vous qu'elle m'avait donné. La raison ? Je ne voulais pas affronter leurs mines désolées et leurs mots réconfortants si Edward venait à me repousser encore une fois.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement d'Edward me parut durer une éternité…enfin, il avait vraiment duré longtemps puisque j'avais tourné en rond dans le quartier pour retarder ce moment qui me terrorisait tant. Je me trouvais à présent devant la porte d'entrée, le regard dans le vide et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Allais-je tenir le coup s'il me repoussait encore une fois ? S'il refusait, aujourd'hui, de me pardonner, ça allait être la fin pour de bon. J'allais le perdre définitivement.

Je laissai échapper une sorte de couinement ridicule avant d'inspirer profondément. J'étais sur le point de toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Victoria.

« Tu viens de miauler ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Euh…non, je dirais plutôt couiner » répondis-je en grimaçant « Je fais des trucs étranges quand je suis angoissée »

« Tu n'es pas la seule » soupira-t-elle en se décalant pour me laisser entrer « En t'attendant, j'ai nettoyé le parquet à la brosse à dent pour me vider la tête »

« Ça a marché ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » ricana-t-elle « J'en ai juste retiré des courbatures et un sol nickel »

Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon…ou plutôt la salle de réception. Bordel ! Cette pièce était immense. Sans surprise, je découvris un grand piano blanc près d'une magnifique cheminée. Plusieurs canapés et fauteuils couleur crème ainsi qu'une table en verre assez longue pour y installer vingt personnes.

Je m'asseyais avec précaution sur le canapé lorsque Victoria me proposa de me mettre à l'aise. Elle m'offrit une tasse de café avant de s'installer à son tour en face de moi.

« Tu es prêtes à affronter Edward ? » demanda-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux « Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

Je laissai échapper un soupir triste et baissai les yeux sur ma tasse de café.

« Non…Non pour tes deux questions » répondis-je la gorge nouée.

« Eh bien il va falloir pourtant parce qu'il sera là dans quelques minutes »

Je relevai brusquement les yeux, prenant soudain conscience que je ne pouvais plus reculer, ni m'enfuir. Il allait se trouver en face de moi dans peu de temps et j'allais devoir parler encore et encore pour le convaincre de me pardonner de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir trompé et de l'avoir blessé…j'étais dans la merde.

« Victo… »

Je me figeai en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Victoria et moi nous levâmes d'un bond lorsqu'Edward apparut, s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'il me vit. Sa fiancée le rejoignit d'un pas décidé pour poser la main sur sa joue.

« Vous devez parler chéri » murmura-t-elle « Que tu le veuilles ou non, il le faut »

« Vicky » grogna-t-il « Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle lui arracha ses clés des mains et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle referma à double tour derrière elle, nous enfermant Edward et moi à l'intérieur. Elle était complètement folle.

« Victoria » cria Edward en se précipitant sur la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir sans résultat « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend nom d'un chien ? »

« Sans ça, tu aurais détalé comme un lapin pour ne pas lui parler » répondit-elle d'une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte « Vous resterez là-dedans jusqu'à ce que tu lui pardonnes ! Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne mens pas »

« Putain, ma nana est dingue » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre la porte « Tu réalises que tu me demandes de me réconcilier avec mon ex ? » rajouta-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende « Quelle femme censée ferait ça ? »

« Une femme qui t'aime et qui veut que tu sois heureux Edward » répondit-elle « Alors arrête de parler à cette putain de porte et discute avec la jeune femme qui se tient derrière toi. Maintenant ! »

J'entendis très nettement Edward soupirer avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi. Son visage exprimant tout un tas d'émotions, agacement, nervosité, énervement…tout ça rien que pour moi, j'étais gâtée ma parole. Sans le réaliser, je reculais de quelques pas lorsqu'il s'avança lentement vers moi. Il ôta sa veste qu'il balança sur un fauteuil avant de se frotter la nuque en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bella ? » soupira-t-il en évitant de me regarder.

« Je…euh…on doit parler Edward » répondis-je d'une voix beaucoup trop tremblante « Et puisqu'on est coincé ici pour un moment, autant en profiter »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer avant de braquer un regard dénué d'humour sur moi.

« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire l'autre soir Bella, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter »

« Que dirais-tu de _Je te pardonne _? » tentai-je en grimaçant avant de soupirer « Je suis consciente que j'ai agi d'une manière horrible mais on fait tous des choses dont on n'est pas fier. Te faire du mal est la dernière chose que je voulais, crois moi Edward et je…je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu me laisses de nouveau entrer dans ta vie »

« Comment pourrais-je faire ça Bella ? » soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez « Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je ne te demande pas d'oublier » répondis-je en me rapprochant légèrement de lui « J'aimerais juste que tu mettes de côté ta colère, rien qu'une minute, et que tu repenses à tous ces moments passés ensemble, à nos fous rires et nos crises de nerfs…enfin les miennes. Au sourire que tu ne pouvais jamais retenir lorsque je sortais une connerie ou quand je m'énervais pour rien. Repense à tout ça Edward et ose me dire que je ne te manques pas »

J'étais essoufflée et au bord de l'évanouissement, la lueur étrange qui passa dans le regard d'Edward n'arrangea rien. Bordel ! Il allait me balancer par la fenêtre. J'étais si tendue que je fis un bond en arrière lorsqu'il s'avança brusquement vers moi.

« Bien sûr que tu me manques nom d'un chien » explosa-t-il en m'agrippant les bras « J'ai passé plus de dix ans à essayer de t'oublier, à tenter de me convaincre que ton absence ne m'affectait pas…mais c'était juste un putain de mensonge Bella ! Tu étais là constamment, dans ma tête et…et dans mon cœur, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de là, je n'y arrive toujours pas bordel » continua-t-il, la mâchoire crispée « J'ai beau t'en vouloir, je ne peux pas t'oublier, je…je voudrais retrouver cette amitié qui n'était qu'à nous, cette complicité qui nous définissait si bien, si…si tu savais à quel point ça me manque »

Je me figeai lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, ses mains avaient glissées le long de mes bras pour finir sur mes hanches. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquels mon cœur tenta de reprendre un rythme normal, je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol à mon tour et posai mon front contre le sien en retenant mon souffle. Les yeux fermés, il resta immobile et parfaitement silencieux.

Nous avions disparus. Les adultes que nous étions devenus après toutes ses années avaient laissés place aux adolescents perdus et blessés que nous avions étés. Edward rouvrit les yeux lentement, plongeant son regard vert dans le mien.

« Tu me manques » murmura-t-il « Malgré toute la colère que j'ai ressenti, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi avec tendresse parfois. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais revivre tous ses moments passés ensemble et je me surprenais à sourire…Bella…je…je n'y arrive plus, je…ne sais plus quoi faire »

« Edward » soufflai-je la gorge nouée « Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, donne…donne nous une deuxième chance »

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien et j'y aperçu avec facilité l'hésitation puis brusquement la détermination. Avant de le réaliser, je me retrouvai entouré de ses bras, mon corps plaqué contre le sien. Malgré le choc que me causa la situation, je lui rendis son étreinte avec hésitation au début puis plus fermement et enfin presque avec désespoir. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi à nouveau. J'avais conscience d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau et d'écraser mon visage dans le creux de son cou, je savais tout ça mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Je compris que je m'étais mise à pleurer uniquement parce que mes yeux me brulèrent, et mes reniflements disgracieux me mirent également la puce à l'oreille. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur lorsque la main d'Edward s'égara dans mes cheveux pour venir épouser ma nuque, c'était si bon de le sentir près de moi, d'être enveloppé par son odeur si familière.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je me sentais entière. Mon cœur m'avait donné l'impression de se briser en plusieurs morceaux lorsque j'avais perdus mes meilleurs amis…et aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau intact.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura Edward dans mes cheveux.

« Toi aussi…si tu savais à quel point » répondis-je en m'écartant légèrement pour le regarder.

Je repoussai du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son front puis laissai ma main glisser sur sa joue. Il ferma brièvement les yeux à mon contact, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« C'est si…bon de te sentir près de moi, de pouvoir te toucher » souffla-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il posa à son tour sa main sur ma joue, son regard emplit de tant d'émotion que mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Comment avais-je pu lui faire autant de mal ? Je recouvris sa main de la mienne en essayant de retenir mes larmes. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire mais si peu de mot pour lui expliquer tout ce que je ressentais…alors je me contentai d'un sourire, un sourire plein de tendresse, de regret et d'amour. Ca faisait beaucoup pour un simple sourire mais j'étais certaine qu'il me comprenait…comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Vous êtes toujours en vie ? »

Notre bulle éclata en entendant la voix de Victoria depuis l'extérieur. Edward et moi lassions échapper un soupir avant de rire doucement. Il déposa longuement ses lèvres sur mon front puis se releva avant de me tendre la main. Une fois debout, il répondit à sa fiancée qui ouvrit la porte précipitamment pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse « Vous allez bien ? Pas de bleu, ni de sang, vous ne vous êtes pas étriper, c'est bon signe non ? »

Edward l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Merci ma belle » murmura-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue « Ce que tu as fait pour moi…pour nous » ajouta-t-il en m'offrant un sourire « C'est…tout toi et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant, que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses »

« Oh Edward » souffla-t-elle en rougissant « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi comme…comme t'obliger à te réconcilier avec ton premier grand amour, mouais…je ne suis vraiment pas nette comme nana » grimaça-t-elle avant d'effleurer les lèvres de son fiancé des siennes « Je t'aime mon chéri »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'admiration qui me valut deux regards amusés.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je « Je vous trouve tellement mignon ensemble et…et je suis tellement heureuse, je ne pourrais pas l'être plus »

J'étais sincère. Ma vie était devenue tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'avais une fille adorable, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais depuis mes 16 ans et…même s'il allait nous falloir du temps pour réellement nous retrouver, mes meilleurs amis m'avaient pardonnés mes erreurs.

Tout était parfait, absolument parfait.

* * *

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? L'arrivée de Victoria ? Les discutions ?**_

_**Je veux tout savoir =)**_

_**On approche de la fin, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue !**_

_**A bientôt et bon Week-end !**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Mina =)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Coucou ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis une éternité avant de publier ce chapitre ! Désolé mais le temps me manque depuis quelques semaines ! Je fais au mieux ! Encore pardon =)**_

_**Tout d'abord ! Un grand merci pour vos superbes reviews ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire, j'adore ça =) Et je vous adore !**_

_**Merci à Ulkan13, Gaëlle et SoSweetySoCrazy pour leur aide sur ce chapitre =) C'est génial !**_

_**Allez je vous fiche la paix et vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui m'a valu quelques crises de nerfs^^ On se retrouve plus bas =)**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Notre bulle éclata en entendant la voix de Victoria depuis l'extérieur. Edward et moi lassions échapper un soupir avant de rire doucement. Il déposa longuement ses lèvres sur mon front puis se releva avant de me tendre la main. Une fois debout, il répondit à sa fiancée qui ouvrit la porte précipitamment pour entrer dans l'appartement._

_« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse « Vous allez bien ? Pas de bleu, ni de sang, vous ne vous êtes pas étriper, c'est bon signe non ? »_

_Edward l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux._

_« Merci ma belle » murmura-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue « Ce que tu as fait pour moi…pour nous » ajouta-t-il en m'offrant un sourire « C'est…tout toi et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant, que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses »_

_« Oh Edward » souffla-t-elle en rougissant « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi comme…comme t'obliger à te réconcilier avec ton premier grand amour, mouais…je ne suis vraiment pas nette comme nana » grimaça-t-elle avant d'effleurer les lèvres de son fiancé des siennes « Je t'aime mon chéri »_

_Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'admiration qui me valut deux regards amusés._

_« Désolé » marmonnai-je « Je vous trouve tellement mignon ensemble et…et je suis tellement heureuse, je ne pourrais pas l'être plus »_

_J'étais sincère. Ma vie était devenue tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'avais une fille adorable, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais depuis mes 16 ans et…même s'il allait nous falloir du temps pour réellement nous retrouver, mes meilleurs amis m'avaient pardonnés mes erreurs._

_Tout était parfait, absolument parfait._

* * *

POV Bella

« Bonne nuit mon ange » murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

« 'Nuit m'man » marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

Je quittai sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine, Jasper était installé à table, occupé à corriger des copies tout en bougonnant. Il leva les yeux à mon entrée et m'offrit un sourire fatigué en me tendant la main. Il m'attira sur ses genoux et déposa plusieurs baisers dans mon cou.

« Fatigué ? » demandai-je dans un souffle.

« Ereinté serait plus juste » répondit-il en souriant « La journée a été longue. J'avais la tête ailleurs et mes élèves étaient…hum…chiants, autant dire que plusieurs d'entre eux sont repartis avec des devoirs supplémentaires »

« Mon pauvre chéri » murmurai-je d'une voix moqueuse « Ils t'ont fait des misères »

« Ne te moques pas femme » gronda-t-il « Ou toi aussi tu seras punis »

Une vague de désir me parcourut le corps rien qu'au son de sa voix.

« Je suis terrifiée Mr Hale » minaudai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou « Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement…punissez moi »

Le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrit avant qu'il ne se lève brusquement pour m'allonger sur la table sans prendre la peine d'enlever les copies qui la recouvrait. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes avec force, m'offrant un baiser à couper le souffle au propre comme au figuré. Nos mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, multipliant les caresses qui me procuraient une multitude de frissons.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, faisant buter son sexe en érection contre mon intimité. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, rapidement suivit du mien lorsqu'il intensifia cette friction qui me rendait folle. J'agrippai le devant de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir, arrachant plusieurs boutons au passage, mon pull et mon soutien-gorge disparurent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le reste de nos vêtements rejoignirent les autres tous aussi vite, nous laissant complètement nus sur la table de la cuisine.

_Faîtes que Carline ne se lève pas bordel ! Quoique…avec sa jambe cassée, elle mettrait un moment avant d'arriver ici._

Les lèvres de Jasper se refermèrent sur mon téton durci, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il le taquina du bout de la langue puis s'attaqua à l'autre avec autant de sensualité. J'étais déjà au bord de l'orgasme lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon ventre…avant de s'arrêter. J'ouvris les yeux pour le fusiller du regard, m'empourprant bêtement lorsque je croisai son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » murmurai-je en souriant légèrement.

« Je me disais juste que j'étais le plus chanceux des hommes » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres « J'ai la plus magnifique des femmes dans mes bras » continua-t-il en faisant enfin glisser sa main plus bas « Et elle a accepté de m'épouser, que demander de plus ? »

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité longuement, m'arrachant des gémissements de frustration. Je me cambrai, collant d'avantage sa main entre mes cuisses pour accentuer sa caresse. S'il continuait de me torturer ainsi, j'allais finir par hurler avant de le frapper. Bordel ! Il voulait me tuer ? Je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules lorsqu'il glissa enfin un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne avec force, me laissant peu de temps pour respirer.

« Jasper » gémis-je contre sa bouche « Je t'en prie »

Je soulevai légèrement les hanches de la table pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais.

_Stop les préliminaires ! Passe aux choses sérieuses bordel !_

Il rigola doucement comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées et fit remonter sa main jusqu'à ma hanche qu'il agrippa. Il bougea doucement contre moi, créant une friction douloureusement exquise entre mes cuisses. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour retenir le cri qui ne demanda qu'à passer mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, son corps nu contre le mien, j'avais toujours l'impression de redevenir l'adolescente de 16 ans qui avait succombé à ses yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses dernières et attirai son visage vers le mien pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ses coups de buttoirs se firent plus soutenus, me rapprochant de plus en plus de l'orgasme. D'un mouvement souple, il glissa ses bras dans mon dos et me souleva de la table, me gardant étroitement serrée contre lui. Trop occupée à savourer ses va-et-vient entre mes cuisses, je sentis à peine le mur froid qui entra en contact avec mon dos. Jasper fit rapidement descendre ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses pour me soutenir avant de s'arracher à notre baiser.

J'essuyai du bout des doigts les perles de sueurs qui recouvraient son front avant poser la main sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

« J'espère…bien » répliquai-je, haletante.

Il rigola doucement et accéléra ses mouvements. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour m'agripper à lui. Me casser la figure dans un moment pareil était on ne peut plus envisageable quand on me connaissait. La chaleur au creux de mon ventre s'intensifia encore alors que les gémissements rauques de Jasper se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Mon dos heurtait le mur à chacun de ses coups de reins, créant un délicieux mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui m'amenait rapidement à l'orgasme.

« Continue » gémis-je au bord de la jouissance.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes fesses et nicha son visage dans mon cou en grognant.

Je plantai mes dents dans son épaule lorsque l'orgasme explosa au creux de mon ventre, propageant une vague de frisson dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Jasper butta une dernière fois au fond de moi avant de jouir à son tour dans un gémissement rauque.

Essoufflée et comblée, je relevai la tête et posai mon front contre le sien. Son regard bleu balaya mon visage avec tendresse, il fit remonter l'une de ses mains dans mon dos qu'il caressa doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« J'ignorais que j'étais partis » m'étonnai-je en souriant.

Il rigola doucement et me garda dans ses bras pour nous conduire dans la salle de bain. Il régla la température de l'eau avant de nous faire entrer dans la douche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ma belle » répliqua-t-il en me reposant sur mes pieds « C'est juste que…avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'accident de Carline et les retrouvailles avec Alice et Edward, on n'a pas partagé un moment pour nous et au risque de passer pour un gamin capricieux, j'aime t'avoir rien qu'à moi le plus souvent possible »

« Ca, il fallait y penser avant de me mettre enceinte » le taquinai-je en faisant courir mes mains sur son torse « Tu m'as manqué aussi…mais ça ira mieux maintenant. Carline ne devrait pas tester de nouvelles cascades avant un moment et les Cullen n'ont plus de raison de nous détester pour l'instant »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et me serra contre lui. Il disait vrai, ces dernières semaines avaient étés difficiles et notre couple en avait souffert sans qu'on s'en rende compte. J'espérai ne plus jamais avoir à vivre ça. Je ne voulais plus de surprises, plus jamais.

:. :. :. :. :. :.

« De…Demoiselle d'honneur ? » m'étranglai-je en dévisageant une Alice extatique.

« Oui » s'écria-t-elle en tapant des mains « Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir Bella ! J'ai planifié mon mariage lorsque j'avais à peine dix ans, tu es bien placé pour le savoir…et si je me souviens bien, tu avais fait exactement la même tête lorsque je t'avais dit que je te voulais comme première demoiselle d'honneur » termina-t-elle en grimaçant.

J'inspirai profondément pour faire disparaitre la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, sans succès, et plantai mon regard dans celui d'Alice.

« Promet moi juste que la robe que tu me choisiras ne sera pas immonde » lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cri qu'elle poussa m'obligea à jeter un coup d'œil aux fenêtres de mon salon pour m'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours intactes. Elle contourna la table basse en sautillant pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Bella » murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de s'écarter pour me regarder « Le jour où on s'est…disputé, j'ai dû renoncer au million de projet que j'avais pour nous deux »

« Comme quoi ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Partager une chambre à la fac puis un appartement, passer toutes nos vacances ensemble, bosser dans la même boîte…je ne me voyais pas vivre tout ça sans toi, ça a été dur et quand Demetri m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'étais aux anges…pendant quelques minutes, puis j'ai pensé à toi. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon mariage sans toi à mes côtés »

« Je suis désolé » chuchotai-je « Mais si…si ça peut t'aider, je vais rajouter un projet que tu n'avais pas prévu…que serait mon mariage si tu n'étais pas là ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en crispant ses mains sur les miennes.

« Ton mariage ? » s'étrangla-t-elle « Mais…mais…Tu as toujours dit que tu préférerais te faire dévorer vivante par des asticots plutôt que de vivre ça ! »

« C'était avant de tomber amoureuse » ricanai-je « Je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouver maman à 17 ans, c'est quoi l'expression ? Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis »

Elle éclata de rire avant de me serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Je serais très heureuse d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur Bella » murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Carline entra dans le salon lentement. Elle se déplaçait de mieux en mieux avec ses béquilles, j'entendais par-là qu'elle ne bousculait plus tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Je me levai pour l'aider à rejoindre le canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Elle offrit un sourire fatigué à Alice en se frottant les yeux.

« On t'a réveillée ma puce ? » m'inquiétai-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

« Non, pas vous » répondit-elle dans un bâillement « Rosie m'a nettoyé la figure à grand coup de langue avant de mâchouiller mon nez »

Alice fronça les sourcils en me jetant un regard paniqué.

« Rosie est le petit Jack Russel que ton frère et Rosalie lui ont offert pour son anniversaire » lui appris-je en ricanant.

« Tu me rassures » soupira-t-elle, soulagée « J'ai eu peur pendant un instant »

« Alors ? Vous parliez de quoi ? » insista Carline en nous regardant tour à tour.

« Tout d'abord, j'étais venue pour vous inviter toi et tes parents à venir manger chez mes parents samedi soir et ensuite…De mariage » lui répondit Alice en souriant « Du mien et de celui de tes parents »

Les yeux de Carline s'illuminèrent au mot _Mariage_.

« Oh génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents « J'ai pleins pleins pleins d'idées »

Amusée, je regardai ma fille et ma meilleure amie planifier le mariage parfait en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Je décidai de m'inquiéter plus tard de ce qu'elles prévoyaient, pour l'heure, je voulais juste profiter de cet instant.

. :. :. :. :.

« Respire Bella » murmura Jasper sans quitter la route des yeux « Ça se passera bien cette fois »

« Je sais » soupirai-je en grimaçant « C'est juste que…ce sera la première fois qu'on sera tous ensemble, sans cris ni larmes, depuis plus de dix ans »

Il rigola doucement en secouant la tête. J'avais l'art et la manière de m'angoisser pour tout et n'importe quoi d'après lui. Il gara la voiture devant la villa des Cullen et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

« Justement ma belle, tu devrais être heureuse. Tu attends ce jour depuis une éternité, ne laisse pas tes angoisses tout gâcher »

« Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça » grognai-je en le fusillant du regard « Arrête d'être aussi raisonnable, ça me fait passer pour une emmerdeuse »

Carline, assisse à l'arrière, tenta de cacher son rire en toussant de façon exagéré. Je la gratifiai également d'un regard noir et sortis de la voiture pour aller ouvrir sa portière.

« Une seule remarque jeune fille et toi et tes fesses, vous allez passer la soirée sur cette banquette » marmonnai-je en plissant les yeux.

Elle m'offrit un sourire moqueur et scella ses lèvres avec une clé imaginaire. Elle agrippa la main que je lui tendis et me laissa la sortir de la voiture avec douceur. Nous avancions vers la villa lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Carlisle, un sourire éblouissant barrant son visage.

« Bonsoir » s'exclama-t-il lorsque nous arrivions à sa hauteur « Encore merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation »

« Ça change de toutes les fois où je débarquais sans prévenir » ricanai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue « Peu de choses pouvait me faire déguerpir de ton salon »

« Puisque tu en parles, tu veux bien t'y rendre s'il te plait. On te rejoindra après » lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe lorsqu'il posa sa main dans mon dos pour me pousser à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fit entrer Jasper et Carline et leur désigna la direction de la cuisine, ils ricanèrent tous les deux en me faisant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Restée seule avec Carlisle, je me tournai vers lui et ouvris la bouche pour le questionner lorsqu'il leva la main pour me faire taire.

« Va dans le salon sans protester Bella » ricana-t-il en me poussant encore « Obéis pour une fois, ça changeras »

Je laissai échapper un grognement qui agrandit son sourire et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers le salon. Je poussai la porte et me figeai brusquement. Ils étaient là. Tous les trois debout au milieu de la pièce. Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi pour venir plaquer un baiser sur ma joue avant de m'entraîner vers ses frères. Emmett se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front, non sans m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux au passage. Edward se tenait un peu plus à l'écart, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

C'était étrange.

Emmett et moi n'avions jamais été réellement fâchés, être près de lui à cet instant était aussi normal que de respirer. Alice…être avec elle était pour moi une évidence à présent mais Edward. Le lien qui nous unissait lorsque nous étions des gosses était plus fort que tout le reste, il était ma moitié, plus que ça, il était une partie de moi. L'avoir perdu m'avait détruite et j'étais consciente que sans Jasper à mes côtés pendant cette épreuve, la vie n'aurait plus eu le moindre intérêt pour moi. Nous nous étions réconciliés, oui, mais je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ce jour-là, alors le voir ici, si proche de moi me rendait…nerveuse.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et me tendit la main. Je l'observai pendant une seconde avant d'y glisser la mienne et de le laisser m'attirer dans ses bras. Il les referma autour de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

« Salut ma belle » murmura-t-il en souriant.

« Salut » chuchotai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« On est jaloux ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oui » confirma Alice juste avant que leurs bras se joignent à ceux d'Edward.

Nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres, et comme dans mes souvenirs, j'étais aux bords de l'asphyxie. J'éclatai de rire malgré le manque d'air, heureuse d'être de nouveau entourée par mes meilleurs amis. Ils éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, me serrant encore plus fort contre eux.

_Bordel ! J'allais vraiment mourir !_

Un sanglot étouffé me sauva la vie. Nous nous écartâmes légèrement les uns des autres pour regarder d'où venait ce bruit. Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce, leurs regards attendris posés sur nous. Esmé essuya sa joue du dos de la main pour sécher ses larmes.

« J'ai cru pendant longtemps qu'on…vous revoir ensemble, ici, ça…ça m'a tellement manqué » bafouilla-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle « Foutu ménopause ! Ca détraque mes émotions »

« Elle a bon dos la ménopause » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Tu as toujours été très émotive Esmé »

Elle rigola à travers ses larmes en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari. Carlisle la serra contre lui sans nous quitter des yeux, un sourire attendrie aux lèvres.

« Esmé a raison » lâcha-t-il « C'est bon de vous revoir ensemble »

Je me détournai de lui pour observer les visages souriants de mes amis. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée dans cette pièce avec eux près de moi remontait à une éternité et pourtant, ce sentiment d'être chez moi était toujours présent. J'étais à ma place, j'étais à la maison.

« Edward »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Jasper dans la pièce. Il venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Carlisle, son regard bleu braqué sur Edward qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier dévisagea mon conjoint en silence, ses mâchoires se contractant légèrement. Trop accaparée par mon bonheur retrouvé, j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler, encore fallait-il qu'Edward accepte.

Je vis à peine Alice, Emmett et leurs parents quitter la pièce, nous laissant seul tous les trois. Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte d'Edward et m'apprêtai à les suivre lorsqu'il m'agrippa le poignet avec douceur.

« Reste » murmura-t-il « S'il te plait »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait »

Je hochai la tête brièvement, le laissant m'attirer de nouveau près de lui. A quoi jouait-il ? Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui laissa échapper un petit rire dénué d'humour. Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Tu m'en veux toujours, ça crève les yeux Edward » lâcha-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers nous « C'est la méfiance que je t'inspire qui m'étonne, je t'ai déjà fait la pire chose possible, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Edward soupira en secouant la tête, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Que tu t'approches trop près de Victoria par exemple » railla-t-il.

« Edward » grognai-je en le fusillant du regard « Ça n'as rien à voir »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire froid se radoucissant légèrement.

« Désolé Bella, j'avais juste besoin de le dire »

« Tu m'en veux et tu en as le droit mais…il faut qu'on règle ça. Je suis prêt à dire ou à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses être dans la même pièce que moi sans avoir envie de me cogner dessus » lâcha Jasper en faisant un autre pas vers nous.

Je refermai mes doigts sur les mains d'Edward en le voyant se raidir. J'adressai rapidement une prière à tout et n'importe quoi dans l'espoir qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus. Vu la veine qui palpitait sur la tempe d'Edward, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Tu m'as pardonné » murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers lui « C'est moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal, pourtant…pourtant tu m'as donné une seconde chance Edward »

Il posa sur moi un regard assombris par la colère et la tristesse. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'en vouloir plus à Jasper qu'à moi ? C'était pourtant bien moi, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance qui lui avait fait autant de mal.

« C'est moi qui t'ai volé à lui » souffla Jazz comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées « Si je n'étais pas entré dans ta vie Bella, vous seriez toujours ensemble »

J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Hein ? » m'étranglai-je.

Bah quoi ? Ça n'avait rien d'un mot ça ! Abasourdie, je dévisageai Edward qui soupira brusquement avant de poser les yeux sur moi.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Bella ? » murmura-t-il « Je t'aimais depuis des années et quand j'arrive enfin à t'avoir, tu t'en va avec lui. Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ? S'il n'avait pas été là, je… »

« Tu n'aurais pas rencontré Victoria » le coupai-je en secouant la tête « Rien n'arrive par hasard Edward, je ne dis pas que Jasper et moi avons agi comme il faut mais si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de lui, je serais surement resté avec toi pourtant…est-ce que j'aurais fini par t'aimer comme tu m'aimais ? Qui te dit que les choses n'auraient pas mal tournées ? On se serait peut-être déchirer au bout de quelques années pour finalement finir par se détester » continuai-je la gorge nouée « Edward…s'il te plait, oublie ce qui tu aurais pu avoir et pense à ce que tu as, une famille qui t'adore, une fiancée merveilleuse et…une amie qui a pensée à toi chaque jour ses dernières années. On s'est enfin retrouvé, ne laisse pas une vieille rancœur tout gâcher »

Son regard se détourna de mon visage pour se poser sur Jasper. Il le dévisagea en silence un long moment, une foule d'émotion se bousculant dans ses yeux verts. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, il poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Bien » murmura-t-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine « Je veux bien essayer…mais ça prendra du temps »

« Ça me va » lâcha Jasper en souriant « Prends le temps qu'il te faudra »

Je glissai une main dans la sienne et l'autre dans celle d'Edward. C'était un bon début.

. :. :. :. :.

« Et maman est sortie de la salle de bain comme une furie, enroulée dans le tapis de douche, les cheveux encore pleins de mousse pour hurler sur parrain qui s'amusait à faire couler l'eau chaude pour l'embêter pendant sa douche » rigolait Carline, alors que je devenais écarlate « Elle lui a tapé dessus avec le premier truc qu'elle a trouvée, une poêle »

Les rires emplirent la salle à manger alors que je me ratatinais sur ma chaise, envisageant sérieusement d'aller me planquer sous la table.

« Le tapis de bain ? » s'étonna Edward en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« J'étais pressé et je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur ma serviette » marmonnai-je en relevant les yeux « Ce n'est pas pire que la fois où tu m'avais piqué mes vêtements ET les serviettes pendant que je me douchais » continuai-je en arquant un sourcil « Le poster grandeur nature dans ton magasine coquin planqué derrière le lavabo m'avait été d'une grande aide »

« Edward » s'écria Carlisle « Je t'avais dit de les planquer sous ton matelas »

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine déconfite de mon ami et posai ma main sur la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

« Il n'y avait plus de place, hein ? » le taquinai-je.

Je pris sa grimace pour une confirmation et secouai la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Bordel! Que c'était bon de le retrouver. Je me détournai finalement de lui en entendant Alice glousser, son regard voyageant entre Carline et Jasper.

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à ma fille.

« Oui ! C'est maman qui me l'a dit » rigola-t-elle « Il a vidé mon yaourt sur ma tête parce que je ne voulais pas le manger »

« Tu oublies de préciser que tu m'avais recraché la première cuillère dans la figure » railla Jazz en arquant un sourcil.

« J'avais que deux ans papa » répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux « C'était pas drôle de me faire ça »

« Oh si mon ange ! Tu étais complètement figée, la bouche grande ouverte avec du yaourt qui te dégoulinait sur le front ! J'ai mis plus de dix minutes à calmer mon fou rire, ta mère rigolait tellement qu'elle en pleurait »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à ce souvenir. Carline tira la langue à son père et se tourna pour poser la tête contre Emmett, qui bien sûr abandonna sa fourchette pour la câliner. Elle était bien la seule à passer avant la nourriture, même Rosalie ne faisait pas le poids. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Oh Oh ! Je connaissais ce sourire ! Ils mijotaient un mauvais coup ces deux-là.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Carline racontait plein de souvenirs qui la plupart du temps m'impliquait dans des situations improbables et Alice en rajoutait sur mon adolescence, bref, c'était ma fête. Je vis bien trop tard la sourire carnassier d'Emmett lorsqu'Esmé posa le dessert sur la table, un magnifique gâteau au chocolat accompagné de chantilly, de crème fraiche et de fraise. Il attrapa le bol de crème et le vida sans la moindre hésitation sur la tête de Jasper.

« Voilà Carline ! Tu es vengé » s'exclama Emmett, tout sourire.

Trop occupé à savourer sa bêtise, il ne vit pas Jasper attrapé de la chantilly pour lui en étaler sur le visage. Esmé qui jusque-là était figée, une spatule à la main, se détourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine d'un pas rapide et réapparut au bout de quelques secondes, une carafe d'eau dans chaque main. J'éclatai de rire, comme tous ceux non couvert de nourriture lorsqu'elle les vida sur les têtes de Jasper et Emmett.

« Voilà les garçons ! Vous êtes comme neuf » rigola-t-elle en s'écartant d'eux.

En quelques secondes, les choses dérapèrent. Alice me jeta des fraises que je réceptionnai pour les écraser dans les cheveux d'Edward. Carlisle s'éclipsa un instant dans la cuisine pour revenir armé de farine et d'œuf. Il poussa un cri de guerre si ridicule que je fus déstabilisé une seconde de trop, Edward en profita pour rattraper un œuf que son père lui balança avant de me l'aplatir sur la tête.

« Garrett ! Emmène Carline à l'abri » cria Alice déjà recouverte de farine.

Victoria qui jusque-là évitait de son mieux les attaques se faufila à la suite de Garrett et ma fille dans la cuisine. J'entendis le rire de Carline suivit de celui d'Emmett qui se dressa devant moi lorsque je voulu la rejoindre.

« Même pas en rêve ma Belli Bella » ricana-t-il.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent peuplées de rire, de chocolat étalé sur le visage, d'œufs volants et de dérapages sur l'eau et la farine qui recouvraient le sol. La salle à manger semblait avoir essuyé une tornade et pourtant Esmé et Carlisle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi souriant. J'étais allongé sur le sol, Jasper à ma droite et Edward à ma gauche, les visages d'Alice et Emmett apparurent au-dessus de nous, Carline dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Toujours en vie ? » demanda Alice en souriant.

J'observai les visages de mes amis, de l'homme de ma vie et de ma fille, les visages des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Alice voulait savoir si j'étais toujours en vie ?

« Plus que jamais »

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Je veux tout savoir =)**_

_**Cette fiction touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui je le sens, va être difficile à écrire ! **_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt ! Je ferais au plus vite pour poster le dernier chapitre !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**Mina =)**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Hum hum ! Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Je sais, ce dernier chapitre aura mis le temps mais le voilà enfin. Très franchement, je n'avais pas envie de le finir. Je savais parfaitement qu'une fois le dernier mot écrit, il n'y en aurait plus d'autre pour cette histoire et ça me fait mal au cœur ! Je suis très très sentimentale, je sais !**_

_**Mais bon que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas malheureusement !**_

_**Alors, déjà un grand merci à vous, merci d'avoir suivi nos héros dans cette histoire sortie de mon imagination un peu tordue. C'était un plaisir de la partager avec vous ! Encore merci !**_

_**Allez, je range mes mouchoirs et je vous fiche la paix. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira !**_

* * *

POV Bella

Les yeux remplis de larmes que je peinais à retenir, j'observai Alice attacher le long voile blanc brodé de dentelle. Elle se recula légèrement pour admirer le résultat, elle aussi sur le point de pleurer. Rosalie massacrait un mouchoir en papier entre ses doigts, les yeux tout aussi brillant que nous.

« Je vous interdis de pleurer ! Je vais m'y mettre aussi et il va falloir arranger mon maquillage, ce qui va à coup sûr nous rendre dingue toutes les quatre »

J'inspirai profondément et m'avançai vers Carline pour saisir ses mains entre les miennes. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un sourire amusé.

« N'ai pas l'air aussi déprimée Maman » gloussa-t-elle « On a l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois »

« Je suis désolée chérie » soupirai-je la gorge nouée « Mais…je…je suis tellement… »

« Heureuse ? Fière ? Comblée ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Un peu tout ça » avouais-je « Je t'aime tellement mon ange, et…et tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vivre avec nous ? La maison est immense, vous auriez la place et puis on… »

« Bella » m'interrompit Rosalie en posant une main sur ma bouche « On en a parlé une centaine de fois, Carline ne reviendra pas vivre chez vous. D'une, parce qu'elle a 25 ans et qu'elle est partie de chez vous depuis plus de cinq ans et de deux…elle va se marier nom d'un chien ! Ce n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps ! »

Je laissai échapper un grognement et me dégageai de sa main.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler Rose » marmonnai-je en lissant inutilement ma robe « Tu as pleuré plus que moi quand elle a quitté la maison pour son premier appartement »

Elle me gratifia d'un geste de la main très vulgaire et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec grâce. Très contradictoire dans ses manières la belle-sœur.

« Je vous aimes » soupira Carline dans un sourire plein de tendresse « Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir grandie dans une famille aussi aimante et…dingue, sans oublier les Cullen » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Alice « Merci…Merci d'être comme vous êtes et de m'aimer autant »

Ses paroles furent accueillies par des soupirs attendris et des larmes. Bah oui, elle s'attendait à quoi avec une déclaration pareille ? Après un petit raccord maquillage, elle nous chassa de la pièce pour pouvoir souffler quelques instants avant la cérémonie.

« Je vais voir comment va le futur marié » annonçai-je à Alice et Rosalie une fois dans le couloir « Je vous rejoins dehors dans quelques minutes »

Je rejoignis l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et toquai rapidement avant d'entrer. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en découvrant mon époux vêtu d'un magnifique costume. Bordel, même les rides au coin de ses yeux étaient sexy. Seth, mon futur gendre, m'offrit un sourire tendu en nouant d'une main tremblante sa cravate.

« Laisse moi faire » riais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Merci Bella » chuchota-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux « Je suis…je suis un peu nerveux »

« Tu n'es pas le seul Seth » le rassurai-je « Carline l'est aussi mais… »

« Mais quand tu la verras s'avancer vers l'autel pour te rejoindre, cet anxiété s'envolera » me coupa Jasper en posant une main sur son épaule « Crois moi mon garçon, je suis passé par là »

Je rigolai doucement en finissant de nouer sa cravate et me reculai légèrement pour admirer le résultat.

« Tu es superbe Seth » murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

« Eloigne la de lui ou elle va pleurer » s'exclama Edward en sortant de la salle de bain « Tu devrais la connaître depuis le temps Jazz, au son de sa voix, on sait que les larmes ne sont pas loin »

Tout comme Jasper, les années n'avaient rien enlevées à son charme. Edward avait toujours ce sourire charmeur et cette tignasse désordonnée.

« Arrête tes conneries Ed ! » me renfrognai-je « Je ne pleure jamais…enfin presque »

Il allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans surprise, Emmett déboula dans la chambre pour aller se planter devant Seth.

« Allez le gnome ! L'heure est arrivée, une dernière volonté ? » Lâcha-t-il en abattant sa main sur l'épaule de mon gendre.

« Oh oui » s'exclama ce dernier en ricanant « Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Em', ça marchait quand j'avais 17 ans, plus maintenant, tu devrais te faire une raison »

« Rêve mon pote, tu seras toujours un gnome à mes yeux » rétorqua mon ami en arquant un sourcil.

Seth soupira lourdement, non sans sourire. Huit ans qu'il supportait Emmett, il avait fini par s'habituer à ses manières rustres et à sa grande gueule. Em ne l'avait pas épargné le jour où Carline nous l'avait présenté. Il lui avait pratiquement cassé la main en la lui serrant et le sourire cruel qu'il lui avait adressé m'avait légèrement fichu la trouille ce jour-là. Seth l'avait évité pendant un moment après ça, des mois pour être plus précise, Carline avait dû sermonner son parrain pour qu'il lui fasse des excuses et qu'il se comporte de manière un peu plus civilisé.

« On attends plus que vous pour commencer » s'exclama Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux plus gris que blond à présent et posa sur nous tous un regard plein de tendresse avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

« Cette pièce est réservée aux hommes » ricana-t-il en secouant la tête « Pourquoi te voir ici ne m'étonne pas ? »

« Parce que tu me connais trop bien » répondis-je en haussant les épaules « Prendre quelques années ne m'a pas rendu plus obéissante Carlisle et je serais toujours aussi chiante dans ma maison de retraite »

« Je n'en doute pas ma belle » rigola-t-il « Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, allons marier ta fille »

Ma gorge se serra à ses mots et je tournai un regard paniqué vers mon mari. Jasper posa sa main au creux de mes reins et se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Respire ma Bella, ça va aller » murmura-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de m'écarter de lui pour me rapprocher de Seth. J'ajustai inutilement sa cravate et lissai sa veste avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

« Prends soin d'elle Seth » soufflai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui « Je sais qu'elle peut être insupportable par moment, capricieuse et…et complètement dingue mais…mais elle est géniale et…et… »

« Je l'aime » me coupa-t-il en souriant « Et je suis conscient de ma chance Bella. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse, n'en doutez pas »

« Je n'en doute pas mon garçon…Emmett te remettra dans le droit chemin dans le cas contraire » rajoutai-je à demi-sérieuse.

Il m'offrit un sourire amusé et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Je m'éloignai pour rejoindre Jasper qui m'attendait à l'entrée de la chambre, il m'offrit son bras et m'entraîna hors de la pièce.

« Tout ira bien Bella » murmura-t-il lorsque nous quittions la maison pour rejoindre le jardin, lieux de la cérémonie.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'abandonner pour rejoindre Carline.

« Tatie Bell's »

Katie, petit lutin sautillant de 13 ans se rua sur moi avec la même délicatesse que sa mère.

« Maman est à la limite de la crise d'angoisse, elle dit que tu devrais déjà être à ta place »

« Merci mon ange, j'y vais tout de suite…oh ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Healey par hasard ? »

« Trouves les jumeaux, tu trouveras ta fille » ricana-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'elle se trouvait avec eux.

Healey, notre fille de 15 ans, était constamment collée à Anthony et James, les jumeaux d'Edward et Victoria. Ils étaient le portrait craché de leur père, les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux, seul quelques taches de rousseurs rappelaient que Vicky y avait aussi mis son grain de sel. Ils avaient un an de plus que notre fille et semblaient complètement envoutés par notre adolescente au caractère bien trempé.

« Encore en train de rêvasser belle brune ? » ricana Emmett en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille « Tu devrais plutôt aller t'asseoir où ma sœur va t'étrangler »

« Alice ne me fait pas peur » répliquai-je en relevant les yeux « Enfin, presque pas »

« Emmett Cullen »

Rosalie se planta devant lui et le fusilla du regard tout en enfonçant son index dans son torse.

« Attrape les démons qui nous sert d'enfants et dit leur de ne plus soulever les robes des invitées » grogna-t-elle « Kalel me fait le regard de chien battu que ta sœur lui a appris et Kyle court dans tous les sens, je ne peux pas l'attraper. Alors fais quelque chose nom d'un chien avant que je devienne dingue »

« Calme toi chérie, je… »

« Ne me dit pas de me calmer Cullen, gère tes gosses ou je les étrangle » cracha-t-elle, le visage virant dangereusement au rouge.

Emmett disparut dans la seconde, sans surprise à la recherche de Kalel et Kyle, âgés de 10 et 8 ans. Deux petits monstres que j'adorais mais qui rendaient leurs parents complètement fous. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de ma belle-sœur et l'entraînai à nos places.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir des filles, les mecs sont diaboliques » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Tu plaisantes ! Souviens-toi de Carline et de sa cascade dans les escaliers, ou de Healey qui se sauvait dès que je la quittai des yeux. Tes gars ne finissent pas à l'hôpital ou au commissariat au moins »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de se raviser. Très judicieux. Healey, assisse au premier rang entre les jumeaux, me fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu as vraiment le don de disparaître dès que je regarde ailleurs chérie » râlai-je gentiment en la rejoignant « Tu as été voir ta sœur j'espère »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes.

« Bien sûr maman » répondit-elle « Et avant que tu le demandes, oui, je lui ai prêté mon bracelet. Elle a donc, un truc emprunté, un pendentif en argent pour le neuf et des bleuets dans son bouquet pour le bleu, donc arrête de paniquer »

« Okay » soufflai-je soulagée avant de reporter mon attention sur les jumeaux « Je vous la confie les garçons, essayez de ne pas la perdre de vue »

« Aucun risque Bella » ricana Anthony en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Il emprisonna la main de ma fille dans la sienne, aussitôt imité par son frère. Vraiment inséparable ses trois-là.

« Pas trop angoissé ma belle ? »

Edward venait d'apparaître à mes côtés, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Moi ? Angoissée ? Jamais » répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Tétanisée serait plus juste »

Il rigola doucement en secouant la tête avant de se raidir en regardant derrière moi.

« Courage ma belle » murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

Hein ?

« Assisse »

La voix d'Alice me fit sursauter. Elle plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'entraîner à ma place de l'autre côté de l'allée. Rosalie s'installa près de moi en ricanant alors que je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en fusillant Alice du regard. Elle m'ignora royalement et rejoignis son mari et sa fille assis un peu plus loin.

« Respire Bella » ricana Emmett en s'installant à côté de Rosalie.

Je me contentai de l'ignorer et posai les yeux sur Seth, raide et dangereusement blanc. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile près du pasteur, le regard rivé sur l'allée. Bordel ! Faites qu'il respire ! Il allait tourner de l'œil à ce rythme-là. Son visage s'éclaira brusquement lorsque les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent dans le jardin.

L'assemblée se leva d'un seul mouvement pour regarder Carline avancer au bras de son père. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard déjà brouillé par les larmes, elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant bien que légèrement anxieux avant de regarder l'homme qui allait devenir son époux. Son anxiété disparut pour laisser place à de l'amour inconditionnel. Ses pas se firent plus rapides, si bien que Jasper dut la retenir légèrement. Après quelques secondes, il plaça la main de Carline dans celle de Seth, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Je pus lire sans difficulté les mots _Je t'aime papa _sur celles de notre fille avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur le nez comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Jasper, fidèle à lui-même, ne tenta pas de cacher ses émotions. Il était fier d'elle…et terriblement anxieux. Notre fille, cette enfant qui nous avait fait grandir plus vite que prévu, qui avait transformé deux adolescents sans responsabilité en parents terrifiés allait à son tour former une famille. Et ça, Jasper et moi avions encore du mal à nous y faire. Elle avait grandi trop vite, beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille têtue et maladroite qui se glissait dans notre lit la nuit parce qu'elle était persuadé qu'un requin se trouvait sous son lit, elle avait à présent tout d'une femme magnifique, forte et adorable.

Jasper me rejoignit et enroula un bras autour de ma taille avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« Elle est magnifique » murmura-t-il contre ma peau « Autant que toi le jour où l'on s'est dit _oui_ »

« Menteur » soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Elle est bien plus belle »

Le pasteur commença alors la cérémonie, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout du nez. Carline et Seth semblaient bien loin de nous, perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri devant tant d'amour, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'avais su à la seconde où elle nous l'avait présent, elle avait cette étincelle au fond des yeux qui ne trompait pas.

Seth répondit _oui _sans laisser le temps au pasteur de finir sa phrase, ce qui déclencha des éclats de rire dans l'assemblée, Carline ne lui laissa placer qu'un mot avant de répondre _oui _ à son tour. J'avais raison, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

« Laissez-moi au moins vous déclarez mari et femme » rigola le pasteur en secouant la tête « Vous pouvez embrasser la mar…et je persiste en plus »

Seth avait déjà attiré Carline contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres sous les applaudissements des invités. Jasper resserra sa prise autour de ma taille lorsque je laissai échapper un sanglot. Notre petite fille était une femme mariée maintenant…je venais de prendre 10 ans d'un coup. Elle se détacha de Seth pour venir nous embrasser son père et moi, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je vous aimes tellement » murmura-t-elle en nous enlaçant.

« Nous aussi mon ange » répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement sur le front « Nous aussi »

. :. :. :. :. :.

J'avalai une gorgée de champagne tout en regardant Carline blottie dans les bras de son père sur la piste de danse. Ils se parlaient sans se quitter des yeux, ne s'occupant pas le moins du monde de la musique qui n'avait plus rien d'un slow. Les voir ainsi n'avait rien de surprenant, ils avaient toujours eu leur monde, une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et dans laquelle je n'avais pas ma place.

Ça m'allait parfaitement. Carline et moi avions également la nôtre, elle me disait tout et je ne lui cachais rien. Le jour où elle m'avait demandé la véritable raison de notre dispute avec les Cullen, je lui avais tout raconté, sans rien omettre. Elle avait 16 ans à cette époque et sa réaction avait été…hum…violente.

_Flash Back_

_« Pourquoi Alice et Edward nous en voulait ? Euh…eh bien…hum »_

_« Sujet, verbe et complément, essaie, tu verras c'est facile » ricana-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé._

_Je la fusillai du regard et posai ma tasse sur la table basse en soupirant._

_« Pas de secret maman, tu te souviens ? Tu m'a promis de tout me dire si je fais de même »_

_Je me passais une main sur le visage en soupirant une nouvelle fois._

_« Ok…pas de secret, hum, par où commencer… »_

_« Par le début, ce serait pas mal » lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Que ce soit bien clair mon ange, je ne te le raconterai qu'une fois ! Je ne suis pas fière de ce que ton père et moi avons fait, alors, tu écoutes sans m'interrompre, ok ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, très concentré. J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux. Reparlez de cette époque n'était pas ce que je préférai._

_« Je connais les Cullen depuis toujours comme tu le sais, ils étaient ma famille, mes meilleurs amis et mon univers…puis ton père et ta tante sont arrivés. Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble et moi, je…je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Puis tout s'est enchaîné, j'ai découvert que je ne lui étais pas indifférente non plus et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, on s'est embrassé un soir et si ta tante ne nous avait pas interrompu à ce moment-là, nous ne nous en serions pas arrêté là »_

_« Tu veux dire que papa et tata était ensemble quand vous avez fait ça ? » s'exclama Carline en ouvrant de grand yeux._

_« Oui » murmurai-je en évitant son regard « Ne m'interrompe pas Carline s'il te plait, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver sinon »_

_Elle mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres et posa sa main sur mon genou._

_« Donc…euh, oui, ils étaient ensemble, c'est bien la raison qui m'a poussé à faire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. J'étais malheureuse et complètement perdu, Edward…cet adorable idiot m'a avoué ses sentiments au moment où je me sentais le plus mal et…j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. J'ai eu la bêtise de croire que j'allais pouvoir guérir de ton père » ricanai-je en me levant pour m'éloigner de Carline « Il m'a rejoint chez moi un après-midi, j'étais seule et…bordel, il était sexy et je sortais de la douche, enroulée dans une minuscule serviette et…et…j'ai précisé qu'il était sexy ? » m'étranglai-je en me tournant vers ma fille._

_Elle hocha la tête, le visage fermé. Je faisais une erreur mais elle voulait savoir, je ne pouvais plus reculer._

_« Pas besoin de te faire un dessin » soupirai-je « Et ça s'est reproduit, plusieurs fois…malgré nos petits amis. On ne voulait pas leur dire, de peur de les blesser mais on ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter. Et puis…je suis tombé enceinte et les choses ont dérapées enfin, encore plus. Ta marraine nous a surpris et elle me détestait à cette époque. Notre secret a été découvert ce jour-là Carline, le jour où nous avons découvert que nous allions devenir parent »_

_Elle se leva doucement et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour les braquer sur moi._

_« J'y crois pas » souffla-t-elle « Je m'étais imaginé bien des choses mais ça…je pensais que vous étiez toutes les deux amoureuse de papa et qu'Edward l'était de toi, je croyais que papa t'avait choisi et que c'était ça qui avait entraîné votre dispute mais…j'en étais bien loin » ricana-t-elle amère « Ce que vous avez fait, c'est…c'est horrible. Comment vous avez pu les trahir aussi facilement ? Vous pensiez à quoi bordel ? » s'énerva-telle brusquement._

_Elle recula lorsque je me rapprochai d'elle, levant une main pour m'arrêter._

_« Et tu as eu le culot de me consoler lorsque Colin m'a trompé avec cette foutue pom-pom girls » cracha-t-elle « Tu avais fait la même chose maman, toi et papa vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous êtes pire »_

_Elle me tourna le dos et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant que je puisse en placer une. Et merde ! Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains. Je restai ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser apparaître une Alice essoufflée._

_« Tu aurais dû m'attendre avant de lui dire Bella » s'exclama-t-elle en me rejoignant sur le canapé pour me serrer contre elle « Tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction nom d'un chien ? Elle a ton caractère chérie »_

_« Mais comment… »_

_« Elle m'a appelé » soupira-t-elle avant de se lever « CARLINE ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite »_

_Quelques secondes après, ma fille apparut dans la pièce, la mine renfrognée et le regard glacial ! Bordel, mon portrait craché. Alice la rejoignit pour la trainer jusqu'à moi. Carline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et évita mon regard._

_« Chérie, je… »_

_« Je ne veux plus t'écouter » me coupa-t-elle « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible »_

_« Tais-toi et écoute » grogna Alice en levant les yeux au ciel « Tes parents n'étaient que des ados idiots et amoureux…et excités comme pas deux. Oui, ils ont mal agis mais dit toi que sans ça, toi et Healey, vous ne seriez pas là, je ne serais pas marié à un homme génial et ton oncle n'aurait pas rencontré Vicky » continua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule « Tu feras des erreurs ma puce, crois-moi. Tu agiras comme une idiote et tu blesseras des personnes que tu aimes…qui sera là pour t'aider ? Tes parents Carline, nous aussi. Si ton oncle et moi avons pu leur pardonner, tu peux le faire aussi »_

_Ma fille soupira lourdement en me jetant un coup d'œil hésitant._

_« Je…je suis désolée maman » souffla-t-elle en plissant le nez « Je me suis un peu emballé je crois »_

_« Ce n'est rien ma puce » murmurai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras « Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Ton père et moi avons mal agis et crois-moi, malgré le pardon d'Alice et Edward, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner le mal que nous leur avons fait »_

_Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et m'écartai d'elle pour la regarder. Elle m'offrit un sourire espiègle qui ne présageait rien de bon en entendant son père rentrer dans l'appartement._

_« Bonjour les filles » s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son manteau._

_« Dit moi papa, ça fait quoi de coucher avec la meilleure amie de sa petite copine ? »_

_« Oh merde ! » souffla-t-il._

_Fin flash back_

« Tu m'a l'air bien loin de nous Bella »

La voix de Carlisle me ramena à la réalité, il était assis près de moi, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

« Oui, je…hum…j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et promena son regard sur la piste de danse.

« Elle est bien loin la petite fille que je t'ai aidé à mettre au monde » murmura-t-il.

« Oui » soufflai-je en baissant les yeux « J'étais moi-même une enfant quand elle est née. Malgré les gosses que Jasper et moi étions, je trouve qu'on a fait du bon boulot » rajoutai-je dans un sourire « Elle est géniale »

« Et moi alors ? » s'exclama Healey en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de Carlisle « Je me trouve géniale aussi et très belle bien sûr, ce qui ne gâche rien »

« Tu oublies modeste chérie » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Tu as semé tes chevaliers servants ? »

« Tata Vicky et Esmé me les ont empruntés pour une danse » répondit-elle en désignant la piste de danse « Et moi j'essaie d'échapper à tonton Emmett…en parlant de lui, il m'a repéré, je file »

Elle se sauva en direction de la maison, son oncle aux trousses. Carlisle m'abandonna à la fin de la chanson pour rejoindre sa femme, Jasper me rejoignit après avoir embrassé Carline et me tendit la main en souriant.

« Puis-je vous enlever pour une balade Mme Hale ? »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Mr Hale » répondis-je ne me levant.

Il m'entraîna à l'écart du bruit, à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait la maison des Cullen. Il se plaça derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

« J'abandonne » s'exclama Emmett en nous rejoignant « Votre fille est trop rapide, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper »

« Tu te fais trop vieux Em' » rigola Jasper en secouant la tête.

« Je suis bien d'accord » rajouta Edward accompagné d'Alice et Rosalie « T'es plus tout jeune pépère »

Emmett lui jeta un regard noir et attira Rose dans ses bras. Alice vint se placer à mes côtés et glissa son bras sous le mien.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir une fille mariée ? » demanda-t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« C'est…hum…déroutant » répondis-je, hésitante « J'ai du mal à le réaliser pour être honnête. Tu verras quand se sera le tour de ta chipie »

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en balayant les invités du regard.

« J'ai encore le temps » grimaça-t-elle « Katie est encore un bébé »

« Un bébé de 13 ans » répliqua Jasper dans un ricanement « Elle sera une adulte avant que tu ne le réalises, regarde nous ! Hier encore, nous étions juste des gosses irresponsables et bornés »

« Certains le sont encore » ricanai-je en regardant Emmett qui m'ignora royalement.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward qui observait la piste de danse d'un air inquiet. Je suivi son regard pour découvrir ses fils se chamaillant. Healey se trouvait entre eux, un sourire ravie aux lèvres. Comme toujours, Anthony et James devaient se disputer à cause d'elle et elle adorait ça.

« Healey brisera des cœurs » chantonna Rose en souriant « Tout comme sa tante »

« L'un de mes fils va souffrir » soupira Edward en secouant la tête.

« Nous serons là pour les guider, nous les aiderons à faire le bon choix, à prendre les bonnes décisions. Nos erreurs passées serviront à quelque chose finalement » murmurai-je en regardant mes amis « Mais…on ne sait que trop bien comment ce genre d'histoire risque de finir »

Jasper me serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour approuver mes paroles. Je regardai la nouvelle génération rire, danser, se chamailler et tout devint clair.

Ils allaient échouer, tomber et abandonner. Mais par-dessus tout, ils allaient aussi aimer, rêver et gagner…Comme nous, nous avions réussi malgré tout, malgré les mensonges et les erreurs. Nos vies étaient comme nous les avions toujours rêvées.

Nous étions ensembles et rien ni personne, même pas nous finalement, ne pouvions changer cela. C'était notre vie, aussi imparfaite que possible mais elle était nôtre et plus rien ne détruirait ça.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'aurai pu écrire FIN mais je trouve ça trop déprimant !**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et puis, qui sait, si je suis inspiré, j'écrirai peut-être quelques bonus sur Carline ou Healey, on verra =)**_

_**Je vous embrasse et puis, on se retrouvera sur mes autres fictions ! Promis, je vais me botter les fesses toute seule et me remettre un peu plus à l'écriture !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mina =)**_


End file.
